MS Seed Girls
by Baran3
Summary: The self exiled most powerful MS girl tried to rebuilt her shattered life in the Gundam Seed universe. Could she do it when war is at her door?
1. Prelude

**MS Seed Girls**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alexandra Kerensky.

Notes: This story is directly inspired from an art-book called 'MS Girls'. In it, you found pre-pubescent girls with power-armour in the form of the Mecha of the various shows in the Gundam Universe.

**Prelude**

We are in the far future in another dimension.

In this dimension the standard calendar had been replaced by the Cosmic Era calendar which began when humanity really began to reach outside the gravity well of their birth-world.

In the Cosmic Era (C.E.) 50, the still developing population of Earth was sent off to live in space colonies called PLANTs (Productive Location Allyon Nexus Technology).

Those who lived in Plants were classified as Coordinators, humans whose genes were manipulated. They possessed enhanced characteristics in all physiological ranges such as intelligence and physical strength. On the other side, those who lived in Earth were classified as Naturals, regular human beings.

The origin of Coordinators and the conflict with Naturals began very stupidly like all racial conflicts before. In C.E. 36, a man named George Glenn graduated from MIT (Massachusetts of Information Technology), became a star player in American football, an Air Force pilot and a scientist. That was quite a feat for him to achieve that many accomplishments.

For his next feat, Glenn designed a spaceship called the Tsiolkovsky for a seven-year journey to explore Jupiter. While in Earth orbit, Glenn broadcasted a message stating that he was not born naturally and was the result of genetic manipulation. This manipulation was what gave him more intelligence and physical strength to allow humanity to reach its full potential. Glenn described himself as a Coordinator between humanity's past and future; moreover, he left behind the plans of his genetic manipulation in the hopes that others would become like him.

While he was gone, just as anybody should have predicted with fear still the major flaw of the human race, Earth fell into chaos with many demonstrations over genetic engineering. Fourteen years later (C.E. 50), Glenn returned with the fossil of a winged space whale identified as Evidence 01. As tensions rose, Glenn was assassinated, which set off a wave of anti-Coordinator violence, especially with the birth of a terrorist organization known as Blue Cosmos.

In C.E. 70, tensions ran high between the Earth Alliance (EA) and ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty). After the 'Bloody Valentine' incident in which a nuclear weapon was used by the Earth Alliance to destroy the Plant space colony Junius Seven, an all out bitter war broke out between the two forces.

However, despite the fact that the Earth Alliance outnumbered ZAFT, the war dragged on for 11 months. It was apparent that the war was in a stalemate, with neither side giving in to the other.

The main reason behind ZAFT success against the Alliance was the development of the mobile suit, a giant humanoid machine that could be piloted by one person and armed with a variety of weapons. This gave ZAFT an edge over the Earth Alliance's weapon technology based mainly on ships and artillery weapons.

Meanwhile in another dimension a millennia-long war was ending with simply sheer exhaustion. In this world, the main protagonists were all girls. Those girls all have the mental potential to summon an energy field and control it to create what was called Mobile Suit Power-Armour. The collective name of those girls was 'MS Girls'.

Those man-scale suits of armour gave them giant Mecha-scale firepower and protection. Girls as young as 12 years old were capable to go toe to toe with warships and 20 meters war robots… And of course with each others.

During a long series of conflict with a few moments of peace between, the Earth of this dimension exhausted her population and her resources in meaningless conflicts for all sorts of reason: Races, resources, revenge, politics, …

Among those MS girls was a unique one. Her name was Alexandra Kerenski or 'Alex'. She was born at the very beginning of the war in a Russian orbital colony. During the first phases of the conflict, she was a support personal of the main pilots. In the beginning she was a test pilot for the first giant mobile suits created for the normal pilots and later, she tested new configurations for existing mobile suit power-armour. Her mental power, also known as New-Type Ability and encountered mainly in those who were born outside the gravity well of the Earth, was minimal at first. But as the conflict progressed and her services became more and more demanding, it expanded.

One of the effects of her expanding power was the discovery of her immortality. The most powerful among the New-type have enhanced metabolism that delayed greatly the aging process of their bodies. A recessive mutation in her DNA combined with her power has given her immortality for a price.

Alex was effectively 'blocked' at the age of 16 years old. She could potentially travel to the end of time if she was not killed but…

She was sterile and she couldn't age. She was condemned to see all those she loved aged and finally died as she remained eternally young. Worse, her 'frozen' metabolism as a teenager induced a perpetual stage of emotional maturity at this level. While she could learn and accumulate experiences, she was a teenager for all eternity and would always react as such.

She was a part of all conflicts, the 'Ultimate Big or Little Sister' for most of the protagonists of the war. She was a figure of stability in a world gone mad. Her pleadings at various moments to humanity, the creation of powerful mobile suits to attempt to regulate the war, an alliance between all the MS girls to end once for all the destructive cycle, everything she done was in vain.

Finally, in the end, she broke down. For the first time, all of humanity knew fear regardless of factions as her mental scream of insane rage echoed in the solar system. Surrounded by a nimbus of New-Type energy, Alex summoned the most powerful mobile suit power-armour she could created and dived into the guts of the war-machine of all the factions. She destroyed everything that she could sense about the war: Industries, factories, labs, warehouses, stockpiles, data networks and especially the very heart of the conflict, the mobile suit power-armour.

It was then that her nature manifested even under her insanity. She was a heroine and a protector. She was not a destructor and she knew personally most of the MS girls. At the height of the battle against all the MS girls in earth orbit, her mind was shocked out from her berserker rage and her heart realized what she was doing. She seized the occasion showed to her by her precognition ability.

The New-Type ability of the human race was at that time mainly concentrated in the MS girls. The formidable inhibited power of Alexandra Kerenski reached for it from the very soul of her peers and gently took most of it in her own soul. Such a power was not mean for one individual and the MS girls assisted to the death and disappearance of their Sister, her last gift was the significant reduction of the New-type power for humanity. It was still present and would regain its levels in the future, but now, humanity had truly a chance, a moment of peace long enough to build a civilisation that could whistand the pressure of such a power… Perhaps…

But Alexandra Kerenski was not dead. The bulk of the energy absorbed couldn't be controlled by her but she could at least redirect most of it in one action. She wanted to ride her world of the power of the MS girl, the energy played on that heartfelt wish.

The immortal teenager broke through the barriers between the worlds and found herself alive on another Earth in another dimension, in the kingdom of Orb on Onogoro Island. And there, she tried to rebuild her life…tried…

1234567890987654321

Notes: Well, I'm rather satisfied with this prelude. This story is in the same category as my other story: 'The Protoculture Senshi'. But, instead of magic, I have reintroduced something of the old Gundam series.

The entire Gundam Series before Gundam Seed can be built into a giant saga across millenniums. Just a few shows and specifics information in others prevented it. One can remember 'Turn A Gundam' to see what I mean, especially the images hidden on the moon that are images taken from the firsts shows of the Gundam Saga.

I wanted to introduce the old Gundam in Gundam Seed but I was stumped on which shows. Frankly, none of the main characters of the past can be safely transported in the Gundam Seed universe. It was then that I remembered what was done outside the Saga. There were the SD-Gundam and the MS Girls. The last seemed perfect since there was no direct link with any shows except the mobile suit power-armour. It was perfect for a crossover with Gundam Seed.

Don't worry, the characteristics of Alexandra Kerenski will be developed and posted.

Read and review please.


	2. Return to a shattered peace

**MS Seed Girls**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alexandra Kerensky.

Notes: Some words in Russian and their translations.

Da: yes.

Niet: no.

Tovarisch: comrade.

Dasvidania: good bye.

Baboushka: grand-mother.

**Chap 1: Return to a shattered peace.**

She was alone, fighting for her life. Her plasma-beam sabre cut in half another Zion mobile suit and she flew away from the explosion in a burst of her main thrusters. Sweat threatened to hinder her eyesight despite the automatic remover of her helmet.

There! A cloud of missiles on a direct course to her. Their optical sensors already locked on her. She activated the Vulcan-guns on her head as she manoeuvred in a corkscrew trajectory to loose those she didn't destroy. Where did they come from?

In the darkness of space the humanoid red form came to her at an incredible speed. Her torso-armour was partially melded by a near-hit of a rifle beam before she could even react. She spun in a tight spiral as she redirected all the energy she could spare to her propulsion and vernier systems. Where?

She instinctely fired two short bursts of her handheld machine-gun in the red form which suddenly appeared in her back. The projectiles bounced on a thick oval shield. A heat-sword sliced to her mid-section but her shield intercepted the strike.

Not for long. The heat-sword cut through the shield and she was forced to abandon it. She kicked in her thrusters again, attempting to build a distance sufficient to catch her breath but the enemy was relentless.

She was desperate as her foe closed the distance in the blink of an eye. She didn't want to die, she wanted to live. SHE WANTED TO LIVE! Screaming a denial, eyes ablaze with power, she threw everything she had in her New-Type ability.

The point-blank psychic blast dispersed the pseudo-metal made of New-Type energy which composed the closed red helmet, exposing the head of the pilot to the hard vacuum of space. Even a MS girl could not survive in the void of space without equipment.

Her eyes widened as she looked into the blue eyes of a short-haired blond young woman before the decompression transformed the surprised beautiful face into a bloody mass.

1234567890987654321

"CHARLOTTE! NIET!!"

The young girl screamed as she suddenly nearly jumped from her bed. Her nightgown was drenched in sweat and she was sobbing.

She was a teenager of 16 years with a height of 160 centimetres and a sportive built. Her mussed hair was red and her crying green eyes were searching her bedroom for anything. Her breathing began to slow as she realized that she was still in her studio.

"A nightmare…It was just a nightmare."

Alexandra Kerenski sobbed in her sheets as the remnants of the dream continued to filter in her mind. It had been so long that this specific nightmare had not haunted her. Charlotte, or more exactly 'Char Aznable of Zion' was one of the main protagonist of the 'One Year War' phase of the Gundam Wars and at a time she had been her mentor. Her sacrifice and the sacrifice of her arch-enemy Rei Amuro to protect Earth had hit her really hard at that time. It was the 'Red Comet' who taught her high-speed attacks and Rei had been her main teacher in the basic of her New-Type abilities.

She stood up and began her morning ritual since her arrival in the colony of Heliopolis. The hot shower banished the tension of her body but she was still anxious. She was the most powerful New-Type living, in fact, she was the only New-Type in this entire dimension. Although she had sealed most of her power in order to live a normal life, some abilities remained. Because of these abilities, her skills learned on the battlefield and her physical capacities, she had been forced to register herself as a first generation coordinator in order to be…less visible.

One of the most basic powers was a sixth sense that could lead to precognition flashes or in this case, special dreams. The dream had been an amalgam of scenes of her past that really happened and deep fears that various situations made possible but never happened. But behind it there was an indistinct threat: A dark cloud that she could perceive in her future and the future of others. Her eyes widened.

"The others! Test day… Morgenroete! I'm late! I'M LATE!"

A typhoon raged in the studio. Alexandra was running full thrusters five minutes later, a toast in her mouth as she attempted to button her blue skirt. Among the student community she was the only one to sport old style school-uniform. Many have asked why and she answered why not: Fashion was fashion. Beside, she looked good in those old reminders of a long time past in another life.

"Hello Baboushka! Bye Baboushka!"

The venerable old woman blinked and smiled as a redheaded human rocket sped in front of her clad in a white and blue sailor school-uniform of the past. She was the owner of the building in which the young 'Alex' lived. Everybody called her 'Grand-mother' because she treated her residents like her grand-sons and daughters. Alex was one of the few that called her such an endearing nickname in her native tongue. She just loved the young girl although she must have a problem this morning since she forgot something.

1234567890987654321

16-year old engineering student with dark brown hair and first generation coordinator Kira Yamato worked on his laptop, typing up calculations for a diagram of a mechanical exoskeleton. His dark purple eyes were glued to the screen as he was completely focused on his task.

"Hey, there you are! We've been looking all over for you, Kira!"

Kira looked up to find two of his friends, Tolle Koenig, black eyes with dark brown hair, and Miriallia Haw, a stunning green eyes girl with light brown hair, approaching him. He waved at them. "Oh, hi guys. What's up?"

Tolle looked at his friend's screen and laid his hand on Kira's shoulder. "Kira, you've got to learn to take a break once a while."

"Yes, Tolle, I know, but it is better finishing up these calculations today before handing it in to Sai."

Miriallia giggled. She noticed another screen popping out, showing the news. "Look guys, the latest news."

The news reporter was describing another ZAFT attack on the Taiwanese city of Kaoshiung. The footage provided showed a couple of Ginn mobile suits attacking the city. The three friends suddenly sensed another presence behind them.

"Mobile suits…"

Alexandra Kerenski was hissing the two words with such venom that her friends were completely flabbergasted. Her green eyes were lit with dark fury as she looked at the news on the laptop of Kira.

Miriallia was worried about her friend and the latest event. Alex has always been very extreme in her opinion about mobile suit. A strange thing considering that she was an engineering student. "I wonder if we'll be all right here in Heliopolis. I'm afraid of what to do if ZAFT would attack here."

Tolle shrugged off the worry of her girlfriend with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it, Mir; we'll be all right here because Heliopolis is a neutral colony. They wouldn't take sides with either the Earth Alliance or ZAFT."

"I sure hope so."

"Don't count on it, Tovarisch." Alex's voice was flat, almost mechanical and her eyes were clouded by the past. "Neutrality is nothing but a paper shield and when it is gone..."

A robotic green bird circled around her head, prompting her to look at it and the fury slid from her features when she thought of the time when her friend Athrun Zala gave it to Kira as a gift of friendship.

1234567890987654321

A younger Kira is facing his best friend Athrun Zala, a dark blue-haired boy with green eyes.

"Don't worry, there shouldn't be any true conflict between PLANT and Earth. I don't think that there is a reason to be alarmed."

Alexandra is under a psychic glamour that makes her appear to be the same relative age as her friends. She smiles as Athrun give Kira a green robotic bird.

"You'll come sometimes to PLANT. Right Kira? Right Alex?"

1234567890987654321

Kira patted his left shoulder for his pet bird to land. "Come here, Torii."

"Torii?" Alex smiled a little as it spoke. It was the only word it could speak. It was strange that kira, a top-notch computer wizard, has still not expanded its vocabulary. The simple smile banished the tension around the group. Mirialla turned to the Russian teenager.

"By the way, Alex. Why are you here? You're not scheduled until this afternoon, right?"

The redhead blinked. "What? We didn't have a test this morning?"

Her friends chuckled. "That for tomorrow. Today, only the professor Kato is using us."

She groaned and slapped her face. "Ho! Great! Just great!" She sighed. "One day I'm going to forget my head somewhere. Oh well, it's not as if I didn't have anything to do. I just have to stay with you a little." She turned to Kira. "You still have to adjust the fine motors movements with Sai, right?" The group began to walk to a nearby station of transport.

1234567890987654321

Meanwhile at the spaceport of the colony, the Enrylion, an EA Agamemnon-class ship, went on with docking procedures. Inside, it carried ace mobile armour pilot Mu La Flaga and test pilots for an experiment with secret prototypes mobile suits built in Heliopolis.

At the bridge, the captain received news of ZAFT's latest attack in Earth and was thinking on the matter. He was a veteran and he didn't like what all of this was leading to.

"Something troubling you, captain?" Mu La Flaga was standing at his side, with a raised eyebrow and genuine curiosity on his face.

"Oh, it's you, Lieutenant La Flaga. I'm just pondering for a while here after hearing news of ZAFT's latest attack in Earth."

"You're thinking they may strike here, sir?"

"Well, that's impossible. I don't think ZAFT will attack one of Orb's neutral colonies. If they attempt so, that would be a breach in diplomatic laws."

Mu shook his head, snorting in disgust. He was sick of hearing that. "Sir, but to me, I think they might be planning to attack here, not giving a damn about diplomacy. We best be on guard for the meantime."

The captain chuckled "I admire your cautious nature, lieutenant. Well, in the meantime, we should board that secret warship the EA has been kept their lips shut right now. Have the pilots escorted to the warship and ask one of the engineers here in the port for directions. I'll round up the crew and meet you there."

1234567890987654321

Unfortunately for the optimist captain of the Earth Alliance, the Nazca-class destroyer battleship Vesalius and the Laurasia-class battleship Gamow were parked nearby the colony hidden behind an asteroid. Inside the Vesalius's main bridge, a masked man in white named Rau Le Creuset was discussing intelligence on the Earth Alliance's secret mobile suits with Captain Fredrick Ades.

"I'm sure that the EA is hiding these secret mobile suits according to intelligence from our recon group."

"But Commander Creuset, even if they should possess these mobile suits, how can we confirm them?"

"We'll send in 2 infiltration squads to sneak in Heliopolis. Their mission is to capture these mobile suits and destroy a new battleship in construction as well, so that we can have the upper hand in this war. We mustn't let the EA have an advantage over ZAFT. It'd be a disaster if they should mass-produce these mobile suits."

"But sir, Heliopolis is a neutral colony. We can't attack it; that would breach diplomatic laws established by the EA, Orb, and ZAFT."

Rau turned his back on Ades, floating with a smile on his face. "It can't be helped. Let's just say the EA and Orb have to answer for their actions."

He tossed a picture showing reconnaissance of one of the 5 secret prototype mobile suits to Ades. "Have the infiltration units begin their operation. Until they give us the signal, we'll remain here for the moment."

"Yes sir!"

Within minutes, two smaller vessels launched from both the Vesalius and the Gamow, heading for Heliopolis, and touched down after a ballistic movement, undetected.

1234567890987654321

The group of four friends arrived in sight of the mass transit station. Alex liked her new friends a lot. In Heliopolis, only Kira qualified as an old friend since the school on the moon but she defended with ferocity each new ones. Life and time were too precious to squander them. With time, Kira and his friends have begun to appreciate the few extremes of the Russian young girl. Apart from her convictions, she was always helpful and always present for them. Behind her red hair and green eyes was a learned genius and she possessed a wisdom outside her age.

Mirialla internally smirked, thinking about perhaps the only 'flaw' of her friend: She was a lesbian. She flirted lightly with any girl striking her fancy. She, herself, has been the target of her intentions in the beginning then she almost kicked Tolle into her arms. When she asked her why later, the redheaded teenager said that love was too precious and anyone must nurture it even if the person was not a part of it. Speaking of target, they came in sight of the poor soul selectionned by Alex.

A group of three girls were chatting waiting for an automated car to come.

"…that why I said…"

"That not what it looks like!"

"You lie!"

"Come on, now! Say it!"

"As I was saying…Oh! Mirialla?"

The young girl turning to Mirialla and her group was a beautiful redheaded, although her shade of hair was much darker than Alex. She had blue eyes that still shone with an innocent light now replaced by hidden hardened countenance in the green eyes of the ex-war veteran of the Gundam Wars.

"Hello, Fllay Allster. Hello, girls."

"Hey, Mirialla, you certainly know something about the letter, aren't you?"

"A letter?"

"She received a letter from Sai Argyle! But, she refuses to tell us anything!"

"Stop it, you two!"

Alex smirked. "Oh! That letter."

The friends of Fllay turned to the Russian girl. "You know something? Tell us! Tell us!"

Fllay was beginning to be irritated by the topic. "That's enough! She knows nothing!"

"Oh? Really?" Alex leaned into the blushing face of Fllay. "What will I receive if I 'know' nothing. Hum?" Her deep green eyes dived into the luminous blue eyes of the other redheaded and she smiled as she smelled the light perfume of her hair.

The innuendo and the intensity of the emerald gaze made Fllay blushing more and she quickly pushed her friends into the waiting robotic car.

Kira and Tolle were discussing in the back of the group when they were interrupted when a woman spoke from behind them. "Excuse me, but if you're not getting in, mind if I do?"

The two friends stood aside and allowed the black-haired woman and her companions to pass and climbed into a vehicle. The always alert eye of Alex raked them with her power backing her analysis as they departed. _'They are Earth Alliance military personal in civilian clothes. I wonder why they are here.'_

As the four friends took another automated car, Tolle was teasing Kira and Alex for being the rivals of Sai. Mirialla laughed when Alex shot down him by remarking that the situation only highlighted the value of 'the prey' and Kira groaned.

1234567890987654321

As the mass transit car progressed into the traffic, Natarle Badgiruel, Arnold Neumann, and Jackie Tonomura looked around the scenery of the colony.

"Just look around this place. So peaceful."

Neumann turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

The Earth Forces Ensign pulled off her sunglasses, revealing dark-purple eyes. "To think there are already people as young as them fighting on the frontlines." She glanced back the way they had come, frowning as she reminded something odd. "I felt something strange about one of them. That girl in the sailor school uniform... as if she knows something."

Neumann shrugged. "Why worry about it? I mean, she can't possibly know anything about the G-weapons... can she?"

"She was probably just very observant. It's not that we were hiding our military bearing even with these civilian clothes." She smiled a little. "It's young persons like her that the Earth Alliance need."

In the coming months, she would be very glad that this young girl had not only deduced certain things but that she had also some extremely needed capacities.

Meanwhile, on the exterior wall of the colony, a ZAFT commando progressed to a hatch. The group of several green-suited soldiers and 5 in the red spacesuits of elite pilots opened the access and neutralize the security system.

1234567890987654321

Tolle was still teasing his friends as they pulled up to the security gate at Morgenroete. "Well, if you're not gonna ask him, I guess I'll have to."

Kira ran an ID card through the scanner as he turned to his smirking so-called friend. "Tolle, you're being a pest."

Alex laughed along with Mirialla. Such banter was refreshing after her forced loneliness during the millennial war. Teasing was good, especially if it was directed to her. She subconsciously detected the scanners directed to them and relaxed as she didn't detect a threat behind it.

The four of them finally reached the workroom, where two of their classmates were waiting with the project of their engineering group.

Sai Argyle saw them enter. He was a tall young boy with dirty blond hair and orange-tinted glasses. "Ah, there you are, Kira."

Her friends continued right in, but Alex before entering. _'What the hell, I sense a familiar aura.'_ The mental sensitivity of her New-Type ability was quivering. She was almost sure that a past relation was present in the room. Her eyes swept the room, noting each person. There was dark brown-haired Kuzzey Buskirk, Sai, Mir, Tolle, Kira... Where was her quarry? She concentrated on her sealed power, trying to find the source of the odd presence.

Alexandra finally turned to her left, noticing for the first time the boy, correction, the girl that leaned against the wall there, near the door of the office of professor Kato. She was already looking at her, startled recognition visible in her amber eyes.

The eyes of the New-Type girl widened when she saw the blond hair hidden under a cap, the non-descript clothes and the features of her face.

"Cagalli…" She whispered the name of one of her first friends in the kingdom of Orb. She was the very princess and heir to the throne of the neutral nation. What was she doing in here?

The same things were running in the head of Cagalli Yula. Alex? Alex was working here? She blinked as she considered the matter then signalled her to come near her in order to have a private discussion. Maybe her old classmate could help her.

Meanwhile the rest of the group was talking about their assignment. Sai was giving something to Kira that the professor Kato was in need for him to examine. Kira was protesting about the heavy load of his work. Kuzzey was working on an exoskeleton and Tolle was trying to tease Kira again about the letter of Sai to Fllay. Mir remarked that Alex was talking to the guest of professor Kato in the back of the room.

1234567890987654321

Using the ventilation shafts, the ZAFT commando arrived in sight of their objective. A battleship, still surrounded by a cocoon of machinery was waiting his crew. This ship was an experimental design called the Archangel and was the mobile base of deployment of the experimental mobile suits of the Earth Alliance.

The leader in a red suit rapidly gave hand-signals to his men. The soldiers stealthy progressed in the dock and posed delay-bombs in strategic points. They set the timers and went to their next targets. The operation was precisely timed and synchronised with their ships and they couldn't afford any retard.

1234567890987654321

"Niet! It cannot be true!" Alexandra was alarmed by what her friend has revealed to her.

"I know. I didn't believe it myself at first. But, then I searched a little and found some data on the 'not supposed to exist' experimental models." She extracted a data chip from her jacket. "Read this when you'll have the time. But please, help me to confirm it!"

Alexandra numbly took the chip. It was a nightmare! Orb couldn't possibly think to enter the weapon race between PLANT and the Earth Alliance, it will only precipitate the conflict. Worse, they were in a civilian colony, if ZAFT decided to take action…

It was then that her sixth sense began to scream into her conscience. She whirled in the direction of the ominous sensation and knew deep in her heart that it was already too late.

1234567890987654321

Aboard the Vesalius, the commander Rau Le Creuset waited patiently as the countdown reached the fixed time. "It's time."

The crew of the two ZAFT warships began the second phase of their operation.

1234567890987654321

**EYECATCH**

The Strike Gundam appears in all its variations and shows what they can do.

**EYECATCH**

Alexandra appears in various configurations of her mobile suit power armour and shows what she can do with it.

1234567890987654321

In the command centre of Heliopolis, it was bedlam.

"Sir, two ZAFT battleships are approaching the perimeter! We have identified them as a Nazca-class destroyer and a Laurasia-class battleship."

"Open communications!"

"ZAFT ships! You are violating our territorial space area. Stop immediately your approach…"

"They're broadcasting interference waves, jamming our radar systems! It is clearly an act of war and we have been able to confirm mobile suits deployment before that!"

"Blast! What's ZAFT thinking? Send out our Mistral worker pods for defence!" The responsible knew that the lightly armed and armoured pods will not be able to stop determined mobile suits but it was the best they can do.

1234567890987654321

Aboard the Ea ship still in dock, Mu La Flaga was preparing himself for the Battle. The captain just confirmed him that it was a ZAFT attack.

"Figures." He was in his flight suit now, cradling his helmet with its distinctive white feather emblem under his arm. "Have Luke and Gayle board their Moebius units, but don't deploy them yet!"

1234567890987654321

In a bay near the Archangel, its captain was giving orders. "Don't be too excited! They want us to act first without preparation!"

Around him the technical crew was frenetically preparing the battleship for take off.

"Propellant injection, now at 80 capacity…"

"Sixteenth polyvalent team, prepare for the transfer of the material…"

The captain was speaking in a telephone. "Yes! I know! Yes…if they managed to come here, the ship will take off!" He violently put down the phone and turned to the ensign Badgiruel. "Contact the lieutenant Ramius and tell her to hurry the transfer of the units."

"Yes, sir!"

"Now , you pilots will wait here for the units and board them ASAP!"

Unfortunately, the bombs placed by the commando exploded and most of the EA personal present near the Archangel was killed including the captain and the G-weapons pilots.

1234567890987654321

Aboard his Moebius-Zero, Mu finished his checklist.

"Lieutenant? Please take off immediately, the ship is under attack!"

"I'm taking off! Now!"

1234567890987654321

The various forces on the colony could only react to the actions of the ZAFT units. Already, GINN mobile suits were penetrating the main shaft of the colony to the dismay and rapidly terror of the population.

Near an access hatch and inside the colony, the ZAFT commando was surveying the secret facility where the experimental units were moved. Everything was according to the plan as they witnessed the panicked reaction of the EA military. They moved in coordination with their suits to capture the units.

1234567890987654321

Outside, the battle was turning rapidly to the advantage of Zaft. The GINN were more agile and better armed than the Mistral pods and the Moebius. Only the Moebius-Zero of Mu was their equal and that was only due to his superior skill in piloting.

The Moebius-Zero was a mobile armour which served as a prototype for the mass-produced version of the Moebius. In addition to the standard linear gun, the Moebius-Zero was equipped with a set of 4 wire-guided gun-barrels, which could overwhelm enemy mobile suits with a simultaneous multi-directional attack. Mu La Flaga was one of the few pilots capable of operating these gun-barrels. He earned the nickname "Hawk of Endymion" by using his Moebius Zero to destroy five GINNs in the battle of Endymion on the lunar surface.

The GINNs were using their heavy assault machine-gun with ruthless efficiency and were mowing down the EA and Heliopolis forces. Mu swore as his wingman was cut down by the heavy blade of a GINN. He could only avenge him and surround the suit with his gun-barrels, blasting him in oblivion.

1234567890987654321

Murrue Ramius was contemplating the disaster. Three of the experimental suits were loaded and ready to be transferred to the Archangel. If only they were sure about the situation. The tactic used by ZAFT was very simple and very effective. She couldn't afford to split her forces and the Ginns were making mincemeat of any units they have.

"Lieutenant Ramius! We lost contact with the ship! The situation is unknown!"

As she was digesting this last bad news, ZAFT took action on their position. A GINN strafed their transport team, pinning them in the worst possible zone. The road offered no cover to the attacks. Worse, she could already see the commando progressing by jetpacks on their position. "Bastards…All right, leave the X-105 and the X-303! And abandon the factory site!"

"Understood!"

Ramius took a machine gun and prayed that she could accomplish her mission and delivered the three units to the Archangel dock.

1234567890987654321

In the Morgenroete facility, the shockwaves of the bombs shook the classroom.

Sai was bewildered. "Meteorites?"

An icy control that she thought to have forgotten descended to Alexandra. "Niet. We are under attack." She turned calmly to her friends, a hidden glow in her green eyes. "It would be wise to evacuate this area, immediately."

Tolle was very eager to follow her lead. "You'll get no argument from me. Let's go!"

Dropping what they were doing, the five students, led by Sai, headed back into the hallway. Alex and Cagalli trailed behind them. They went quickly to an emergency stairwell, which was already filling up with evacuees.

Sai asked the first person he saw. "What's going on?"

"I don't know."

The Russian New-Type looked up to the ceiling and spoke with eerily assurance. "It's ZAFT." She then focused for a moment on what she was sensing. The number of endangered minds in proximity was sufficient for her sealed capacity to get an image "Mobile suits have entered the colony. They are GINNs, I think."

Mirialla was looking to her redheaded friend with widened eyes. She had seen for a moment a light glow in the green eyes. When the Russian girl exercised her ability at full power, her eyes glowed.

Cagalli turned to the young girl and whispered. "You're sure?"

"Da."

"Then I think it's time we tried to see those machines."

Alexandra frowned but nodded. Although she didn't want to endanger her first friend, she knew better than trying to stop her to do what she decided to do. They took off running down a side passage.

Kira saw them go. "Hey, wait! Where you two are going?" He quickly headed off after them, ignoring Tolle's protests. "I'll be right back. Go!" He caught up with the two girls in a few steps. "Where are you going? It's a dead end here!"

"Stop tailing us! You'd better go back and link up with the others."

Alexandra seemed to listen to a silent voice. "Too late for that!" She reached for them and threw them on the ground with her on the top. A second after that, an explosion nearly blew off in their vicinity and the shrapnel would have taken their heads off if they have still been standing up.

The Russian girl stood up and considered the debris blocking the corridor. "A little too close for my taste. No turning back now."

Kira, meanwhile, had noticed Cagalli's hat had flown off, setting free a mass of blonde hair and was surprised by her nature. "You're... a girl."

"Yes! Of course! What did you think I was? Huh?"

"No, I just…"

Alex laughed as she observed two of her circle of friends that didn't know each other until now. There was something particular in the scene. She shook her head. No time for that now. "Really Kira. You're disappointing me. And here I thought that you were a gentleman."

"ALEX!"

"All right, all right. We don't have time to joke. This way!" She took off running, heading down a side corridor.

Kira grabbed Cagalli's hand. "Come on, let's go!"

"Let go of me, you jerk." But she followed them anyway. She was a little taken aback by the comportment of Alexandra. She was cool under fire and there was something else that she never saw before with her demeanour.

They stopped before a security locked door. "And now? What will we do?"

Alex caressed the lock with her fingers and her mind. Hidden to her two friends, her eyes glowed as she used her reduced psychokinetic abilities on the electronic lock. The heavy metal door opened promptly. Inside, she paused to take a look at the factory floor below... and swore.

Cagalli took one look at the battle raging below around a pair of mobile suits and sank to the floor. She moaned. "I knew it! The Earth Forces prototype mobile weapons. Father, I knew you betrayed us all!"

Her sixth sense suddenly erupted in her mind and she realized an Earth Forces officer standing on one of the mobile suits was about to shoot at them. "Duck!" Leaping to the side, Alexandra was pleased to note the woman had realized she was firing at civilians and changed targets. She turned to Kira. "Get my friend out of here! I'll handle this."

"But, Alex…"

"Relax, Kira." She turned her eerily glowing green eyes to her two best friends and smiled to their bewildered look. "I am better equipped than any of you to survive this. I will explain WHEN we met later. Take refuge now."

Cagalli took another look at her, still confused. She knew the person in front of her. Yet this young girl who had suddenly revealed such capacities was different. The Alexandra Kerenski she'd known was not a soldier, while this one clearly was and something else...

Kira was thinking along the same lines. She was still the Russian girl he befriended on the moon but she was revealing something that has been hidden in her until now.

There was no more time to ponder it. The two teenagers get out of the room, while Alex prepared herself to fight for the first time in this world. She muttered. "There is no turning back." She sighed and closed her eyes. In order to be able to use her higher powers, she had to unseal her New-Type ability completely. An emerald glow surrounded her and something snapped inside her being. She opened blazing green eyes as her power reasserted itself. "Time to reap what you have sown, ZAFT!" She gathered herself and leapt into the melee

1234567890987654321

Kira and Cagalli arrived at last to the elevator to the shelter. The boy pressed a button on an intercom of the shelter. "Hey, we're civilians! Do you have room for 2 people?"

"…BZZT… Sorry, kid, we've only got room for 1 more person!"

"That's ok! I'm getting my friend in!" Kira shoved the unknown, for him, girl inside the shelter's glass elevator that opened in front of them.

"What are you doing!" Cagalli struggled to get out, she couldn't let this boy sacrificed a secure place for her. Kira pressed buttons on the intercom, closing the elevator. She banged on the glass with her hands.

"You'll be safe there! Don't worry I'm going to the next shelter!"

"No, wait!"

The elevator disappeared below. Kira headed back to find another shelter on the other side.

1234567890987654321

Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, the Earth Forces officer who had mistakenly shot at the three friends, stopped firing for an instant in pure surprise, seeing the young girl arc across the huge room as if she was flying. She landed into a group of green-clad soldiers of ZAFT and started to demonstrate a very high level of martial arts. What was completely amazing was the green aura around her fists and kicks. A powerful aura since the targets she hit were literally projected several metres backward on the impact.

Distracted by the unreal spectacle, she was saved from being shot in the back by Kira's return to the room. "BEHIND YOU!" Ramius spun, firing the last few rounds in her assault rifle's magazine; the green-suited attacker dropped, dead or hiding.

Ramius knew there was no way out of the factory anymore, so she made a snap decision. "Come here!"

Kira shook his head. "Thanks, but I'm off to the shelters in the left block. Never mind me!"

"There's nothing left behind that door!"

"She's right." Alexandra seemed to appear next to Kira, surprising the teenager. "I sense nothing but rubble and danger behind this door." Her confirmation was punctuated by a loud explosion.

Kira shielded his face from the explosion then ran along the catwalk with her friend protecting his back toward the ramp leading down to the mobile suit.

"Over here!" Ramius waved to them and they jumped over the railing, landing hard on the GAT-X105 Strike's shoulder. In mid-jump, Alex sensed another familiar aura nearby. _'What the…Again?'_

They were just nearing the Earth Alliance officer when a red-suited commando shot her in the right shoulder, dazing her. The only thing that saved her life was the attacker's gun jamming.

Athrun Zala, seeing his weapon was useless, dropped it and drew a knife, then used his jetpack to fly to the top of the Strike, moving in bounds till he was in melee range of the woman and the two teenagers attending her. He raised the knife...

And Kira looked up, a flicker of recognition in his eyes. "Athrun...?"

Athrun hesitated. "Kira...?"

That was when Alex stood up and raised her hand. The knife was ripped from the hand of Athrun by an unseen force and floated into the hand of the Russian New-Type.

The ZAFT pilot turned to the girl and was taken aback by the lightly glowing green eyes. Suddenly, because his memory had been jogged by the discovery of Kira, he recognized her. "Alex…?"

"Athrun… Niet, it cannot be…It cannot be you! You cannot be a ZAFT pilot!" Alex was dismayed by what she was seeing. Her mutual best friend with Kira was…a soldier! And an elite mobile suit pilot at that! And he was a participant in the raid against the neutral colony!

Athrun would have fought this teenage powerful psychic anyway, not knowing he'd have lost almost instantly, but Ramius managed to raise her pistol and began firing at him. Without any weapon, he had no choice but to fall back, taking one last look at the young man and the young girl before dropping into the cockpit of X-303 Aegis, one of the Earth Forces' new mobile suits.

With that threat gone, Ramius shoved Kira into the Strike and jumped in after him. She then realized something. "There isn't enough room for three… Hum…I think I can take you on my lap. Get down immediately, there's no time…"

Alex forced in the back of her mind the problem with Athrun for later and grinned. "I'll see you outside, lieutenant Ramius." The eyes of Murrue widened. How did she know her name and rank. As the hatch began to close, she shot a reassuring glance at Kira. "Don't worry about me. I can handle myself against anything. Dasvidania!" The still eerily glow of her eyes was projecting to them the promise that she could do it and more.

The MS girl of another dimension turned to the explosions inside the factory. There were many things to think about and many things to do. Her peaceful refuge had been shattered. Once again war was seizing her in its traitorous and painful hands. Her eyes narrowed. As she had said before there was no turning back. She jumped among the fires and explosions, a nimbus of green New-Type energy surrounding her.

1234567890987654321

Preview:

The daily life that had been taken for granted crumbled in an instant.

The familiar landscape is now covered in flames.

Then a large white body rises.

What's going through the minds of Kira and Athrun as they meet again amidst gunfire?

She never wanted to use that power again.

What her friends will think of her, now?

Next, on MS Seed Girls, "Its name is GUNDAM and her name is MS Girl".

1234567890987654321

Notes: Here was the first chapter of MS Seed Girls. True, I didn't reveal the full awesome capacity of Alexandra Kerenski. Don't worry. The next chapter will blow out of the water all the witnesses to her power.

I am satisfied with Alex so far. Here we have a rather curious character. Under a cloak of normality that came from a long time ago (almost a millennium), we have a burned-out war veteran. She will be prone to extreme reactions at various intervals and situations.

I made her a lesbian because I wanted an interaction with some of the female cast. There will be a few surprises but I don't think it will alter too much the story. The story will develop along the healing of the soul of a wounded warrior. Her friends and enemies will be the key to her redemption. Will she allow this world to sink into the horrors of her past life or will she be able to help to overcome the crisis. Will she open the Pandora box and release the power of the MS girls or will she stay unique and run the risk to loose.

Yep, Alex was a participant in the Gundam Saga since the first show of Gundam. She was actually the first MS girl with the RX-78 NT-1 Gundam "ALEX" configuration from 'War in a pocket'.

A MS Girl is able to generate and control a pseudo-matter made of New-Type energy. She can then mould the matter into a form that grants her with Mecha-level powers and capacities. The form and abilities of the power armour are limited only by the imagination of the MS girl but a pre-conceived form help the girl to properly form the armour and its possibilities. It also reduced the energy necessary to form the armour and thus the level of New-Type ability required.

The sailor school uniform came from 'Project AKO'. The image of A-Ko was the one I wanted to project for Alex: A tough super-powered warrior trying to live a normal life and betrayed by her very own nature.

Read and review, Thank you.


	3. Its name is Gundam, her name is MS Girl

**MS Seed Girls**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alexandra Kerensky.

Notes: Some words in Russian and their translations.

Da: yes.

Niet: no.

Tovarisch: comrade.

Kak dila: how are you?

Izvinitié: excuse me.

Pajalousta: please.

Spassiba: thank you.

Minia zavout: I am called…

Ya ni panimaïou: I don't understand.

Chto: What?

Sivodnia: today.

**Chap 2: Its name is GUNDAM and her name is MS Girl.**

Beginning song:

When we pass by each other in haste

We collide and hurt one another

We feel the pain in each other's wings

I held you in my arms full of loneliness

Because I didn't know anything else

I long for the moment we connect

And awaken eternity

Having been exposed to

The twinkling of time's rapid flow

I can't reach it alone

With fragile words such as "wish"

The truth of

The entangled fever I want to impart

Who am I protecting it from?

Because the feelings you always wanted me to have

They are still there

1234567890987654321

Year 70 of the Cosmic Era.

Due to the Bloody Valentine tragedy, tensions between Earth and the PLANTs quickly developed into a full-fledged armed conflict.

No one doubted that the larger Earth Forces would be victorious but these early predictions proved to be wrong.

Almost eleven months passed since the war began, with no end in sight.

1234567890987654321

Wounded, but still capable, Murrue moved to the pilot seat inside the prototype Mobile Suit Strike. She turned to Kira. "Get behind the seat." She began to power up the various systems of the complex machine. "The machine, at least… Even I should be able to move it."

As cameras activated, the view-screens of the Mobile Suit projected what was going on around. Kira looked to the other prototype inside the factory. A machine his best friend, wearing a ZAFT uniform, had boarded. '_Athrun? No, that's not possible!_'

The Mobile Operating System of the computer came online and Kira read the initials that appeared: General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Autonomic Manoeuvre. "Gun…dam."

The powerful machine moved and broke its restraints. Its power indicator was in full charge and Murrue made the Mobile Suit standing up. Around them, explosions ravaged the factory.

1234567890987654321

Inside the colony, a warning was diffused to the population.

"A level 8 evacuation order has been issued for all of Heliopolis. Residents are to make their way to the closest shelter ay once."

As the battle raged, the population was desperately attempting to evacuate the combat zone.

"What's going on?"

"Where are the shelters?!"

"Can't go! Try this route!"

The group of Miriallia, Tolle, Sai and Kuzzey had tried to escape the explosions around them and found themselves in front of the exit of the Morgenroete's factory.

Emerging from the smoke, two Mobile Suits coloured in grey landed before the beleaguered people.

"There are more?"

It was then that a redheaded girl in a sailor school uniform rushed out from the smoke. Alexandra Kerensky had been protected from the explosions within the factory by her New-Type aura. Dismissing it before she was spotted by bystanders, she ran, her speed helped by her power. Her senses were focused on her friend Kira aboard one of the Earth Forces prototype.

"Alex?!"

The voice of Miriallia took her completely by surprise. She turned and stopped in front of the rest of her friends, eyes widened with fear for them. "You guys…? Wha…Niet… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! Go to the shelters immediately!" She couldn't believe it! What were they thinking?

Tolle looked at her in dismay. "We can't. All the access in this sector have been destroyed or blocked by debris."

Alex grinded her teeth and clinched her fists. "Shit! Da! Follow me! Quick!" She ran. She must take them away from the combat zone. Still shocked by what was going on around them, the group followed her without complaints or questions.

1234567890987654321

Aboard their GINNs, Miguel Airman and his wingman looked with satisfaction to the last two prototypes their forces were supposed to capture. "Athrun!"

But the radio contact of his friend changed everything. "Rusty failed!"

"What?"

"An officer of the Earth Forces has boarded the other machine."

Inside the Gundam Strike, Murrue was attempting to have an idea of the situation before moving. She activated the auxiliary cameras to obtain information.

Kira was suddenly looking on the left-side screen to the group of his friend escaping from the zone. "Alex! Mir! Sai! Tolle! Kuzzey!"

"Shit!" Miguel brought online his 76 mm Heavy Assault Machine-Gun and opened fire on the Mobile Suit. He bracketed the machine to pin it.

Miguel signalled his wingman to follow up and activated his Heavy Blade. "Then we'll capture that machine! You go ahead and leave here with that!"

Athrun was dismayed. If what he had saw in the factory was really his old friends... '_Kira? Alex? No, it can't be! There's no way they could've been there_.' He took his decision and began to reprogram the OS system to take a better control of the Mobile Suit prototype.

The two GINNs began to rush and manoeuvre around the Gundam. Murrue dodged the first charge by jumping with the verniers. Unfortunately, the cramped cockpit wasn't made for two people and Kira found himself falling on the lap of the female officer. "Stay back! Do you wanna die?!"

"I'm sorry!"

Miguel used the lapse of concentration and jumped on the enemy Suit, sword high. Murrue played her last trump card and activated the special feature of the Strike. The grey armour suddenly shifted to white and blue colours with a red trim. The Gundam took the sword hit on its crossed forearms without a scratch.

Miguel couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What?"

Kira was impressed. "This Mobile Suit…" This was the moment that the wound on the arm of Murrue chose to warn the woman that she wasn't in top health.

Miguel retreated in front of the phenomena. "Damn! What's going on? What's with this armour?!"

Still in video-contact, Athrun warned his fellow pilot. "They're equipped with Phase-Shift Armour. Once activated, a GINN's saber or any type of physical attack is useless!"

Athrun activated the red-coloured Phase-Shift Armour of his prototype and dealt with two missiles and their launcher with his dual 75 mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS "Igelstellung".

Miguel turned to his comrade. "You get outta here now! There's no reason for you to stick around forever!" He smirked. He could still restrain the rogue unit with his wingman.

Athrun looked to the Gundam Strike, an image of Kira and Alex floating in his perception. There was nothing more that he could do. He took off and began to exit the colony.

Murrue opened fire with the dual "Igelstellungs" that was the standard secondary weapon of the prototypes. Unfortunately, she wasn't a pilot and all the shots were easily dodged by the two GINNs to the dismay of Kira. '_Why, this hasn't been…_'

Miguel smirked. "Ha! Superior armour alone isn't gonna save you!" He proceeded then to show the better mobility of his GINN. "You haven't got the movement!"

The Phase-Shift Armour absorbed the hits of the sword but it wasn't capable to annul all the kinetic energy of the impact. The Gundam found itself threw back into buildings by the dual attacks of the GINNs. With horror, Kira detected his five friends on the rear sensors of the machine.

Miguel pursued the offensive. "A Natural piloting a Mobile Suit? You're in way over your head!" He targeted directly the cockpit, hoping to incapacitate the pilot.

Kira took the initiative and manoeuvred the Strike. He ducked under the sword strike and shouldered-push the GINN. Taken by surprise, Miguel's Suit was projected away on its back. His wingman rushed around to strike the Gundam and Alex took action.

When the two GINNs attacked the Suit with Kira, she had been dismayed. She wanted to protect her friends but couldn't do anything for Kira at the same time. To her horror, she saw the manoeuvring of the Mobile Suits pushing Kira's into the building near her and the group she wanted to protect. Worse, she could now see the wingman of the attacker rushing to the offensive and they were on the way.

'_No turning back_.' "Stay behind me!" Panicked, her friends looked to the Russian girl stepping in front of the rushing behemoth and jerked back as a green aura flashed into existence around her.

A sudden mental pressure, never felt before in this universe, stopped all the belligerents and drew their gaze to the glowing teenager.

Alex didn't have recovered the necessary power to call her most powerful configurations, but there was one that any New-Type could summon: The first configuration that one like her sculpted from the well of psionic energy.

A phrase pronounced a billion of times in another dimension was uttered for the first time. "Mobile Suit Power-Armour… ON!"

Alexandra Kerensky seemed to explode as her aura amplified ten-fold. The teenager floated in the air, her silhouette obscured by a globe of green energy. Inside the sphere, her clothes disintegrated and solidified psionic energy took shape on her body.

First, a sleeveless inner suit leotard-like of white colour with a blue trim. Next was the blue upper torso-armour with red trim. White coloured shoulder-pads and hip-protections followed. The forearms were covered by a large blue armour piece with white trim. White with blue trim armoured knee boots with the secondary propulsion unit materialized and a blue metal band circled the middle of the right thigh. The white backpack, with the main propulsion unit, locked in the rear of the torso. Finally, the white headpiece blue trimmed with the golden V-fins appeared to complete the Power-Armour.

As the sphere of energy began to diffuse, Alex opened her blazing eyes of liquid emerald and focused on the external weaponry: The final stage of the transformation. Two white beam sabers clamped on the backpack near the shoulders, a black beam rifle materialized in her right white-gloved hand and the left sported an impressive red shield.

The Power-Armour Gundam RX-78 NT1 "ALEX" type landed softly on the ground of Heliopolis and the only MS Girl present in this universe faced the combatants.

Taking advantage of the effect of surprise, Alex opened her com-unit on an all-bands channel and boosted her voice to megaphone-level. "ATTENTION, ZAFT UNITS! YOU ARE ENDANGERING THE CIVILIAN POPULATION. WITHDRAW IMMEDIATELY OR I WILL SHOOT TO KILL! THIS IS YOUR ONLY AND LAST WARNING!"

Aboard his GINN, Miguel stared to the small armoured figure. "What the hell is that?!"

His wingman was no better and stayed still, his manoeuvre completely aborted. "I don't know."

Sensing the break of action, Alex concentrated her telepathic power on her best friend. _Tovarisch!_

Aboard the Strike, Kira jerked, hearing the unexpected but familiar feminine voice in his head. "What…?"

_It doesn't matter. Use the diversion to your profit. Now!_

Sensing the urgency and not knowing if Alex could really do something to protect herself and his friend, Kira rushed to the controls of the powerful machine to the surprise of the lieutenant Ramius. "You…?"

"There are still people here. If you're gonna ride something like this, try putting it to use!"

As he accessed the parameters of the Operating System, Kira was completely baffled by the crude and awkward trees of control. "This is nuts! How do they expect to move complex machinery using this kind of OS?"

Despite the situation, Murrue tried to defend her work. "It hasn't been completed yet! It can't be helped!"

Miguel Airman was a trained soldier. He brought back his Suit on its legs. To him, the little silhouette on his screen looked like a heavily modified and armed Exo-Frame, like those used for moving heavy loads: Hardly a threat even with its man-scale heavy weapons. So, instead of hearing the warning of Alex, he focused on the last Earth Forces prototype "Damn you!"

Handicapped by the cramped situation, Kira turned to Murrue. "Please move! Hurry!"

Flabbergasted, the young woman exchanged place with the engineer student. Kira brought online the manual controls and keyboard of the main computer. He then began to reprogram the war machine with astonishing speed.

The beleaguered lieutenant Ramius could only look to him working. '_This kid_…'

Miguel took initiative and signalled his wingman. "Let's go!" The two Mobile Suits rushed to attack the Strike Gundam. Kira saw the manoeuvre and opened fire with the "Igelstellungs".

The bullets didn't penetrate the armour of the GINN but Miguel was sufficiently rattled to falter in his attack. "What?" Kira seized the occasion and punched the enemy Suit in the head, sending the machine crashing into a building.

This was nothing compared to the actions of Alex. As Miguel initiated his attack, his wingman resumed his last action and rushed the Strike in a pincer manoeuvre. He ignored the insignificant threat, to him, in his way.

The New-Type girl narrowed her eyes and her telepathic voice echoed on the battlefield with a word that had been the last one for countless pilots in her home-world during the Millennial War.

_Targeting!_

She locked on the main torso of the rushing GINN where the cockpit and main generator were located and opened fire with her Beam Rifle. Contrary to most of the energy weapons in this universe who fired laser beams or particles beams, this Beam Rifle fired a stream of high-intensity particles called Mega-Particles. A direct hit could penetrate almost any standard armour and initiated a catastrophic overload in any type of generator. Only an Anti-Beam Coating could stop such an attack.

A pale pink beam pierced through the armoured torso of the GINN. His pilot didn't have time to scream as his Mobile Suit exploded instantly. A cloud of debris rained on the Russian New-Type girl who protected the group of her friends with her shield.

Miriallia, Tolle, Sai and Kuzzey could only look on their protector: A green-eyed teenager that was until now an almost normal girl in their eyes.

Alex's eyes darkened as she saw the fear in the bewildered gaze of her friends. She internally sighed: It was expected. "Kak Dila…? Let's get you out of here!" Using their shock, she herded the students to a more secure location. She briefly contacted Kira by telepathy. _Kira! I'm protecting our friends. Focus only on your own survival. Be careful Tovarisch_.

Seeing all his friends running to security and 'hearing' the green-eyed armoured girl, the young Coordinator shook himself and began anew to reprogram the Gundam prototype. "Take the calibrations and reset the zero moment point and CPG. Then connect the control module directly to the molecular ion pump! Reconstruct the neural linkage network!"

As his concentration became total, the fingers of Kira danced at warp speed on the keyboard. '_Renew meta-active field, reactivate feed forward controls, convey function! Adjust Coriolis deviation! Connect to motion routines! System online! Initiate bootstrap!_'

Miguel gazed on the crater that marked his destroyed wingman. '_What the hell happened?_' He searched for the Exo-Frame but it was nowhere in sensor range. Putting his grief and anger in the back of his mind, the ZAFT pilot focused on the remaining threat as, once again, he brought his GINN standing up. "What happened to that guy? He's suddenly moving better!"

The Mobile Suit opened fire with his Machine Gun, scoring two hits on the Strike. The Phase-Shift Armour absorbed the damage but the explosive bullets shook the prototype. Kira switched on the main propulsion and fly away, dodging the subsequent attacks of the GINN that was following in the air.

The Orb student realised that he must take the offensive. "Weapons!" He brought the Offensive Systems list on his main screen and realised that he was severely limited. ""Igelstellung" and "Armor Schneider"?"

He couldn't believe it! "IS THIS IT?" Never the less, he drew the twin armour-piercing knives and landed on the ground, dodging the fire of the GINN.

Miguel was loosing his cool. "Damn, you pest!"

Kira was dismayed by the enemy pilot that was firing indiscriminately without any regard for the civilian population. "Not here!"

Bringing on again his propulsion, he rushed to the Mobile Suit. "STOP IT!" Kira entered the guard of Miguel and pierced the shoulders of the GINN with the "Armor Schneider", severing the control lines of the arms and effectively disarming the enemy Suit.

Aboard his machine, Miguel could only acknowledge the effectiveness of the attack. "Hydro not responding! Multi-drive system offline!"

He swore. Well, he still had a last trump card to play. He armed the auto-destruction system and evacuated his Suit with his Jetpack.

Seeing the pilot flying away, Murrue understood immediately. "This isn't good! Step away from the GINN!"

Too late! The Mobile Suit exploded, sending the Strike crashing and shaking the occupants. In a relatively safe location, Alex and her friends looked to the scene.

The MS Girl clinched her fists. "Shit! Stay there! I'm going to help them."

It was enough to reboot the minds of the students. Seeing one of them rushing to danger, even if she was wearing a Power-Armour brought the Orb residents to their senses. Miriallia seized the gloved hand of Alex. "No way, Alex! We're going with you!"

Alex's eyes widened. "Ctho?"

Tolle smirked. "You heard my girlfriend. Let's go." Shaking her head, Alex ran to the crashed Gundam, followed by her friends. "Oh, by the way, I hope to hear your explanation about 'that'. I'm sure this is going to be juicy."

1234567890987654321

Inside the damaged dock of the Archangel, Natarle Badgiruel was brought back to consciousness when the body of a fellow soldier hit her in the no-gravity tunnel. She quickly assessed the state of the man but his glazed eyes and absence of vital signs left no mistake on his death.

She sighed then her soldier's reflexes kicked in. "The ship. Where's the Archangel?"

There was nothing she could do here. She must join the ship. She propelled herself into the darkened corridors.

1234567890987654321

Outside the colony, the space battle was turning into a slaughter. A GINN managed to hit the controls of the Earth Forces ship. The pilot attempted in vain to reroute his damaged steering. "I can't steer it!"

With horror, the captain could only scream as his ship entered into collision with the colony and exploded.

Aboard his Moebius Zero, Mu La Flaga continued the combat, alone. "Shit! Can't we do anything about this difference in firepower?"

He managed to manoeuvre his Gun-Barrels around the GINN and opened fire. He destroyed its Heavy Machine Gun then cut off its arm with his Linear Gun when the pilot attempted to initiate a melee with its Heavy Blade.

Aboard the Vesalius, the bridge officers received the transmission of the damaged GINN.

"Olor's suit's been heavily damaged. He's making an emergency return!"

"Fire-fighting unit, to B-Deck!"

The captain Fredrick Ades frowned. "Olor's been hit? In a simple battle like this?"

The commander Rau Le Creuset was of the same advice as his captain. "There appears to be one rather annoying fly buzzing around."

And then a shocking new was received. "Laser beacon from Miguel Airman's team received! It's an emergency… His wingman's Suit has been destroyed! No survivor!"

Under the mask, Rau frowned. "If it's working well enough to cause Miguel to lose his unit and his wingman… All the more the reason why we can't ignore the last one." He then proceeded to the hangar to launch in his Mobile Suit.

1234567890987654321

**EYECATCH**

The Strike Gundam appears in its basic configuration, wielding its twin Assault Knives. Then, it shows the Hyper-Impulse Cannon "Agni" of the "Launch" configuration. Finally, we see the anti-ship blade "Schwert Gewehr" of the "Sword" configuration.

**EYECATCH**

Alex appears in her basic configuration of the RX-78 NT1 Gundam with the pop-up Gatling Guns blazing. Then, we see her with a Hyper-Bazooka and Standard Shield. Finally, she shows the Chobham Full Armour with an activated Beam Saber and Beam Rifle.

1234567890987654321

Natarle finally arrived into the ravaged command room. "Anybody! Is anyone here?"

But no one answered her and a burnt and ragged cap floated into her hands as to signify the uselessness of her calls. "Damn! Aren't there any survivors?" Tears leaked from her violet eyes as she clinched the cap.

Suddenly, a reinforced door was battered down and Arnold Neumann brought up a flashlight in the destroyed deck. "Ensign Badgiruel! I'm glad you're okay."

Natarle sighed in relief, she wasn't alone.

1234567890987654321

In the jammed environment of modern space combat, communication and detection are vital. The Neutron-Jammers used by the two protagonists reduced significantly the range of any electro-magnetic sensors and radio-devices. Most were forced to use optical-based sensors and communication methods from the past. Two green flares and one red flare signalled a message to the GINNs.

Mu La Flaga observed with surprise the comportment of his enemies. "They're retreating? But there's still something…" With dread, the Mobile Armour pilot understood the strange feeling he was receiving. He quickly turned around his fighter and rushed to an approaching Mobile Suit that was still not on his sensors.

Aboard his white CGUE, Rau Le Creuset flew straight to the Moebius Zero. "Do you sense me, the way that I sense you? Some unlucky karma, don't you think, Mu La Flaga?"

1234567890987654321

In an abandoned park, the group of six friends and an unconscious Murrue shared a little unwinding. With their help, Kira had managed to extract the wounded Lieutenant Ramius and kneel the power-depleted Gundam.

Alex had banished her Power-Armour. She didn't sense any danger nearby and the relief she felt from her friends was welcomed. She didn't answer their questions but she promised to reveal all when they will be in security. With Miriallia, she installed the wounded officer on a bench and started to work her magic.

Miriallia winced when Alexandra revealed the bleeding wound on the woman's arm. Alex frowned: The bullet had grazed an important vein and damaged many nerves and muscles and, of course, she didn't have any first aid supplies with her. She raised her hand above the wound and an emerald glow surrounded it. With awe, Miriallia observed as the wound closed by itself until there was only an angry scar with some fluids leaking.

"There, I can't do anything more."

"Why…? I mean… You seal her wound. You can't go further?"

"Niet… Psychic Healing take a lot from the healer and the patient. I could go further, but the effort will be prohibitive to me and her. It's now best to leave her healing naturally."

As she was helping bandaging the sealed wound, Miriallia attempted to know more. "Psychic?"

Alex smiled to the curious honey-haired girl. "Da, Psychic, Mir. If you want to know I am what you can call an Esper."

"You mean someone with telepathy and telekinesis…" Miriallia's eyes widened. "Someone with those glowing eyes in the anime…"

The Russian girl smirked and let her eyes glowed with her power. "Da, someone likes that."

Murrue moved and opened her eyes. Two faces turned to her and Miriallia smiled. "I see you're awake." She called her friend. "Kira!"

Kira approached the young woman who was trying to move. "Oh, you'd better stay still for now."

Alex soothed the Earth officer. "He's right. I cleaned and sealed your wound, but there's nothing I can do for now about the pain and the blood loss. Take it easy, Pajalousta."

The orange-eyed woman looked to the brown-haired boy. Kira remembered what happened during the fight. "I apologize. I got kinda carried away in there."

Miriallia came back with a water bottle. "Care for some water?"

"Thank you." Murrue felt better. She felt better yet after Kira helped her to seat and she drunk eagerly the water. The redhead was right: Her wound had stopped bleeding and was masterfully dressed.

Conversation from the rest of the group derived to them. "This is awesome, this so-called Gundam!"

Tolle was observing the control board of the prototype. Kuzzey was looking, curious, from the opened hatch. "Does it move? Or doesn't it?"

Sai was not happy with the antics of his friends. As if they didn't have enough problems. "Guys! Stop playing with it!"

Hands in his pockets, Kuzzey looked down the armour. "Why'd it turn grey?"

Tolle answered as he was exiting the cockpit. "Maybe it's a sign the main battery's outta power."

The angry voice of Murrue rang out. "Stay away from that machine!" A bullet ricocheted from the upper torso of the Mobile Suit, frightening the two boys.

Pointing her handgun in her left hand, the Lieutenant Ramius advanced to the frightened boys near the machine. Alex looked nonplussed. She had felt that Murrue had no intention to harm her friends, but for one second she had prepared to launch a lethal attack on the unsuspecting woman.

Kira was flabbergasted by the comportment of the female officer. "What do you think you're doing? Please stop it! Those are the guys who carried you out while you were unconscious!"

Murrue pointed her weapon to Kira. "I'm grateful that you saved me. But that thing is a top military secret! It's not something civilians should be allowed to touch thoughtlessly!"

Sai, Tolle and Kuzzey had approached during this little piece of information. Miriallia had stayed in place near the still immobile and cool Alexandra. Tolle looked to his friends. "Give me a break! It was Kira piloting it a moment ago."

Murrue used her gun to herd the young people into one group. "All of you, this way… Tell me your names, one at a time."

"Sai Argyle." Sai was angry and his fists were clinched.

"Kuzzey Buskirk." Kuzzey was confused. The situation had no tail, nor head.

"Tolle Koenig." The young boy wasn't happy. What did they do?

"Miriallia Haw." The green-eyed girl was frightened and stayed behind Kira and Alex.

Murrue retook her aim as the last two didn't answer. "Kira Yamato." The young Coordinator looked calmly the armed officer.

"Minia Zavout Alexandra Kerensky." The New-Type was ready. The Lieutenant Ramius was now locked on with her power. There was nothing she could do without her authorization.

"I'm Murrue Ramius. I'm an officer with the Earth Alliance Forces. I hate to say this, but I cannot allow you to leave."

The group was flabbergasted except Alex who was listening to the surface thoughts and the emotions of the young woman. "What?"

"Regardless of how it happened, the fact is that you have seen a top military secret. Until I reach the appropriate authorities and it is determined how the situation will be handled, you have no choice but to remain with me at all times."

For Kuzzey, confusion turned to shock. "You're kidding!"

Tolle began to get angry. "Are you outta your mind? That ludicrous!"

Murrue was extremely serious. Listening to her secret thoughts, Alex was impressed by the loyalty to her duty of the officer. "You will do as I say!"

Sai attempted to resolve the situation. "We're citizens of Heliopolis! We're neutral! We have nothing to do with the military!"

Kuzzey shook his head. "He's right!"

Tolle tried to deflect the problem back. "Besides, why are Earth Forces present in Heliopolis in the first place? That in itself makes no sense!"

Kuzzey jumped on the argument. "Right! That's how all this happened to begin with!"

Murrue interrupted the discussion by firing two times in the air. "Quiet! You kids don't understand anything! By declaring that you're neutral and have nothing to do with this, you can still distance yourself from what's happening! You don't really believe that, do you? The Earth Forces' most vital secret was here and you people saw it. That is the reality that you people face right now."

"SHUT UP!"

The scream echoed in the ravaged park and Murrue jerked back her weapon onto an angry Alex. "What did you say?"

"I said shut up. I've heard enough of you!"

"Be quiet! You don't…"

A powerful and invisible force ripped her handgun from her hand. With alarm, Murrue looked to her floating weapon near an angry teenager with glowing emerald eyes.

"Ya Ni Panimaïou? HA! That's rich coming from you, Lieutenant Ramius."

The redheaded Russian looked to the ravaged landscape. Her memory was supplying her with another long past ravaged colony when she was still an innocent young girl. "You have no need to be so rough with them." She spoke softly. "They understand. They all understand even if it is only in their subconscious." Alex turned to the frightened officer. "Besides, you should also look within yourself for guilty parties. Da! ZAFT is responsible for the attack. Da! We are no longer neutral. But Pajalousta, here everyone is guilty." Her friends murmured to the bold declaration. "You, because of your prototypes. Them, because they attacked us without warning. And us, because we participated in the construction of the prototypes."

The Esper sighed and caught the weapon floating in the air. She then calmly withdrew the magazine and disarmed the handgun before returning it to Murrue. The young woman looked nonplussed to her useless gun.

"And your story about top military secret. Ha! This technology is Orb in origin." She waved to the colony. "Countless residents have seen your machines." She pointed her finger to the Earth officer. "Worse! ZAFT can now analyze and reverse-engineer the captured Mobile Suits." She looked sternly into the orange eyes of Murrue and felt pleased that the woman managed to not flinch under her glowing eyes. "Don't make me laugh about military secrets."

Murrue attempted to regain the control of the situation. She was silently berating herself for having forgotten the luminous silhouette transforming into an armoured battle suit. "All right! What you said is true. But we're in the midst of a war here. Between the PLANTs and Earth. Between Coordinators and Naturals. Outside of the world you live in."

Alex shook her head. "You don't understand, Murrue. This is not a war between two races. And before the end, you will see it too."

The two females stayed locked into place, neither releasing an inch of their position. The group behind them looked to each other and Miriallia decided to reinstall the dialog. "So? What are we going to do?"

The Russian girl in the sailor school uniform sighed and closed her eyes, conceding the temporary victory to the young woman. She gazed up and focused on the near future. It was dangerous and not really precise, but it was for the best.

"We don't have the choice here." She turned back to her friends and looked sombrely in their eyes. "The future is clouded in my vision. I don't like what I sense."

Kira looked to his friends and sensed their tacit approval. "We will do what you think is the best. You have our confidence."

Alex smiled and tears twinkled in her emerald eyes. "Spassiba, my friends." She turned back to Murrue and gave her back the magazine of her gun. "We will stay with you, Lieutenant Ramius. You are our best ticket for safety, Sivodnia and for the foreseeable future."

Murrue's eyes widened as she accept the magazine. She then shook herself and loaded it back. She holstered it and tried to focus on the next thing to do, especially with an Esper among her… She asked herself who was in custody here.

1234567890987654321

Rau had hidden his CGUE among the metallic beams of the colony and he was waiting for his enemy. He suddenly jumped from his spot and opened fire on the Moebius Zero with his 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun.

Mu accelerated and dodged the fire. "Bastard! Is that you, Rau Le Creuset?" He launched his Gun-Barrels and attacked the Mobile Suit.

Rau manoeuvred to send his enemy into Hell. "You're always getting in the way, Mu La Flaga! Indeed, you may have the same opinion of me!" Having a nice and wicked idea, Rau turned to the colony and hit the boosters.

Mu understood the tactic. "He's gone into Heliopolis!" Inside the cramped interior of the colony, his fighter will loose much of its agility. But, he didn't have the choice.

1234567890987654321

Arnold Neumann was grimly making his report to Ensign Badgiruel. "The only survivors are the few of us who were aboard the ship during the explosion. But most of the survivors are factory workers."

"What's the present situation? What happened to the ZAFT vessels?"

"I have no idea. We have our hands full just confirming things around us."

Finally inside the command deck, Natarle switch on the main reserve battery. A diagnostic of the state of the ship appeared and revealed that the vessel was almost intact. "This Archangel is quite the ship. It'll take more than this to sink it."

"However, the harbour exit is blocked off with a rubble heap. We're completely trapped."

The black-haired woman didn't like it. She switched on the radio on the preset frequency of the GAT X-105 Strike. "The airwaves are still jammed. But… Then this was a diversion? Then ZAFT's true target is Morgenroete?!" Natarle suddenly realised the enormity of the situation. "Damn! What's the situation over there? What happened to the G-weapons? This doesn't tell me a thing!"

From the radio a jammed transmission attempted to pass. "05… rike… here… forces… respond…"

1234567890987654321

Aboard the Gundam, Kira was attempting to join any Earth Forces present. "X-105 Strike here, Earth Forces, please respond! Earth Forces, please respond!" But nothing could pass the interferences.

A massive trailer entered the park. Sai descended from it. Kuzzey, Tolle and Alex had accompanied the young boy to help and protect him. Only Sai and the Russian girl had professed experience in driving a truck.

Sai was still a little upset to have to follow the orders of the Earth officer. "The number five trailer you asked for. That's the one, right?"

Murrue was also still attempting to understand who and what was the mysterious green-eyed redheaded. "Yes. Right. Thank you."

"And? What do you want us to do after this?"

"Get the Striker Pack." She turned to Kira. "Once that's done, Kira, try contacting them one more time."

"Okay."

The young woman then turned to Alex, hesitated a little and asked away. "Alexandra? Can you… Could you contact someone by…telepathy?"

Alex smirked "Izvinitié, Lieutenant, without a familiar image or knowing the person, I would have to invest your mental privacy and you are simply not ready for it now."

"Oh… Right… Thank you…"

1234567890987654321

The CGUE and the Moebius Zero continued their lethal game of hide-and-seek.

Mu was having problems. Like he thought, his mobility was impaired in the interior of the colony's main shaft. "Why, in a place like this?"

Rau smiled. "I'd be glad if you'd just disappear right about now, Mu!" He launched an attack and managed to hit two Gun-Barrels, forcing Mu to eject them before they exploded.

1234567890987654321

Arnold looked bewildered to his superior seating in the main command chair. "Launch the ship? That's impossible with the number of people we have!"

"If you have time to argue, spend it on finding a way to do it! Morgenroete could still be under attack, you know!" Jackie Tonomura arrived with two others crewmen at this time. "Are you suggesting we remain confined here and ignore what's happening there?"

But this was not time to listen to argument. "I brought them!"

Natarle turned to the new crewmen. "Take your seat! Just do as the computer instructs you!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Arnold tried again. "The ZAFT vessels are still out there! We're in no position to fight!"

"I know that! Prepare to fire the Positron Blaster Cannons "Lohengrin" as we activate the ship! You can do it, can't you, Chief Petty Officer?"

Arnold sighed then took his position on the steering station.

Natarle took control of the operation. "Begin takeoff sequence! Due to the urgency, we'll omit C-30 to L-21 from the process! Main power, online!"

Jackie surveyed the energy status of the ship. "Output increase stable. 450 seconds to required rating."

Natarle shook her head. "That's too long! What's the status of conduits to Heliopolis?"

"They're unharmed!"

At last, a good new. Natarle smiled. "Draw power from them! Conduits online! Relay power to accumulator!"

"Confirming connection! Flow stable, 20 seconds to required rating!"

"Life support systems satisfactory."

"CIC online."

Arnold looked to his controls. "Weapons systems online. FCS contact. Magnetic field chamber and pellet dispenser idling stable."

"Holding external shock damper at maximum output."

Jackie smiled as everything fell into place. "Contact main power. Engine stable. All Archangel systems online. Preparations for takeoff complete!"

The Ensign Badgiruel launched the final stage. "Seal all airtight bulkheads! All hands, be prepared for impacts and sudden damage to the ship. Proceed slowly. Archangel, take off!"

The six main engines pushed slowly the ship to the exit. The Positron Blaster Cannons "Lohengrin" locked into position.

1234567890987654321

Inside the main shaft, the duel continued. Rau finally destroyed the last Gun-Barrels of Mu. The Earth Alliance pilot was really in difficulty.

1234567890987654321

The Strike walked to the opening trailer n°5. A formidable equipment was revealed. Alex looked to it and frowned. It was obviously a heavy weapon, a very heavy weapon. Probably equally very powerful. She sighed. Once again the arm race was in full motion.

Kira leaned out of the cockpit. "Which is the power pack?"

Murrue looked from the bench. Alex had forbidden her to do anything physical due to her blood loss. "The weapons and power pack are together in one unit! Mount the whole unit!"

Near the control unit of the trailer, Alex, Miriallia, Kuzzey and Sai surveyed the process of the docking. Miriallia was listening to the still ringing alarm. "The evacuation orders are still in effect, I guess."

Sai was worried. "I wonder if my father and the others evacuated safely."

Alex smiled and turned to the bespectacled boy. "Ah! There, I can help you."

Her friends blinked to her. Kuzzey was confused. "How?"

"As I said, I can contact someone I know. And, of course…"

Miriallia beamed, eyes widened. "You know our parents!"

"Da. Give me a moment." The New-Type closed her eyes and listened to her power. She let her instincts guiding her to the familiar psyches.

Kuzzey turned to Miriallia. "Do you think she can do it?"

"She never lied to us."

Sai waited, smiling. "And until now, her power is efficient and..."

"Got them!" The group whirled to her. "They are…all right." Her friends sighed in relief. "They're not together, but they are all inside shelters… Some are rather…anxious about you."

Miriallia grabbed the arm of the Russian girl. "Can we talk to them?"

"Bad idea… Unless, you know what is a telepathic contact, you risk to believe you are insane." She smiled to the green-eyed girl. "Don't worry. I can touch them lightly in a way that they will 'know' we are alive and safe. Okay, Mir?"

"Thank you."

Alex was continuing her telepathic search. "Come on… Where are you?"

Sai frowned. "A problem?"

"Niet I… There she is!" Alex opened her glowing eyes to Sai. "Fllay is all right and also inside a shelter." The young boy beamed to the good new. "Poor girl, she's alone… Almost on the verge of hysteria."

"Can't you do anything?"

Alex was worried internally. She didn't like what she was sensing in Fllay Allster. "Yeah, I'm doing it. She will feel better." The glow disappeared. "I can't do all I wanted or all what is needed but it should be all right."

Miriallia was perplexed. "Why?"

"Because, if I do more than that, I would violate her mental privacy." The group blinked to the rappel of the formidable potential of an Esper. Alex had confessed that she could read their most intimate thoughts and memories but refrained to do it because in her eyes it was a rape. Unless it was a life or death situation, she limited herself to the surface thoughts and the emotions.

Now that he was reassured, Kuzzey sighed. "I wanna hurry up and go home."

Suddenly Alex jumped to her feet. "Danger!"

A portion of a wall of the main shaft exploded. The white CGUE of Rau Le Creuset flew in, followed by the red Moebius Zero of Mu La Flaga.

The optical sensors of the CGUE locked onto the Strike. "So. That's it."

Mu was of the same advice. "The final unit?"

The CGUE rushed to the attack but the Moebius flew right to prevent it. Alex swore and turned to her friends. "Take cover immediately!" She immediately began to focus on her power and faltered. Would she dare again? Would she unleash again the power of the MS Girls on this unsuspecting universe? Would she plunge again in the hell of a war? Would she be responsible of another tragedy?

Murrue ran to the Strike. "Mount the equipment! Hurry!"

Using his better mobility in an atmosphere, Rau drew his Heavy Blade and managed to surprise Mu by an attack above him. Mu pulled up but Rau cut off his Linear Gun.

"What?"

Now effectively disarmed, Mu could only rage as Rau rushed to attack the Strike. "I'll sink you now while I have the chance!"

Kira managed in extremis to don the Stricker Pack and switch on the Phase-Shift Armour.

Inside the harbour, the Archangel arrived to the closed exit.

Natarle psyched herself for the coming battle. "Fire "Lohengrin" cannons as we reach maximum battle speed!"

The Positron Blasters Cannons unleashed a wave of destruction that cut through the reinforced door and the artificial rock of the colony behind.

Rau turned to the explosion. "What?"

Haloed by the smoke, the white Archangel flew inside the colony, under the bewildered gaze of all the combatants.

1234567890987654321

Ending song:

Such common gentleness would only

Make you stay away from me

The heart you coldly cast away

Just wanders aimlessly

If such ugliness is

The definition of life

Beneath the cold night

I would rather close my eyes

Though we used to be so close to each other

None of my words reach you

As you leave now, with your back to me

We used to be so close to each other

But dusk is already a different colour

I wish, under this moonlight

For a peaceful slumber

1234567890987654321

Preview:

"I want to protect my friends."

From that feeling alone Kira and Alexandra face the enemy appearing before them to the best of their abilities.

However, the shots fired do not deliver that message.

All that exists between 2 guns pointed at each other is life, death and hatred.

Now the youngsters are destined once again to learn why the trigger is pulled.

Next, on MS Seed Girls, "Collapsing Land, Collapsing Heart".

Shoot down the approaching menace, Gundam!

1234567890987654321

Notes: As promised, here are the characteristics of the first configuration of Alex's Power-Armour:

Name: RX-78 NT1 Gundam.

Height: 1.8 meters. Weight: 72.5 kg.

Thrusters: 132 kg (Acceleration of 1.82 G, 500 km/h.). Apogee motors: 19.

Armament:

6 mm Vulcan Gun x 2, in the headpiece.  
Beam Saber x 2, on the backpack.  
9 mm pop-up Gatling Gun x 2, one hidden in each of the forearm.  
Beam Rifle, handheld.  
Standard Shield with Anti-Beam Coating, handheld.

Options:

360 mm Hyper-Bazooka, handheld.

10 mm Machine Gun, handheld.

Chobham Full Armour, ejectable (Weight: 90 kg, thrusters: 174 kg, acceleration: 1.93 G, 580 km/h.).

Here is the Gundam piloted by Kira in its basic configuration:

Name: Gat X-105 Strike Gundam.

Height: 17.72 meters. Weight: 64.8 tons.

Armament:

75 mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS "Igelstellung" x 2, in the head.

Assault knife "Armor Schneider" x 2, hip-storage, handheld.

Options:

Striker pack 'Aile', air and space mobility configuration.

Striker pack 'Launcher', long range weaponry configuration.

Striker pack 'Sword', close range weaponry configuration.

Bazooka, handheld.

57 mm high-energy Beam Rifle, handheld.

Thank you to James Axelrad, Blitz12, Infinite Freedom, Zaton and Vampwriter for their reviews.

Read, review, comment and send ideas, please and thank you.


	4. Collapsing Land, Collapsing Heart

**MS Seed Girls**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alexandra Kerensky.

Notes: Some words in Russian and their translations.

Da: yes.

Niet: no.

Tovarisch: comrade.

Pradva: truth.

Atlitchna: excellent.

Sivodnia: today.

Bhoze moï: My God!

**Chap 3: Collapsing Land, Collapsing Heart.**

Year 70 of the Cosmic Era.

Due to the Bloody Valentine tragedy, tensions between Earth and the PLANTs quickly developed into a full-fledged armed conflict.

No one doubted that the larger Earth Forces would be victorious but these early predictions proved to be wrong.

Almost eleven months passed since the war began, with no end in sight.

1234567890987654321

The CGUE of Rau Le Creuset rushed to the immobilized strike. "I'll sink you now while I have the chance!"

In extremis, Kira Yamato managed to connect the Launcher striker pack. The armament panel changed to the new configuration. Kira could read that he had a Hyper Impulse Cannon 'Agni' 320 mm and a Vulcan Gun/Gun Launcher 'Combo Weapon Pod'. He selectionned the 'Agni'. "A beam weapon?"

He didn't have the time to analyze the characteristic of the weapon as the CGUE opened fire with its Heavy Machine Gun. He activated the Phase-Shift Armour and the projectiles were neutralized.

As that time, an entire wall of the colony exploded. Before Rau, the Archangel appeared, fully operational. "The new warship? They failed to destroy it!"

Aboard his damaged Moebius Zero Mobile Armour, Mu La Flaga was surprised. He knew of the existence of the G-weapons but not their dedicated transport ship. "A warship? Within the colony?"

On the ground, Murrue Ramius gasped as she witnessed the apparition of the ship she believed destroyed. "The Archangel!"

1234567890987654321

Arnold Neumann couldn't believe it but they've done it. "We made it through the exit! We're in the colony's interior!"

Jackie Tonomura concentrated on his sensors. "Morgenroete has been destroyed! The Strike has been activated! No! It's in combat!"

Natarle Badgiruel frowned. What was going on? She blinked: The CGUE was flying to them. "Evade! Starboard!"

The CGUE fired but the remarkable agility of the ship enabled it to evade. Rau frowned. The situation was becoming serious. He needed to destroy the Strike swiftly. He ejected his current magazine and exchanged it with one that contained enhanced Armour-Piercing Speed Velocity ammunition. "Phase-Shift? Then how about this?!"

Murrue detected the attack. She whirled to protect her charges. "Duck!"

This was too much for the Russian girl. Alexandra Kerensky had been paralyzed by her fear to re-enact the Millennial War in this universe. Her friends were in danger: She simply reacted. "Mobile Suit Power Armour… ON!"

Seeing his friends in danger, Kira knelt to interpose the Strike, providing a visual cover for the transformation of Alex.

Rau could only acknowledge the inefficiency of his attack. "Not even enhanced APSV?" He blinked. "What is that?"

Behind him, the RX-78 NT1 'ALEX' type Gundam was flying to his pursuit. A cold rage was burning in the heart of the immortal teenager. Her friends had been almost killed because of her hesitation. If Kira hadn't shielded them…

Aboard the Archangel, Natarle was preparing her riposte. "Prepare stern missile tubes seven to ten for firing! Target enemy Mobile Suit!" She turned to Romero Pal. "Laser designator! Listen! Under no circumstances are you to hit the shaft or the ground!"

The four large missiles acquired missile lock. "Fire!"

Rau winced and began to evade, fired on the approaching missiles and used the landscape for cover. Three of the four missiles exploded in the vicinity of the main shaft and support lines began to break. On the ground, Miriallia Haw screamed in terror as something that all colonists feared was beginning to happen.

Dismayed, Alex contacted directly the bridge. "Alliance warship! Cease fire! I repeat, cease fire! Let Strike and me deal with the Mobile Suit!"

"Who's talking? Mr Tonomura, who was it?"

Jackie frowned as the results of his sensor sweep. "Got it, but… It's too small… It's giving the target analyzer fits." He switched to a normal enhanced image and his eyes widened. "Wha… What is that?"

The entire bridge could only gaze dumbfounded on the image of a flying girl in an armoured suit that looks like a G-weapon.

Alex opened fire on the CGUE. Rau was a very competent pilot, but he found himself pressed as the beams narrowed on him. He blocked a direct hit on his shield and his eyes under the mask widened when the damage status on the hit indicated a loss of fourteen percent of the armour.

Aboard the Strike, Kira decided to act. It was too dangerous for the colony to allow the ZAFT Mobile Suit to pursue its actions. "Wha…? You've gotta be kidding!" He brought online the targeting scope and locked into firing position the 'Agni'.

Seizing the chance offered by the masterful gunnery of Alex, he locked on target. Murrue's eyes widened in horror as she witnessed the armament of a weapon that was supposed to be used against ship-scale targets. "Wait! That's too…"

Too late! A blue and red beam erupted from the weapon. Rau managed to narrowly dodge a direct hit and loose the right arm of his Mobile Suit. But the beam was not finished and rushed to the colony wall.

"NIET!"

Alex focused her New-Type energy to her thrusters and manoeuvred in the path of the beam. She intercepted the attack on her shield. The pseudo-material gave a good fight but was vaporized under the stream of pure destruction. Alex screamed in pain and whirled on herself, trailing smoke and blood from her left arm.

Kira could only contemplated in horror what he had almost done. He couldn't choose what was the most horrifying: Killing his best friend or destroying the colony.

Damaged and incapable to pursue the attack, especially against a warship, Rau flew to the exit. "How could they allow a Mobile Suit to have such firepower?" He frowned. "And how can they manage to reduce Mobile Suit weapons to such a scale?"

Jackie confirmed the retreat. "The enemy Mobile Suit is retreating! The damaged…er… ally is still operational!"

Natarle raised an eyebrow. Well, yes. She supposed she could consider it…er… her as an ally for now. "We're landing. Adjust speed to match ground rotation. Be cautious of gravity kicking in."

1234567890987654321

Aboard the Vesalius, ZAFT personal were continuing to analyze the captured Alliance Mobile Suits. "All unauthorized personnel are restricted from access to areas designated for captured Mobile Suits." Inside the 'Aegis', Athrun Zala was downloading all the information of the main computer. "Security clearance is in effect for all maintenance crew until confirmation that Mobile Suits pose no immediate danger." He was remembering what happened inside the factory prior to the capture of the Suits. "Failure to comply will result in disciplinary action."

Outside, the technicians gasped as something happened on their status screen. Athrun refocused on the situation and swore internally as he immediately saw his error. "Sorry! I started working on yours as well by mistake."

"Oh, n-not to worry, we're done with the external check and recharging. What about you?"

"I'm done as well." He shook his head as he retracted the keyboard. "But how'd they manage with this OS?"

Alarm rang on the flight deck. "Commander Le Creuset has returned. There's damage from a direct hit. Firefighting and relief squads to B deck."

The flight deck's technicians witnessed the arrival of the CGUE and noticed its shape. "The commander's unit has lost an arm!" They immediately began their procedure to help the commander. "Begin cooling armour!"

Athrun looked in dismay to something that should be impossible considering the skill of the commander. '_How'd that happen? But if it was against him…_'

1234567890987654321

The Moebius Zero landed on the exterior deck of the Archangel. Kira had gently taken his friends and Murrue and managed to put them safely inside the right hangar.

"Lieutenant Ramius!"

Murrue turned and smiled to the approaching group. "Ensign Badgiruel."

Natarle gathered herself and saluted her superior. "I'm relieved to see that you're safe!"

Murrue returned the salute. "And you. I'm pleased to see that you were able to protect the Archangel. You saved us."

The hatch of the Strike opened and Kira descended under the bewildered gaze of the crew. The Chief-Technician Kojiro Murdoch looked in surprise. "Come on. What's going on here? He's only a kid." He turned to Jackie. "You mean that child piloted that thing?"

As Kira landed, his smiling friends surrounded him. Natarle blinked and turned to Murrue. "Lieutenant Ramius, what's going on?"

"Wow, what a surprise." A blond man with blue eyes, in a purple and grey pilot suit walked to the group. "I'm lieutenant Mu La Flaga of the 7th Orbital Fleet." He saluted. "Nice to meet you."

The officers in the group returned the salute. "I'm Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of sector 2, 5th Special Division."

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel of the same division!"

Mu smiled. "I'd like authorization to board this ship. Who's in charge here?"

Natarle lowered her gaze. "The captain and top officers of this ship have all perished in battle. I believe Lieutenant Ramius is now in the position of responsibility."

Murrue gasped and turned to the violet-eyed woman who continued. "Only a dozen or so of us were saved, mostly non-commissioned officers. Fortunately, being in the shaft, I was able to escape danger."

Murrue didn't think that it was so serious. "The captain? How could that be?"

Mu sighed. "Oh, man. What a disaster. In any case, please give me permission, Lieutenant Ramius. The ship that I came in has been shot down."

"Ah, sure. I grant you permission."

The Mobile Armour pilot turned to the group of teenager and more particularly Kira. "And who's that?"

"As you can see, he's a civilian teenager. For some reason, he was in the factory district while we were under attack. I let him on the G-weapon. His name is Kira Yamato."

La Flaga hum-hummed and Murrue continued. "Th-Thanks to him and someone else, we were able to fight off a GINN, destroy another one and protect this one machine."

Natarle blinked and turned to Murrue. "Fight off a GINN? Destroy one?" She turned to Kira. "That kid did that?" She raised an eyebrow. "And who is this other person?"

It was then that everybody noticed the armoured silhouette approaching the ship. She was holding her still bleeding left arm. Her Power Armour was without her shield and Beam Rifle, but had protected her. The beam of the 'Agni' had 'only' vaporized her shield, the entire armour of the arm and damaged her flesh beneath. Still, Alex felt lucky that she was still alive. Her power level was too low to reinforce her Armour up to the level of ship-scale weapons.

She landed on a last burst of her thrusters and walked to the group. Her friends smirked a little: It was the turn of somebody else to be completely baffled by the appearance of the redheaded green-eyed girl.

Murrue smiled. "Here is the person who destroyed single-handedly a GINN."

Miriallia gasped and rushed to her friend. "Alex! You're wounded! And it's serious!"

"Don't worry Mir. I can take care of it." She smiled, warmed by the genuine interest of the honey-haired girl. "I was just waiting to be in a secure location to do it." She turned to her wounded arm and concentrated.

Everyone gasped as an emerald glow surrounded the limb. Under their gazes, the wound clotted itself, the flesh sealed and the blood disappeared. After a few moments, only a few angry red scars remained.

She smiled and flexed her healed arm to her friends, to the immense relief of Kira who still felt responsible of her wound. She focused again and an armoured forearm protection glowed into existence. "There! Atlitchna! As good as new!"

Natarle whirled to Murrue. "Lieutenant! What…? How…? Who…?"

Murrue shrugged. "Her name is Alexandra Kerensky. Apart the fact that she acknowledged herself as an authentic Esper…I have strictly no idea."

Mu whistled. "Wow! I'm impressed! I thought that we were still in the 'Rhyne' cards stage. And that Suit… Wow!" He frowned as he reminded what he wanted to ask before the apparition of this girl. "I came here as an escort to the young pilots trained to pilot those Mobile Suits. Where are they?"

Natarle shook her head and answered in order to take a little breathing space about this mysterious civilian, her improbable powers and her impossible Armour. She had a rather nasty headache since the armoured girl landed. "We were bombed when they were in the control booth being welcomed by the captain. So they too…"

Mu lowered his gaze. "I see." He approached the youngsters and looked squarely to Kira.

The teenager frowned. "Wh-What is it?"

Mu continued to smile and then gazed to Alex. "You two are Coordinators, aren't you?"

Everyone gasped and tension filled the hangar. "Wha…?" Alex's eyes narrowed and locked on the four armed soldiers in the back of the group of crewmen.

Kira and Alex looked back to the blond pilot. "Yes."

The soldiers reacted and armed their automatic weapons. Tolle frowned and stepped in front of Kira. However, a high-speed whirring sound drew the attention of all to the Russian girl. Eyes widened as they contemplated the right pop-up Gatling Gun outside its forearm bay, whirling at maximum speed and pointed to the armed contingent.

123456789098765432

On the command deck of the Vesalius, Rau Le Creuset was smiling as he looked to the compiled data of his black box combined with the log of Miguel Airman's Suit. "You sure saved my neck by bringing this back, Miguel."

The pilots were mesmerized by the display of the Strike and the Power Armour on the screen. "Otherwise, I'd have been a laughingstock for damaging my unit in a battle against weapons created by the Earth Forces…" Athrun, Olor, Matthew and Miguel were frowning as they witnessed what they believed to be an Exo-Frame with Mobile-Suit scale firepower. The prodigious agility of the Strike and the firepower of the 'Agni' were also disquieting. "…no matter how I'd try to make my case."

Rau floated back to the tactical screen. "You're all already aware of the situation with the original OS. Given this fact, I have no idea why this unit was able to move so well. I have also no idea how they managed to cram an energy weapon so powerful and a so efficient armour on an Exo-Frame. But what is clear is that we cannot afford to leave them in their hands and ignore this situation!"

Everyone listened intently to the white commander. "If we cannot capture them, we shall destroy them here and now, along with their ship. Don't underestimate them." He saluted the four pilots.

"Yes, sir!"

Ades addressed the young men. "Miguel! Olor! Prepare to take off at once! Authorization has been granted to mount the D-equipment! This time, make sure you put an end to it!"

"Yes, sir!"

Athrun turned to the captain of the Vesalius. "Captain Ades! Please allow me to sortie as well!"

Ades raised an eyebrow and Rau turned to the elite pilot. "But you have no machine. Besides, you have already completed the important mission of capturing those units."

"But…"

Ades took is decision. "Let the others go this time, Zala. Miguel and Olor have a stronger case, given the humiliation they incurred."

Athrun sighed internally. It was not because of humiliation that he wanted to go back to Heliopolis.

1234567890987654321

Aboard the Archangel, the situation had transformed into a western-like confrontation. Tolle addressed the soldiers. "Wh-What do you think you're doing?"

Kira looked to his friend protecting him. "Tolle."

"They may be Coordinators, but Kira and Alex are not enemies! Didn't you see what went on earlier? You've gotta be outta your mind!"

Alex was still pointing her weapon to the soldiers. "I agree. Let's not make any sudden movement." She smirked. "This little beauty is a 9 mm Gatling Gun with a rate of three thousands rounds per minute. I can make a few holes in a cheese with that."

There were a few gulps as the power hidden under the high-speed sound was clearly announced.

Murrue knew she had to intervene before a blood bath occurred. "Lower your rifles!" She turned to the MS Girl. "Please, lower yours as well. I give you my word that nobody will fire."

Alex looked closely in the orange eyes, searching for something. The Gatling Gun stopped and retracted in its concealing bay.

Natarle whirled to her superior. "Lieutenant Ramius! Please explain yourself."

"There's no puzzle, is there? The Heliopolis Colony belongs to a neutral state, after all. It's natural that some Coordinators would choose to come here to avoid being involved in the war." She turned to Kira who was now protected by the rest of his friends. "Am I wrong, Kira?"

"No, you're right. Especially with us being first-generation Coordinators."

Romero turned to Kojiro. "'First-generation'?"

Alex sighed. "That means that like myself Kira is registered as a first-generation Coordinator. Our parents are Naturals" '_Well, I'm not lying. I am registered as a first-generation Coordinator. I have simply omitted to mention that it is a lie_.'

Mu La Flaga smiled. "Well, I apologize for causing such a stir. I was just curious. Nothing more."

Murrue was sceptical. "Lieutenant La Flaga."

The Mobile Armour pilot gazed up to the Strike. "On my way here, I observed a fair number of simulations involving the guys who are expected to pilot this but no one of them could do much more than get it to move."

Natarle had an intense intuition: The young civilian will be the only pilot of the Strike! She shook her head. There was no time for such silliness.

Mu sighed and walked to the exit of the hangar. "Man oh man."

Natarle called to him. "Lieutenant! Where to?"

"Where to? I landed after being shot down, and the team waiting outside is Le Creuset's."

All the military gasped and Alex nodded. "Da! That explained why I couldn't nail that CGUE. He's one of their best pilot and a very competent leader."

"Yep, and he's one persistent fellow. If you ask me, I don't think we can afford too much time here."

Sai turned to the still armoured teenager. "You know this guy, Alex?"

"Niet. But I made a research on the main protagonists in this war. Rau Le Creuset…" She frowned. "I don't like this person."

1234567890987654321

Aboard the Gamov, the technicians were arming the Mobile Suits. "The number six container! Mount the D-equipment onto the GINN!"

The control room was directing the preparations. "Operation commences at 0100. Matthew, proceed to standby position!"

Inside the pilot lounge directly above the main hangar, the blond elite pilot Dearka Elsman was drinking in a zero-gee bottle. "D-equipment, I hear. Does Commander Le Creuset plan to capture a fortress or something?"

Orange-eyed Nicol Amalfi turned his green-haired head to his comrade. "But what'll happen to Heliopolis?"

"Can't really be helped, can it?"

Yzak Joule closed his eyes, the bottle of the silver-haired youth spinning before him. "It serves them right, calling themselves a neutral state."

Nicol was not convinced: D-equipment inside a civilian colony?

1234567890987654321

Inside Heliopolis, Trucks were rapidly conveying to the Archangel.

Romero Pal was shouting to some technicians. "We have no choice but to bring water from Morgenroete!"

Kojiro Murdoch was juggling with all he must do 'at once' and was currently supervising the reparations of the Moebius Zero. "Our top priority now is to load parts and ammunition for the Strike! Hurry!"

And already a technician was hailing him for another urgent problem. "Petty Officer Murdock! Please come here!"

Inside the crew quarters, the group of Orb residents were attempting to get a few moments of rest. Kuzzey was looking to Kira sleeping on an upper bunk and to Alex, without her Power Armour, meditating with her eyes closed on the floor. "I'm impressed that they can sleep in this situation."

Miriallia turned to Kuzzey. "There're tired. It was really tough for Kira and Alex, you know."

Kuzzey smiled wearily. "It was tough? Well, I guess that's true, but…"

Sai sighed. "What are you getting at, Kuzzey?"

"Nothing. Just that in Kira and Alex's case, we can only say "it was tough for them", and that's it. Kira said he rewrote the OS for that thing, right? When did he do that?"

Sai frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I can't imagine Kira had any previous knowledge of that thing. So then, when did he rewrite the OS? And don't get me started on Alex. An Esper? And where does her Power Armour come from?"

Everybody remained silent. There was only one explanation about Kira: He did it on the fly. And Alex still didn't explain herself to them.

Kuzzey continued. "I figure all along that Kira and Alex had to be Coordinators. To think that Coordinators, born genetically-enhanced do these amazing things, but to them it's nothing more than "tough". And now, they can receive psychic powers too? The guys in ZAFT are all like that. Do the Earth Forces have any chance fighting against these guys?

"Better than what you think, tovarisch Kuzzey." Everybody blinked and turned to Alex who opened her eyes and coolly gazed upon her friends.

Miriallia blushed. "You were awake, Alex?"

The Russian girl sighed. "Meditation enables rest AND awareness of the exterior." She stood up and smirked to her friends. "All right! I have promise the pradva and I will give you an explanation. But first…"

She walked to Kira and lightly touched his arm. The now familiar emerald glow played on the skin of the young boy. "Huh?"

Kira blinked. He was awake and felt completely rested. He turned to his friends. Alex was smiling to him, the rest were looking bewildered. He sighed. "All right. What did you do to them this time, Alex?"

She giggled. "Nothing. I have just absorbed your fatigue." She became serious. "I was about to tell my tale and I wanted all of you gathered and ready to listen to me."

The teenagers sat down on the bunk beds as Alex retook her place cross-legged on the floor. She thought about what to tell, what to ignore and launched herself.

"First, I must dissipate a misunderstanding… I am NOT a Coordinator." She smiled. "I'm a Natural."

Kuzzey gasped. "How…?"

"I should amend this affirmation. I am also NOT a Natural…I am what is called a New-Type. You never heard of it because it doesn't exist in your universe." She held a sad smile. "I was not born in your world. I came from another one."

Sai was perplexed. "This is preposterous! I mean…"

"Hard to believe, right? Well, if you can explain why there is sivodnia suddenly an Esper in front of you without, at least, some rumours about this kind of power before…"

Kira jumped into the discussion. "And your Power Armour: It was an impossibility. Such a thing is impossible to create with current technology."

"Correct, my Armour has the same origin as my powers: New-Type energy. That was what the Scientifics of my universe called it."

Miriallia blinked. "So… You're an Alien from another Dimension…"

Alex nodded. Tolle thought a little then asked. "But you're like us… I mean…"

"Parallel evolution, Tolle. Apart for a different history, my world is completely identical to yours."

Kuzzey was confused. "Why are you here…?"

Alex looked down, sadness obscuring her gaze. "I… I escaped from my world." Her friends frowned, not understanding. "I escaped a war that was going on for a millennium in my home-world." There! She said it.

1234567890987654321

**EYESCATCH**

The Strike Gundam appears in its 'Aile' configuration and demonstrates its abilities: His high agility. The supreme mobility in space and air. The dual 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS "Igelstellung" against some missiles. The assault knife "Armor Schneider" in close combat. The beam saber in melee. And, finally, the 57mm high-energy beam rifle.

**EYECATCH**

Alex appears with a Power Armour like the original RX-78 Gundam. She demonstrates its armament: The Vulcan Gun on the head that mow down lesser Mobile Suits, the beam saber cutting through any armour, the shield intercepting any attacks and the beam rifle destroying any enemies.

1234567890987654321

On the command bridge of the Archangel, Murrue Ramius, in uniform, sighed as she put down the phone of her command chair. "I'm told that the colony interior is almost a hundred percent evacuated…" She turned to Mu La Flaga and Natarle Badgiruel. "…but that with the last incident, the alert level is up to nine."

Mu frowned. "Which means the shelters have been completely locked. Oh, but then, what'll happen to those kids?" That was the question that perturbed Murrue. "It's too late now to look for a shelter to throw them into, isn't it?"

Natarle brought up her military thinking. "Lt Ramius detained those children because they'd seen military secrets. We can't exactly let them go."

Mu was sceptical. "So you're having them join us on our escape? Once we leave here, we'll be involved in some pretty heavy fighting."

"Yes! We must!" Natarle affirmed with force. She then stopped herself and blinked in confusion.

Murrue turned to the Ensign. "Why are you so vehement on their presence on board?"

"I… I don't know…?" She blinked again. Why was she so sure that the absence of those children would spell the doom of the Archangel?

Murrue returned to the problem of ZAFT. "I'm thinking that we'll need to rely on the strengths of the Strike. Alexandra Kerensky is an unknown quantity for now."

Natarle was alarmed. Her intuition about the young Kira Yamato was too strong in her mind. "You're using that in actual battle again?"

"How do you expect us to escape without it?"

Mu was more practical. They need a pilot. "Has the kid and the girl agreed to it?"

Natarle frowned. "I wish we don't have to rely on them… Why don't you pilot it this time, Lt La Flaga?"

"Hey, don't be silly. There's no way I can operate that thing!"

Natarle sighed. She had intuitively already known that.

Mu continued, unaware of the ill-feeling of the young woman. "Haven't you seen the OS that the kid told us he rewrote? It's impossible for a normal human being to handle that thing."

"Then make him change it back to… No, I'm being stupid." She shook her head, trying to grasp straws. "In any case, we shouldn't have a civilian especially a child Coordinator, in charge of such important machinery."

Mu smirked. "I know. But we can't casually go out and be an easy target for them? Can we?" The pilot shrugged before his sighing comrades.

1234567890987654321

The Vesalius was catapulting its GINNs with the electromagnetic rail of the main hangar: The operation was launched. "Olor unit takeoff complete. Miguel, to the catapult."

Aboard the Aegis, Athrun brought online the Mobile Suit.

The technician responsible of the launch order was finishing his work. "Close hatch!" It was then that the Aegis walked out its booth of maintenance to the dismay of the technicians.

"What's going on?"

"Is that going out, too?"

"Nobody told me."

The former Alliance Mobile Suit launched rapidly.

Ades was aghast by what was going on. "What? Athrun Zala has taken off in a captured unit?

Call him back! Order him back to the ship!"

Rau smiled and turned to Ades. "Let him go."

"Huh?"

"We're already done with the data extraction. This may, in fact, be quite interesting. A battle pitting one Earth Forces Mobile Suit against another."

1234567890987654321

Chandra's eyes, assigned to the communications, widened. "Electrical interference throughout the colony! N-Jammer levels rising!"

Natarle turned to him. "I knew it!" Indeed, it was a moment that she felt tensed, waiting for a blow.

Mu stood up. "It seems he has no intention of waiting until we head out there. That bastard!"

Natarle frowned. "So, they do intend to hit us again within the Colony."

Mu shrugged. "Easy for them! We can't fire but they can fire as they wish!"

In the crew quarters, Murrue was talking to Kira and Alex. The young boy was not very cooperative. "I will not do it! Please don't involve us any further in this war than you already have!"

Murrue sighed. "Kira." She turned to the Russian girl. "And you, Alexandra?"

The teenager smiled. "I have already taken my decision long before you came, Lieutenant. I'm just waiting to hear the decision of Kira."

Kira's eyes narrowed. "What you say may be correct, that there is a war going on outside our world. But we don't agree with it! We dislike war! And that is why we choose to be here in neutral territory! Yet you…"

The intercom spoke. "Lieutenant Ramius! Lieutenant Ramius! Come to the bridge at once!"

Murrue connect with the bridge. "What's the matter?"

The voice of Mu La Flaga sounded. "There are Mobile Suits approaching!" The group of Orb residents winced and the eyes of Alex narrowed. "Come up here and take command! You're the captain."

Murrue was flabbergasted. "I am?"

"I may have seniority, but I don't know anything about this ship!"

"I understand. Then prepare the Archangel for takeoff! All hands to level one battle stations! What about your Mobile Armour?"

"No good! It's not ready!"

"Then, Lieutenant La Flaga, please take charge of the CIC." She turned to the teenagers. "It's like you heard. We're entering another battle. With an alert level 9 for the shelters, I can't let any of you off the ship now. If we can somehow overcome this and escape Heliopolis…"

Miriallia leaned into her boyfriend. "Tolle…"

Kira's fist clinched. "Your people are not being fair!"

Murrue prepared herself. "Kira."

Tolle spoke to his friend. "Kira." It was a disguised scream for help.

Kira was still mad. "And you'll tell us that there's only one Mobile Suit aboard the ship and that right now I'm the only one capable of operating it, right?"

Kuzzey turned to the redheaded New-Type. "Can't you pilot it instead, Alex?"

Alex smiled sadly to her friends. "I could, but there's only one of me and only one Kira. The enemy has the advantage of numbers. Two Suits are better than one. It is simple and inescapable logic." She walked firmly to the main hangar. "That does not mean we have to like it."

The Archangel took off and prepared itself for the battle. On her command chair, Murrue Ramius gave her instructions. "Our top priority is to escape Heliopolis. Be careful not to damage the colony during battle."

Jackie, near Natarle and Mu in the CIC, was very sceptical. "That's impossible."

In the main hangar, Alex was already in her Mobile Suit Power Armour and was waiting for her best friend. The technicians were equipping the Strike with a Striker pack better adapted for the imminent battle. "Open number three container! Attach Sword Striker!"

This time, Kira was finding everything about the new armament. He didn't want the same problems with the Launcher Striker. "Sword Striker? A sword. Odds are that won't happen again." He activated the Phase-Shift Armour and prepared himself.

The threat screen of Tonomura blipped. "One heat source approaching. Thermal pattern. It's a GINN!"

As he received the enhanced image redirected by Tonomura, Mu's eyes widened when he recognized the weapons mounted on the GINN. "What are they thinking? It has heavy bombing equipment used for taking out bases! Are they planning to use that here?"

Receiving the transmission, Alex's eyes narrowed. "Bhoze moï! Then they left us very little choice." She focused on her external armament and exchanged her Beam Rifle for her 10 mm Machine Gun. There was too much risk for the structure of the Colony already. She winced: Cockpit shots were the best option here, but she couldn't ask that to Kira.

A sector of the glassed panels of the colony exploded. Two more GINNs entered Heliopolis. The heat sensors of Tonomura nailed them. "A separate team is approaching from the Tannenbaum district!"

Natarle took control. "Send out the Strike and Alexandra!"

Unfortunately, a red Mobile Suit was following the GINNs. Jackie gasped. "One of them is X-303, Aegis!"

Murrue's eyes narrowed. "They're already sending it back out in an actual battle?"

Mu was feeling a little cynical. "Right now it's an enemy! You wanna be sunk by it?"

Natarle concentrated on the multiple threats. "Prepare to fire long range missile "Korinthos"! Direct laser designator at the GINN!"

Murrue turned to her second. "Projectile weapons are useless against Phase-Shift Armour!"

"Correct! But there's only one of the G-weapons and three GINNs." Natarle thought furiously about the problem. "Alexandra! Stay here to cover us! Prepare both 'Gottfried' to Emergency Mode firing only! Fire at will!"

The enemy group dispersed under the salvo of missiles. Holding his M69 Barrus Heavy Ion Cannon, Miguel manoeuvred and instructed his squadron. "Olor and Matthew, focus on the warship! Athrun! You came against orders. Now show us more of that spirit."

On the screen of Athrun, the Strike, appearing as an enhanced image, was flying in their direction. The armoured silhouette, dubbed Exo-Frame by the target analyzer, remained near the Archangel. "Sure."

Tolle called his friends from the main lounge. "Hey! We can see what's going on outside on the monitor over there!"

Sai, Kuzzey and Miriallia nodded to each other and rushed to observe their friends locked in mortal combat.

Kira drew the 15 metres long Anti-Ship Blade "Schwert Gewerh" and activated the laser edge. He began to circle with Miguel.

"There! Fall!" Miguel opened fire with his powerful weapon. Kira dodged the beam but it hit and destroyed one of the main cables supporting the main shaft. Kira was aghast: The enemy didn't care about collateral damage. Miguel fired again. Again, Kira managed to dodge and the ion beam eradicated a residential block.

The young engineer student understood that he must take the initiative. "I can't hit the colony! What should I do?"

Miguel fired dead on and Kira intercepted the beam with the shield holding the Rocket Anchor "Panzer Eisen". Miguel rejoiced. "Did I get it?"

The Strike burst from the explosion to the dismay of the ZAFT pilot and the two machines continued their death ballet under the gaze of Athrun.

The situation was better for the Archangel. The volume of fire of the CIWS "Igelstellung" and the high-speed and very precise fire of Alex were doing wonders against the GINNs.

Olor launched half his payload of his leg-mounted short range missiles, hoping to open a path to fire his heavy missiles. Guided by her instincts, Alex whirled around and pointed all her weapons. Her Machine Gun, head-mounted Vulcan Guns and left Gatling Gun created a field of fire impassable. All the missiles exploded. The shockwave rocked the ship but that was all.

Chandra consulted the Damage Control display and smiled. "No damage! Number four weapons bank is still operational! The emergency seal off bulkheads has functioned perfectly!"

The shockwaves were not appreciated by the technicians attempting to continue their work. Murdock swore as he caught himself from falling. "Damn it!"

Believing he found the perfect lane of fire as Matthew was distracting Alex, Olor launched all his four heavy missiles on the top right of the ship. Natarle immediately pinpointed the threat. "Intercept them!"

Romero was attempting to redirect the automatic fire controls. "There's not enough time!"

Mu played his cards. "Give me manual targeting control!"

Understanding what he was doing, Murrue redirect the ship to provide partial cover. "Starboard forty degrees! Full speed!"

The warship managed to evade the missile spread. Unfortunately, all the missiles hit the ground, sending vibrations to the whole colony and weakening its internal structure.

Inside the shelter where Kira had sent her, Cagalli Yula was sensing the shockwaves of the explosions. The people with her were afraid. "Has another battle started?"

The computer managing the shelters reacted to the threat. "Alert level has been increased to ten. There is a chance that this shelter may be ejected as a life boat. All persons are to fasten their seatbelt!" Cagalli bite her lower lip. '_Oh, Alex… I hope you're all right… And that boy too_.'

Miguel was beginning to lose his cool as him and the Strike continued their deadly dance. The agile Suit evaded all his shoots. Only the encumbrance of the sword had protected him so far. "Damn!" He launched a salvo of beams to gain a little time. "It's fast! Get behind it, Athrun!"

Athrun manoeuvred behind the Strike. Kira's sensors pinpointed him and the brown-haired boy looked to the Aegis. "That Mobile Suit!" He thought about the person he thought was his best friend from Copernicus.

Aboard the Aegis, Athrun had the same thoughts. "Kira. Is it you?"

Miguel seized the occasion brought by the diversion of Athrun. "Gotcha!" He opened fire with his ion beam.

Kira dodged and drew the Beam Boomerang "Midas Messer". Miguel dodged the deadly ring of energy and retook aim. Unfortunately, as the name implied, the Beam Boomerang acted like a boomerang and reverse course. It cut through the right leg of the GINN to the surprise of its pilot. "What?"

Kira rushed to the attack. The "Schwert Gewerh" cut the Mobile Suit in a diagonal cut like a hot knife through butter. The GINN exploded almost immediately as Miguel screamed.

"MIGUEL!" It was not possible. A friend had been killed under the eyes of Athrun by the hand of his best friend.

The Archangel's "Korinthos" nailed Olor's Suit as he tried to evade the precise sniping of Alex. Unfortunately the Suit hurled itself on the main shaft and exploded, doing structural damage, to the horror of the crew and the Russian MS Girl.

"OH!"

"OH, SHIT!"

"BHOZE MOÏ!"

Matthew was aghast. His group was one of the best and they were falling like flies. "Olor! Damn!" He rushed angrily to the attack: He still had all his payload of heavy missiles.

Murrue issued a general communication. "We can't afford to cause any more damage to the Colony!"

Natarle snarled. She knew that! "Then what do you suggest we do? Do you want us to let them sink us?"

Alex sighed. "I know, Captain Ramius…" Her gaze hardened. "I'm going for cockpit shots!"

Among the falling debris of the central shaft, The Strike and the Aegis were facing each other. In the cockpit of Kira, the frustrated voice of Ensign Badgiruel sounded. "Strike! What are you doing? We're under attack by the enemy here!"

Inside Athrun's cockpit, the voice of Matthew called to him. "Athrun! Where are you, Athrun?"

Kira ready himself. '_Athrun? It can't be_!'

The two Suits flew to each other and Athrun used the occasion to initiate a close range communication. The voice of his best friend erupted inside Kira's Strike. "Kira. Kira Yamato!"

Athrun's eyes widened then hardened when he received the image of the pilot of the Strike. "So it is you, isn't it, Kira?"

It was not possible, and yet, the face behind the helmet on his communication screen, was too familiar. "Athrun? Athrun Zala!"

Alex brought online her targeting goggles and locked onto the last GINN. Her mind voice echoed on the battlefield.

_Targeting!_

Most automatic weapons have three mode of firing: Single shot, a burst of three to five bullets and unrestricted burst. Alex was known in her home-world for the amazing precision of her psi-assisted shots. She lodged the three bullets of her short burst directly through the cockpit hatch of the Mobile Suit, killing instantly the pilot.

Was it a security measure of the weapon itself, a last action of the dying pilot or a plain short-circuit in the control system? No one would be able to find the truth. Nonetheless, the heavy missiles launched themselves and exploded against the main shaft. This time, horror paralyzed all aboard the Archangel. Alex was still pointing her weapon, eyes widened and skin completely white.

Kira was facing the Aegis piloted by Athrun. "Why? Why are you here?"

"That's what I wanna know! What are you doing in that thing?"

The central shaft collapsed and the colony began to lose its structural integrity. Massive pieces of Heliopolis separated themselves. Air rushed out in sudden decompression.

The computer of the shelters sensed the imminent destruction of the colony. "Compulsory evacuation orders are now in effect." The escape pods-shelters began to be ejected from the doomed space station.

Aboard the Vesalius, Ades contemplated, aghast, the destruction of Heliopolis. "Commander."

Rau Le Creuset said nothing as he looked to the dislocation of the structure.

Due to its mass, the Archangel managed to resist to the hurricane-like rushes of air. Unfortunately, that was not the case for Kira and the still paralyzed Alex.

Better pilot, Athrun looked in horror as his best friend was aspired into space. "Kira!"

Heliopolis disintegrated in the void.

1234567890987654321

Preview:

What they lost was the time they took for granted and the future they believed in.

When the land, diminishing into empty space, portrays the greatness of what will never return, of what should have been, where will the youngsters try to go?

As they try to make sense of their feelings the approaching reality ejects them from familiar territory and into past terrors.

And the darkness of battles found on the other side of the opening gate is endless, gloomy and deep. She knew about it, he will know about it.

Next, on MS Seed Girls, "Silent Run, Silent Cry". Cut through that darkness, Gundam!

1234567890987654321

Notes: here is the character sheet of Alexandra Kerensky, using rules of Mekton Z.

Name: Alexandra Kerensky, 'Alex'.

Age: 16 (apparent)/+1000 (real). Height: 160 cm. Weight: 60 kg.

Hair: red. Eyes: green. Nationality: Orb (actual)/ Russia (original).

Attractiveness: 8.

Body type: 6.

Cool: 10.

Empathy: 8.

Intelligence: 8.

Luck: 10.

Movement allowance: 10.

Reflexes: 9.

Technical ability: 8.

Psi: 10.

Education+9.

Stability: 25.

Psi points: 50 (currently, normally she has 100 and more psi points).

Head hits: 6, torso hits: 12, limbs hits: 9. Stun: 6. Lift: 60. Throw: 20. Dmg: 0. EV: 4.

Run: 30. Jump: 2.5 m/5 m (psi-assisted). Running jump: 7.5 m/15 m (psi-assisted).

Skills:

Attractiveness: Personal grooming+5. Wardrobe & style+6.

Cool: Interrogation+5. Intimidate+6. Persuasion & fast talk+3. Resist torture/drugs+6. Streetwise+5.

Empathy: Acting+6. Human perception+8. Interview+6. Leadership+8. Seduction+5. Social+5.

Intelligence: Awareness/notice+5. Compose or write+4. Disguise+5. Expert (many)+3. Gamble+2. Know language (many)+6. Programming+6. Shadowing+5. Survival+6. Teaching+6.

Reflexes: Automatic weapons+5. Blades+7. Dodge & escape+7. Handgun+7. Hand to hand+7. Rifles+5. Aircraft/aeroshuttle pilot+6. Athletics+8. Dance+4. Driving+6. Stealth+6. Swimming+6. Zero gee+8. Mecha fighting+7. Mecha gunnery+9. Mecha melee+7. Mecha missile+7. Mecha piloting+7.

Technical: Basic repair+9. First aid+8. Jury rig+9. Mecha design+3. Mecha tech+4. Medical+4. Play musical instrument (many)+4. Paint or draw+3. Photography & film+2. Pick lock+6. Sing+6.

Psi skills (current, she is normally level 10 in all psi skills, and she used to have more powers):

Astral projection: level 3, can travel 1 km from her body. Cost: 2 points/level.

Aura viewing: level 3, can read if the target has psionic potential, if she is active or latent and roughly how powerful she is. Range: 30 m + 10 m/psi points. Cost: 1 point/level.

Clairvoyance: level 5, can sense known person or location (to 11 km), familiar (to 4 km) or unknown (to 1 km). Range+ 2 km/psi points. Cost: 3 points/level.

Danger sensing: level 5. Cost: 0, always active.

Emotion scan: level 4, can sense complex emotional patterns and their reasons and can made slight modifications on existing emotions. Range: 40 m + 100 m/psi points. Cost: 1 point/level.

Energy manipulation: level 6, can deflect 16 hits of energy. Range: 30 m of radius. Duration: 6 actions + 1 round/psi point. Cost: 4 points/level.

Healing: level 5, can heal 11 hits. Cost: 3 points/level. Range: touch.

Illusion: level 3, image and sound are diff 16. Range: visual sight or telepathic contact. Cost: 1 point/level. Duration: 3 rounds + 2 rounds/psi point.

Levitation: level 3, fly at MA speed. Duration: 3 rounds + 2 rounds/psi point. Cost: 1 point/level.

Mind lock: level 2, target frozen for 1 round per roll. Range: 40 m, 2 point to affect another target. Cost: 2 points/level.

Possession: level 4, can sense all sensations of the target, can take control of the voice and can take total control but the body moves jerkily. Range: touch, 1 m/psi point. Duration: 10 days.

Precognition: level 10, numerous precognitive flashes. Cost: 2 points/level.

Psi blast: Level 5, major feedback, target loses 3 turns. Range: 25 m. Work only on psionic character. Cost: 3 points/level.

Psi block: level 5, can block level 5 ability, can protect others. Range: self or 25 m + 5 m/psi point. Cost: 2 points/level.

Psychometry: level 7, simple history behind the object. Cost: 1 point/level. Range: touch.

Pyrokinesis: level 8, can heat up non-flammable objects, 2d6 damage. Cost: 3 points/level. Range: 160 m, 7 m area+ 5 m/psi point or area + 1 m/psi point.

Regeneration: level 4, 1 hit point for every round of concentration. Cost: 2 points/level.

Retrocognition: level 5, can look 1 year in the past. 1 psi point for each increment sup. Cost: 3 points/level.

Stat boost: level 3, one stat gain +1 for 10 rounds. Duration+ 1 action/psi point. Range: touch or self. Cost: 3 points/level.

Suggestion: level 4, major modifications to an important memory. Cost: 3 points/level. Range: 100 m + 10 m/psi point. Duration: 4 days + 1 day/psi point.

Telekinesis: level 10, move 460 kg, 4d6 damage, 24 hits shield. Range: 200 m + 10 m/psi point. Cost : 3 points/level.

Telepathy : level 6, conversations with up to 10 people, can send to 6 people at once. Cost: 1 point/level. Range: 600 m + 1 km/psi point. Duration: 60 minutes.

Teleportation: level 3, can teleport himself and one other up to 4 km to a well known location. Cost: 5 points/level. Take 1 turn of concentration per level, 2 psi points per turn reduced.

Thanks to James Axelrad and Blitz12 for their reviews.

Read, review, comment and send ideas, please and thank you.


	5. Silent Run, Silent Cry

**MS Seed Girls**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alexandra Kerensky.

Notes: Some words in Russian and their translations.

Da: yes.

Niet: no.

Tovarisch: comrade.

Kak dila: how are you?

**Chap 4: Silent Run, Silent Cry.**

The worried voice of Natarle Badgiruel echoed on the radio-waves around the debris formed by what was a few minutes ago a mighty colony cylinder floating at the Lagrange Point Three.

"X-105 Strike! NT1 Alex! Respond!"

Among the debris were two armoured forms, drifting. One was the GAT X-105 Strike with its Sword Striker pack, a prototype Mobile Suit for the Alliance Forces. His pilot was currently Kira Yamato, a citizen of Orb and Coordinator. He was still in shock about what happened.

"X-105 Strike! NT1 Alex! Can you hear me? Respond!"

The other form was much smaller. It was the Mobile Suit Power Armour RX-78 NT1 "ALEX" type, the first configuration adopted by its holder: Alexandra Kerensky. She was a New-Type, an Esper, borne into another dimension and currently citizen of Orb. She wasn't being much more coherent than her best friend right now. For her, it was unfortunately not the first colony cylinder that she witnessed the destruction.

"X-105 Strike! NT1 Alex! Respond!"

The same thoughts were inside the mind of both teenagers. '_Heliopolis…destroyed?_'

"Can you hear me? Respond!"

'_Why?_'

1234567890987654321

Inside the warship Archangel, the situation wasn't better. The few people taken aboard from Morgenroete and the friends of Kira and Alex were still looking numbed at the remains of their home.

On the command bridge, the new captain of the ship, Murrue Ramius gazed, eyes widened, on the main screen. Exiting the CIC, the Mobile Armour pilot Mu La Flaga floated to the command chair.

"Amazing how simple…and fragile it was."

Murrue didn't answer. Her fist tightened in impotent rage. She turned to follow the progress of Natarle who was still attempting to raise the two persons who protected them during the last battle.

"X-105 Strike! NT1 Alex! X-105 Strike! NT1 Alex!"

Natarle felt frustrated. She didn't know why but she 'knew' that they were both alive. So why did they not respond?

"Kira Yamato! Alexandra Kerensky! If one of you is hearing me, please, respond!"

This last burst on her on-board radio roused Alex. She shook herself and looked around for the familiar and shocked psyche she could perceive. There! The Strike was drifting on a parallel vector. She winced as her New-Type power focused on the young Coordinator. Not only, Kira had been forced to kill for the first time, but it had been in vain as the pieces of Heliopolis proved it. There was also something else…

Her thrusters came to life and propelled her to the machine. She couldn't open the hatch since Kira didn't wear a spacesuit but she had other resources. She rapped the hatch. "Kira! Kira, it's me, tovarisch! I'm coming in!"

This seemed to shake the violet-eyed teenager out of his torpor. He didn't hear that! How could she enter without…

Outside, Alex called upon one of her most spectacular power: She teleported as she released her hold on her Power Armour. In a burst of emerald light, Kira assisted to the apparition of his friend within his cockpit. Again clad in her blue and white sailor school uniform, she lightly sat on the lap of the stricken boy and put her hands on his shoulders. A finger on his lips blocked his tentative to speak.

Alex turned to the radio-telegraph and touched the communication touch. "X-105 Strike Alex here!"

Natarle sighed in relief then frowned. Alexandra was responding from within the Strike? "Are you both all right?"

"Da! We need a little time to gather our wits but we are…physically all right."

Natarle bit her lower lip. Of course, she should have known. Those two were not soldiers. They were civilians plunged into the horrors of the war. She must stay a rock to serve as their anchor. "Do you know our position?"

"Da. I have you on my perception and on the Strike sensors."

Natarle raised an eyebrow. On her perception? This Esper stuff was quite potent. "Then return. You can return, right?"

"Da. No problem, Ensign Badgiruel. Strike over." Alex cut the contact. Her formal answer would appease the fears of the military woman. She then considered her best friend. There was so much consternation and confusion in his eyes. "Kak dila, Kira?" She asked gently.

The brown-haired student engineer focused on the green eyes of the young girl. She had helped him before. Could she help him now? "I…I don't know… Heliopolis… All those people… I…I…" He shut his eyes in an attempt to erase what happened. '_Mom. Dad. You're safe, right?_'

"Kira! Look at me! We are alive and our friends are alive! Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes… Our friends are alive… Good! That's good, right?" Kira managed to bring back his breathing to something normal. "But… what about the people?"

Alex sighed, dropped her gaze then refocused on Kira. "I will not lie to you!" She whispered hotly to herself. "I will never lie to my friends!"

Kira gulped. "I…I'm listening."

"Most of the people are all right. They are afraid but still alive. Their shelters-pods are now progressing to safety."

"Most…?"

"Da! Most! A few persons have died during and before the catastrophe. But!" She fiercely held the boy by the shoulders. "Compared to the total population of Heliopolis, those losses are very low! Much more would have died, should we didn't do what we did!"

"You sure?"

Something coming from a long forgotten past obscured the displaced Russian girl's gaze and softened her voice. "Oh, yes. It would have been much worse."

Something seemed to unlock inside of Kira. He could now swallow and breathe more easily. There was still darkness lurking in his subconscious but he could deal with it for now. "Al-All right… Let's go."

Alex smiled then frowned as the early-warning system of the Strike biped to their attention. Kira manoeuvred the Mobile Suit as Alex went to the back of the seat. On the screen, a pod flashing its emergency beacon appeared. Kira frowned. "It's a Heliopolis lifeboat."

"Hum… It looks damaged."

Kira brought up his sensors on the lifeboat and gasped. "Their thrusters are broken!"

"And I don' like the view of its outer hull. It could have some micro-fractures."

"We must rescue them!"

Alex nodded as Kira approached the damaged pod. She frowned as she felt the brush of a familiar aura. "FLLAY?!"

"What?"

Alex turned an incredulous face to Kira. "Fllay! Fllay is aboard this boat!"

Kira's eyes widened. The girl they both liked was inside this drifting life-pod? He gently manoeuvred the Strike and touched the outer hull to initiate skin-contact communication. Only static answered him. "Looks like their com-unit is damaged as well."

"But people inside have sense the bump. They are afraid!" The redheaded frowned. "They're on the verge of panic." She turned to Kira, her eyes glowing with power. "I'm going to teleport inside to reassure them. Bring us back quickly to the Archangel."

Kira hesitated. "Are you sure it's a good idea…? I mean… When you'll appear…er…"

Alex smiled and winked to him. "Don't worry. I have the proper technique to deal with it." She disappeared in a burst of emerald light. Kira sighed and begin to take the pod in order to bring it back to the Alliance warship.

Inside the life-pod, people were almost panicking. After the destruction of Heliopolis, their shelter had hit some debris and now the onboard-computer was locked into Emergency Status. Suddenly, a flare of green light stopped all actions. The citizens of the Orb Colony looked in awe and fear to the feminine silhouette materializing inside their capsule.

Alex opened her eyes and expanded her New-Type aura. She couldn't create yet an emotion within someone but she could reduce significantly the existing ones. "Peace! I am not an enemy! I am here as a part of your rescue!"

The people gazed to her, their emotions barely in check. The smallest action could incline the balance in any direction. It was the incredulous cry of relief of a young girl among them that decided everything. "Alex? Alexandra Kerensky?!"

Despite an intuition that never left her, Fllay Allster wasn't very optimist on her chances of survival when she heard the computer announcing the thrusters' failure. She jumped literally into the arms of, at last, someone she knew and propelled them into the wall.

The obvious relief of the blue-eyed redhead pushed the fears of the other people to manageable levels for the New-Type. She continued to hold Fllay as she gave instructions. "Please, everybody seat down and fasten your belts. My partner outside is going to bring us to a vessel nearby."

The Russian girl smiled as they obeyed her. It had been touch-and-go for a time. She looked to the teenager in her arms and spoke gently. "Fllay? I must check the status of the pod during the transfer. Do you think you can seat down for a time?"

The girl nodded weakly and fastened her belt. She never lost sight of the green-eyed girl during her checking.

Alex internally swore as she verified the status of the capsule. Bypassing the security was child-play for the New-Type and the results were not pretty: Thrusters and communications were out. Several micro-fractures had been detected and the cherry on the cake was the projected malfunction of the life-support system in a few hours. If Kira and the Strike hadn't been in vicinity of the lifeboat…

1234567890987654321

Aboard the Archangel, Mu turned to Murrue. "So, what do you plan to do now?"

"Our ship is still in battle." She turned to Romero Pal. "Can you detect the ZAFT ships' movement?"

The crewman shook his head. "Impossible. There are lots of heat sources among that debris so our laser and thermal detectors are of little use here."

Murrue sighed but Mu showed the silver-lining. "The same will be true for them, too. You expect they'll come after us?"

Murrue nodded grimly. "I think we should move based on that assumption. Although if they attack us right now, we'd be finished."

"You're right. All we have is that precious Strike, our dear and lethally mysterious Alex and my damaged Zero. And the ship itself is greatly understaffed. We're in no shape to fight. Shall we sail at maximum speed to shake them off? This is quite a speedy ship, I understand."

"Their Nazca-class is a high-speed ship as well. There's no guarantee that we can shake them off."

Mu smiled. "Then shall we surrender?"

Murrue blinked and looked incredulous to the blond man.

Mu smirked. "That's also an option, you know."

The angered voice of Natarle sounded on the bridge. "What did you say? Wait a minute! Who gave you such authorization?"

Murrue raised an eyebrow. What her two charges had done now? "What's the matter, Ensign Badgiruel?"

"The Strike has returned. But it brought a lifeboat."

Murrue and Mu blinked to each other.

1234567890987654321

Inside the Strike, Kira was listening dismayed to his instructions. "You can't accept it? What do you mean you can't accept it? The propulsion section is broken. It's drifting out of control. Are you telling me to throw this back out there again? People who have evacuated are on this ship."

Natarle managed to bring herself under control and tried to reason the confused teenager. "Reinforcements will be here right away! But the Archangel is fighting a battle! There's no way we can accept refugees at this time!" She paused. "By the way, where is Alexandra?"

"She's reassuring the passengers inside the capsule."

Natarle blinked. "What…? How did she manage to…?" Those models of life-pod didn't have a dedicated hatch.

Despite his frustration before inhuman orders for him, Kira smirked. "She's an Esper. She can teleport."

The Ensign was thunder-stricken. Not only this girl could send and read thoughts, manipulate matter with her mind, summon from who-know-where a Power Armour with the same power as a Mobile Suit, but she could ALSO TELEPORT!

Murrue sighed. "All right. I authorize it."

That roused the Ensign. "Captain!"

Murrue quietly explained herself to Natarle. "I don't want to waste time arguing over such things." She paused. "Beside, I don't think we could stop them if they decide to ignore our orders." She raised her voice. "Bring it in quickly!"

Natarle sighed and saluted. Her headache had worsened and she 'knew' she couldn't reason the Russian teenager if she decided to be headstrong. "Very well, Captain!"

As the Strike manoeuvred the damaged pod inside the main hangar, Murrue Ramius turned her attention to the command crew. "I'm well aware of the severity of our situation. But I have no intention of surrendering. There's no way I'm going to hand over this ship or the Strike to ZAFT. We must take them safely to Atlantic Federation Headquarters no matter what it takes to do so."

Natarle Badgiruel was reassured by the determination in the Murrue's voice. "Captain. I suggest that we make our way to Artemis."

"Artemis? That's a Eurasian military satellite, isn't it?"

Mu understood the plan of the Ensign. "Artemis and its umbrella."

Natarle nodded and brought on the main screen the Flight Management Guidance Envelop System. "From our present location, it's the easiest allied forces location to get to."

Murrue nodded. Artemis was after all also at Lagrange Three. But there was a problem. "You realize that we're in a situation where neither G-weapons nor this ship has a recognition code acknowledged by allied forces. Would Eurasia…?"

"I'm aware that the Archangel and the Strike are both regarded as top military secrets of the Atlantic Federation. However, should we set our course for the Moon you can't expect us to get there easily without confrontation. Also, since we left without sufficient provisions, we need supplies badly."

Murrue sighed. "I realize that."

Natarle hesitated. "I know that trouble await us at Artemis, but we can't afford to follow our intuition in this situation! As things are the most realistic measures would be to avoid confrontation, replenish at Artemis, and try to contact the lunar headquarters from there."

Mu turned back to his controls. "Artemis, huh? I wonder if things will go as we hope."

Murrue gazed on the route on the screen. "However, it truly appears to be our only option." She then blinked as something odd hit her. "Ensign Badgiruel?"

"Yes, captain?"

"Did you realize that you were talking like Alexandra?"

Natarle stopped and turned to her superior. "I…I did…? Yes, I did, didn't I?" She frowned. "I think a little conversation with our resident Esper is overdue!"

1234567890987654321

Aboard the lifeboat, Alex smiled when she felt the bumps announcing that they were inside the Archangel. She quickly checked that the hangar was pressurized then equalized the pressure with the capsule. She turned to the passengers. "We are now safely inside a pressurized environment." The people cheered. One of them, impatient, tried to open the hatch to no avail. As she helped Fllay out of her seat, the teenager girl reassured the passengers. "Do not worry. I can open the hatch with no problem. Beside, technicians, outside, could also do it."

Alex floated to the jammed hatch and scanned it with her power. It was nothing too big, just a cracked rod that blocked the aperture's system. She focused her telekinesis and 'pushed': The hatch opened to the surprise of the deck crew outside.

She smiled to the blue-eyed girl as she helped her to exit. "I think you are going to have a nice surprise outside, Fllay."

The girl blinked as she accepted the boost of the Russian girl and grabbed the hands of the technicians outside.

"Torii."

The redhead gasped when a familiar robotic green bird circled around her: A violet-eyed boy was at its pursuit. With incredulous joy, she recognized him. "It's you! You're Sai's friend!"

Kira braced himself as the girl threw herself to him. "F-Fllay! It's you, Fllay Allster? So you were really on this boat!"

Now that she was in a relative safe place, Fllay's curiosity and anxiety manifested. "Hey, what happened to Heliopolis? What happened there? What went on?"

The teenager boy gulped. What could he tell her?

"I…I…I got separated from Jessica and Misha in a store in Florence and I ran to a shelter alone, and then…! This is a ZAFT ship, right? What's gonna happen to us? What are you doing here, anyway?"

Kira tried to reassure the frightened girl. "Th-This ship belongs to the Earth Forces."

"You're lying! There's a Mobile Suit on board."

"No, that also belongs to the Earth Forces. B-But, boy am I glad. Sai and Miriallia are here, too. You'll be fine."

"Fine, for now, tovarisch." Alex's voice sounded behind them and startled them.

Fllay looked into the serious green eyes. "Wha-What do you mean?"

Grimly, Alexandra Kerensky exposed the facts. "Heliopolis has been destroyed by a military attack of ZAFT because of the presence of those Earth Forces inside the Colony. And you are now in the very thing that ZAFT want."

"HEEE!?"

Kira was dismayed. "Alex! No need to frighten her!"

"A lie is a lie, tovarisch. Even if it was with good intentions."

1234567890987654321

On the command bridge of the Vesalius, the captain Fredrick Ades looked sadly on the remains of the colony. "Who would've expected this?" He turned to the commander Rau Le Creuset. "What will you do? The council won't look lightly on a neutral nation's colony being destroyed."

Rau was amused. "How can you call a colony that's manufacturing new weapons for the Earth Forces 'neutral'?"

"However…"

"Most of the residents have escaped. So we really have no problem." Rau turned to Ades. "Compared to the Bloody Valentine tragedy."

Ades frowned as Rau approached a bridge operator. "Can you get the position of the enemy's new warship?"

"No, not with the present state of things."

Ades raised an eyebrow. "Do you still plan to go after them? But we've lost our Mobile Suits."

"What do you mean? We have four that we took from the Earth Forces."

Ades blinked. "You suggest that we use those? But…!"

"Now that we're finished with the data extraction, we can go ahead and use them. Bring up a map of the region. Send a message to the Gamov to expand its search radius."

Inside the corridors of the Vesalius, Athrun Zala drifted and looked through a window. His eyes narrowed as he remembered what happened. '_Kira_.'

1234567890987654321

Meanwhile on the Archangel, Kira and Alex escorted Fllay to the passenger lounge. Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle and Miriallia gasped when they recognized the young girl. Fllay leaped with joy into the arms of a bewildered Sai who couldn't believe what was happening. Kira smiled in front of the joy of the reunited couple.

But Alex was not smiling. With dread, she focused her New-Type power on Miriallia and Fllay and, with consternation, found what she prayed to never found in this dimension. She sighed and gazed to the ceiling. She could now bet that she could also sense 'it' within two members of the command bridge.

1234567890987654321

On the bridge, Murrue prepared the ship for their ruse. "Prepare decoy! Upon firing, we'll start the main engines to adjust our course to Artemis. We'll then switch to inertial flight to avoid detection by the enemy! Take level 2 battle stations! Finish checking the ship within an absolute minimum time!"

Mu thought about everything that could go wrong. "A silent run until we get to Artemis. That should take about 2 hours. From this point on, we'll have to rely on luck."

1234567890987654321

On the Vesalius, Ades was examined the map. "Perhaps because of the debris from the collapsed Heliopolis they've already left this area, unnoticed."

Le Creuset turned to the ZAFT captain. "No. We can rule that out. They're likely sitting very quietly somewhere." Rau looked closely the map and nodded to himself. "How about setting up a net?"

""A net," did you say?"

On the Archangel, Natarle opened the festivities. "Number three, fire decoy!" From the "Korinthos" launchers, a single missile flew into space then activated its decoy function on a pre-programmed trajectory.

The commander Rau Le Creuset exposed his plan to Ades. "The Vesalius will take off first and wait here for the enemy ship. Gamov will follow along the course, intersecting the orbit, searching for the enemy, staying hidden."

Ades was sceptical. "To Artemis? But what if they were to leave for the Moon?"

An operator sounded an alarm. "Large heat source detected! Information analysis estimated course, ship will swing by Earth and head for the Moon to the Earth Forces, Atlantic Federation headquarters."

Murrue Ramius pursued her gambit. "Start main engines! Adjust ship's course to Artemis!" The powerful warship rushed to its new trajectory. The vibrations alerted the Orb residents. Alex frowned and decided it was time to visit the bridge.

Ades whirled to Le Creuset. "Commander!"

"That's a decoy."

"But we should confirm with the Gamov just in case."

"No. They'll be heading to Artemis. I'm even more sure of that now. The Vesalius will set sail. Get Zelman online."

In his cabin, Ahtrun was trying to rest. The vibrations of the departure sent him to the ceiling. He turned on himself and gazed mournfully on the second bed of the cabin: A bed with the personal belongings of his friend Rusty. '_Rusty! Miguel…!_' He closed his tearing eyes.

1234567890987654321

**EYECATCH**

The Strike Gundam appears in its "Sword" configuration and demonstrates its abilities: His high agility. The dual 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS "Igelstellung" on a close Mobile Suit. The assault knife "Armor Schneider" in melee combat. The Beam Boomerang "Midas Messer" and its amazing returning function. The shield with the Rocket Anchor "Panzer Eisen" which grabs and pulls a target to the Strike. And, finally, the 15.78 metres Anti-Ship Blade "Schwert Gewerh" cutting through everything with its laser edge.

**EYECATCH**

Alex appears with a Power Armour like the RX-75 Guntank. She demonstrates the armament and capabilities: The two Long Range 18 mm Beam Cannon on the shoulders. The Quad-Guns on each forearm. The mobility conferred by the treads on the feet. And, finally, the thickness of the armour.

1234567890987654321

Alexandra Kerensky found herself on the command bridge. One moment she gazed on two of its members and frowned. It was worse than what she thought first. A burst of rage fuelled by guilt and she punched the bulkhead.

The sharp impact drew the attention of everyone on her. Natarle scowled. She had a few things to tell to this young girl.

Recomposing herself, Alex floated to a secondary screen and examined the course taken by the Archangel. Behind her, Murrue stalled all tentative to speak to the teenager. She was interested in her answers to the situation.

"Artemis, huh? I guess that was the only solution to take." The Russian girl paused as she listened to her power. "Especially with our limited resources."

Natarle opened fire. "So, you knew!"

The emerald gaze plunged into the violet eyes. "I guess. Nothing more."

"Are you responsible for my idea about it?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Your idea?" She proceeded to pace, visibly weary. "Niet, I didn't, at least, not directly."

Murrue seized the control of the discussion. "Please, explain yourself, Alexandra. Did you influence the Ensign?"

Alex sighed and sat on a vacant seat. "Niet… It's worse. I am indirectly responsible of her probable headaches and her possible sudden intuitions."

Natarle blinked. "How did you know that I have headaches?"

The redheaded teenager looked squarely to the young woman. "I am a catalyst. You were a… latent New-Type. My…presence activated your power."

"WHAT!"

Murrue looked bewildered to the green-eyed girl. "You mean… she's like you!?"

Alex nodded grimly. "Her… and another crewmember." She turned to the blue-eyed blond man near the command chair.

Mu La Flaga blinked, blinked again and then pointed to himself. "ME!?"

1234567890987654321

The crew of the Archangel was proceeding to welcome and process the passengers of the Heliopolis' lifeboat. Jackie Tonomura had a good surprise with one of them. "You're a doctor?"

The elderly nodded. "Yes, I am."

Jackie smiled. He knew that the strange Russian girl had healed Murrue Ramius but he preferred true and tried methods. "The captain has injured her shoulder. Could you look at it later?"

In their assigned room, Tolle, Miriallia, Kuzzey, Sai, Fllay and Kira were waiting, trying to not be bored by controlling their anxieties.

Kuzzey asked the question that everybody would like to know. "I wonder where we're headed."

Sai nodded. "They changed course once, didn't they? I wonder if ZAFT is still around."

Tolle was not very optimist. "They're after this ship and that Mobile Suit, right? Then maybe they're still after us."

Fllay looked alarmed. "Huh? Then what? Are you saying that…?" She stopped herself under a sudden intuition and spoke to herself, incredulous. "Alex was right? ZAFT will target this ship?" She looked to Sai, eyes shining with unshed tears. "We're less safe now that we boarded the ship." Her voice was soft, resigned and grim. Kira looked away, ashamed of his participation in this catastrophe.

Miriallia turned to the redhead. "Would you rather…?" She stopped when she read something the eyes of Fllay. "You…knew…?" She blinked and listened to a little voice in her mind. "You knew that your lifeboat was broken and doomed?"

Fllay sighed and gazed on the floor. "W-Well, not exactly…" She looked back to her green-eyed friend. "I…looked behind Alex's shoulder when she called up the diagnostic of our lifeboat, but…" She continued softly, her eyes opened on the past. "I knew long before that we were doomed if someone didn't come." She shook her head. "And someone came. What is happening to me, Mir?"

Miriallia smiled. "Something marvellous. Something that will help you to surmount this ordeal. Ask Alex, she will explain everything."

Sai took the hand of the girl he loved. "Don't worry. Our friend Alex will help you like she helped us."

Kuzzey smirked to the mushy scene then sighed. "I hope my parents are safe."

Sai turned to him. "Evacuation orders were issued to all districts so I'm sure they're okay. Beside, you know that Alex managed to contact them and reassured them about us."

Fllay's eyes widened. "So… It was her…" She continued, awed. "When I was alone in the shelter, I suddenly felt as if…" She turned to her boyfriend. "…you have put your arm around my shoulder and…" She blushed and stopped. She couldn't say that she also felt that Alex had caressed her cheek.

"Kira Yamato!" The voice of Mu La Flaga interrupted what could have been an embarrassing moment for the young girl.

Kira blinked. What could the pilot want of him? "Y-Yes?"

"Petty officer Murdoch is furious. He doesn't have enough people. He says you're responsible for maintaining your own machine."

Kira frowned. "My machine? Wait! What do you mean, "my machine"?"

"Let's just say that's what's been decided."

The friends of Kira listened to the rather amazing conversation.

Mu shrugged. "The fact is you're the only one capable of piloting that thing. It can't be helped."

Kira was becoming angry. "Sure, I rode the thing twice, only because I had no choice! But I'm not a soldier or anything!"

Mu shook his head. He had hoped his association with the visibly experienced Russian Esper would have show something to the young boy. "So when the fighting starts again, you'll say that again. You'll refuse to pilot it, and we'll all die, right?"

Kira gasped: It was true. All his friends looked at him alarmed. Without Kira and Alex, they were doomed.

Mu continued. "Right now, you, Alex and I are the only ones who can protect this ship."

"But I…!"

"You have the ability to make a difference, right? Then put those abilities to use. We have little time, including time to think this over."

Sai tried to know about the situation. "Excuse me! Where is this ship heading?"

"Well, since Alexandra already knows, I can tell you: A Eurasian military fortress." Mu shrugged as he walked away. "Well, we'll be lucky if they let us in without incident."

"I…!" Kira grinded its teeth and ran away to the main hangar.

Tolle and Miriallia saw the distress of their friend and tried to call him back. "Hey, Kira!"

Even with her now boosted intuition, there were some things that Fllay didn't know. "What? What's that supposed to mean? You mean that Kira kid was on…?"

Sai began to explain. "You heard that a Mobile Suit carried your lifeboat to this ship, right? That guy, Kira, was the one piloting it."

"What? Him? But why? Why would he be in a Mobile Suit?"

Kuzzey launched his bomb. "Because Kira's a Coordinator."

Tolle scowled. "Kuzzey!"

Sai sighed then continued. "Kira is a Coordinator. But he isn't with ZAFT."

Miriallia spoke with tranquil assurance. "He's one of us. A treasured friend."

"I see." Fllay blinked. "I see indeed." It was strange. She had been educated with a good dose of prejudice against Coordinator. Her childhood environment had been tainted by Blue Cosmos theories and yet… "Say, Mir? Is… Is Alex a Coordinator too?"

Miriallia didn't loose her smile as if she was waiting for this question. "No. She passed herself as a first-generation Coordinator because of her capacities."

"Then, what is she?"

"She called herself a New-Type. A Natural being born with the gift of Esper powers." Miriallia paused. "Like you and me."

Fllay's eyes widened.

In front of the cockpit of the Strike, Kira reminded the words of the Mobile Armour pilot. '"_You have the ability to make a difference, right? Then put those abilities to use_."'

Kira lowered his head and looked to the floor. "I may be able to operate the Mobile Suit but that doesn't mean I can fight a battle!"

1234567890987654321

Aboard the Vesalius, Athrun Zala presented himself to the door of the office of the commander Rau Le Creuset. "Athrun Zala. Reporting as requested."

"Right. Come in."

As he was typing a report, Rau continued. "I was hoping to speak with you earlier but things got a bit out of hand, with the collapse of Heliopolis." He finished, saved his work and turned to Athrun.

"Sir, I apologize for what happened during the previous battle."

"I have no intention of punishing you but I do want to hear your side of the story. Particularly since it wasn't like you, Athrun."

Athrun lower his head and bit his lower lip.

Rau restarted the discussion. "I understand you were near that machine when it was activated."

"I'm terribly sorry. I was stunned by what had happened and failed to report the incident. That final machine: The person piloting it is Kira Yamato, a Coordinator friend from the military preparatory school I attended on the Moon."

Now, Rau was surprised. "Well…!"

"I never dreamed that we'd meet again in such a situation so I needed to be sure."

"I see. War is full of irony." Rau get up. "I don't blame you for being stunned. I imagine you were quite close to this friend."

"Yes."

"Very well. If that's the case, I shall take you off the upcoming sortie."

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't be able to point a gun at such a friend. And I don't want to force you to, either."

"No, commander! That's…!"

"Even if he was once your friend we must shoot him if he's now an enemy. I'm sure you can understand that."

"Kira is… He's being used by the Naturals! He's brilliant, but also absent-minded and good-natured so he fails to see that he's being taken advantage of. That's why I wanna persuade him! He's also a Coordinator! Like Alex! I know he'll understand what we have to say!"

Rau frowned. "I understand how you feel. But…what if he won't be persuaded?"

Athrun gasped. That was the question now. He lowered his head. "If that should happen…I'll shoot him myself."

Rau nodded then blinked. "By the way. Who is Alex?"

Athrun smiled a little. "Another Coordinator that I met along with Kira on the Moon. Her name is Alexandra Kerensky." He sighed as he remembered fondly memories. "We later met again on the PLANTs and she befriended Yzak, Dearka and Nicol." He chuckled. "Sometimes, I think they had the same crush on my beautiful redheaded friend." He didn't say that it never worked because she was revealed a lesbian to the dismay of the others.

Rau whirled to Athrun. "A redheaded girl? With green eyes? And a Russian accent?"

Athrun blinked. "How do you know?"

Rau called on his screen a picture. "This image is an enhancement and filtering of various pictures taken during my fight at Heliopolis. Do you recognize the subject?"

Confounded, Athrun gazed into the face of his best friend, wearing the Exo-Frame that proved to be so lethal during the battle at Heliopolis. Even with the armoured headset, it was impossible to not recognize her. "Tha-That's impossible…" He whispered. "Alex…hates war with such a passion that she had problems with the discipline of the military preparatory school." He looked back to Rau. "She took the classes only because it was the best way for the engineering school she wanted…" Athrun abruptly stopped and whispered. "…in Heliopolis…"

Rau said nothing and called another file. "This is the message she sent the fist time on all our frequencies. We simply filtered the background noise. Do you recognize the voice?"

The recognizable Russian-accented feminine voice sounded in the office. ""ATTENTION, ZAFT UNITS! YOU ARE ENDANGERING THE CIVILIAN POPULATION. WITHDRAW IMMEDIATELY OR I WILL SHOOT TO KILL! THIS IS YOUR ONLY AND LAST WARNING!""

Athrun felt numbed. "It's…her…"

"Then I fear you have to take the same decision about her too."

1234567890987654321

Inside the command bridge of the Archangel, Natarle Badgiruel suddenly jumped to her feet. "Mr Pal!"

Romero Pal jerked, startled by the sudden and sharp voice. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Passive scans at full power to port!"

Romero blinked as he checked his sensors and reported, bewildered. "Large heat source detected! Believed to be the engine of a warship! Distance 250, Yellow 33, 17. Mark 02 Charlie, course zero-shift-zero!"

Mu La Flaga's eyes narrowed. "Beside us? It's headed in the same direction."

Murrue concentrated on the crisis. The sudden intuition of her second will have to wait. "Have they caught on to us?"

Startled by the accuracy of her feeling, Natarle voiced her impressions. "No! And it's a fair distance from us."

Romero continued his analysis. "The target is passing our ship. Ship type confirmed. It's a Nazca-class."

Mu swore. "They're getting in front of us to stop us in our tracks!"

Natarle turned to Romero "Mr. Pal. Check our stern. We should be able to detect their Laurasia-class there."

"Wait a moment." Romero's eyes widened. "There's a heat source following us, 350 to stern. When did that get there?"

Mu resumed the situation. "At this rate, the Laurasia-class will eventually catch up to us. But if we use our engines to escape, the Nazca-class will find us instantly. Hey, bring up data on the two vessels and a map of space over here."

"Do you have a plan?" Natarle considered her new-found New-Type Abilities rather limited. Her military training didn't allow her to blindly follow her intuitions regardless of their accuracy.

Mu smirked. "That's what I'm getting ready to think about!"

The alarm sounded through the warship. "Enemy unit, silhouette detected. Level 1 battle stations! All military personnel, get to your positions at once. Repeat…!"

In an obscured small office room, Alexandra Kerensky shut down the computer she was using. She had profited of a lull in the intense activity onboard to read the data chip that Cagalli had given to her at Morgenroete. It contained all the specs of the G-weapons. It had been very interesting. After a stream of Russian curses, she had used the opportunity to dive a little with her power inside the onboard net of the warship.

Jackie Tonomura and Chandra ran from their bunk-room.

"Damn."

"I just got into bed."

In the lounge, the Orb residents were afraid. A little girl rushed into the arms of her mother. "Mommy!"

The poor woman tried to reassure her. "It's going to be all right."

"Is this ship entering a battle?"

"But they've got us on board."

Miriallia Haw suddenly jerked as the speaker called people she knew. "Kira Yamato, Alexandra Kerensky, to the bridge."

The honey-haired girl was anxious. "I wonder what Kira and Alex have decided."

Sai Argyle had a sad smile. "We'll likely be in quite an unenviable position if they don't fight."

Fllay Allster's eyes narrowed. "Alex will fight! I 'know' it!"

Miriallia smiled the turned to Tolle Koenig. "Hey, Tolle. We're always sitting on the sidelines relying on Kira and Alex to protect us."

Tolle thought about what the Lieutenant La Flaga had told to Kira. "If we have the ability to make a difference, then put that ability to use, right?" Tolle looked to his friends and they nodded to each other.

Chandra raised an eyebrow when he received a call to the bridge. "Captain! I have civilians here wishing to speak with you."

Natarle sighed. It was not the moment! "We have no time for that! I'll listen to their complaints later! Tell them to be quiet!"

"Well, uh…the students that are with us from Heliopolis are offering to help with the ship's operation."

Murrue blinked. "What?"

Kira was letting himself pulled by the moving band that helped the crew to circulate inside the ship in period of no gravity. A familiar male voice interrupted his introspection.

"Kira!"

"Tolle. All of you."

His friends stopped in front of him. They were dressed in military uniforms: Blue vest and white pants for the boys, Light purple vest and light-orange short for the only girl.

Tolle smirked. "Hi, Kira."

"What's the deal with the outfits?"

Sai answered. "We've decided to help out with tasks aboard this ship. They're understaffed, right?"

Kuzzey smiled. "They required us to wear military uniforms if we're gonna be on the bridge."

Tolle shrugged. "ZAFT's military uniforms are cooler, aren't they? With no badge of rank, these look kinda silly."

Chandra that was accompanying the youngsters, scowled. "Don't be a wise guy."

Kira was touched by what his friends were doing.

Tolle smiled gently to the young Coordinator. "We can't have just you fighting all the time."

Miriallia followed. "Given the situation we're in, we'll help. However we can."

"Well, if you are very sure of your own decision…"

All turned to the voice coming from the other corridor. Alex stopped before her friends. She considered them gravely and sighed. "I am reliving some episodes of my past here." She smiled sadly. "But it does not mean it will be the same thing." She bowed to the surprise of her group of friends. "Thank you for your help, we appreciate it."

Chandra smiled but decided to stop here. Time was limited here. "Move on, youngsters!"

"Bye, Kira!"

"See you later."

Chandra whirled to the two pilots as he passed. "Oh, and if you're taking off again, make sure that you wear a pilot suit this time, Kira!" He then turned to Alex. "Be in uniform also, next time, Alexandra."

Fine to Kira, but he had a small problem. "U-Um, Mr. Chandra!" Where was the pilots' locker?

1234567890987654321

The Vesalius arrived in sight of a small and strange looking asteroid. Ades looked upon it. "So that's…!"

Rau nodded. "The Umbrella of Artemis. It appears that they've already caught onto us. It's in effect."

"We've arrived here without catching the Earth Forces' new ship."

"We're in their path. We'll get them here."

Rapidly, the ZAFT crew prepared the ship for the trap.

"Turn ship 180 degrees!"

"Match velocity to Artemis and proceed astern!"

1234567890987654321

In the pilots' locker, Kira finished to put on his blue-green and white with black trim pilot suit.

"So…" The young boy turned to Mu La Flaga in his violet and black with grey trim pilot suit. "Judging from that outfit, I see that you've finally decided to do it."

Kira grabbed his helmet. "You said so yourself, Lieutenant."

On the command bridge, the friends of Kira and Alex were receiving an accelerated crash course on the operations of the Archangel.

"Right now, you, Alex and I are the only ones who can protect this ship. It's not that I wanna fight but I do wanna protect this ship. Because of the people on board."

"It's the same for us all. You won't find too many people who wish to fight for no reason at all. We fight because unless we fight, we cannot protect."

Mu smirked and searched the room. "Okay, where is the young Miss. I need to explain our plan to both of you."

"I'm here, Lieutenant."

Mu turned and gawked to the sight.

Alexandra Kerensky exited a small room in only her leotard like blue with white trim inner-suit. Apart of that, she had only slippers of white colour, white gloves and the blue metal band on her right thigh. The amount of flesh showed and the skin-tight nature of her suit left no doubt about her sex.

Mu blushed, coughed a little and began his explications.

As the Laurasia-class vessel approached the Archangel by the stern, Mu finished to explain his plan and entered his Moebius Zero Mobile Armour. "In any case, think only about this ship and yourselves."

"Y-Yes! Be careful, Lieutenant." Kira jumped to his own cockpit. '_Athrun, will you come back as well to sink this ship?_' He suddenly gasped as a thought hit him. '_Oh, my God! I forget to speak about Athrun to Alex! I…_'

_I already know, Tovarisch._

The clear and concise mind voice curiously appeased the young Coordinator. He tried to respond to the New-Type. '_You knew? Since when?_'

_Since I sensed him at Morgenroete and when I saw that you faced him during the last battle._

Kira sensed a hesitation then. _Right now, we have to focus on only two things. Protecting this ship and protecting our lives. Nothing more, nothing less._

Natarle began the plan. "Moebius Zero, La Flaga, to the linear catapult!"

The left electromagnetic catapult deployed and took the Mobile Armour in its field.

Mu closed his helmet marked with a white feather. "Mu La Flaga, taking off! Don't let them sink you before I return!"

As the Mobile Armour used the inertia of its catapulting to its advantage, Romero Pal surveyed the enemy. "Laurasia-class approaching, 50 to stern!"

It was time. Murrue braced herself. "Start main engines in 2 minutes! Strike, NT1 Alex, prepare to take off!"

The technician manoeuvred the powerful machine to the right catapult. "Strike, proceed to takeoff position…! Catapult connection: System, all green!"

Kira thought about the plan as he continued his checklist. '_The lieutenant will secretly move ahead and hit the enemy in front of us. In the meantime, Alex and I will protect the ship from the enemy to the rear. Is this gonna work?_'

The voice of Miriallia sounded on his radio. "Kira. Alex."

"Miriallia?"

Miriallia winked. "From now on, I will act as the combat controller for the Mobile Suit, Power Armour and Mobile Armour. I'm counting on you!"

Chandra smiled at his post. "We're all counting on you!"

Kira smiled.

Natarle gave her instructions. "Mount the Aile Striker. The enemy will be here as soon as the Archangel fires its engines! Be ready!"

"Right!"

On the left electromagnetic catapult, Alex prepared herself. "Affirmative!" In this battle, she needed mobility, protection and firepower. It wasn't easy to obtain such a perfect blend, but her configuration had a trick very useful in a zero-gee environment. She focused on the proper form.

"Mobile Suit Power-Armour… ON!"

On her sleeveless inner suit, the blue upper torso-armour with red trim materialized. The white coloured shoulder-pads and hip-protections followed. Then the forearms were covered by a large blue armour piece with white trim. White with blue trim armoured knee boots with the secondary propulsion unit appeared next to the blue metal band already circling the middle of the right thigh. The white backpack, with the main propulsion unit, locked in the rear of the torso. The white headpiece blue trimmed with the golden V-fins should have completed the Power-Armour but Alex was not finished.

Another layer of armour materialized on the Power Armour: A dark grey assemblage of heavy-plates with integrated verniers and thrusters. It was the Chobham Full Armour option: Very heavy and bulky in an atmosphere but perfect for heavy-duty space-combat. The Full Armour was also ejectable should it would be heavily damaged.

As the emerald sphere of New-Type energy dissolved around her, Alex summoned her external weaponry: The two Beam Sabers on the backpack, the Standard Shield with its Anti-Beam Coating and finally, her handheld Beam Rifle.

Around her and on the bridge, the crew of the Archangel was rendered speechless by the spectacle of her transformation. Only Miriallia and her friends had already seen it and were quietly chuckling among themselves.

Murrue shook herself and focused on the enemy. She and Natarle couldn't not think about the military potential of the Esper. Especially now that they knew that some members of the crew had the same power. "Start engines! Fire Assault Cannons! Target: the Nazca-class ahead of us."

Natarle narrowed her eyes on the enemy vessel. ""Lohengrin", fire!"

A destructive lance of energy rushed across space.

Alarms sounded on the bridge of the Vesalius. "Heat source approaching from ahead and large heat source detected behind it! It's a warship!"

Ades tightened his fists. "Evasive action!"

Rau smirked. "I see that they're firing in confusion, now that they've seen us."

Mu smiled as he saw the destructive path of the "Lohengrin". The first part of his plan had passed.

Aboard the Gamov, the crew reacted to the commencing battle. "Heat source detected! Supposedly from the enemy warship."

The captain Zelman gave his orders. "Launch Mobile Suits!"

Rau addressed his elite pilot. "I'll believe what you said earlier, Athrun Zala."

"Yes, sir."

The electromagnetic catapult deployed and the Aegis was ejected into space.

In the CIC, Chandra detected the electromagnetic pulse of the operation. "A Mobile Suit has taken off from the Nazca-class ahead! Only the one!"

Responsible of the CIC, Ensign Natarle Badgiruel addressed her superior. "Captain!"

"Please!"

Natarle turned to Miriallia. "Have Kira Yamato and Alexandra Kerensky take off in the Strike and in the NT1 Alex!"

Miriallia touched her mike. "Kira! Alex!"

The two teenagers responded: One tense, the other cool as an iceberg. "Roger."

The two electromagnetic catapults of the Archangel deployed.

Aboard the Strike, Kira tried to calm himself. The words of Mu La Flaga, Alexandra Kerensky, Tolle Koenig and Miriallia Haw were echoing in his mind. '"_Right now, you, Alex and I are the only ones who can protect this ship." "Right now, we have to focus on only two things. Protecting this ship and protecting our lives. Nothing more, nothing less." "We can't have just you fighting all the time." "Given the situation we're in, we'll help_."'

The young Coordinator opened his eyes and his words awake something in the heart of the Russian girl. "Kira Yamoto! Gundam, taking off!"

The redheaded MS Girl let the energy field of the catapult captured her and spoke words of another epoch in another world. "Alexandra Kerensky! Gundam Armour, taking off!"

1234567890987654321

Preview:

What they decided on was each one's respective, rightful cause.

Without the chance to learn why they had been thrown in the position the youngsters select a path.

Ahead of the gunfire tearing through silent darkness the shouting voice of Athrun and Kira pass each other in vain etching a new memory instead.

She was her friend, now she has betrayed them. Alex is once again confronted to those she loves on the other side of the fence.

What will be blooded, the hands or the heart?

Next, on MS Seed Girls, "Phase-Shift Down, Power Up". Soar through space, Gundam!

1234567890987654321

Notes: Vampwriter has asked about a poll to determine with which girl Alex finish.

I say why not?

So here are the candidates and the results so far:

Fllay: 2.

Cagalli: 0.

Lacus: 0.

Mir: 0.

Murrue: 0.

Natarle: 0.

Aïsha: 0.

Here is the Strike with its "Sword" Striker pack.

Name: Gat X-105 Strike Gundam.

Height: 17.72 meters. Weight: 74.1 tons.

Armament:

75 mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS "Igelstellung" x 2, in the head.

Assault knife "Armor Schneider" x 2, hip-storage, handheld.

Beam Boomerang "Midas Messer", on the left shoulder.

Rocket Anchor "Panzer Eisen" on the left Small Shield with Anti-Beam Coating.

15.78 m Anti-Ship Blade "Schwert Gewehr", backpack-storage, two-handed.

Thank you to Vampwriter and James Axelrad for their reviews.

Don't forget to vote for the poll.

Read, review, comment and send your ideas, please and thank you.


	6. PhaseShift Down, Power Up

**MS Seed Girls**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alexandra Kerensky.

Da: yes.

Tovarisch: comrade.

Pradva: truth.

Priviet: hello.

Pajalousta: please.

Kak dila: how are you?

Atlitchna: excellent.

Paka : a bientôt.

Spassiba : thank you.

Izvinitié : excuse me.

Minia zavout: I am called…

Kak: How?

Sivodnia: today.

Bhoze moï: my God!

**Chap 5: Phase-Shift Down, Power Up.**

Rushing from the Laurasia-class Gamov, the three G-weapons flew on a direct course to the Archangel. They activated their Phase-Shift, revealing the black GAT X-207 Blitz, the dark green GAT X-103 Buster and the dark blue GAT X-102 Duel.

Aboard the Alliance warship, Dalila Lohala Chandra, manning the sensors, detected them. "Three heat sources approaching from rear! Distance 67! They're Mobile Suits!"

The Captain Murrue Ramius' eyes narrowed. "They're here."

In the CIC, the Ensign Natarle Badgiruel started to ready the ship for the battle. "Prepare for Anti-Mobile Suit Combat! Load "Korinthos" into missile tubes 13 through 24! Activate the "Valiant" Linear Cannons! Input target data! Hurry!"

The mighty ship's weapon systems deployed smoothly and armed themselves. But on the consol of Chandra, the Target Analyser showed something bad for the defenders. "Machine type determined! Why, these are… X numbers, Duel, Buster and Blitz!"

Natarle snarled. "What?" All the bridge crew seemed stunned at the news.

Murrue reflected ironically on what happened. "So they're using all the G-weapons they took against us?"

1234567890987654321

Inside the GAT X-303 Aegis, Athrun Zala was still flying to the Archangel. His sensors didn't take long to pinpoint the Strike.

Aboard the Alliance Mobile Suit GAT X-105 Aile Strike, Kira Yamato detected an approach on his detectors. "One unit." Immediately, the words of Lieutenant Mu La Flaga echoed I his mind. '"_In any case, think only about protecting this ship and yourself_.'" He narrowed his eyes. "That's easier said than done."

The Aegis Target Analyzer identified the Strike. "Kira!"

The same analyze was being duplicated by the computer of the Strike. "That Mobile Suit. Athrun?"

1234567890987654321

Leader of this temporary squadron and eager to enter battle, the silver-haired and blue-eyed Yzak Joule, manning the Duel, gave his orders. "Athrun has already taken off from the Vesalius! Don't be delayed!"

Inside the Buster, the blond-haired Dearka Elsman smirked. "Humph! Not by that guy!"

The three machines separated to approach the Archangel. But the Alliance warship was far from being undefended. "Enemy Mobile Suits have spread out!"

Murrue smirked. If they had only the Strike as support, this would have been a difficult battle, but something as dangerous as a Mobile Suit was protecting their rear. "Commence interception! CIC! Cover the approach of the NT1 Alex!

Natarle smiled wickedly. The small silhouette of the Mobile Suit Power-Armour made it difficult to detect among the debris in this sector. She just had to direct the attention of the enemy on something else. "Laser designator ready?"

"Yes!"

"Missile tubes 13 through 18! Fire...! Load "Sledgehammers" into tubes 7 through 12. "Korinthos" missiles 19 through 24! Fire!"

A rain of missiles rushed to the three Gundams. Flying at low power within the cluster of debris, Alexandra Kerensky in her RX-78 NT1 "ALEX" Chobham Full Armour configuration took a large breathe, focused her will on the coming battle then kicked in her thrusters.

1234567890987654321

In the sector ahead of the Archangel, Athrun activated the Beam Saber integrated in the right arm of his Suit. Kira did the same and drew a Beam Saber from the Aile Backpack. The two machines crossed each other without attacking, their pilots held back by the same emotion.

Athrun switched on his short-range communicator. "Kira!"

The voice of his best friend erupted inside the cockpit of the young Orb Coordinator. "Athrun?"

The two Mobile Suits circled each other. "Stop it! Put your sword away! Kira! We're not enemies! Am I right? Why must we fight against each other?"

"Athrun."

"Why must you, a Coordinator like us, fight against us?"

1234567890987654321

The Duel danced among the salvos of missiles and used his CIWS "Igelstellung" to destroy them. "Dearka and Nicol, go after the ship! I'll attack the Mobile Suit with Athrun!"

In his Blitz, green-haired and orange-eyed Nicol Amalfi signalled his accord. "Roger! Be careful! We still don't have seen their Exo-Frame!"

Using his 350 mm Gun-Launcher, Dearka destroyed another salvo of missiles. He wasn't satisfied with the order of Yzak. "What?"

"I don't want any complaints, Dearka! It'll be a huge catch! As for the Exo-Frame, I doubted that such a small thing was made to be used in space! Not enough autonomy and…!"

A pale pink beam cut off his transmission. Only pure blind luck and sheer reflexes saved Yzak from an instant death as he in-extremis interposed his Anti-Beam coated shield.

Alex exploded from the cover of the debris. The surprise was total. She manoeuvred around the three Suits before they could regain their wits and rained pale pink death on them.

"What the hell!" Yzak was dismayed. The close brush with death had shaken him and he began to fly defensively to regain his composure. The beams were bracketing him.

His two comrades weren't any better. Although their battle computers could now detect and analyze the Exo-Frame, they weren't prepared to its lethality, speed and agility. Dearka connected his two weapons in the Shot-Gun Rifle configuration and fired. The area of effect of the attack forced Alex to stop her offensive and took cover.

Nicol swore. "Damn! It managed to block us between it and the warship!" He was right: The three Gundams were now turning their backs to the Archangel.

Alex smirked as she perceived the doubts in the auras of the enemy pilots. She suddenly froze in a manoeuvre as the familiarity of the minds in front of her became visible. Her Mind Voice echoed on the battlefield and in the minds of Fllay Allster, Miriallia Haw and Natarle Badgiruel. Unknown to them, the eyes of the three newly revealed New-Types glowed slightly.

_BHOZE MOÏ! YZAK! DEARKA! NICOL! IT'S YOU!?_

The three Coordinators gasped as the voice erupted in their mind. Not only because they could hear it but also because it was the voice of someone of their mutual past with Athrun. A dear friend encountered in the PLANTs and a Coordinator like them. The same incredulous answer sounded in the ether and on the radio-waves.

"ALEX!?"

1234567890987654321

In another sector, Kira perceived the echo of the telepathic transmission because of his closeness with the Russian girl. He whirled around and his eyes widened to the explosions around the Alliance warship. "Alex! The Archangel's…!"

The Aegis manoeuvred to bar his way. "Stop it, Kira!"

"Athrun!"

"What are you doing with the Earth Forces? Why are you siding with the Naturals?"

Kira opened his thrusters to the maximum and try to lose the Aegis. "I'm not a member of the Earth Forces!"

Athrun blinked to this info.

"There are people I know on that ship! My friends are on it! So why are you with ZAFT? Why are you taking part in the war?"

Athrun's eyes widened as he absorbed the quasi-physical hit of the accusation of his friend.

"You used to say that you hated wars! So why did you assault Heliopolis?"

As the two Suits continued their dance, Athrun, with a tight voice, tried to explain himself to Kira. "Because the Naturals, who fail to understand the situation went and made these things!"

"But Heliopolis is neutral! So am I! And yet…!" Kira stopped himself, on the other side of the battlefield, the situation was changing.

1234567890987654321

Natarle had been petrified when she 'heard' in her mind the voice of Alexandra. However, the emotions under the words were easily comprehensible. "Captain! We have a problem!"

Murrue turned to her second.

"Alexandra knows personally the three enemy pilots in the Duel, Buster and Blitz!"

A thunderbolt hit the bridge-crew. "What!?"

"She's right." The incredulous voice of Miriallia sounded in the forced silence on the bridge. "I…I can feel it…feel her… She's…confused… She felt betrayed… Oh my God!" Miriallia's eyes widened. "Anger…! Her anger is swelling! There's so much power behind it!" She turned to Murrue and Natarle who blinked when they saw her green-eyes glowing with a very faint light in the darkness of the CIC. "She's going to attack!"

In space, Alex was trying to control a monster that she thought buried when she passed into this world. The Berserker Rage that seized her and boosted her power to almost limitless strength when she broke down during the Millennial War. She could feel its claws brushing against the barriers of her sub-consciousness. She opened her radio. "Why…!? Why are you all here…!? WHY ARE THE "THREE MUSKETEERS" FIGHTING IN THIS SENSELESS WAR!? WHY!?"

With a scream of anger, she reopened fire on the three Gundams. This time, the so-called "Three Musketeers" found that they could dodge this rain of beams more easily, the rage of the MS Girl making her sloppy.

Nicol thought about the situation: It was a nightmare. How their mutual friend, who nicknamed the four of them, the "Three Musketeers", could be here, in an Alliance Exo-Frame and firing at them.

If they wanted to resolve this, they need an edge. Yzak was a weak point because of his hotheadedness. The one who had received the title of "Aramis" blinked. Athrun. Athrun was the best possibility to calm the situation.

"Yzak! Listen! Take the place of Athrun and neutralize the last G-weapon!"

The comment pulled the silver-haired youth of his shock. "Hey? Why should I do that?" The stubbornness of Yzak was the reason why he had been given the nickname of "D'Artagnan".

Nicol sighed. "Because, you're the best to deal with the Mobile Suit and Athrun is the best to deal with Alex."

"Right…! And find why she is betraying us!" Yzak manoeuvred to retire to the other sector and muttered to himself. "She must have been manipulated or something…! She hates War!"

Covered by his two comrades, Yzak Joule quickly gained the place where two machines continued their dance. He swore. "Why aren't you attacking, Athrun?"

Athrun jerked in surprise. "Yzak?"

Kira was catastrophed. Another enemy? "X-102 Duel! Then this, too?"

Yzak continued the plan advanced by Nicol. "Listen! Alexandra Kerensky is the pilot of the Exo-Frame! Okay? So go there and charmed her out of her trance or something because she's firing at us!"

Athrun sighed. Well, since the cat was out of the box. "I know, Yzak."

"What!"

"The Commander and I discovered that just before the operation. There was no time to warn you!"

"Damn! All right, "Athos"! You go and reason our dear little "Princess" and I discuss with "Rochefort"! Now, move!"

Athrun blinked to the reference of the nickname bestowed by Alex in the past. And of course, since Yzak wanted to destroy the Strike, he called it with the name of the main protagonist of the "Three Musketeers". He didn't have any choice in this situation: He blasted off in the direction of Alex.

Kira followed him. He didn't want to abandon his friend and regrouping seemed a good idea.

Yzak frowned then smirked. By regrouping the two threats, they could concentrate on them. After eliminating the Strike, capturing "the Princess" would be child play. In the past, he had been the first to tease her back with a nickname related to the novel of "Alexandre Dumas". When she asked why she couldn't be "the Queen", he had replied that a "Gascon" like him didn't like authority figures but that he could rescue her like the "proper maiden in danger" she was in the near future.

Meanwhile, the fight between Alex, the Blitz and the Buster had intensified. The teenager girl had regained her focus. Her anger was tightly leashed and funnelled in her New-Type power. Dearka and Nicol found themselves forced to fire in order to stay in the fight. The two Coordinators were amazed by the precision of the shots of the redheaded girl. She was targeting weapons, propulsion units, sensors and limbs. Only their mutual cooperation had neutralized a critical hit so far.

Alex was still emitting telepathically and using her radio to communicate with her two friends. "Kak!? How dare you do this!? How dare you!?"

Dearka was the most handicapped. His Suit was less agile and lacked a shield. "Hey! You're the one who betrayed us!"

The MS Girl momentarily paused in her shots. She spoke with a cold edge. "And how did you managed to attain such an atlitchna explanation?"

"You're a Coordinator!" Behind the words, Alex could felt that her friends didn't understand her. For them, this war was simply us against them.

She focused on Nicol Amalfi. Dearka or "Porthos" was a rock: A solid, steady friend, but using his mind wasn't his best. "Kettle, you are so black… Nicol! Pajalousta, would you be kind to remind Dearka of my nationality?"

Nicol blinked then his eyes widened. '_Uh! Oh!_' "You're an Orb Citizen…?"

"Spassiba! Now, would you inform us of the identity of the MILITARY ARMED FORCE that attacked Heliopolis, a NEUTRAL CIVILIAN colony, without an armed PROVOCATION on our part?"

The two pilots actually gulped. "Da! That's right! It was ZAFT! And I think that you are PART OF THIS ORGANISATION THAT PARTICIPATE INTO THE DESTRUCTION OF MY HOME!"

The MS green-eyed Girl resumed her shots. "But sivodnia, that's trivial to what me and my friend are trying to do."

Dearka dodged the pale pink beam and the shield of the Blitz blocked the others. "What do you mean?"

"I have some defenceless friends in the very ship you have been ordered to sink!" This comment was received on the radio of all the "Musketeers". The meaning behind the words iced the blood of the ZAFT pilots. Their mutual friend hates war, but she was fiercely protective of her friends, especially when they couldn't defend themselves. And they had specific orders to sink that ship.

Inside the Archangel, a young redheaded and blue-eyed girl was entranced by what was she was sensing. She had been badly shaken when Miriallia had said that she had the same "gifts" as Alex and her. She had always thought that she was a normal person. Was she a freak now?

Since the moment she 'heard' the bewildered 'voice' of Alex, she was seeing… the conflict. She was seeing the deadly struggle of the two teenagers. She had sensed the dismay of the Russian girl as she faced her childhood friends. She thought she even sensed the fear of Kira as he tried to find the rhythm of the battle.

Now, she was sensing the grimly determination of Alexandra to protect those she…loved?! Even if she must…kill her friends? "What is this? How can I sense all these?"

Yzak was frustrated. The comments of Alexandra had angered him and now he couldn't connect a single shot with the elusive Strike. "That rascal! Does he only know how to run away?"

Kira tightened his jaws as he came to the same decision as the MS Girl. To protect his friends, he had to use his weapons. He grimly brought online his Targeting Scope and opened fire on the Duel with his Beam Rifle.

The Buster, the Blitz and the NT1 Alex pursued their battle. Their hearts weren't in it but each of them knew his or her duty. Using the arrival of Athrun, Dearka drew a bead on the Archangel and launched half his payload of his 220 mm Missile pods.

The calm response of Alex surprised them. She opened fire with her head-Vulcans and forearm-Gatling Guns and with the active defence of the "Igestellungs" of the Archangel, destroyed all the missiles.

"Damn! They're well-armed! I can't get through to it!"

Nicol seized the occasion brought by Athrun. "I'll go at it from below! Cover me! Athrun, block Alex!"

Dearka manoeuvred to assist the Blitz. "Right!"

Athrun brandished his Beam Saber and faced Alex who drew also a Beam saber. To his stupefaction, not only could the human-scale saber block his own, but his machine could feel that her strength was the equal of the Mobile Suit. "How could they manage that?"

But Alex wasn't the only New-Type present in this battle. She focused on the Archangel. _Natarle! Enemy Suits are coming to attack you from below! Deal with it, tovarisch!_

Natarle blinked then smirked. In the domain of communication, especially in a jammed environment, telepathy beat all. She was ready when Chandra warned her.

"Enemy Mobile Suits, moving below us!"

She sprung her trap. "Lower section "Igelstellungs"! Pilot! Left roll 30 degrees! Twenty to port! We'll use the "Gottfrieds"!"

Arnold quickly followed the order. "Left roll 30 degrees! Port 20!"

Inside the passenger compartment, Fllay seized a support and braced herself for the hard manoeuvre. '_I sense it! I sense it before it happens!_'

The Archangel whirled graciously and unleashed the green death of his "Gottfrieds". Dearka and Nicol were forced to abort their ventral attack.

On the Vesalius, tension ran high.

"Enemy vessel approaching, distance 740."

"Message from the Gamov: "Our ship has also confirmed total enemy battle force, one Mobile Suit, one Exo-Frame."

The commander Rau Le Creuset smiled. "So that Mobile Armour is still not ready for sortie, I see."

The captain Fredrick Ades turned to him. "I believe we can make that assumption."

It was the turn to Kira now to feel frustration and fear as each of his shots were dodged by the Duel. "Damn it! Damn it!"

Unfortunately, he was not surveying his power indicator and each wasted shots drained a little of his remaining main battery. "Damn it!"

Yzak smirked. This pilot was a beginner, especially compared to the precision of the shots of Alex. He drew the Beam Saber of the Duel. "Not with the way you're fighting!"

Kira parried the slash with his shield and continued his attempts to nail the elusive Suit.

Athrun was impotent. He was forced to thwart the actions of his best female friend while he was watching his best male friend locked into a mortal duel with another friend. "Alex! Please! We don't have to fight each other!"

The Armoured girl smiled sadly. "Can you guarantee the safety of my friends, Athrun?"

The green-eyed Coordinator couldn't answer to that.

"Da. I didn't think so, too." She suddenly activated her head-Vulcans. The 6 mm projectiles couldn't hurt the Mobile Suit, but Alex had targeted the main sensors. Athrun gasped as the burst of fire obscured his screens.

It was then that Alex demonstrated that she was wearing something more than a glorified Exo-Frame: She kicked the Aegis in the torso. The Phase-Shift absorbed the damage, but like with Kira at Heliopolis, couldn't neutralize the kinetic energy and Athrun found himself pushed away.

Stealthily, the Mobile Armour Moebius Zero piloted by the Lieutenant Mu La Flaga was approaching the Vesalius. "Not yet."

The ZAFT sensor operator turned to Ades. "Enemy vessel approaching, distance 630! It will shortly enter our ship's firing range!"

Rau nodded. "We will begin our attack."

Ades blinked. "But the Mobile Suits are out there fighting. Firing the main cannon now…!"

Rau shrugged. "None of our guys would be clumsy enough to be hit by friendly fire. But our counterparts will be firing at us."

Ades frowned but gave the orders. "Prepare to fire main cannon. Target enemy vessel!"

The military crew responded with a well-oiled precision.

"Prepare to fire main cannon!"

"Target enemy vessel!"

The Duel's pilot screamed another battle-cry. Kira continued to fire, but the best he had accomplished so far was one shot on the shield.

Still in battle with the Archangel and Alex, Dearka saw the two other machines flew in his weapon range. "Yzak!"

The Buster fired its 94 mm High-Energy Beam Rifle on the Strike. Kira cringed as the lethal rays of energy bracketed him then gasped in awe.

Having lead Athrun in a high-speed game of tag, Alex crossed the vectors of the attacks and intercepted them with her shield. Athrun groaned in frustration as he was forced to cut its course in order to not be hit by the own shots of his comrades. Dearka and Yzak swore. Alex and the Alliance Mobile Suit pilot weren't trained to fight as a team, but the raw ability of the pilot was matched by the skill of the Russian girl…

Nicol screamed in dismay as he recognized the corkscrew manoeuvre of the Exo-Frame as she dodged a burst of shots. "She's a pilot! She's an elite pilot like us!"

The rest of the "Three Musketeers" gasped as they suddenly realised why the way Alex manoeuvred was so familiar. They had seen it only with them and with Ace pilots. But where their friend had received such training and experience?

Mu smiled as his computer finally locked on the large echo of the Vesalius. "Got it!"

Chandra sounded the alarm. "Laser designator sensed from Nazca-class ahead of us! They're targeting this ship! They're locking on to us!"

Natarle cringed. "Captain!"

Murrue remained silent. Everything was in the hands of a blond Lieutenant.

Natarle thought furiously. "Prepare to fire "Lohengrin"!"

Murrue whirled to the Ensign. "Wait! The Lieutenant's Zero is approaching the enemy! Evasive action!"

"That's risky! Unless…" She stopped herself as another sudden intuition flashed in her mind. "Pilot! Maintain trajectory!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Murrue blinked. She had distinctly seen the violet eyes of Natarle faintly glowed for an instant.

Chandra launched another alarm. "Laurasia-class approaching fast from stern!"

The fight between friends had degenerated into a Battle Royal. Dearka had enough. "Athrun! Yzak! What are you doing? Let's concentrate on the Suit! I'm going to buy us time!"

The Buster whirled to the NT1 Alex and fired his Gun-Launcher. He immediately followed with a salvo of his remaining missiles.

"Shit!" Alex threw her power into her thrusters as she initiated another corkscrew manoeuvre. Her head-Vulcans and right Gatling-gun fired at maximum rate, weaving a wall of projectiles. She could have easily deal with either of the attacks but the blend proved to be efficient. The Power-Armoured disappeared in a cloud of explosions.

Athrun screamed in anguish. "Dearka!"

"Oh! Shit! What I have done!"

A pale pink beam piercing the cloud of debris answered him as it lanced through his right missile bay. Damage alarms sounded in his cockpit. "Damn it! All hydro in right arm are dead!" '_What power in such a small weapon!_'

Alex emerged from the cloud. She smiled. Her Chobham Armour showed damage but her fighting potential was intact. "Priviet, guys! Were you worried for me?"

Nicol realized something. "Hey! She doesn't have Phase-Shift Armour! Athrun! Let's concentrate on the Strike! Once it's gone, we can wear her down!"

_In your dreams, Nicol!_

The Mind Voice paralyzed a brief instant the green-haired boy. '_She can hear my thoughts! Oh! No!_' "Everyone! Be careful, she can read our minds!"

The Buster's pilot swore. "Great, as if she wasn't dangerous enough!"

Yzak was confused. He didn't have time to listen to such things while he was dealing with the Strike. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

_He was talking about that, "D'artagan"._

Blue eyes widened as the young Joule immediately understood what his comrade meant: Alex was capable to predict their actions as soon as they thought about it! He tightened his jaw. This did not mean she could stop them in time. But, still, how can she do such things?

Dearka tried to stall Alex as the rest of the Gundams began to surround the Strike.

And suddenly, Rau felt it!

The Moebius Zero pushed its engines to the max and rushed from the debris to the Vesalius. Screaming his determination, Mu La Flaga attacked the vessel of his nemesis.

Rau immediately reacted. "Boost engines to maximum! Lower bow, pitch angle 60!"

Ades turned to him. "Huh?"

A sensor operator detected the reason of the alarm of the blond commander. "Heat source approaching from below! It's a Mobile Armour!"

Ades swore. "What? Activate CIWS! Boost engines to maximum! Lower bow, pitch angle 60!"

Desperately, the cruiser manoeuvred to intercept the Alliance Mobile Armour. But, it was too late: Mu deployed all his Gun-Barrels and opened fire. To the dense curtain of fire, he brought the power of his Linear Gun. A projectile exploded in the engine room, shaking the whole ship.

Mu smiled. "Okay!" He launched a harpoon and used the enemy vessel as an anchor point for a Slingshot Manoeuvre to quickly rush back to the Archangel.

On the bridge, damage alarms sounded on all the panels. "Major damage to engines! We're losing thrust!"

"Enemy Mobile Armour has left!"

Ades punched his armrest. "Shoot it down!"

"Number 5 sodium wall damaged! It's on fire! Damage control! Sealing bulkheads!"

Rau raged internally. '_Damn you, Mu_.' "We're leaving! Ades, send a message to the Gamov!"

1234567890987654321

**EYECATCH**

The Strike appears in its "Launcher" configuration and proceeds to demonstrate its capabilities: The dual 75 mm Automatic Mutlti-Barrel CIWS "Igelstellung" destroy missiles. The twin Assault Knife "Armor Schneider" cut into through the torso of a Mobile Suit. The Combo Weapons Pod open fire and obliterate a half a dozen Suits with its 120 mm Anti-Ship Vulcan Cannon and the 350 mm Gun-Launcher. Finally, the 320 mm Hyper Impulse Cannon "Agni" pulverize a cruiser.

**EYECATCH**

Alex appears wearing a red Mobile Suit Power-Armour in the RX-77-2 GunCannon configuration and demonstrates what she can do: The twin head-mounted 6 mm Vulcan Guns blasts the weapon held by a Suit. The handheld Beam Rifle pierces through a Mobile Armour. The twin 24 mm Rapid-Fire Auto-Cannons on the shoulder pins down a group of Suits. And finally, the optional twin Heavy Rocket-Launchers on the shoulders rains death on a base.

1234567890987654321

In the CIC, Jackie Tonomura turned to Natarle Badgiruel. "Message from Lieutenant La Flaga! Mission succeeded ! He's on his way back !"

All the bridge sighed in relief. Natarle smiled as she heard the confirmation of her intuition.

Murrue proceed to build on this occasion. "We'll take this opportunity to attack the Nazca-class ahead of us!"

In her command chair in the CIC, the Ensign Badgiruel narrowed her eyes and focused on the Vesalius. "Prepare to fire "Lohengrin" number one and two together!"

Murrue Ramius didn't forget her defenders. "Send Lieutenant La Flaga a message to clear the area! Also tell the Strike and the NT1 Alex to stay away from the line of fire!"

Chandra surveyed the progression of the state of the "Lohengrins". "Positron bank breath chamber at maximum. Muzzle choke potential has stabilized! Opening launchers!"

Despite the effort of Dearka, Alex managed to reach the Strike. The Coordinator and the New-Type proceeded to circle back to back and covered each other with Beam Rifle fire.

The tension was taking its toll on Kira who was panting against the sustained high-gee manoeuvres. Fortunately, the warm presence in his mind of the Russian girl was bolstering his concentration. A red light warned him of the Archangel's offensive and the two friends proceed to verify their position in regard to the fire-line.

Aboard the ZAFT Suits, the "Three Musketeers" received an Emergency Call from Bridge Control: 'A. Vesalius was damaged by surprise attack. Withdraw all units immediately.'

Yzak's eyes widened. "The Vesalius has been hit?"

Nicol frowned as he didn't understand the order. "Why?"

Dearka was also incredulous. "They want us to retreat?"

Using the diversion, Alex and Kira kicked in their thrusters and broke through the encirclement to the dismay of Yzak Joule. "Oh, shit!"

The Archangel unleashed twin blasts of utter destruction. The Moebius Zero pilot could only sighed in relief that he was not on the trajectory of the attack. "Phew!"

On the bridge of the Vesalius, it was the consternation.

"Heat source approaching! Direction: zero zero zero. Three seconds to impact!"

Rau tightened his jaw. "Starboard, maximum thrust! Dodge it!"

The cruiser dodged a direct hit but all its port structure took heavy damage. An internal chain reaction was triggered and ZAFT crewmen died at their posts. Rau swore.

Chandra was watching closely the result of their attack on the ZAFT ship. "The Nazca-class is leaving our ship's route!"

Murrue acknowledged. "Signal the Strike and NT1 Alex to return! The Archangel will proceed to Artemis at maximum speed."

Three flares, violet, green and white, were sent. Alexandra Kerensky nodded. "Time to say good-bye to our dance partners, kira."

The young brown-haired boy acknowledged.

Yzak was incredulous. "A return signal?" His blue eyes narrowed on the Strike. "I'm not letting him! Not him! Alex, perhaps! But not him!"

The duel rushed and pressed on the Strike.

Athrun tried to salvage the situation. "Yzak! We've been ordered to retreat!" But scowled on the answer of the silver-haired youth.

"Shut up, you coward!"

Still able to use its High-Energy Beam Rifle, the Buster assisted the Duel. Alex swore at the dangerous situation and threw herself back into the melee, providing windows of opportunity to the Blitz and the Aegis.

Kira was on the verge of panicking. "Damn! No good!"

_Stay calm, tovarisch! We're not dead yet_. The NT1 Alex opened fire to cover her friend as she soothed mentally the scared teenager.

Miriallia didn't like what she saw on her consol neither what she felt through her budging New-Type power. "Kira! Alex!"

Jackie turned to Natarle. "They're surrounded. At this rate…!"

For Murrue, there was no way that they abandoned them. "Back them up!"

Natarle swore. Her instruments and intuitions were useless in this situation. "It's impossible in that melee."

Chandra was dismayed. "Our distance from the Strike and NT1 Alex is increasing!"

At his post of co-pilot, Tolle Koenig sweated for his friends. "Kira…! Alex…!"

Natarle's intuition combined with her knowledge of the Strike's systems. "I'm worried about the power level remaining in the Strike." She also 'knew' that Alexandra would never abandon the violet-eyed boy.

Murrue nodded. "I know!" She still had a card to play and turned to Romero Pal. "Where's Lieutenant La Flaga?"

Aboard the Moebius Zero, Mu's eyes widened when he read the message from the Archangel. "He can't return? That fool! And, of course, the girl stays with him to protect him!"

Although still locked in mortal combat, Kira and Alex had managed to stave off their adversaries. Both had found the rhythm of the battle and the ZAFT Mobile Suits were thwarted in their tentative to capture Alex and/or destroy the Strike.

But suddenly, the rash use of his Beam Rifle proved to be an error to Kira as his weapon shut down. It was then that he really looked to his battery status. "Out of power?!" And of course, the impact to his defensive status was immediately apparent. "Damn! My armour!"

The Strike reverted to his neutral grey colour. Alex swore as her friend became suddenly just a big target. She forgot about this 'little' detail! She never had really any problem with autonomy because of the nature of her power-source.

Yzak seized the occasion. "Gotcha!" The Duel rushed in, Beam Saber ready to strike.

Alex interposed herself with her Beam Saber and the two fighters struggled for supremacy.

_Back off! "D'Artagnan"!_

"Damn it! Out of my way, "Princess"!"

Athrun took his decision and switched the Aegis in its Mobile Armour configuration. Using his speed, the black-haired green-eyed pilot captured the defenceless Strike in the claws of his Suit.

In the CIC, Miriallia and Natarle gasped in horror. "Kira!"

Chandra swore as he read what his sensors said. "He's been captured! The Strike has been captured by Aegis! Phase-Shift down!"

Dearka was confused. "What do you think you're doing, Athrun?"

Athrun grimly replied. "I'm capturing this machine!"

Still locked in melee with Alex, Yzak didn't believe what he heard. "What?"

Dearka shook his head. "Our orders are to destroy it! You're ignoring orders!"

Athrun still remembered the original orders: Destroy it IF you couldn't capture it. "If we have the chance to capture it, all the better! We're retreating!"

Yzak broke the combat with Alex, firing to cover his retreat. "Athrun!"

The four Mobile Suits retreated with their capture. Yzak wasn't happy. "Damn! That bastard!"

_THE HELL YOU WILL!_

The Mind Voice made all the ZAFT pilots gasped. Focusing her New-Type energy on her thrusters, Alex flew in pursuit. The blue-white flame of her propulsion sparkled with emerald energy. To the horror of Athrun, his battle computer informed him that he didn't have the speed necessary to escape her.

Alex broke through the covering Buster, Duel and Blitz and pointed her Beam Rifle on the Aegis. _Last chance, Zala!_

Athrun looked in dismay as his threat consol signalled that he was locked on then blinked.

Seizing the opportunity, Nicol launched the Piercer Lock "Gleipnir" of his Offensive Shield System "Trikeros" from behind. The three-clawed pincer caught the Mobile Suit Power-Armour. "I've got her!"

Alex was effectively pinned. "Shit!"

Panic pierced through the voice of Chandra. "Laurasia-class has closed the distance to 280!"

Natarle was dismayed. The operation was first on a good path and now… Their defenders had been captured. "Captain!"

Miriallia was panicked. "Kira! Alex! Please respond!"

_I have still a trump card, Mir. Don't worry_.

Miriallia gasped as her first direct mental contact reached her.

Romero signalled to Murrue Ramius. "A message from Lieutenant La Flaga!"

On the screen, the message read: Stand-by for « Launcher-Striker ».

Jackie frowned as he read it. "Prepare catapult to send out Launcher Striker?"

Natarle blinked. "What?"

Miriallia turned to Natarle. "Ensign! Alex signalled that she has a solution!"

Natarle blinked again then exchanged a smirk with the honey-haired girl.

Mu rushed in at maximum speed. "I hope you get this in time, kid!" '_And I hope you're as powerful as you said, girl!_'

Inside the Strike, Kira communicated with his best friend from Copernicus. "Athrun! What's the big idea?"

"I'm taking you to the Gamov."

"Get serious! I'm not going to any ZAFT ship!"

Athrun frowned as he continued. "You're a Coordinator! You're one of us!"

"No! I won't join ZAFT!"

"Cut it out, Kira!"

Kira's eyes widened at the anger colouring the words of his friend.

In a tight and grim voice, Athrun exposed his reasons. "Just let me take you. Otherwise, I'll have to shoot you!"

"Athrun…!"

"I already lost my mom in the Bloody Valentine. So I…!" The Aegis' sensors biped a threat to Athrun.

Entering the battlefield with the sun in its back, the Moebius Zero rushed in and opened fire with all its weapons.

Inside the Strike, the communication panel burst to life. "Kid!"

"Lieutenant La Flaga!"

In the rear, Dearka was occupied to survey Alex, still restrained in the "Gleipnir" and the right hand of the Blitz. "A Mobile Armour?"

Nicol feared for his friend. "Athrun!"

"Let me go!" The radio-communication from the Russian girl drew the attention of the rest of the "Three Musketeers".

Nicol shook his head. "No can do! Please! Alex! Try to understand!"

Alex sighed. "You don't get it, do you?" She closed her eyes and softly continued. "I can understand you why you are all doing this." She opened blazing eyes of liquid emerald. "But I can't accept it!" She smirked. Her Power-Armour had some surprises in reserve. "Chobham Armour! Ejection!"

The dark-grey heavy plates of Armour exploded. Nicol screamed in dismay as the "Gleipnir" was opened by the explosion. Alex drew her left Beam Saber and cut open the right hand of the Blitz. A direct kick in the torso threw Nicol on the trajectories of his comrades who were forced to dodge.

Completely intact, the Power-Armour RX-78 NT1 "ALEX" rushed to the help of her friend.

"Damn!" Athrun was in difficulty. The Phase-Shift protected him from the damage of the attack of the Moebius Zero but the impacts had forced open the claw, liberating the Strike.

Mu instructed the teenage boy. "Get away from there! The Archangel's sending out the Launcher!" Still in duel with the Aegis, Mu continued. "We've still got a big one behind us! Hurry and make changes to prepare for it!"

Kira looked an instant to the red Suit of his childhood friend then remembered his friends from Heliopolis. "I understand!"

Athrun swore as he saw his best friend taking the dreaded decision that would force him to spill blood. "Kira!"

Alex was locked in duel with the Blitz. Nicol wasn't the best, but his defensive fighting was effective in stopping the redheaded girl from helping his comrade.

Yzak winced as he saw the Strike rushing to its mother-ship. "He's getting away."

Dearka was enraged as well. "That fool."

The two Mobile Suits flew in pursuit of the Alliance machine.

Upon the impulsion of Natarle, the Archangel launched a massive salvo on the ZAFT Suits. "Don't let them get close to the Strike!"

Murrue was in communication with the main hangar. "Petty Officer Murdoch! Are you ready?"

The "Launcher" Striker was loaded in the right linear catapult. "Any time! But this is ludicrous! What if it gets shot down?"

"I know it's crazy, but it's a chance we must take!" Murrue turned to her second. "Ensign Badgiruel! I'm counting on you to get the timing right!"

This time, the violet eyes of the young woman glowed with power as she focused her attention on the operations. "Roger! Transfer the ship's controls to me! Laser designator, online. Match relative speed with the Strike and forward the catapult's shoot-out-time control to Launcher Striker's computer!"

Mu was having some difficulty against the Aegis. After all, none of his weapons could damage the machine. "Crap! What good will it do if I get shot down?"

"Athrun!" Still in his duel with Alex, Nicol was unable to help his friend.

Dearka couldn't combine his weapons into a powerful configuration with a right arm malfunctioning. This was why the action of his silver-haired partner dismayed him. "Yzak!"

Ignoring the volume of fire of the Archangel, the Duel rushed to the Strike, its pilot determined to destroy it. "I won't allow it!"

Chandra detected the threat. "Duel approaching!"

The crew tensed as everything rested on the shoulders of one teenage boy.

The Strike finally manoeuvred in front of the ship. Jackie turned to Natarle. "The Strike has locked on to the route!"

Trusting in her training and intuition, Natarle narrowed her eyes. "Catapult release!"

The "Launcher" Striker equipment was ejected in space. Kira detected it on its sensors. "It's here!"

Engaging the sequence, the Alliance machine ejected its "Aile" Striker parts and aligned itself with the "Launcher" Striker parts.

Finding the proper angle, Yzak brought online his Targeting Scope and armed the 175 mm Grenade Launcher under his 57 mm High-Energy Beam Rifle.

As the parts approached the Strike, the Threat Warning biped in its cockpit. "It's locked on to me?"

The Duel opened fire.

Tolle screamed. "Kira!" The entire crew gasped in horror.

A powerful explosion illuminated space in front of the Archangel. The heart of Alex, Athrun and Mu stopped.

Yzak looked proudly on his accomplishment. "Did I get it?"

A lance of blue and red fire pierced the cloud of the explosion.

"What?" The near hit of the beam disintegrated the right arm of the Duel.

Fully energized, the "Launcher" Strike rushed to the attack. Kira screamed as he opened fire at the maximum rate of fire of the 320 mm Hyper Impulse Cannon "Agni".

On her side, Alex launched an Alpha Strike and bracketed the ZAFT Suits in a lethal crossfire. The almost accidental adjunction of the Moebius Zero didn't improve the chances of the "Three Musketeers".

Athrun "Athos" Zala shook his head. That was enough! "Retreat! Yzak! Dearka! We can't pursue them any further!"

Yzak "D'Artagnan" Joule turned to his comrade. "What?"

Nicol "Aramis" Amalfi coldly analyzed the situation. "Athrun's right. If we continue, this time we'll be the ones running outta power!" '_If one of them doesn't nail us before_.'

In impotent rage, Yzak punched the picture of the Strike on his screen. Helped by Dearka "Porthos" Elsman, he withdrew.

Alex ceased fire and let the ZAFT machines passed her position. She didn't have the heart to continue. A lone tear shone in the void of space, only proof of her regrets. The Mind Voice of the "Princess" echoed again in the spirits of the "Three Musketeers".

_Izvinitié, my friends… Paka!_

Murrue sighed in relief as Chandra confirmed what she was seeing on her screen. "Enemy Mobile Suits withdrawing."

1234567890987654321

In the pilot lounge, the four teenagers were still numb about what happened during the battle. It had been a series of shocks for all of them. Yzak's anger found a scapegoat: He violently pinned Athrun on the wall. "Bastard! Are you outta your mind? If only you hadn't acted out of line back there!"

Dearka was also angry with the black-haired boy. "That was quite the blunder, all because you ignored orders."

Nicol whirled to them. "What are you doing? This is not the place! Stop it!"

Yzak turned to the green-haired pilot. "We went with four machines! Yet we fail to nail it! This is humiliating! And Alex…! Alex was…!"

Nicol sighed. "But taking it out on Athrun won't change anything, will it?"

Yzak snarled but he couldn't admit openly that Nicol was right. The words of their mutual friend, her actions had deeply wounded them.

Nicol turned to his partner. "Athrun. I also feel that this isn't like you. So…?"

Athrun still didn't face his friend and softly whispered. "The pilot of the Strike…is also… a childhood friend."

Yzak and Dearka gasped. The silver-haired boy tightened his jaw then punched the wall on the side of Athrun's head. He couldn't face something like this now as he couldn't face his own problem with what was for him a betrayal from the Russian girl. The two pilots exited the lounge to think about it alone.

Nicol had paled when he heard the green-eyed boy. "Athrun…?"

Athrun was still looking on the floor. "Can you please just leave me alone for now, Nicol?" He exited the lounge and punched a wall in frustration and anguish. "Kira. Alex."

1234567890987654321

Inside the main hangar of the Archangel, Alex took a deep breath as she retired her helmet. '_It's been so long since I fight in a space battle…_' The New-Type was feeling sore. Her body had forgotten the constant strain of high-speed manoeuvres and her power was still in phase of regeneration. She smiled to the blond Mobile Armour pilot and high-fived him for a job well done. Voices from the maintenance booth of the Strike drew their attention.

"Hey! Come on, kid!"

They exchanged a look and floated to the gantry.

Mu turned to Murdoch. "What's wrong?"

"Well, the kid refuses to come out."

"Oh?"

Frowning, Alex focused her empathy on the young Coordinator and whispered. "Of course, he refused to come out."

Mu blinked to the green-eyed girl and reached for the controls of the hatch. "Hey, what are you doing in there? Come out!"

As soon as the hatch opened, Alec winced as her sight confirmed what she sensed. She turned to Mu. "Speak to him. It will be better if it's someone else who speaks to him about…it."

The pilot blinked and entered the cockpit. "Kira Yamato!" His eyes widened as he contemplated the panting youth with his hands still clutched around the controls. Of course, he should have known. And the young miss was right, it would be better if it was him who spoke first to him.

He gently reached the teenager. "It's over. Come on, now! Hurry up and get outta there! Neither of us get killed." He calmly disengaged the gloved hands. "And the ship's okay." These words pulled Kira from his trance. "You did a great job."

Kira looked at his hands still in the position they had on the controls. He then gazed up into the green eyes of Alexandra Kerensky. "Is…Is this…normal…?"

The redheaded New-Type nodded. It was one of those situations where her powers were useless and only what Kira could read of her heart and soul in her eyes would be able to help him. It had been his first true battle. The fight at Heliopolis didn't count because Kira had fought in a familiar environment. Only him could find the courage now to gather the pieces of his being and reconstructed it.

1234567890987654321

A redheaded blur rushed into the arms of Sai Argyle. "Sai, you jerk! You jerk! You jerk! You jerk!" Fllay Allster was pounding her boyfriend in the chest. "I was scared! I was really scared! The ship shook a lot, and I…!" She stopped herself. She was what? Could she really pretend that she didn't know what was going on? No. She couldn't lie to herself, not with this… sensibility. She hugged the bespectacled boy.

On the command bridge, Romero received a much waited transmission. "Message from Artemis. Request to enter port acknowledged. An inspecting officer is being sent."

"Okay. Thank you." Murrue sighed in relief. She then turned to Alex who was near her in her unforgettable inner-suit. Natarle was also looking critically to the young girl. "We have a problem with you, now."

Alex smirked. "Perhaps not, Ensign."

Murrue frowned. "It's serious, Alexandra. We can't reveal your power to the authorities for now. It's too dangerous."

Natarle sighed. "That still feel like treason but now that I am… a New-Type, I can only agree."

The Russian girl sighed. "Da, listen. I have already taken care of the data in your computers. If anyone access it, they will only uncover that my Power-Armour is a prototype based on an Exo-Frame." She smiled. "I would have to thank ZAFT for the idea, later." She turned to the two officers. "Now for me, you'll only have to tell the… partial pradva: You absolutely don't know how I can do it. You had only used my capabilities."

Murrue frowned. "There's still the problem of your identity."

"Da! For that, I'm going to use something that I used in the past." She looked closely the two officers, especially their uniforms and suddenly her silhouette blurred.

The bridge crew gasped as a young mature woman in her early twenty replaced the teenager girl. She was still redheaded and blue-eyed and recognizable as Alexandra Kerensky but she was now clad in the white uniform of an Alliance Ensign.

The woman saluted the flabbergasted officers. "Minia zavout Ensign Alexandra Kerensky, sector 2, 5th special division, on a secret mission concerning the Exo-Frame project." She smirked. "I'm afraid that no one here and on Artemis has the accreditation necessary to know about it."

Natarle was starring. "How did you manage that?"

"It's something called 'Psychic Glamour'." She shrugged. "It's just an illusion. Now, excuse me, I have to warn those who know about me."

On the vesalius, another transmission was received.

"To Commander Le Creuset. It's from the homeland."

Without saying anything, Rau gave the message to Ades. "A summons to appear before the Supreme Council? You're kidding. After cornering them this far."

Rau shrugged. "I'd imagine the collapse of Heliopolis has made things quite hectic at the council right now. Well, it can't be helped. We'll leave the Gamov here. The Gamov will continue pursuing it."

"Right."

"Have Athrun return! The Vesalius will return to the homeland as soon as the repairs are done!"

As a shuttle from Artemis approached the Archangel a tired Kira exited the pilots' locker in a blue uniform. He was intercepted by Mu La Flaga. "I forgot to tell you earlier."

"Yes?"

He whispered confidently. "Put a lock on the Strike's activation program. Make sure that no one can move it but you!"

Kira blinked. "Huh?"

An Alliance commander and his aide entered the bridge of the Archangel. They are saluted by Murrue and Natarle. "Thank you, sir! We're grateful that you've granted our request to enter port."

The Archangel manoeuvred to dock into Artemis. The defensive field opened for the warship.

In the rear observation bay, Fllay admired the sight with Sai. "Wow."

Sai smiled. "It's called a Light Wave Defensive Belt also known as the Umbrella of Artemis. They say it's the ultimate defence weapon. It won't even let a laser beam through."

"I'm so glad." The blue-eyed girl gazed on the asteroid a moment then frowned. "But, We're safe only from the external threats now."

Sai looked down his girlfriend. The way she said that was like when… Alex used her power to 'know' about a situation. He turned to the approaching dock and suddenly, Artemis felt ominous instead of secure. He frowned. "Yeah…"

The Archangel docked in Artemis. Suddenly, zero-gee sleds surrounded the ship with armed soldiers.

Natarle frowned. She had 'known' about it. There was danger for them in Artemis. "Captain!"

Tolle looked bewildered as what he had considered as allies pointed their weapons on them. "What's going on?"

Furious, Murrue Ramius whirled to the Artemis's officer. "Commander!"

The man conserved his calm. "I advise that you remain quiet, Captain."

1234567890987654321

Preview:

The beautiful light that shines in space, the Umbrella of Artemis.

But jostling behind it are selfish expectations and ambitions.

Fighting numerous unwanted battles to get to where they are the youngsters once again learn of the reality of war.

Unstoppable is the hand of destiny that has started to move.

Where is it leading Kira? Why is it so eager to retain its grasp on Alex?

Next, on MS Seed Girls: "The Vanishing Gundam And New-Type Power At Work".

Stand against the invisible future, Gundam!

1234567890987654321

Notes: Here is the result of the poll about the future girlfriend for Alex. So far:

Fllay: 3.

Miriallia: 0.

Murrue: 0.

Lacus: 0.

Natarle: 0.

Cagalli: 0.

Aïsha : 0.

Remember to vote.

Here is a little gift: The Strike in its "Aile" configuration.

Name: GAT X-105 "Aile" Strike.

Height: 17.72 metres. Weight: 85.1 tons.

Armaments:

75 mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS "Igelstellung" X 2, head-mounted.

Assault Knife "Armor Schneider" X 2, handheld, hip-stocked.

57 mm High-Energy Beam Rifle, handheld.

Beam Saber X 2, handheld, backpack-stocked.

Thanks to Vampwriter and Infinite Freedom for their reviews.

Read, review, comment and send your ideas. Thank you and please.


	7. Vanishing Gundam,NewType Power At Work

**MS Seed Girls**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alexandra Kerensky.

Da: yes.

Niet: no.

Tovarisch: comrade.

Priviet: hello.

Atlitchna: excellent.

Nitchivo: neither good, neither bad.

Paka : good bye (later).

Pajalousta: please.

Spassiba: thank you.

Bhoze moï: my God!

**Chap 6: The Vanishing Gundam And New-Type Power at work.**

As the Artemis' officer and his aide entered the command bridge, Lieutenant Murrue Ramius and Ensign Natarle Badgiruel saluted. Murrue smiled. "Thank you, sir. We're grateful that you've granted our request to enter port."

"_Artemis: A military fortress belonging to Eurasia, a member of the Earth Forces._

_This base, built on a remote asteroid, is protected by a Light Wave Defensive Belt which to date has proven impenetrable_."

"_After somehow shaking off an attack by the Le Creuset team the Archangel finally made it to within this Umbrella_."

But as soon as the Archangel docked inside Artemis, armed soldiers surrounded the ship. Startled and worried about it, Murrue whirled to the Officer. "Commander!"

The man turned to her and simply stated. "I advise that you remain quiet, Captain."

1234567890987654321

As soldiers invested the ship, the passengers looked bewildered to what the internals cameras showed them.

In the lounge, Fllay Allster's eyes narrowed. "I knew it! But, why are they doing this, Sai?"

Sai Argyle was as confused as his girlfriend. Kira Yamato, coming back from the hangar, was also very perplexed by the actions of the military. A soldier barked as he entered the room. "Okay! Freeze!"

Five soldiers invested the lounge and pointed their rifles. "Don't move!"

Another half a dozen soldiers rushed the bridge room and pointed their weapons on everybody to the dismay of Miriallia Haw. "Don't move!"

Murrue was furious. "What are you doing?"

In all the ship, repeats of what had happened on the command deck happened. "All of you are to gather in one place!"

In a small office, two soldiers threatened a redheaded and green-eyed Ensign. "Hands up!" Calmly, Alexandra Kerensky lifted her hands. The teenager was under a psychic glamour that gave her the appearance of an adult mature woman in the white uniform of an Alliance Officer. She smirked internally.

Natarle was a soldier. She was also someone who strived to strictly adhere to the rules and protocols of the army. What was happening was not standard procedure. She turned to the Artemis' Officer. "Commander Biddulph! I request that you give us an explanation for this! We've…!"

"I'm just blockading the ship's controls and fire control systems as a security measure."

Natarle was incredulous. "Blockading? But the way you're…!" A soldier pointing his weapon interrupted her.

"Your ship is not registered, and so naturally we have no identification code for it. Given the circumstances, we did permit you to enter port but unfortunately we have not yet recognized you as an ally."

Her newly revealed New-Type intuition kicked in. '_He is not saying everything!_' "However…!"

"This is a military facility. I'd like for you to at least understand that much."

Murrue didn't need New-Type sensitivity to know that something was off with their attitude, but she was impotent.

"Now, I would like for the Officers to come with me. You shall explain the situation to us."

Biddulph escorted the two women to the exit. They joined with Lieutenant Mu La Flaga and the disguised Alexandra. The New-Type smiled to the Officers and gently initiated a mental contact.

_Are you all right?_

The three Earth Officers slightly reacted to the voice. Murrue smirked internally. '_Yes. We're all right_.'

Natarle was finding those telepathic links very useful. '_For now. They're hiding something_.'

Mu felt better now that they had a means to 'talk' without being listened in. '_Yeah. And I bet that all this have nothing to do with our lack of accreditation_.' A small shuttle took them into Artemis.

Chief Petty Officer Kojiro Murdoch wasn't happy. He, his technicians and the rest of the bridge crew were rudely escorted to the central lounge where everyone had been gathered by the soldiers of the base. "What is it with you guys? You've gotta be kidding me!"

Chief Petty Officer Arnold Neuman was of the same advice. "Damn!"

In his office, Rear Admiral Gerard Garcia admired the spectacle on his screens. "A top-secret military project of the Atlantic Federation. Who would've expected something like this to jump right into our laps?"

His Executive Officer nodded. "So the rumours that Heliopolis was involved are true."

Garcia smiled. "We'll invite the crew to spend some time here."

Someone knocked at his door and the Rear Admiral switched his view-screens to some landscapes.

The voice of Commander Biddulph sounded. "Excuse me. I've brought four Officers from the unidentified vessel with me."

"Come in."

Murrue, Natarle, Mu and Alex entered the room. Garcia stood up and smiled to them. "Welcome to Artemis."

By a supreme effort of will, Alexandra Kerensky managed to not roll up her eyes. '_Da! Right!_'

1234567890987654321

Inside the Archangel, the passengers were talking about the situation.

"What? What's happening?"

"Aren't we gonna be let off here?"

"Why is there no explanation?"

Sai was troubled by the situation and turned to Jackie Tonomura. "Eurasia is supposed to be an ally, right? Don't they get along with the Atlantic Federation?"

Jackie shrugged. "That's not the problem."

Romero Pal sighed. "The problem is that we have no identification code."

Tolle Koenig turned to Dalida Lolaha Chandra II. "Is that much of a problem?"

Chandra rolled up his eyes. "Apparently."

Murdoch was worried. "Although I believe the real problem lies elsewhere."

Arnold nodded. "You're right."

Kira and his friends sighed. Why those things happened to us?

_Probably because of karma._

The familiar Mind Voice spoke softly in the minds of Kira, Miriallia, Tolle, Kuzzey, Sai and Fllay. This time, the teenagers sighed in relief.

Using her budding telepathy, Miriallia tried to reply back. _Alex! Are you all right?_

They felt amusement. _Nitchivo._ _It should be me to ask this question. Da, we are all right. This is just a priviet to show you that I have 'an eye' on your situation. Stay calm and reassured the others. The captain, I and the others are in front of the Supreme Asshole of all Assholes. I will contact you soon_.

Fllay blinked as she felt the mental presence slipping away and turned to Kira. "Supreme Asshole of all Assholes?"

The young Coordinator reddened.

1234567890987654321

In his office, Garcia finished to read data on his computer. « Lieutenant Murrue Ramius… Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, Ensign Natarle Badgiruel and Ensign Alexandra Kerensky. »

He nodded. "I see. It appears that your identifications are genuine Atlantic Federation IDs."

Mu took the challenge to manage two conversations at the same time: One mental with his comrades and the second with the Rear Admiral. '_Wow! How did you managed to trick him, girl?_' "We apologize for all the trouble."

_An illusion combined with a suggestion. He is seeing what I want him to see and he will refrain to check it again in the future._

Garcia crossed his hands. "Not a problem. In fact I've come across your impressive record, Hawk of Endymion. I also fought at the Grimaldi front."

Mu smiled. "Oh? Then you must've been in Commodore Villard's unit."

"That's right. Although we were forced to retreat in that situation, your heroics in downing five GINNs gave us much-needed encouragement."

"Thank you very much, sir."

"But who would've imagined you would appear on this ship?"

_And here we go. Did you notice, Natarle?_

Natarle frowned internally at what she was sensing and replied on the same telepathic channel to Alex. _Yes. There is jubilation…greed?_

Mu frowned a little. "Unfortunately, being on a special mission, I'm not at liberty to disclose details."

"I understand. But you mustn't expect resupply right away."

_He doesn't want us to resupply._

Murrue frowned. "It is crucial that we head to lunar headquarters as soon as possible.

In addition, we're being pursued by ZAFT."

"ZAFT?" Garcia activated his view-screen. The Gamov appeared, manoeuvring around the deployed Umbrella.

Natarle immediately recognized it. "The Laurasia-class?" _Alex? This is the ship…_

_The ship with my friends and the stolen Gundams? Oh da._

Garcia turned to the view. "As you can see, they've been wandering outside the Umbrella. They've been there for a while now. Well, one or two vessels are of little worry to us here." He turned to the group. "However, this means you wouldn't be able to leave here even if you were resupplied, would you?"

Mu was grim. "They're after us. We can't afford to risk damage to Artemis by staying here."

Garcia laughed. "Damage? To Artemis? They won't be able to do a thing. And they'll eventually leave. It happens all the time."

Mu tried again. "However, Commandant! They're…!"

Garcia lifted his hand to interrupt. "In any case, I suggest that you get some rest. You appear to be very tired. I'll have rooms prepared for you."

Mu shook his head. "But, Commandant…!"

An Officer entered. "Excuse me, sir."

Garcia stood up. "We'll be able to get in touch with lunar headquarters once they leave. We'll plan everything after that."

Natarle's eyes widened under the sudden realization and her telepathic emission chilled her comrades. _He's lying!_

Alex attempted to salvage the situation. "Sir? ZAFT's actions so far proved that they are determined to do anything to capture or destroy the Archangel, our last G-weapon and the Exo-Frame."

Mu nodded. "Is Artemis really that safe?"

"Yes. As safe as being in your mother's arms."

Alex said nothing but her opinion echoed in the minds of the three Officers. _Stupid Asshole!_

1234567890987654321

As he was taking his meal, Chandra sighed. "Is this situation going to continue for long?"

Jackie shrugged. "Beats me! We won't know a thing until the captain returns!" He leaned forward and whispered. "Or Alex sends us a message."

Romero swallowed his mouthful and nodded. "We can't exactly cause a scene with our allies either."

Sai gulped his water. "There seems to be a lot going on even within the Earth Forces."

Kira picked his food. He was remembering the events so far and sighed as he thought of his clashes with Athrun.

_Eat, Kira. You need your strength._

He blinked. '_Alex?_' He sighed. '_Do you really need to read my thoughts?_'

_I am not reading your mind. I am 'seeing' what you are doing and your face says everything._

Kira was nonplussed. '_Oh… So? What is the situation?_'

1234567890987654321

Inside a richly decorated room guarded by two soldiers, three Officers and a disguised teenager were gathering their thoughts.

Natarle was pacing, angry. "Sure, the ship may be unregistered but the treatment we're getting is inappropriate!"

Mu sighed. "We can't help it. Right now, they don't want us to return to the ship."

Natarle stopped. This fact and what she perceived of Rear Admiral Garcia wasn't a very good thing to them.

Murrue nodded. "They want the secrets of the Archangel, the Strike and…" She smirked. "…our Exo-Frame."

Natarle shook her head. "How can they even think about it? We are allies!"

"Greed and ambitions. Garcia wants to be more than the Commanding Officer of a small base."

The three Officers turned to the woman who was sitting cross-legged in the centre of the room. Her eyes were closed and only Natarle and Mu were able to sense her aura slowly deploying through the entire base.

Murrue thought about her ship. "What is the situation on the Archangel?"

"Atlitchna. Everything is calm so far. They are still trying to unlock the secrets of our computers." Alex smiled. "But without the proper Atlantic Federation codes or my own little passwords, they won't find everything they want." She smirked. "Of course, they are also frustrated to not finding where is the Exo-Frame."

Mu frowned. "What I'm concerned about is that those guys believe that they're absolutely safe here on Artemis."

Alex opened her glowing eyes. "Da. I know. And they're wrong."

Natarle blinked. "What do you mean?"

"There is no such thing as a perfect defence."

1234567890987654321

Aboard the Gamov, the Captain Zelman exposed the situation. "The Umbrella doesn't allow any lasers or projectiles past it. Although the opposite is also true."

Dearka Elsman was perplexed. "In other words, they won't be attacking us. It's kinda ridiculous when you think about it."

Zelman nodded. "But it's first-class as a defensive weapon. Not being an important strategic position, our forces have pretty well ignored it to this point. We currently have no means to get past that Umbrella. They've gone into a most troublesome spot."

Dearka smiled. "Then what'll we do? Wait until they come out?" He chuckled.

Yzak Joule frowned. "Stop kidding, Dearka! When the commander returns, do you want to report that we did nothing? That would be total disgrace!"

Dearka snorted.

Nicol Amalfi was observing the data on the Tactical Screen. "The Umbrella's not open all the time, is it?"

The ZAFT Captain turned to him. "No. It's not normally activated unless there is an enemy presence in the area. However, even if we did approach it while the Umbrella's closed they'd notice us before we'd get within the fortress's range and activate the Umbrella."

"My machine. The Blitz may be able to pull it off."

Everybody turned to him. The green-haired teen smiled. "It has an interesting function aside from its Phase-Shift."

Dearka frowned. "What about the delicious ability of our "little Princess" to read our minds?"

Yzak snarled but replied. "No worry. I have analyzed our logs. Her range is limited to Mobile Suit-scale close-range and her concentration is a must. She never attempted it during direct combat."

Rapidly, the Gamov turned around and blasted away from Artemis.

1234567890987654321

In the Control Room, Gerard Garcia surveyed the operations on the Archangel when his consol biped. "What is it?"

A sensor operator answered him. "ZAFT's Laurasia-class is leaving the area. Yellow 18, Mark 20, Charlie. Distance, 700. The distance is increasing."

"Very well. I'll leave the rest to Rize. Continue to maintain surveillance of the area."

"Yes, sir."

Garcia turned to his second who had entered the deck. "Well?"

"Sir. Well, examination of the ship is coming along smoothly but the Mobile Suit and the Exo-Frame…"

"What is it?"

"There's a lock on the OS that's impossible to analyze. We haven't been able to activate it yet."

Garcia scowled. "What?"

"We have all of our technicians working on releasing the lock as we speak. However, for the Exo-Frame…well…"

"Well, what?"

His Executive Officer sighed. "We are unable to find it aboard the Archangel."

"WHAT?! Damn it!"

1234567890987654321

The sensor operator of the Gamov looked attentively to his instruments. "Distance from Artemis, 3500. Still no change in the Light Wave Defensive Belt."

Inside the Blitz, Nicol finished his checklist. "Mirage Colloid voltage checked, systems all green." He sighed. "We're putting this to use without any preliminary tests. I hope it works."

In the pilot observation lounge, Yzak looked the Mobile Suit. "The Earth Forces sure make some weird stuff."

Dearka turned to him. "Nicol would be perfect." He smirked. "It's a job for a coward."

The Blitz gained its place for the final preparations before catapulting.

The blond pilot of the Buster frowned. "Well, at least, it was what I used to think about him."

The silver-haired pilot of the Duel blinked. "What do you mean?"

Making sure Yzak didn't see his face, Dearka continued. "We were…are still the "Three Musketeers". In fact, you and Nicol are mirror images."

"What?!"

Dearka shrugged. "Yes. Nicol "Aramis" overthought about everything he do and Yzak "D'Artagnan"…" He grinned. "…overreacted to everything."

The teenager's blue eyes widened. "I'M NOT OVERREACTING!"

1234567890987654321

The Mind Voice of the Russian girl erupted in the consciousness of her friends. _Pajalousta listen everyone! Things are accelerating! Garcia is not happy about the Exo-Frame and the Strike._ Her voice took a sarcastic edge. _And, of course, instead to take it with the Officers and the Exo-Frame's pilot under their custody, they prefer to harass the crew of the ship._

Kira and his friends blinked. Miriallia and Fllay took refuge in the arms of their respective boyfriends.

_Niet._ _Don't panic. I can do many things, even if I'm not here. All right! Boys, you warn the bridge crew! Girls, I need your help!_

Miriallia and Fllay gulped. The honey-haired girl focused her thoughts on her friend. _What do you want us to do?_

They perceived her smile. _Nothing. I just need you two to be my eyes and ears. I'm going to mainly acted through what you sensed._ She giggled. _So pajalousta relax and prepare yourselves for an amazing demonstration of New-Type powers._

It was just. As soon as Kira, Sai, Tolle and Kuzzey finished relaying around the message of Alexandra to the bridge crew, Rear Admiral Garcia and his second entered the room.

Garcia addressed the people. "Who are the pilot and mechanic of the Mobile Suit on board this ship?"

Kira blinked. '_They are not interested in you, Alex?_'

_Oh, da. They are interested. But since I am already in their hands, they will 'question' me later at their pleasure._

The Executive Officer asked the room. "The pilot and mechanic! They're among you people, right?"

Kira attempted to stand up but was prevented by Murdoch.

Arnold advanced to the two officers. He tried to see if Alexandra was with them. '_Still with us, Miss Kerensky?_'

_Priviet and go ahead, Arnold. And pajalousta call me Alex._

Arnold confronted Garcia. "Why are you asking us?"

The second seized the dark blue-haired man by the lapels. "What?"

_Don't worry, Arnold. I survey him. He will not hit any of you!_

Bolstered by the warm presence, Arnold continued. "Is it because the captain and our Officers didn't tell you? Or because you couldn't ask them?"

Kira suddenly understood the uneasiness of Ensign Badgiruel and the words of Lieutenant Mu La Flaga. '"_Put a lock on the Strike's activation program. Make sure no one can move it but you!_'"

Garcia stopped his Executive Officer. "I see. That's right. Among the Atlantic Federation, you people are elite personnel selected for a top-secret military project."

Arnold stayed firm. "What are you planning to do with the Strike?"

_Easy, Arnold. Easy. Anger is difficult to deflect and redirect._

Garcia shrugged. "We won't do anything. It's just that we're fortunate enough to be granted the opportunity to observe it before the official announcement on it."

This time, the Mind Voice echoed in the consciousness of the bridge crew and Kira and his friends. _Da. And I'm the Tooth Fairy._

Garcia looked around the room. "Who's the pilot?"

Murdoch answered. "It's Lieutenant La Flaga. If you have any questions about it, please ask the Lieutenant."

"We monitored the battle fought earlier. Even I know that he's the only person capable of handling the Zero and its Gun-Barrels." Garcia seized Miriallia by the arm.

Tolle stood up. "Miriallia!"

Garcia smirked. "It's unlikely that a woman would pilot that thing. But when you consider that even the Captain of this ship is a woman…"

_Mir! Look at him in the eyes!_

Miriallia turned to the Rear Admiral. The level of lighting hided the slight glow of her green eyes. Her voice took a strange quality, but only Fllay truly remarked it. It was as if… "There is no need for violence."

The eyes of Garcia glazed. "There is no need for violence." His hold on her arm eased.

Miriallia continued. "I am not the pilot."

Garcia acquiesced. "You are not the pilot."

Fllay blinked. No, she wasn't dreaming. The transparent silhouette of Alexandra was covering Miriallia and speaking in synchronisation with her.

"You can let me go."

Garcia released Miriallia. "I can let you go. You're not the person I need."

Kira had been ready to jump to the defence of his friend before she stopped the Earth Forces Officer. The Russian girl's Mind Voice touched him as he speculated on how the heck did she do it?

_Kira! I can't deflect him without calling suspicion on his actions. I'm afraid we must reveal that you are the pilot._

The Coordinator smiled internally. '_That's okay. I was going to do it, anyway._' He stood up, shaking the attempts of Murdoch to stay silent. "Stop it! That's unfair!"

Murdoch was catastrophed. "Kid!"

Kira ignored him. "I'm the one piloting that thing!"

1234567890987654321

**EYECATCH**

The Strike appears in its basic configuration and shows what he can do: The dual 75 mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS "Igelstellung" in the head intercepts missiles. The Strike draws its twin Assault Knives "Armor Schneider" and takes a defensive posture. Finally, the Strike destroys a Mobile Suit with its 57 mm High-Energy Beam Rifle.

**EYECATCH**

Alex appears, sporting a red and white Mobile Suit Power-Armour designed around the RGM-79G GM Command. She demonstrates her capacities: The twin 6 mm Vulcan-Gun in the head forces Mobile Suits back away. She draws her two Beam Sabers and cut into a group of Suits. Finally, she empties her 9 mm Machine-Gun in the command deck of a cruiser.

1234567890987654321

In the Control Room, the Master Operator of the sensors reported to his superior. "Regular patrol. No sign of enemies within close defence perimeter."

The Officer nodded. "Okay. We should be all right now. Switching Light Wave Defensive Belt facilities to level two alert status."

The energy projectors stopped their emission and the Umbrella disappeared around Artemis. It was the signal for the Gamov. His flight deck opened and the Blitz was catapulted.

Nicol activated the Mirage Colloid system and the Blitz became invisible. The Mirage Colloid itself was a particulate gas made up of microscopic prisms which absorbed and refracted light and radio waves, bending them around the outside of the mobile suit. The colloid was held in place by a powerful magnetic field.

The orange-eyes boy nodded to the lecture of his instruments. "Mirage Colloid formation satisfactory. Current dispersion loss rate, 37 percent. Usage is limited to 80 minutes." His eyes narrowed as he looked to Artemis. "I hope Alex is occupied."

The invisible Suit proceeded to the Alliance base.

1234567890987654321

Garcia advanced to the brown-haired youth. "Hey kid. I appreciate your wanting to try to protect the girl." He smirked. "But that's not something a young guy like you can handle, now, is it?" He prepared to punch Kira. "Get serious!"

In the room where the three Officers of the Archangel were detained, an emerald aura flared an instant around the cross-legged Alexandra Kerensky.

Kira was readying himself to dodge the slow punch when Garcia stopped and blinked. "Violence is not necessary." He blinked again then scowled. "However, lying to a superior Officer is a grave offence!"

Kira was becoming angry. "I'm not lying!"

With two soldiers, the Executive Officer rushed to the side of his superior. "Commander!"

Kira continued. "What is it with you people?"

Murdoch attempted to restrain him. "Kira! Stop it! Don't fight back!"

The second went to seize Kira but stopped himself and resorted to signal the soldiers to point their weapons. "Bastard!"

In another sector of the base, Murrue, Natarle and Mu observed their MS Girl sweating under the stress.

Sai tried to break the tension. "Stop it!" He was promptly targeted by the rifles and backed away.

Fllay was divided between fear and anger. She was about to say something, to do something, anything to stop what was going on when she 'heard' Alex.

_Niet!_ _Cool, Fllay! I'm still here! Look at those idiots and repeat what I say._

Fllay held back his threatened boyfriend and gazed furiously to the soldiers. "Sai! Would you stop it? What Kira is saying is true!"

The three Archangel's Officers gasped when a blue aura appeared around the emerald aura of the redheaded New-Type.

The attention of the Artemis' military turned to the blue-eyed redhead. "That boy is the pilot!"

Tolle was worried. What was she doing? "Fllay!"

The Executive Officer wanted to get angry but felt only irritated. "Would you guys cut it out?"

The light from the ceiling hided it but Kira saw the characteristic glow of the New-Type power in the eyes of Flay. "I'm not lying! That boy's the pilot!"

This time, the eyes of Garcia and his second glazed. "He is the pilot?"

Under guard, Kira was escorted out of the central lounge and in the direction of the hangar.

_Okay, Kira. So far, so good. Just a few things to tell our friends and I will stay with you. Courage!_

Tolle shook his head to Fllay. "Why'd you have to say such a thing?"

"Because…it's the truth! And that was what Alex wanted me to tell!"

Everybody except Miriallia, who was smiling, looked at her. "Huh?"

_That right, guys! Mir and Fllay were awesome! Everything is now calm in your sector. Stay alert for now. I will be with Kira, so don't worry._ She then focused on Miriallia and Fllay. _Girls? You were fantastic. Spassiba. Thank you for allowing me to strike through you._

The displaced teenager concentrated only on Fllay. _Fllay? No one is hearing this except you._ The blue-eyed girl blinked. Alex seemed…worried? _For a brief instant, you almost lashed out in fear and anger with your power. Be careful, those emotions are the most difficult to master._

Fllay Allster gulped and tried to reply telepathically. _Does…Does that means that I am in danger?_

_Niet. But you can wound someone you like or love if you lashed blindly and without control. As you have felt, focus and control is primordial even if you don't want to use your power._

"Is there a problem, Fllay?"

Startled, Fllay whirled to her boyfriend. "Nothing! Nothing at all."

1234567890987654321

In the hangar, Kira smiled a little as he felt the now familiar warmth of the mental touch of Alexandra Kerensky. '_Glad to 'see' you with me._'

_Glad to be with you. Da! We're going to give those Assholes what they want._ Kira sensed the smirk. _Or more exactly they will think we're giving it to them._

Kira turned to Garcia and his men. "So you want me to release the lock on the OS, am I right?"

Civilian technicians around the hangar wondered what was going on. This kid was the pilot?

"What? Are you sure?"

"That child?"

Garcia acquiesced to the violet-eyed teenager. "For starters. After that, we would like to see how this Suit comported itself. But, it will be for later."

Kira snorted mentally. '_Yeah, right. As if you would be satisfied with just that._'

_You have no idea, tovarisch. Be thankful he doesn't know you're a Coordinator._

Kira blinked as he went to a lift. '_What do you mean?_'

_This man seems incapable to just conceive the existence of a Coordinator who is not ZAFT and only ZAFT. Even Coordinator civilians do not exist in his mind._

Kira frowned. '_So?_'

_So? He would have thought of you as only a traitor to the Coordinators._

This thought chilled Kira to the bones and rattled him so much that he froze for an instant. The soldier behind him prodded him forward.

Since she was respecting the intimacy of his mind, Alex didn't perceive how deeply those concepts hurt her friend and she pursued her dissection of the mind of Garcia.

_For example, he would have treated you like a tool. For analyzing the Strike and build others. Or even conceive weapons effective against a Mobile Suit. And in all that, he would have thought having you as a slave because since you are a traitor, you could only be welcome in his federation._

Kira thought about Athrun when he gave him the robotic pet bird Torii. '_He would have thought all that? Even if I'm only a civilian, a student? Even if I'm not a soldier or a military contractor?_'

_Da. For him, you would have been a Coordinator taking sides with the Earth Forces and as such a valuable tool._

1234567890987654321

As the Blitz approached undetected, a false calm spread around Artemis.

Murrue, Natarle and Mu were reduced to wait after Alex had relayed them what happened so far.

The crew of the Archangel was also reduced to wait and see.

Aboard the Strike, under the supervision of some technicians and the gaze of a soldier, Kira was reprogramming the OS. Alex was making sure that no one saw the modifications he made. By reconfiguring its internal sensors, the Strike would refuse to unlock the weapon systems to anyone expect someone with all his bio-parameters like Kira. Garcia would think that the Strike was unlocked instead of being completely under the command of the young Coordinator.

In the Control Room, everything was all right. The Officer was reading a newspaper and the operators were discussing. After all, Artemis was invulnerable, right?

"I learned from the letter I got recently that my mother's not feeling well."

Suddenly, Natarle jumped on her feet, violet eyes glowing. "Danger!"

Outside, Nicol targeted one of the turrets of the Umbrella and fired with his 50 mm High-Energy Beam Rifle. The tremors of the explosion shook the entire base.

An operator looked his consol. "What was that?"

The Officer turned to him. "What happened?"

Nicol began to systematically destroy all the turrets he could see.

Murrue whirled to Natarle. "What's that?"

Natarle shook her head. "I'm not sure. But we are in danger."

Alex snarled, her eyes blazing with emerald fury. "It's ZAFT…! It's…Nicol with the Blitz! Bhoze moï! I was so focused on Artemis that I didn't detect him!"

Murrue frowned and turned to the disguised teenager. "Warn the Archangel! Tell them we're going back soon! The ship must be ready to take off at that time!"

The Russian girl breathed deeply and refocused her power. Wanting to spare her reserves of energy, she contacted the only two other active New-Types. _Fllay! Mir! We're under attack by one ZAFT Mobile Suit! Warn everybody! Took control of the ship and prepare to take off! By force if necessary! Captain's orders!_

Garcia flipped open his personal communicator. "Control Room! What were those tremors?"

"Unknown, sir! There's nothing within the perimeter!"

"But those were explosions!"

In the cockpit of the Strike, Kira finished his adjustments. "An attack?"

_Kira? ZAFT is attacking! Prepare to get the hell out of here at the first occasion. Courage, tovarisch!_

Tolle was listening to the noise of the explosions. "What is it? We're under attack?"

Miriallia and Fllay looked at each other, nodded and began to circulate to warn everybody.

The Officer of the Control Room tried to make sense of what he was sensing on the instruments. "It could be a long-range attack! Open the Umbrella, Rize! What are you doing?"

The main energy projector of the Umbrella began to deploy. The Blitz reappeared at its vertical. "That's it!"

Nicol activated his Beam Saber and cut the projector in two.

The operators were flabbergasted. "There's a Mobile Suit within the defence perimeter!"

Garcia listened to the report through his com-unit. "Our reflectors are being destroyed!"

"What?"

Nicol advised the armoured hatch of the main access to Artemis. "Is that the port?"

Having made his plan with his comrades, Arnold walked to the guards. "Why's the alarm going off?"

"Huh? Well, uh…"

Jackie approached the door. "Don't you know?"

Arnold continued. "Then go and ask! This has got to be an attack, no matter how you look at it!" The pilot's ship forced the passage and rushed to the bridge.

"S-Stop!" The soldiers targeted him.

Sai, Tolle, Chandra and Jackie jumped on the soldiers and seized them. "You've got to get your priorities straight!"

A soldier managed to push back Jackie and Sai. "You, bastards!" He pointed his weapon in their direction.

"NOOOO!" Fllay lost it. The weapon pointed on her boyfriend triggered the fear and anger she had accumulated since the attack on Heliopolis. A blazing blue aura flared around her and her eyes became two liquid turquoises. She waved her arms and the two soldiers flew, hit by an invisible force. The impact on the wall stunned them.

Sai smiled to the young girl before rushing to the command deck. "Thanks, Fllay!"

The bridge crew rushed to the lift, leaving the bewildered redhead looking at her hands. She began to shake. "Oh, my god! Did I do that?! What's happening to me?"

The crew gained the bridge being evacuated by civilian technicians afraid of the exterior situation. Arnold jumped to his post. "We're gonna start it up!"

Romero turned to him. "The Captain and the others aren't here!"

"Her orders were to ready the ship for their arrival and at this rate, we're sitting ducks!"

Mu swore as he listened to the tremors. "The enemy got through!" He began to scream. "There's a crack in the wall from that last explosion! Air's leaking out!"

He turned to the three women. "Shout out something. Make them open the door!"

Alex smacked her face and shook her head with Natarle. "Niet. Spassiba. I don't want to sound so ridiculous."

The three Officers blinked as she banished her Psychic Glamour and reappeared as the sixteen years old teenager clad in her white blue-trimmed inner-suit.

She walked to the door and knocked. "Hey, outside! Get out of the way, we're coming out!"

Natarle raised an eyebrow. "And this sound less ridiculous?"

Alex simply focused her telekinesis and pushed. The reinforced door was ripped off its hinges and flattened the two guards who were busy looking at each other, wondering if the girl they heard was insane.

Natarle was speechless then scowled. "ALEXANDRA!"

"Hey, I warned them." She shook her head. "They never listen."

Mu shrugged. "Well, we're in a hurry. And it was a great way to open the door."

Murrue quickly exited the room. "I certainly don't want to die here in Artemis. Sorry."

Alex nodded and ran with them in the corridor. At a crossroad, she checked something and turned to Murrue. "Captain! I go my way from here."

"What? Where are you going?"

"To Artemis Control Room. I will help our escape from here."

"It's too dangerous!"

The Russian girl smiled. "Don't worry. If need be, I'll contact Natarle, Miriallia or Fllay and teleport back."

Nicol was attacking the entry of the port and was blasting away the Moebius Mobile Armour despite their newly installed Energy Gun. Explosions began to ravage the interior of Artemis as he progressed.

In the hangar, Garcia was upon the point to rip off his inexistent hair. "They got through the Umbrella? That's impossible!"

"Commander!"

Kira seized the occasion. He kicked away the distracted soldier and closed the hatch.

Garcia looked to the departing Suit. "Bastard!"

Kira activated his exterior speaker. "We're under attack, right? This isn't the time for this!"

"Damn!" Garcia and his second ran to the Control Room.

Without losing time, Kira activated the automatic system of the hangar and selectionned the "Sword" Striker parts. He was going to fight in a closed environment: Close-combat weaponry was a must.

Destroying Moebius fighters one after the other, Nicol finally found his original target: The Archangel. "Found him!"

But the Strike appeared on his way. "I'll get that guy today!" '_Even if you are a friend of Athrun._'

Nicol launched his Piercer Lock "Gleipnir", but Kira countered it by using his own Rocket Anchor "Panzer Eisen".

Kira was worried about the security of the Archangel and his friends. "Damn! He's come all the way in here!" He drew, activated his 15.78 m Anti-Ship Blade "Schwert Gewehr" and engaged the battle.

Outside, the Gamov had rushed back and was now catapulting the Duel and the Buster.

Yzak was determined to avenge his wounded pride. "What about that guy?"

Dearka smirked. "We'll sink him with the whole fortress!" He then heard the sigh of his comrade and spoke sadly and softly. "Yeah, I know. Let's pray we won't meet her."

On the bridge of the Archangel, Murrue Ramius and Natarle Badgiruel took their places.

Arnold smiled to them. "Captain!"

In the Combat Information Centre, Mu La Flaga mussed the hair of Sai and Miriallia. "Excellent work, kids!"

Sai shook his head. "What is this fortress, anyway?"

Miriallia turned to the blond Mobile Armour pilot. "And Alex?"

"She's all right. She's helping us in Artemis Control Room before coming back."

Murrue analyzed the situation. "We can't get around while in here! Archangel, taking off!" The six engines of the warship erupted in blue flames.

Kira nodded as he saw the Archangel taking off. He faced the Blitz, dodged the "Gleipnir" and cut overhead. Nicol evaded the attack.

In the cockpit, Kira remembered what Alex had revealed about Rear Admiral Garcia. '"_He would have thought of you as only a traitor to the Coordinators._"' He tightened his jaw as others words flashed in his mind. '"_For him, you would have been a Coordinator taking sides with the Earth Forces and as such a valuable tool._"'

Unshed tears shone in his eyes. "Damn it! Just leave us alone!" '_If a Federation Officer could have believed that about me then ZAFT also could believe that I am a traitor to them_.'

Like Alex had showed him, Kira focused his rage into his skills and rushed to the attack. The Blitz fired its three Hyperfast Kinetic Energy Penetrator "Lancer Dart". Kira dodged two and cut the last one in half with his Blade. Unleashing a relentless assault, he pushed back Nicol.

1234567890987654321

Garcia was screaming in the Control Room. "What are you doing? Send our ships out! Artemis can't be destroyed by just one enemy!"

The electronically locked door opened behind him. Garcia whirled to berate the soldier who entered without permission and stopped, his eyes widened.

Alexandra Kerensky stepped in, her emerald eyes blazing with New-Type energy. The door closed behind her and locked itself without human intervention.

Garcia blinked. "What…? WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE…?" He stopped.

In fact, everybody in the Control Room stopped his activity as a steel fist seized their minds.

_Everybody evacuate now!_

The Mind Voice reached into their being and plucked their will like an adult stole a sweet from a little child. Quickly, everyone exited the Control Room. Everybody but one.

Rear Admiral Gerard Garcia felt like a small bird in front of a Royal Cobra. The glowing emerald eyes pinned him where he was.

"And now, Garcia. Let's see what you got in your head."

When Alex said to her friends that she couldn't read their innermost memories, she wasn't lying. At her current level of power, she still couldn't do that, but she could rip them off a brain.

Her hands seized Garcia on the temples and the Alliance Officer screamed. The process she was using destabilized completely the neural pathways in a brain. While she was absorbing all the content of his brain like a vacuum cleaner, she was lobotomizing him.

She let go of the human husk after a few minutes. Garcia was still breathing but what defined him as a sentient being was no more. She swore. While what she gained from Garcia was what she needed to help the Archangel, the level of greed and secrets ambitions he hided from his men was abysmal.

She shook her head: There was no time for that, now. She froze as two others familiar auras came into range of her senses. '_Yzak! Dearka! Shit! They're almost here!_'

Using her new found knowledge, she rapidly accessed the base computer. She couldn't do anything but purging most of what Garcia had already taken from the Archangel's computers. When those two Gundams will invest the base, it will be a slaughter.

She frowned at the thought. Would her childhood friends really kill defenceless civilians? Or surrendering soldier? She narrowed her eyes. She didn't like to do such things, but innocent lives were on the balance.

She went to a communication consol and focused on her power. A Psychic Glamour formed around her in the appearance of the Rear Admiral Gerard Garcia. 'He' looked at 'his' form and frowned. "I really hate doing this."

The pseudo Garcia opened a channel on all the frequencies. "Attention, everyone! This is Rear Admiral Gerard Garcia." 'He' paused. "Artemis base is to be evacuated! I repeat! Artemis base is to be evacuated! All military personnel are to help our civilian contingent to the shelters!"

Reactions were varied in all the parties on the battlefield.

Yzak was confused. "What the hell is going on?"

Murrue frowned. "What does he want to do?"

Mu blinked. "Is he surrendering?"

The Executive Officer of the real Garcia looked in surprise to the face on all the monitors. "Commander?!"

The Blitz and the Duel arrived at the entrance of the port and began to destroy everything on their path. In the confined environment of the port, the Buster revealed itself as a killer. Its Gun-Launcher was very efficient against the small Moebius and his Beam Rifle pierced through the armour of the ships docked.

"To the ZAFT Forces, I can only offer our unconditional surrender. I repeat. We surrender unconditionally!"

Using her telekinesis, Alex generated alterations on the emission to simulate a malfunctioning equipment.

"That is all. As a Commanding Officer, I asked ZAFT to treat fairly the people that were under my command. I…"

At that time, Alex destroyed the consol, simulating an explosion in the Control Room and 'the death' of Rear Admiral Garcia. She banished the Psychic Glamour. "I hope they have listened to 'Garcia'."

She gazed down for an instant of the still living body of the Alliance Officer with cold, hard eyes. "I would have killed you, anyway." She focused her senses on the 'spirit light' created by Miriallia and Natarle, locked on the place they were and teleported.

A few moments later, the second of Garcia ran into the Control Room with some soldiers. "Oh! Commander!" He leaned on the lying shape on the floor. "He's still alive!" Five seconds later, a damaged Moebius crashed into the Control Room, killing everyone.

As he continued to fire upon any still fighting vehicles, Dearka searched for the main objective. "Where's the ship?"

A little miffed that so many soldiers have begun to surrender, Yzak searched also. "I don't know! Nicol! Where are you?"

The Archangel achieved his turnabout to the now opened rear exit, surrounded by explosions.

Murrue nodded. "Recall the Strike and Alex! We're escaping Artemis from the harbour exit on the opposite side!"

The voice of Miriallia erupted in the cockpit of the Strike. "Kira! Kira! Come back! Archangel's taking off!"

The green-eyed young girl then focused her telepathy on her redheaded friend. _Alex! Alex! Answer me! Come back! We're taking off!_

A Russian-accented voice from the middle of the bridge startled everyone. "You rang?" Alexandra Kerensky lightly stepped on the floor as the aura of her teleportation diffused.

Kira narrowed his eyes on the Blitz then kicked in his thrusters to return to his ship.

The Blitz followed. "You're running away?!" Unfortunately, the numerous explosions prevented him to pursue.

Kira landed on the front of the warship. Natarle nodded. "The Strike has returned!"

In perfect synchronisation with her second, Murrue continued. "Archangel, take off! Maximum battle speed!"

The three ZAFT Gundams could only look impotent as the legged ship flew away. The Artemis base had surrendered and they must now secure it and process the prisoners. Not an easy chore, especially with all the explosions going on, results of the damages during the battle.

Inside the hangar, Kira exited the Strike.

Mu raised his hand in salute. "Kid!"

Jaws tightened, eyes firmly on the floor, Kira passed him and Murdoch, without a word.

Mu blinked and turned to Murdoch. "What's the matter with him?" Murdoch could only shrug.

Exhausted, Kira gained his bunk-bed. His robotic pet bid landed on his shoulder as if it was sensing the suffering of its master. "Torii?"

"I'm…!" A tear escaped from the young Coordinator's closed eyes. '…_not a traitor!_'

1234567890987654321

Preview:

Bloody Valentine.

All time was stopped by an insane light, shining in space.

Do the souls roaming in endless darkness no longer have any means by which to tell us anything?

The living and the dead.

The weakness of estranged boundaries.

As they arrive at a land in space, the youngsters learn of people's inevitable retribution.

But for the eternal young girl, it is the reflect of her past memories and past sins.

Next, On MS Seed Girls, "The Scar Of Space, The Scar Of Soul".

Fly to the other side of sadness, Gundam!

1234567890987654321

Notes: here is the result for the poll about the future girlfriend of Alex so far.

Fllay: 4.

Natarle: 1.

Miriallia: 0.

Murrue: 0.

Lacus: 0.

Cagalli: 0.

Aïsha : 0.

Remember to vote.

Here is the Strike in its "Launcher" configuration.

GAT-X105 "Launcher" Strike Gundam.

Height: 17.72 meters. Weight: 83.7 tons.

Armament:

Dual 75 mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS "Igelstellung" in the head.

Twin Assault Knives "Armor Schneider", stored in the hips, handheld.

Combo Weapons Pod: 120 mm Anti-Ship Vulcan Cannon and dual 350mm gun-launcher. On the right shoulder.

320 mm Hyper Impulse Cannon "Agni". Backpack stored, two-handed weapon.

Thanks to James Axelrad and Vampwriter for their reviews.


	8. The Scar Of Space, The Scar Of Soul

**MS Seed Girls**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alexandra Kerensky.

Da: yes.

Niet: no.

Tovarisch: comrade.

**Chap 7: The Scar Of Space, The Scar Of Soul.**

The damaged Vesalius finally arrived to its destination: The PLANTs at the Lagrange Point Five. The vessel went to the fourth rigging dock in the Military Base Station Area.

"We've caught the guide beacon. Instructions have been given to enter the Number 4 dock. Match entry vector."

"Beacon detection confirmed! Course correction 0.3, mark 16.2, delta. Turn around 180 degrees. Begin deceleration."

With grace, despite its damaged state, the cruiser turned around and decelerated to its docking rig.

ZAFT Captain Fredrick Ades turned to Commander Rau Le Creuset. "Will you be bringing Athrun Zala to the inquiry?"

"Yes. He was there when the incident took place. He's also capable of analyzing things calmly and objectively. As a bonus, he personally knows about the Exo-Frame pilot."

"I understand that Orb is protecting emphatically."

"The important thing is what the problem is from our perspective, Ades."

Ades sighed. "Yes."

"Hurry with the repair and resupply of the Vesalius. We've been given time to rest, but not that much time."

The white ZAFT Commander smiled. "Not likely, anyway."

1234567890987654321

In the CIC of the Archangel, Jackie Tonomura proceeded to a last verification of its instruments. "Reconfirmed. No signs of enemy ships within 5000 kilometres. It appears that they've completely lost us."

The Acting Captain of the warship, the Lieutenant Murrue Ramius sighed in relief.

On the co-pilot seat, the Mobile Armour pilot, Lieutenant Mu La Flaga smirked a little. "Artemis got all the attention, so we were able to escape unnoticed. We should be thankful for that alone."

The second of the ship, the Ensign Natarle Badgiruel shook her head. "However…"

Murrue nodded. "Yes, I know. We're fortunate that the Laurasia-class lost us and Alexandra managed to soften the impact to the garrison of the base but not one of our problems has been solved."

Speaking of which, the displaced Russian girl and Esper was being cornered in the lounge by the redheaded and blue-eyed Fllay Allster.

"So? Can you do it?"

Alexandra Kerensky, the only existing MS Girl of this universe was feeling a little worried. The slight angry light in the eyes of her romantic interest was…unnerving. She gulped. "Da…Yes, I can do it."

Fllay nodded in relief. Sai Argyle, official boyfriend of the newly revealed New-Type, blinked to the green-eyed teenager. "You can seal Psychic Powers within someone else? Why would you want to do it?"

Tolle Koenig shook his head. "It's evident. According to Miriallia, being that sensible is not always a good thing." He pointed a gaze to Alex. "Now, my girlfriend 'knows' whenever I lie even a little to her."

Alex found something extremely interesting on the ceiling. She sighed and gravely considered her friends. "It's not only that: Power equal responsibility and huge powers equal huge responsibilities." She looked to Fllay, smiling. "Having this "gift" fully developed, change the individual." She shook her head. "Not everyone can endure it. My experience taught me that whenever it is possible, a newly active New-Type should be sealed if desired or taken in charge by a mentor, if not."

Fllay frowned. "You said it was not dangerous to me."

"The power isn't dangerous physically. However, on the emotional and psychological plane, it could be devastating. Becoming active is akin to being a blind in a world of blinds and suddenly discovering the sense of sight."

Sai wasn't so sure that it was a good idea. "Is the seal permanent?"

"The seal depended entirely on the willpower of the sealed person. The only one who can break the seal is the sealed one."

Fllay nodded. "That what I want." She looked on her hands. "I…I was frightened when I use…this power against those soldiers."

"Anyway, I'm still too feeble to do it right now. And I want you to join me and the others New-Types for the first lessons in using your power."

"Why?"

"Being able to properly focus and meditate is the first step for a proper seal. If you cannot control yourself, you run the risk to see your powers manifest sporadically."

Fllay turned to Sai. The boy shrugged. "I can't force you to. But Alex had never lied to any of us. Don't you think you should follow the advice of the only expert in this field?"

Fllay sighed. "If you insist, Sai, I'll do it."

Tolle rolled up his eyes. "But I wonder what's gonna happen to this ship from now on."

It was the turn of Sai to sigh. "We couldn't get any supplies while docked in Artemis, could we?"

"No."

Fllay and Sai turned to Alex. The bespectacled boy asked THE question. "I wonder if ZAFT's gonna keep coming after us."

The redheaded New-Type looked down the floor. "Oh, yeah…"

1234567890987654321

In the fourth rigging dock, Athrun Zala and Commander Le Creuset prepared to gain the PLANT aboard a shuttle. Athrun silently gasped as he saw who was also on board the shuttle.

Rau Le Creuset and the young Coordinator saluted the grey-haired man in a non-descript mantle. "We will be accompanying you, Your Excellency, National Defence Committee Chairman Zala."

Patrick lifted his hand in negation. "No need for formalities. You never saw me on this shuttle. Got that, Athrun?"

"I understand, Father. Long time no see." Curiously, Athrun didn't know how to react to the encounter with his father. It HAD been so long…

As the shuttle flew in direction of the PLANTs, Patrick continued. "Needless to say, I agree with your opinion included in the report. The two problems are the fact that Earth developed such advanced Mobile Suits and that Orb is following with a new concept..."

Images of the Strike in full action alongside with Alex in her Power-Armour erupted in the minds of the three passengers.

"…Although we can ignore the part about the Strike's pilot, we can't do the same about the Exo-Frame current operator…"

Athrun gasped and sharply turned to his father. '_What?_'

"…I went ahead and deleted that section."

Rau le Creuset smiled. "Thank you very much. I was confident that you would make that decision."

Athrun blinked. '_What the hell is going on here?_'

Patrick nodded to the masked man. "Just think of the reaction if we told them that the one Earth Alliance machine we left behind is being piloted by a Coordinator. The moderate faction is already going to have a field day with the identity of the Exo-Frame pilot. It would only give them something more unnecessary to argue about."

Athrun gazed on his father. '_What game are you playing, father?_'

Rau turned to Athrun. "I do not envy you, Athrun. Wouldn't you also find it more difficult to have another of your friends be referred to as someone who switched sides to the Earth Forces, due to the report?"

"Uh… No, but…"

Patrick Zala turned to his only son. "The Naturals created a Mobile Suit that can perform that well even with a Natural piloting it. That's what we're reporting. Got that, Athrun?"

Athrun remembered his first encounter with Kira and Alex in the burning factory of Morgenroete. "Yes."

Patrick narrowed his eyes. "We must be more serious about this. So we can bring a quick end to this war." He extracted a data chip from his pocket. "I want you two to read this. It's a report from our Intelligence Service about Alexandra Kerensky." He paused and contemplated the device. "They already cross-referenced a few very interesting things about her."

1234567890987654321

In the cafeteria of the Archangel, Tolle is about to die, smothered by… a mouthful of food not properly absorbed. "W-Water! Water!"

Miriallia Haw rolled up her eyes, sighed and gave the rest of her water to her 'dying' boyfriend.

The brown-haired boy gulped the precious liquid. "W-Water! I need more water!"

Sai shook his head as he took his tray. "Stop making inappropriate jokes that aren't funny."

Tolle frowned. "I'm not joking! Damn."

Sai sit down near Fllay who promptly slide away. He followed her and she immediately maintained her distance. "What? Is something the matter?"

Fllay looked sadly her plate. "Because of these water restrictions I couldn't take a shower yesterday."

Everybody blinked and looked at her. They were in the middle of nowhere with enemies at their pursuit and Fllay Allster thought about…

At that moment, Kira and Alex entered the room. Tolle waved to them. "Are you finished with the Strike's maintenance?"

The violet-eyed Coordinator nodded. "Yeah, thanks to Alex." He sighed. "Limited use of the washer just would have make things so much more burdensome."

Alex shrugged. "It was no big deal. Since we must restrict any water consummation, the use of my telekinesis enabled me to exercise myself nicely."

Fllay blinked and slowly get up. "You…You can wash something with your power?"

The Russian teenager raised an eyebrow to the approaching redhead. "Huh? Yes." She shrugged. "It's more removing impurities than a real wash with water but it does the same thing."

Fllay seized Alex by the shoulders. "Even on an organic body?"

Alex was dismayed by the almost manic light in the blue eyes of the girl. "Hum…, yes?"

The blue eyes were now sparkling. "Then you can give me a complete shower and wash my clothes?"

The New-Type gulped and slowly nodded.

The redhead was grinning and there were stars flashing in her eyes. She then turned to Kira. "Thanks, I will be very attentive during your New-Type lessons. By the way, Kira?"

The young Coordinator decided it was more prudent to listen to the young girl and smiled. "Yes?"

I'm sorry for what happened the other day! I only said those things because of the plan."

"About what?"

"While at Artemis, I said that you're the Strike's pilot." Fllay's eyes were a little guarded. '_And I also almost said that you're a Coordinator. If Alex didn't stop me…_'

"Oh, never mind that. I'm not upset about it. Besides, it's true. And you protected my friends from Garcia and his soldiers. Thank you."

Fllay smiled. "Thank you." '_I could have triggered a catastrophe._'

In the corner, Alex nodded. '_Well, what do you know? My dear spoiled little Princess is growing up._'

Kira looked down the table to an empty glass. '_But really what do the captain and officers plan to do now?_'

On the command deck, Natarle was contemplating the Flight Management Guidance Envelope System with dismay. "Is this our best position?" The vectors on the screen didn't inspire her military training AND her New-Type intuition. "Isn't there a better route?"

Arnold Neuman turned to her. "Impossible. If we set our route too close to Earth, we'll end up entering the debris belt." He showed her that they had to cross the belt two times at the very least. "Even though taking that route would get us to lunar orbit sooner."

Murrue sighed. "Can't we go through it?"

Arnold was aghast by the question. "The debris belt? That's impossible. If we attempted to go through it while maintaining this speed we'd end up as part of the debris."

Mu gazed on the screen. "A mountain of garbage that humanity scattered ever since going into space. It's true that we don't wanna be part of that…" He blinked. "Wait a minute. The debris belt." He turned, smiling, to Murrue. "I'm a man who makes the impossible possible, right?"

1234567890987654321

In the central axe of Aprilius One, a high-speed lift is carrying Athrun Zala and Rau Le Creuset to the Supreme Council Room. The two soldiers were listening distractedly to the News-Net as the data brought by Patrick Zala about Alexandra Kerensky had been very interesting indeed.

"Next on our news: prior to a ceremony mourning lives lost in the Junius Seven tragedy exactly one year ago, Supreme Council Chairman Clyne made a statement."

On the screen, a blond and moustached man talked to journalists. A pink long-haired girl with blue eyes was near him. "That unfortunate incident has left us with a deep sorrow that we will never forget."

Rau turned to Athrun. "By the way, aren't you engaged to that girl?"

"Y-Yes."

"I hear Miss Lacus is also going with the memorial delegation. That's wonderful."

"Yes."

"You to, the children of Committee Chairman Zala and Chairman Clyne, tying the knot. It's certain to bring a bright light to the next generation. We're counting on you."

"Thank you very much."

"It's our responsibility right now to protect that generation."

Athrun narrowed his eyes.

In the council room, Siegel Clyne addressed his peers. "Now, the Supreme Council shall commence a special inquiry into the collapse of Heliopolis, a territory of the Orb Union. We shall begin with Rau Le Creuset. We'll hear your report."

"Yes, sir." Rau approached the council and began his report.

1234567890987654321

On the Archangel's bridge, Kira and all his friends participated to a briefing. Sai was incredulous. "Supplies? Can we get supplies? Where?"

Mu was smiling a little. "Get supplies, yes. Or, more accurately, take supplies."

Murrue went straight to the throat. "We're currently on our way to the debris belt."

Tolle was confused. ""Debris belt"?"

Alex hummed and nodded. '_Da, the debris belt. Not a bad idea… Although…._'

Sai's eyes widened. "But…wait a minute! You're not saying…"

Mu waved his finger. "You're pretty bright."

Murrue pursued the briefing. "The debris belt consists of a wide variety of things drifting in space. Of course, that includes ships that have been destroyed in battle."

Tolle blinked. "You're not suggesting we get our supplies from…"

Mu sighed. "What other choice do we have? Unless we do, we're not gonna last."

Murrue continued to explain the operation. "Once we're there, we'd like you to help us with work outside the ship, using pods."

For once, Natarle was really feeling the uneasiness of the teenagers and she also felt it. "We're not too delighted about this, either. But we have no other choice, if we wanna survive."

Murrue nodded. "We're not going there to hunt around for things that others have lost.

We're just going to take a small share of what we're in immediate need of."

Softly, Alexandra spoke as the same time as Murrue Ramius. "In order to live."

Fllay turned to the pondering green-eyed girl. "And you have no objection to this…? I mean…?" She shook her head. "I don't know what I mean."

Alex gently looked to her friends and the bridge crew. "I want to survive, Tovarisch. I want to live. And I want YOU to live." She gazed into her past. "No one here will be disrespectful of those who died." Her eyes narrowed. "There will be a price to pay but I'll be the one for that."

Fllay blinked. "What do you mean by… a price to pay?"

The New-Type smiled sadly. "Death leaves… an echo in the astral plane." She raised an eyebrow. "Why do think I insisted for your first lesson that you must be able to shield your mind?"

1234567890987654321

**EYECATCH**

The Aegis Gundam appears and showed what it can do: The twin 75 mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS "Igelstellung" hammers a Suit. The Aegis parries a Beam Saber with his own left Beam Saber then suddenly manifests other Beam sabers on the right hand and both feet and cut in four the surprised Suit. The Aegis fires and destroys fighters with its 60 mm High-Energy Beam Rifle. Finally, the Aegis transforms in its Mobile Armour form and blasts into oblivion a cruiser with its 580 mm Multi-Phase Energy Cannon "Scylla".

**EYECATCH**

Alex appears with a blue and white Power-Armour in the form of the RX-79(G) Gundam and demonstrates what she can do: The twin 6 mm Vulcan-Gun in the head destroys a flight of missiles. The Multi-Launcher in the chest takes out a fortified position. Finally, the 10 mm Machine Gun hoses down a Suit.

1234567890987654321

In the council room of Aprilius One, Rau Le Creuset finished his report. "I believe you can understand from the course of events you just saw that our actions were not intended as an attack on Heliopolis itself despite the allegations of the Exo-Frame pilot and that the biggest reason for the collapse lies with the Earth Forces. That concludes my report." He saluted and returned to his seat.

Many members of the Supreme Council were dismayed by the report.

"So Orb was not only working with the Earth Forces, but they conserved for themselves the bigger part of the cake."

"They're the ones who ignored the treaty."

"However, Representative Attha has…"

"We can't trust anything those living on Earth say!"

Patrick Zala rose from his seat. "However, Commander Le Creuset, ignoring for now the Exo-Frame, are the Mobile Suits of the Earth Forces really valuable enough to account for all the sacrifices made to get them?"

Rau nodded. "To explain their marvellous abilities to you, I have one of our pilots with me who has not only piloted one of these machines but also battled against the only machine and the Exo-Frame prototype we failed to take. I request to have Athrun Zala report on this."

Patrick turned to Siegel Clyne who looked around and nodded, seeing no objection. "I will allow Athrun Zala to report."

Athrun approached the council, saluted and while images appeared on the screens, began his report. "First, this is the machine known as the Aegis. One major characteristic…"

The Strike and Alex in her Power-Armour took off from the Archangel. They escorted a half a dozen of Mistral pods. Aboard his machine, Kira thought about the enigmatic words of his best friend. '_What "price" would you have to pay, Alex?_'

Athrun finished his report. "And there you have it." He saluted and returned to his seat.

A council member was tightening his fist around his pencil. "They've created these terrible things! Damn Naturals!"

Eileen Canaver was more reserved. "But they're only at the prototype stage, right? You can hardly consider a mere five Mobile Suits a threat. Even the Exo-Frame and its pilot are hardly a problem for us."

Council member Joule, mother of Yzak, was alarmed. "But if they've come this far, their next step would be to mass-produce! Are you suggesting that we can afford to wait until that happens? And what about the true intentions of Orb? And the potential of their Esper?!"

Council member Amalfi, father of Nicol, nodded. "This is a clear indication of the intentions of the Naturals! They want to further escalate the war! Orb wants just to assure that they will escape the war without any scrapes!"

The polemic escalated among the council.

Clyne asked for order. "Silence! Committee members! Silence!"

Rau hide a little smile, everything was according to his plan.

Athrun was very perplexed. He never truly took attention on the political scene. What was happening before him was… unnerving.

The Strike, NT1 "Alex" and their escort continued to search the debris belt for a zone with promises. A feeling of uneasiness began to grow in the heart of Alexandra Kerensky.

Patrick looked grimly to his peers. "There is no one who prefers to fight. Who among us actually wants to head out to a battlefield?"

The Archangel followed slowly the scouting group, using their telemetries to dodge the dangerous debris. They approached a curious but very big structure. Dread grew in the mind of the Russian girl. Something was calling to her.

Patrick stood up and continued. "We want to live peacefully, gracefully, and happily. That has been our only wish."

Kira, Sai and Alex gasped as they truly looked to the strange structure.

Patrick Zala was building his steam. "But who ruthlessly shattered that wish? Who took our freedom away for their own convenience and ambitions and continue to use us?"

A farm tractor floated in front of the group of pods and their escort. A deep feeling of horror seized the heart of all the New-Types and echoed in the hearts of the others.

Mu, Miriallia, Natarle and Fllay could only looked with growing terror as something unspeakable brushed their perception and poked their mental shield.

Alex's skin became white as her blood iced in her veins. She could also feel the same ice covering her soul.

Less perceptive but no less observant, Tolle began to realize what they were seeing. "Why, this is…"

Patrick's eyes were hard. "We will never forget that Bloody Valentine. The tragedy of Junius Seven!"

Images from the past invaded the consciousness of the displaced Esper. She couldn't stop it. She was the most powerful and thus the most sensible.

**A tractor harvested a tranquil field of wheat.**

**A nuclear explosion sectioned off the middle of the PLANT.**

**Near a river, children played. A little boy turned to his sister and asked what was going on?**

**The structural integrity of the central section and its net of high-strength cables failed.**

**A sudden wind surprised a young mother holding her little girl.**

**A fissure developed along the side of one of the two discs of 10 kilometres that composed the PLANT.**

**The ground ruptured inside the colony and air rushed to the exterior.**

**Hurricane-strength winds sucked the screaming people and the buildings into the void of space.**

**The two habitable zones of the Junius Seven PLANT separated under their inertia and froze as they lost their warmth.**

The group of the Archangel faced a disc-shaped mass of earth covered by frozen water. Tolle looked wildly around. "A continent? Out here?"

Kira pronounced the fatidic words. "Junius Seven."

Alex cut off her radio, covered her face with her shield and screamed her anguish as she threw all her energy into her mental shield. In the void of space, nobody can hear you screaming.

Murrue Ramius had risen from her command chair and gasped in mixed horror and dismay.

Patrick Zala spoke softly but was heard by everybody. "243,721 people. It's been a year since we lost all those countrymen in that abominable incident. Yet we've racked our brains to try to end this war quickly by making minimal demands." His ire rose. "However, the Naturals have put our efforts to waste, time and time again!"

Faced with little choice, the group explored the ruined structures of the PLANT.

Floating peacefully in the cold embrace of space, a mother and her little baby greeted Natarle, Kira, Tolle and Miriallia. Miriallia screamed, her mental shield almost buckling under the pressure of the too numerous horrible deaths around her. She desperately hugged her boyfriend who was trying to reassure her.

Natarle was shaking. Even her military training and the dead she saw at Heliopolis couldn't have hardened her sufficiently against what she really wanted to refuse to feel. The importance of the lessons of Alex was taking all their grimly impact: A New-Type could feel too much. An epiphany hit her: Alexandra Kerensky had already been confronted to something similar.

Kira could only grimly look to the remains of shattered lives. A singed plush bear floated in front of him.

Patrick Zala continued his grim remembrance. "We fight to protect ourselves. If we cannot protect without fighting, we have no choice but to fight!"

Eileen Canaver gazed the other way. Numerous council members nodded. Siegel Clyne looked to his peers and sighed in defeat. His moderate faction will meet defeat today.

1234567890987654321

Kira looked incredulously to Ensign Badgiruel. "That water over there? Are you serious?"

Natarle spoke with a flat voice, almost devoid of emotions. The little that filtered through her shield out there had almost broken her normal reserve. "There's close to a hundred million tons of water frozen over on it."

Kira shook his head and retorted angrily. "But you saw for yourself, didn't you, Ms. Natarle? Heck, I'm sure you felt it as well! That PLANT is where hundreds of thousands of people lost their lives. And yet…"

The voice of Murrue cut into the argument. "That's the only water we've been able to find."

Mu had been shaken by what he 'sensed' outside but his experiences had hardened him to the grim reality. "No one's jumping for joy. No one's shouting, "Hooray! We found water!""

Kira blinked. He almost felt betrayed. "Lieutenant La Flaga."

Mu continued. "Nobody wants to step onto that place if it can be helped. But it can't be helped!" His eyes hardened. "We're alive! That means we must continue to live!"

The group of teenagers was dismayed but none could argue in front of the reality. Kira turned to the silhouette of a redhead looking through the window. "Alex?"

The girl clad in her inner-suit continued to gaze outside. "Don't worry, Kira… The dead will let the living pass." She turned to her friends, her eyes shining, not with the glow of New-Type power, but with unshed tears. "I just have to pay the price they want."

Miriallia gulped. "What…What price, Alex?"

Alexandra Kerensky smiled sadly as her gaze darkened under the assault of memories long passed. "I will need the help of all to fulfil it, but it will be all right."

1234567890987654321

The members of the Supreme Council exited their room when the session was finished. Siegel Clyne approached the red-clad green-eyed young Coordinator. "Athrun."

Athrun saluted. "Your Excellency Chairman Clyne."

Siegel smiled indulgently. "You know there's no need to stand on ceremony with me."

"Well, I…"

"Now that you've finally returned, Lacus is away on business. When will you two finally make some free time to see each other?"

"Well, I'm sorry, sir."

The father of Lacus Clyne walked to the Evidence 01. The mysterious fossil discovered by George Glenn, the first Coordinator, during his voyage to Jupiter aboard the exploration ship Tsiolkovsky. The skeleton preserved within it resembles that of a winged whale, and was seemingly proof of the existence of extraterrestrial life. "There's no reason to apologize to me.

However, things are going to get hectic again. Although I can understand your father's comments."

The voice of Rau Le Creuset sounded behind them. "Athrun Zala!" The white-clad commander walked to his elite pilot. "We're going after that newly-made ship, its Mobile Suit and Exo-Frame."

Athrun blinked but quickly regained his countenance.

Rau continued. "The Laconi, Ashrad and Porto teams are joining under my command. We're leaving in 72 hours."

"Yes, sir!" '_A total of five combat teams on the field?! This is very serious._'

Rau saluted Siegel. "Excuse us, Your Excellency Chairman Clyne." Athrun followed after having saluted his future father-in-law.

Patrick Zala walked to the side of Siegel Clyne. Siegel attempted, once again, to curb the ruthlessness of his friend. "We have very little time. What good will it do to escalate the war for no purpose?"

Patrick gazed to Evidence 01. "That's exactly why we cannot forgive them. Those who get in our way."

1234567890987654321

In all the colony, giant screens diffused the song of the pink-haired Lacus Clyne.

"_Since then, my smile has faded so much._"

"_When it was shattered by one simple mistake._"

In an electric car, Athrun is driving with Rau Le Creuset.

"_If we could just change our most precious thing into a beam of light…_"

Athrun gazed on the image of his fiancée who was very popular in the PLANTs.

Aboard the Archangel, Miriallia was making paper flowers. Tolle, Fllay, a little girl from the passengers, Kuzzey and Sai were helping her. Sai was not very competent.

"_With enough strength to overcome the farthest skies._"

Athrun drove his commander to the military headquarters.

"_I find myself where the stars fall._"

Miriallia and Alex were above the vast expanse of frozen water of Junius Seven. The honey-haired girl was holding the paper flowers made for the memories of all the people dead.

"_Right here I wish my thoughts would reach you._"

Miriallia threw the homage of the Archangel's crew. Alexandra Kerensky banished her Armour and floated in the void of space, clad in her white and blue school sailor-uniform. A nimbus of emerald energy was protecting her from the cold vacuum.

"_I'm always by your side._"

All the crew was standing up for a silent salute to the dead. Murrue was clutching a pendant on her heart.

"_Because I now embrace the cold._"

Kira looked to the tribute of his friends, floating on the remains of the most atrocious and senseless act of the current war.

"_Though right now you're far away I know we will meet again._"

Alex opened her eyes and softly began to sing. Her Mind Voice echoed on Junius Seven and in the heart of everybody.

"_There's no time for us._"

"_There's no place for us._"

"_What is this thing that builds our dreams._"

"_Yet slips away from us?_"

Athrun took a small shuttle and rallied another PLANT.

"_Who wants to live forever?_"

"_Who wants to live forever?_"

Holding pink and yellow flowers in a bouquet, Athrun is standing up in front of a grave in a massive cemetery.

"_There's no chance for us._"

"_It's all decided for us._"

"_This world has only one sweet moment._"

"_Set aside for us._"

Athrun knelt in front of the grave and put down his bouquet. The name Lenore Zala, his mother, was engraved on the stone.

"_Who wants to live forever?_"

"_Who dares to love forever._"

"_When love must die?_"

Athrun remembered the words of his father. '_We fight to protect ourselves._'

"_But touch my tears with your lips._"

"_Touch my world with your fingertips._"

After a moment, Athrun exited calmly the cemetery. '_If we cannot protect unless we fight, then we have no choice but to fight!_'

"_And we can have forever._"

"_And we can love forever._"

"_Forever is our today._"

The aura around Alex amplified as her Mind Voice reached a crescendo. A swirl of dark-purple energy gathered around her body.

"_Who wants to live forever?_"

"_Who wants to live forever?_"

"_Forever is our today._"

Still in a posture of supplication, Alex closed her eyes as the swirl seemed to enter through her forehead.

"_Who waits forever anyway?_"

The Russian girl slowly knelt near her friends around her and wept.

In the vicinity of the ceremony, a small red light shone in the shadow of an asteroid. A tear is floating near a delicate face with feminine hands crossed in prayer.

1234567890987654321

The three officers of the Archangel were deeply in thought on the bridge.

Natarle whispered what they all thought. "I can't believe she was capable of that."

In the same small office she used before Artemis, Alex is using her power on the computer. Texts and images were being downloaded with astonishing speed. Her eyes, glowing with emerald energy, were shedding tears.

Mu frowned. "One thing is sure: There is more than meet the eye about our Little-Miss-Glowing-Eyes."

Murrue sighed. "That is evident: Her way to think, to act, to speak…"

Natarle narrowed her eyes. "She cannot be only a Coordinator. Even from Orb. Even with Esper powers. She's something else."

Murrue nodded. "No matter. She's firmly on our side. I suspect her friends know the truth but…"

Natarle turned angrily to her captain. "She lied to us! We can't continue to trust her!"

Mu shook his head. "She didn't lie… Oh! Don't get me wrong. She's not telling us all the truth and I bet the whole story would and will be unbelievable, but we need to stay in the practicality." He looked seriously to the two women. "We need her!"

Natarle simmered then deflated. "You're right." She sighed. "I can't still believe she IS capable of that!"

Murrue slowly nodded, thoughtful. "I agree, and yet…"

Mu looked down the floor. "Gathering the final echoes of all those people…"

Natarle shivered. "…And transcript them on a readable format for their loved ones…"

An uneasy silence lingered on the command deck as the three officers pondered on the enigma of Alexandra Kerensky.

1234567890987654321

Around Junius Seven, an intense activity was occurring. The scavenging teams of the Archangel were gathering pieces of equipment and cutting blocks of drinkable water.

Murrue contacted Dalida Lolaha Chandra II who was supervising the site. "How much longer?"

"I'd say about four hours."

Around the workers, the Mobile Armour Moebius Zero, the Mobile Suit Strike Aile Striker Gundam and the Power-Armour NT1 "Alex" Gundam were flying patrols.

Chandra continued his report. "Although we'll have enough ammunition with one more trip."

Aboard the Strike, Kira blinked as his sensors detected something strange. "A civilian ship? It must've been sunk."

His Battle-Computer biped. The silhouette of a ZAFT Suit appeared next to the drifting civilian ship. Kira hide behind a cable. His Target Analyser identified the Suit as a ZGMF LRR 704B. "A reconnaissance-type two-seater GINN?! What's it doing here?"

The GINN continued to look around the ship, searching for something. Hidden behind a nearby asteroid, Alex firmly targeted the enemy Suit.

Kira's eyes widened. "If it finds the Archangel and calls for backup, we're finished." He activated his Targeting Scope and the Strike aimed the GINN. He rapidly locked on target. The two pilots didn't open fire.

Kira tightened his jaw. '_Go! Go away! Just leave._' The Suit slowly turned away. '_Good._'

But a Mistral Pod suddenly flew between Kira and the GINN. Kira gasped. Alex swore in Russian and quickly redrew her bead on the Suit.

The GINN detected the heat of the moving pod and rushed back.

Kira swore. "You fool! Why'd you have to notice?" He locked on target again as the GINN aimed its Sniper Rifle.

Aboard the pod, Chandra screamed as he saw the threat. "It's ZAFT!" Near him, Kuzzey began to panic.

Kira narrowed his eyes. "I've gotta…" His hand shivered as he found himself incapable to fire.

Alex hissed in anger. Her angle of fire cut through the trajectory of the pod. She kicked in her thrusters to find a better angle.

The GINN fired and hit the cargo pallet of the pod, shaking violently the Mistral. Simultaneously, the Strike and NT1 "Alex" opened fire, scoring direct hits. A pink paper flower floated across the two teenagers as the ZAFT Suit exploded.

Alex closed her eyes. Another two souls to write in her long list of spilled blood.

Kira began to shake. He just killed two persons on a site where hundreds of thousand people were killed. Kuzzey's voice sounded from the radio. "Thanks, Kira! I seriously thought I was about to die."

Mu jumped into the conversation. "Kid! Girl! What hap…?" Kira cut off his radio, not wanting to hear anything from anyone. He killed again. He punched his control board, tears leaking through his closed eyes.

After an instant of eternity, Kira gazed up and saw his best friend drifting in front of the Strike. There were tears on her cheeks and her eyes reflected a deep sadness and sympathy but not pity. That was good, he wasn't sure he could support pity now.

He didn't sense the characteristic warmth of her mental presence, so he opened a direct private link with her. "Is this always like that…?"

"Yes." There were volumes under the simple word. "A life for another." She shrugged. "It could be for your life or the life of another, but it is the only common thread for…" She waved her hand around. "…all this." She sighed. "The only thing I can tell you to help is… it will pass with time… For those who embraced the warrior path, forced or not, there is no turning back…"

Their proximity detectors suddenly biped simultaneously: The two friends whirled to the source of the signal. Kira locked his sensor on a green pod emerging from the shadow of an asteroid. "A lifepod?"

Alex blinked as she focused her New-Type perception on the lifepod. She blinked again and slapped her face, laughing.

Kira looked to the redheaded girl, fearing for her sanity. "Huh?"

Alex shook her head. "Well, Kira, it seems that we are destined to meet friends of mine, each time we sortie together."

1234567890987654321

Inside the main hangar of the Archangel, a group is assembled around the pod.

Natarle Badgiruel sighed to Kira and Alexandra. "You two must really enjoy bringing back things that others left behind."

Alex grinned. "Oh, yes, Ensign." She giggled. "Especially when this is an old "conquest" of mine." She turned to the four soldiers that were pointing their rifles on the pod. "Put down your weapons! There is no danger."

Murrue Ramius blinked. "But this is a ZAFT pod!"

"Niet! It's a civilian PLANT lifepod. The military ZAFT model comport sensors and special beacons that lacked on this model."

Kojiro Murdock nodded. "She's right. So, I'm opening it?"

Kuzzey, Miriallia, Tolle and Sai turned to the Russian girl. Alex frowned. "Don't look at me like that. I promise she is not a direct danger for everyone aboard this ship."

Miriallia blinked. Her New-Type perception was curiously not 'saying' anything to her. ""She"?"

The green-eyed teenager smirked. "Of course! I did speak of an old "conquest", didn't I?" She winked to Natarle. "Don't be jealous, you'll always have a special place in my heart."

Natarle blushed, coughed and narrowed her eyes. "All right, put down the rifles!" She didn't want a remake of the 'Western-style' confrontation back to Heliopolis.

Murdoch opened the hatch. However, even Alex was not prepared for what exited.

A pink ball floated out of the pod, flapping little discs, and speaking with a cheering voice. "Haro. Haro."

Everybody blinked as the tiny speaking ball passed through their ranks, still speaking. "Haro. Lacus. Haro."

A marvellous voice sounded from the pod. "Thank you. I appreciate your assistance."

Clad in a blue and white long-sleeved dress, holding a golden bauble in her long pink hair, a beautiful blue-eyed girl exited the lifepod, a beaming smile on her lips.

1234567890987654321

Preview:

To be a Natural and to be a Coordinator.

These are destinies that are not chosen by the individual.

Now the New-Type enters the equation.

The choice of paths that one takes branch out and sway.

Is the sound heard above those decided and proceeding along the path of their destiny a song to heal?

Next, on MS Seed Girls, "Two Songstresses On An Enemy Ship".

What is it that you see beyond that song playing, Gundam?

1234567890987654321

Notes: here is the result for the poll about the future girlfriend of Alex so far.

Fllay: 5.

Natarle: 1.

Miriallia: 0.

Murrue: 0.

Lacus: 0.

Cagalli: 0.

Aïsha : 0.

Remember to vote, even those who had already voted.

Here is the technical sheet of the Blitz.

Name: GAT X-207 Blitz Gundam.

Height: 18.63 meters. Weight: 73.5 tons.

Armament:

Piercer Lock "Gleipnir".

Offensive Shield System "Trikeros" (50 mm High-Energy Beam Rifle, Beam Saber, Hyperfast Kinetic Energy Penetrator "Lancer Dart" x 3).

Special systems:

Mirage Colloid Invisiblity System.

Thanks for their reviews to Vampwriter, James Axelrad and HolyKnight5.


	9. Two Songstresses On A Enemy Ship

**MS Seed Girls**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alexandra Kerensky.

Da: yes.

Niet: no.

Tovarisch: comrade.

Priviet: hello.

Spassiba: thank you.

**Chap 8: Two Songstresses On An Enemy Ship.**

Year 70 of the Cosmic Era.

Due to the Bloody Valentine tragedy, tensions between Earth and the PLANTs quickly developed into a full-fledged armed conflict.

No one doubted that the larger Earth Forces would be victorious but these early predictions proved to be wrong.

Almost eleven months passed since the war began, with no end in sight.

1234567890987654321

Emerging from her lifepod, Lacus Clyne and a pink flapping ball floated in the main hangar of the Archangel. The group of Murrue Ramius, Natarle Badgiruel, Kojiro Murdoch, Kira Yamato, Tolle Koenig, Miriallia Haw, Kuzzey Buskirk and 4 soldiers let her pass, completely bewildered.

They had known through Alexandra Kerensky that the person inside the pod was an old friend of her, but certainly not the beautiful pink-haired angel that blinked when she looked on them. "Huh?"

It was the turn to Lacus to be bewildered. She had 'heard' the voice of her old girlfriend and thought that she was rescued by an Orb or PLANT ship. "Huh? Huh?"

The small pink ball revealed itself to be a sort of tiny robot. "Haro. Haro. Haro." Still squeaking with a cheery voice, the robot flapped its controls discs to fly around its mistress. "Haro. Lacus."

Alex's eyes widened as she recognized the form and the speech of the tiny robot. '_Niet!_ _It can't be!? HARO?!_' The displaced teenager could only gaze as a smaller pink version of the robot created by Rei Amuro, MS Girl and nemesis of Charlotte Aznable, at the beginning of the Millennial War flapped before her.

Using a seemingly clumsy gesture, Lacus whirled on herself to better see the group of persons in front of her lifepod. Her small pet robot continued to analyze its environment. "Haro. Haro."

Alexandra Kerensky shook her head to dissipate the impression to fall into Alice Rabbit's Hole and caught the young girl in her arms before she drifted away. Lacus beamed to the Russian girl. "Spassiba, Alex."

Alex grinned to the blue-eyed teenager. "It was no problem. Long time no see, Lacus. Priviet!"

The two girls hugged each other and lightly kissed on the lips. The entire deck gasped to the spectacle. Alex and Lacus smirked internally: Their little private joke about their relationship was still very efficient. Although their mutual joy to meet each other again wasn't feint.

Kira was feeling funny. The almost unearthly beauty of the pink-haired girl had cut through him. Seeing her being kissed by his best friend was making him…funny.

Using their embrace as a cover, Alex manoeuvred to enable Lacus to see where she was. Lacus noted the Alliance Earth uniforms and the 4 armed soldiers. She turned in the arms of the redhead and looked around with a look of puzzlement. "Huh? Huh?"

She blinked with dismay. "Oh, my. This is not a ZAFT ship, is it?"

The entire deck minus Alex almost face-faulted at that remark. The tiny robot brought its own comment. "Is that so?"

Natarle palmed her face. Her intuition was telling her that although there was no danger, this young girl was another problem in potential. Her eyes widened. Correction, with Alexandra in the equation the potential problem became a confirmed problem. As if flirting with her or the Captain in front of the crew wasn't enough.

Murrue blinked and blinked again. "Pardon?"

Kira and his friends looked to each other and sighed.

1234567890987654321

In the PLANTs, a videophone rang in a bedroom within the military quarters of a ZAFT base. Under the shower, Athrun Zala sighed. It was always when one is under the shower or in the toilet that the phone rang. The dark blue-haired and green-eyed Coordinator exited the bathroom, grabbed a bathrobe and answered the videophone. "Athrun Zala here."

A female ZAFT operator answered him. "ID number 285002. Athrun Zala of the Le Creuset team. There's a message for you from military headquarters."

"Yes!"

"The Vesalius will be leaving 35 hours sooner than initially planned at 1800 hours tomorrow." Athrun was perplexed. Why advancing the hour of departure?

The operator continued. "Everyone is to arrive one hour before departure to board. Repeat what was said to acknowledge receipt of message."

Athrun answered. "Vesalius will be leaving tomorrow at 1800 hours. Everyone is to arrive and board one hour before departure. Athrun Zala, acknowledged." He cut off the videophone and continued to dry his hair. He turned to his desk and sighed: He won't have the time to finish the uncompleted blue tiny robot that was still in pieces on his work-desk. He activated his computer to listen to his personalized Multimedia Operating System.

A journalist began to talk with a picture of a silver green-trimmed vessel in the background. "Miss Lacus Clyne, acting representative to this memorial was also on this ship. Every effort is being made to confirm their safety."

Athrun blinked when he heard the name of his fiancée. He rushed back to the screen to listen. "I repeat. Observation ship "Silverwind", which was on its way to Junius Seven for preparations to send a group there for its first anniversary memorial service has been missing since last night."

Dread seized the heart of the young boy. "Lacus?"

1234567890987654321

Aboard the Archangel, inside a cabin, the three officers were talking with their new passenger. "Thank you very much for picking up the pod."

Lacus was seated. Alexandra had just brought her a glass of water. The civilian smiled before turning again to the military. "My name is Lacus Clyne."

On her lap, the tiny robot jumped into the conversation. "Haro. Lacus. Haro."

Lacus took it and present it. "This is my friend, Haro."

The robotic pet flapped its discs. "Haro. Haro. You, too. Haro. Haro."

Murrue sighed, Natarle was just looking and Mu shook his head. "Oh boy, oh boy."

Alex gazed on the three officers of the warship. '_Da, it's not a very good situation for Lacus, but it can be arranged._' Her eyes narrowed, cloaked New-Type power lurking behind. '_I hope I read them right or a confrontation is going to erupt._'

Behind the door, Jackie Tonomura, Dalida Lolaha Chandra II, Kuzzey, Sai and Tolle were attempting to spy on the conversation. Tolle focused on the sounds. "What are they saying?"

Kuzzey whispered. "I can't hear! Shut up, Tolle."

Sai scowled. "Will you guys be quiet?"

In the corridor, Kira shook his head. Did they really think they can eavesdrop on a conversation with two confirmed New-Types inside?

The door suddenly opened, revealing a scowling Natarle with glowing violet eyes. "You guys haven't finished loading yet!" The Ensign had been frightening before but with her power backing her, she was a terror: The group scrambled out of her sight with record speed. "Get back to work right now!"

Kira caught a glimpse of the pink-haired girl who waved at him. Behind her, Alex winked to the Coordinator. A little put upon, Kira walked away before Natarle caught him.

In the cabin, the blond Mobile Armour pilot blinked. "Clyne, is it? You have the same name as the current Supreme Council Chairman, Siegel Clyne."

Alex giggled. "Well, Lieutenant. Allow me to make the presentations." She smirked. "Captain, Lieutenant and Ensign. This is Lacus Clyne, only daughter of Supreme Council Chairman, Siegel Clyne. I met her during her singing tour in the Orb Union." She just loved the way the three officers deflated, leaned back or palmed their faces. "Lacus, allow me to present you the Acting Captain of the Archangel, the Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, the Lieutenant Mu La Flaga alias the "Hawk of Endymion" and the second of the ship, Ensign Natarle Badgiruel."

Lacus clapped her hands and beamed. "It's a real pleasure to meet you all."

Murrue gaped to the duo. '_Is those two real or what? First, the very three pilots who stole the G-weapons and now the daughter of the PLANTs' chairman. What next?_' She tried to direct the conversation on another topic. "What's somebody like you doing all the way out here?"

"I was here for a preliminary examination prior to a memorial visit to Junius Seven. Then our ship came across another ship belonging to the Earth Forces."

Murrue blinked. '_Uh oh! I don't like where all this is going._' She looked to the Esper who was leaning on the back of the chair of Lacus. '_I also don't like the posture of Alexandra._' Her first encounter with the New-type at Heliopolis flashed back in her mind. '_If she decided to protect her friend, we're going to have a slaughter._'

Outside, the Strike was helping the scavenging teams to bring back the precious water. Even Fllay was helping by piloting a Mistral pod with the supervision of Sai.

Lacus continued her story. "They said they wanted to board for an official inspection, so I accepted. However, the purpose of our ship's visit seemed to upset members of the Earth Forces. This led to minor quarrels which soon ballooned into a major incident concerning the whole ship."

Murrue and Mu narrowed her eyes.

"The next thing I knew people around me forced me into the pod so that I could escape."

Murrue was mortified. '_Damn!_' "That's terrible."

Mu wasn't feeling better. He feared he already knew the answer to his next question. "And what happened to your ship?"

This time, Lacus manifested her anxiety. Alex silently put her hand on her shoulder for support. "I don't know. I just hope the people from Earth Forces have calmed down since."

Natarle gazed into the green eyes of the Russian girl behind the Coordinator. Alex shook her head. _Sorry, Natarle. Kira and I found her ship: There were no survivors. We didn't find any trace of the Earth Forces ship out there._

Natarle narrowed her eyes. _That was what I fear._

1234567890987654321

Back to the PLANTs, the fourth rigging dock had finished with the repairs of the Nazca-class vessel.

"The Vesalius will be taking off as scheduled. Crew members are to board promptly from Gate 12."

Athrun Zala saluted the sentinels as he floated to the entry gate. Near the hatch, Rau Le Creuset was discussing with his father. He blinked. He saluted with the intention to not linger. After praying to his grave's mother, he didn't want to really think about his father.

But the council member stopped him. "Athrun! I assume you've heard about Miss Lacus."

"Yes. However, Commander you're not suggesting a search with the Vesalius."

Rau smirked. "Come on. You're a cold man. Naturally, we're heading out to search for her. We even have the Ashrad Team's Nazca-class ready."

"But we don't know that something has actually happened to the ship. And it is a civilian ship."

Patrick intervened. "Although not publicized a reconnaissance GINN from the Yun Law Team hasn't returned from a search."

Athrun gasped.

Rau turned to his elite pilot. "Junius Seven has been pulled by Earth's gravity and is now within the debris belt. Not an ideal location. Besides, the Gamov lost the legged ship at Artemis."

Athrun was dismayed, the dreaded feeling from before seized him again. "Are you saying…?!"

Patrick continued, as cold as before. "All the PLANTs are aware that you and Miss Lacus are destined to be together. So the Le Creuset team, which you're part of, can't exactly sit back and do nothing."

"Then…" Athrun looked to the white commander. It was not his way to do such a thing.

Patrick finished. "She's an idol. We're counting on you, Le Creuset, Athrun."

The two soldiers saluted as Patrick Zala walked away. "Yes, sir!"

Once his father was out of hearing range, Athrun expressed his doubts on the whole mission. "So I'm to save her and come back playing the part of a hero."

"Or come back with her dead body and cry like crazy."

Athrun whirled to his Commanding Officer.

Rau lightly continued. "Whichever it is Committee Chairman Zala believes you're the one who must go."

Athrun narrowed his eyes in anger.

1234567890987654321

The Archangel fired its engines and departed from the site of Junius Seven. Murrue gazed in silent sorrow to the remains of the sin of her Army. Thorough the ship, many persons had the same look.

Murrue blinked as the voice of Mu sounded behind her. "Give me a break." The blue-eyed Lieutenant floated to the right of the command chair. "We solved the supply problem. Now a pink-haired princess?" He saluted the orange-eyed woman. "There's no limit to the problems we face, Ms. Captain."

Murrue snorted. "I guess we have no choice but to take that girl with us to lunar headquarters."

Mu shrugged as Natarle approached the two. "We don't have any more stops planned on the way, right?"

The brown-haired Lieutenant looked down the floor. "But if we took her to military headquarters, she'd… Even though she's a civilian…"

Mu sighed. "They'd greet her with open arms. She's Clyne's daughter, after all." The whole bridge was listening quietly to this very interesting conversation. "There are many ways she'd come in handy."

Murrue narrowed her eyes. "I hope she doesn't have to go through any of that, if possible.

Not a young civilian girl like her."

That was the cue for the Ensign. '_It's time for me to play Devil's advocate._' "If you're bringing that up, then what about them?" She floated to the left of the command chair. "These guys, who have navigated this ship and fought with us in battle, are young civilians."

In the co-pilot post, Tolle blinked and exchanged a look with Arnold Neuman. In the CIC, Sai and Jackie listened attentively.

Murrue was aghast. "Ensign Badgiruel, that's…"

Natarle continued. It was her duty as the second to show all the consequences of any actions to her captain. "Though you couldn't help it, you involved Kira Yamato, Alexandra Kerensky and the others in this war."

Mu wasn't happy but he could see what the Ensign pointed.

Natarle Badgiruel finished her argument. "But if I hear you correctly, you're now saying you don't want to involve that girl. That's girl is Clyne's daughter. That fact alone means she is not an ordinary civilian."

Murrue didn't answer. Natarle was right. She faced a real troubling dilemma here.

"Well, it's too bad, then."

Natarle jumped in fright and floated to the ceiling. Alexandra Kerensky had just appeared right behind her and she didn't sense her before she spoke. The Esper giggled. "Sorry, Ensign. It wasn't in my intention to startle you like that."

Murrue blinked. "Alexandra!"

The Russian girl gazed seriously upon the young woman. "I'm afraid I'm here to make some things official, Captain Ramius."

The three officers looked closely to the redheaded teenager. Her whole body posture screamed mature and official business.

Murrue narrowed her eyes. "I am listening, Miss Kerensky."

Alex nodded and floated to a terminal. She took out her ID data card from her inner-suit and downloaded it on the main screen. "As you already know, I am a citizen of Orb and before its destruction, an engineer student at Morgenroete." She tapped a code, new data scrolled on the screen. Natarle's eyes widened, Mu and Murrue gasped. "I am also an Honorary Officer in their Armed Forces."

Tolle and Sai simultaneously gaped. "What!?" They quickly focused back on their respective tasks under the reprobation of Natarle.

Badgiruel coughed and regained her countenance. "Hum… How did you earn such a distinction at such a young age?" '_I don't believe it! And those codes are real!_' She winced. '_She's an Honorary Lieutenant in the ground forces of the Orb Union!? Since her childhood?!_"

Alex shrugged. "I helped the family of Representative Athha a few times before and after I went to Copernicus." '_Well, more exactly, I helped their "Tomboy Princess" out of a few rough spots during a few of her rebellious escapades._' She smiled internally at a few memories. '_I swear "Daddy Uzumi" was divided between kissing me or strangling me when he heard about some. And, of course, her bodyguards still wonder how a "child" like me could have put those stunts._'

Murrue looked at the screen and narrowed her eyes on Alexandra. "What are your intentions, Lieutenant Kerensky?"

Mu smirked behind his hand. '_Well, it seems Ms. Captain finds an angle out of her dilemma._' He gazed upon the green-eyed girl. '_Is your mystery thickening or clarifying, Miss-Glowing-Eyes?_'

Alex straightened. "Miss Lacus Clyne is now officially registered under my protection as a rescued civilian aboard your ship, Captain." She pursued in the following silence. "As I considered myself still under your guard impeding your superiors' decision regarding the Strike's secret, I will continue to assist your ship and its crew to the best of my abilities." She sighed and rolled up her eyes. "Of course, since the others civilian students under your custody are now under voluntary service in your forces, I can only ask that you register my wish that they will be treated fairly and that I will relay their situations to our government."

1234567890987654321

In her cabin, Lacus was pondering on her situation and about what happened during her time in the lifepod. The familiar voice of her friend had sung for her countrymen.

Her pet robot sensed her darkened mood. "Haro. Feeling fine? Haro."

Lacus blinked and looked down on her little friend who was bouncing on the floor. "You feeling fine?"

Lacus smiled and held her hand. "Haro."

The pink ball bounced on her lap. "No problem. No problem." Its red sensors blipped. "There's a problem."

Lacus smiled sadly. "Let's pray, Haro. Let's pray that the soul of each person may rest in peace." She considered someone else. "And let's pray that the heart of some people may heal."

Kira walked in the corridor of the living section of the ship, lost in his thoughts. He remembered the actions of the reconnaissance GINN near the PLANT civilian ship. '_That GINN. Could it have been…?_'

He remembered the twin simultaneous blast of his Strike and Alex and the destruction of the Suit. He looked at his right hand which pressed the trigger and tightened it. "It can't be!"

"No way!" The voice of Fllay Allster sounded out of the cafeteria.

In the room, Miriallia blinked in puzzlement to the vehemence of the redhead. "Fllay!"

Kuzzey Buskirk looked at the scene as Fllay shook her head. "When I say no way, I mean no way!"

The honey-haired girl was confused from what she sensed. Fllay couldn't be afraid of that girl, could she? "Why not?"

Kira walked to the side of Kuzzey. "What's wrong?"

The black-haired and brown-eyed boy sighed. "It's about that girl's meal. Milly asked Fllay to take it to her, but Fllay refuses. That's all they're quarrelling about."

Fllay exposed her arguments. "I'm not going to! I'm afraid to go near a Coordinator."

Kira narrowed his eyes. Miriallia sensed it and try to redirect the argument. "Fllay!"

Fllay sighed and massed her temples. "Don't make me said what I didn't say. Of course I know that Kira is also a Coordinator, but I don't fear him. But that girl's with ZAFT, right?"

Kira wasn't feeling very good even if Fllay made that distinction. What truly separated him from his friend Athrun Zala.

Fllay took a breath and continued. "Listen, Coordinators are not only smart, they're superior in others areas, too, like reflexes! What happens if she has hostile intentions? Right?" She turned to Kira, searching his approval about her prudence.

Kira was surprised. "Hu…?" He exchanged a look with Kuzzey. How can he respond to that?

Miriallia palmed her face. "Fllay!"

Kuzzey shook his head. This girl had thrown away two armed soldiers with just a gesture and she was afraid of a girl with the same age as her. "But I can't imagine that girl would suddenly pounce on you."

It was the turn of Fllay to palm her face. "That's not what I'm talking about!" She sighed. "Of course, she's not going to pounce at me." She smiled crossly. "Especially with that damn sixth sense. But, we don't know that for sure! You can't determine the abilities of a Coordinator by just looking at them! What if she's really strong, for example? Right?"

Once again, Kira remained silent. He wasn't sure how to properly respond because Fllay was right on a point. His strength and reflexes were vastly superior to a normal person his age.

A feminine voice sounded behind the group. "My, who's this really strong person you're talking about?"

Near the entry, Alexandra Kerensky was looking at them, neutrally. On her right was a smiling Lacus Clyne and a pink robot flapped on the ground between them. "Haro. I'm fine. So are you."

The group gasped in dismay. Kira's eyes widened. '_Oh, shit! They heard! Alex is going to kill us!_'

1234567890987654321

**EYECATCH**

The Buster Gundam appears and demonstrates its armament: The twin 220 mm Missile Pods launched their payloads on a group of Moebius Mobile Armours. The 350 mm Gun-Launcher takes out a group of armoured vehicles. The 94 mm High-Energy Beam Rifle lances through a Mobile Suit. The buster joined its two primary weapons into the Hyper Impulse Long-Range Sniper Rifle and fire at a distant Suit. Finally, it joins its two primary weapons into the Anti-Armour Shotgun and blasts away a fortified position.

**EYECATCH**

Lacus Clyne whirls on herself, beaming. Athrun Zala sitting on the grass is blowing soap bubbles. Half a dozen of differently coloured Haros are flapping around the couple.

1234567890987654321

Lacus blinked. "My, if I caused some sort of commotion, I apologize. I'm thirsty. And please don't laugh when I say this. I'm quite hungry as well. So I asked Alex to show me the dining room."

Haro bounced as he followed its mistress along the room. "Thank you. Thank you."

The pink-haired girl walked in front of the group of bewildered teenagers. "I'd be very grateful if we could have a bite of something."

Kira's eyes were still widened. "But wait a minute!"

The pink robot bounced near the feet of the still stony Russian girl. "Haro. Alex. Haro."

Kuzzey pointed his finger. "Didn't they bother to lock her room?"

It was then that they heard a snort coming from the Esper. Alex's head was lowered and her shoulders were shaking. After a moment of puzzlement, the entire group understood that the green-eyed teenager was trying to contain…her laugh.

Alex exploded in laughter. She caught herself on a chair as her legs betrayed her. "BWAHAHAHAHA! Your… Your FACES!! BWAHAHAHA!"

The displaced girl was trying to regain her countenance as she hit repeatedly the table. "You… You should have seen your faces! AHAHAHAHAHAH! It was as if…if I had entered with a full gear, screaming for your blood…AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Alex dissolved in helpless laughter.

The group of four friends blinked, looked to each other and frowned on the hysteric girl. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I promise I'll be good" Alex waved to her friends, but fell back in laughter when she saw their frowning faces. "Oh! Spassiba, guys! I needed that laugh!" Alex managed to stop after a moment although her grin showed that her laugh was still very near.

Lacus approached the redheaded girl. "Alex, you're crying." She softly traced the wet paths on the face of the green-eyed New-Type.

Alexandra smiled sadly. "Da. I know. I'm still under the backlash from Junius Seven."

The two words brought the tension down quickly as the darkness of the past filtered in the room.

Lacus took the hand of the Russian teenager. "I didn't thank you for the gift you offered to my countrymen." She bowed. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Alex regained her countenance. "It was my duty and an honour. And I didn't do it alone." She took a cleansing breath and smiled to her friends. "They all helped, without them…" She shook her head. "All right, I am also rather hungry, now." The two girls took the trays on the counter that Miriallia had prepared earlier and sat down at the dining table.

Kuzzey and Kira turned to the two other girls in the room and blinked. Fllay and Miriallia were staring at Lacus with utter wonderment visible in their eyes. Kira approached them. "Hum… Girls? Is there a problem?"

Fllay shook her head. "How can this be…?"

Miriallia was still staring. "I don't know."

The two girls pointed their fingers and spoke simultaneously. "She's a New-Type!"

The two boys did a double-take. "HEEEE!"

Alex sighed. "So, you two can see Auras." She nodded to herself. "Sit down, my friends. And I'll share another tale about my recent past."

Very curious now, the group gathered around the two girls. Even Fllay had forgotten her previous unease about the female Coordinator.

Alex composed herself. "First, Tovarisch Kuzzey? Lacus has no need to be under guard, because she isn't a member of ZAFT and she is onboard under my personal protection, just like you all."

Fllay blinked, her suspicions returning in force. "What do you mean?"

Lacus smiled. "I'm a civilian. I am not a member of the military, that is to say, the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty or ZAFT."

Alex shrugged and presented her ID data chip. "I am an Honorary Officer in the Army of the Orb Union." She smiled at the bewildered gaze of her friends. "It's a long story for another day. Now, about Lacus. If you want a comparison, it would be as if I say that all Naturals are members of the Earth Alliance Forces because all its members are Naturals." She smiled. "Right now, Lacus is as restricted inside the ship as the other civilian passengers."

Fllay frowned. She was a passenger. "Like me, you mean."

Alex shook her head. "Niet. Due to your New-Type power, the crew considered you like they considered the rest of the volunteers and me." She smirked. "Why do you think they admitted you in the briefing about Junius Seven and they allowed you to help the scavenging teams."

Fllay's eyes widened. "Oh!" She didn't think about this until now, but it was true that since the fleeing from Artemis, the crew was more…opened to her in comparison to the civilians aboard. '_And all of this, because of that power? I thought it was because of my father._' She felt happy because it was the first time that people appreciated her because of her own value and not the value of her family. She refocused on the discussion. "So… Coordinators can be New-Type also."

Alex sighed then shrugged. "I don't know. Lacus is a bad example for that."

Kuzzey blinked. "What do you mean?"

Alex lowered her head, eyes narrowing. "I have never been at ease with designing second-generation Coordinators as the same as first-generation Coordinator."

Kira's eyes narrowed. Miriallia raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was the same."

Lacus smiled. "A common error. By definition, a Coordinator is someone who has his genes manipulated during the gestation. Since the Torino Protocols, genetic manipulation is strictly regimented. Most of the Coordinators since C.E. 55 are conceived and borne naturally." She shook her head. "Science shouldn't try to replace Nature. Help, yes, but not take its proper place."

Kuzzey, Miriallia and Fllay blinked. The redheaded blue-eyed girl softly remarked. "That's almost a Blue Cosmos phrase."

The gaze of the songstress darkened. "Blue Cosmos' actions never follow its philosophy. They say they fight for the preservation of a pure blue Earth but they don't preserve anything, they only destroy so far."

Alex snorted. "They are doing the same thing as all xenophobic groups before them. Using a nice pretext and some grandiose pretty words to mask their true motive: Fear. Fear of the other." The fists of the Esper tightened as a small emerald aura manifested. "Death to all that are not like us!"

"Alex!" The small hand of the pink-haired Coordinator covered the glowing fist.

Alex took a deep breath and her aura rescinded. "Sorry…"

Miriallia took over the discussion to safer subjects. "All right. So, how did you meet Alex, Lacus?"

Lacus giggled as Alex groaned. "I fell on her."

"HUH!"

Alex hid her face with her hands. "It was during a vacation on Onogoro. Lacus was doing a singing tour to promote peace with our neutral country. She was trying to escape from her escort to see a little of the town on her own."

Lacus clapped her hands. "Yes. So, here I was, opening a window and jumping in the backstreet. But I didn't really appreciate the height and I was so focused on not making any noise that…"

"…She fell right on me."

The group chuckled at the anecdote. Alex and Lacus explained how the two of them hit right away and how Lacus used her own authority to have the Russian girl as a personal guide during her tour. They smirked as they explained the private joke about the ambiguity of their relation, taking great pleasure to scandalize the escort and threw all around them in a knot when they tried to cover for it.

Kira felt inexplicably relieved when he heard that. He thought that the pink-haired angel was truly an old conquest of his best friend.

Alex's eyes narrowed. "It was a week before the end of the tour that she…manifested for the first time." The New-Type sighed. "Until that moment, I was almost sure that the New-Type potential was only dormant in the Humanity. After that…"

"She was very supportive. She felt very guilty because she catalyzed my awakening…"

"I was guilty! Without me…"

A finger on the lips halted her apologies. "You said it to me. "Never apologize for what you are." I am most grateful that you trained me."

Alex nodded. "Lacus is the first person I met having a previously highly developed gift. After being sure that she could live without being hampered by it, I sealed her with her permission."

Kira blinked. "Why? I mean you must have feel relieved to find another New-Type, so why?"

Lacus smiled sadly. "Because, we both knew that others would only see the military potential of that gift."

Alex lowered her head. "After Lacus, I truly hoped that she was the exception to the Rule, that's she would remain the only New-Type active in this universe." She sighed. "I wanted what I want for all of you: A normal life. A life without the pressure of the war."

A silence followed, interrupted by an energetic bouncing pink robot. "Hello. Hello. What? Whatever. Let's play. Let's play."

The teenagers laughed, tension broken. Lacus smiled to the group from Orb. "Thank you, I hope I can see you all again."

Haro continued its bouncing. "I won't accept that!" It followed Kira and Kuzzey as they gallantly took the empty trays to the waste chute. "Thank you. Thank you."

Fllay was staring at Lacus. So much that Miriallia waved her hand in front of her, startling the young girl. "Fllay? Are you all right?"

Fllay blinked. "I still can't believe it. You… You're normal." Her voice carried her disbelief. "I mean… I thought that this "gift" changed someone into something else." Her eyes glowed with sapphire light. "But when I 'see' you, I only 'see' a…normal girl." She shook her head. "I have been educated with a bias against Coordinators. They said that people who have their genes manipulated, even if they're not sick or anything are mistaken existence that opposes nature's providence."

The words drove a knife in the heart of Kira. '_Educated?_'

Miriallia softly asked. "And now?"

Fllay sighed. "I thought that I wouldn't want any Coordinator acting friendly with me." She massaged her temples. "I was stupid. I am stupid." She looked to Kira, Alexandra, Miriallia and Lacus with her glowing eyes. "You are all…normal and genuine people. Even Alex! Although there are shadows in her mind that I don't want to see inside." She looked at Kuzzey and remembered how he said a few phrases. "I thought I was a freak when I "manifested". Now, I'm not so sure of the meaning of this word."

Kuzzey gazed away, feeling guilty about a few personal thoughts of him. Miriallia was contemplating what was hidden beneath the words of Fllay Allster. She had been educated with a prejudice against the Coordinators and that was something that could be easily redirected against the New-Types. It was a dire warning when one remembered that the very father of Fllay was an Atlantic Federation minister.

Alex consulted her chronometer. "There are some things I have to do." He turned to Kira. "Kira? Would you be kind and escort back my friend to her cabin?" She smirked. "Miss Lacus showed a propensity to lose herself in places she shouldn't."

Lacus hid her smile behind her hand. "Oh my!"

Blushing, Kira nodded and escorted back the young girl. Lacus smiled to him as they arrived. "I hope I'll see you again for the meals."

Kira smiled back. "Yes. You should."

Haro commented. "Damn it."

"That's good. Alex is going to share the cabin with me, but I'll be all alone here since she has her work. I'd really prefer to enjoy my meal over there while talking with everybody. Your friends are so gentle."

Haro seemed to remind the time. "Good afternoon."

Kira's smile slipped a bit as he remembered some of the conversation before. "This ship belongs to the Earth Forces. So there are many people who, well, don't think too highly about Coordinators. Or, simply, the two sides are enemies." Would they meet only prejudiced people in the future? Only the developing power of Fllay had protected her from the biases of her education.

Haro was of the same advice. "Lacus." It bounced on the head of its mistress.

Lacus Clyne sighed. "That's a shame."

She caught the pink robot in her hands. "You, too."

Kira could only nod as his mood darkened. Lacus beamed to the young boy. "But you're very kind. Thank you."

Kira thought that he was alone with someone from the PLANTs. The words of Alex about what she found in Garcia's mind at Artemis weighted heavily on his mind. The discussion in the dining room didn't appease him. Perhaps this girl… "I'm… I'm also a Coordinator."

Lacus continued to smile as Haro answered. "You, too."

1234567890987654321

On the command bridge, Romero Pal frowned as a strange line of code intruded on his screen. He let go of his drink in the null-gravity of the ship and focused on it. "Captain!"

Murrue Ramius turned to the crewman. "Hum?"

In the living section, Tolle, having finished his shift, ran to his girlfriend. The honey-haired girl drew him back into the dining room to have a quiet discussion with Kuzzey and Fllay.

Murrue leaned on the back of the seat of Romero. "Are you sure?"

"There's no mistake about it! This is a code pulse from the Earth Forces' 8th Fleet."

Natarle Badgiruel extracted herself from the CIC and floated to the communication consol. "Can you decode it?"

"I'm doing it!" Static sounded from the consol as Romero cornered and filtered the signal. "I'm analyzing it."

Finally, in front of the sign "Unknowns Call Request", the word "Montgomery" flashed. "This is…8th Fleet Advanced…Montgomery, Arch…angel, reply."

Murrue beamed. "It's a force under Admiral Halberton's command!"

Natarle smiled as the entire deck exploded in relief.

Arnold Neuman turned to the two officers. "Are they looking for us?" He floated to the consol. "What's their position?"

Jackie Tonomura exited the CIC. "Is that Koopman's unit?"

Chandra followed his comrade. "Wait a minute."

Arnold high-fived with Jackie and threw his arm around the shoulders of Chandra. "Great!"

Romero continued to analyze the signal. "I believe they're still a significant distance from us."

Jackie was too happy to be bothered by that. "But if we could join them…"

Arnold nodded. "Yeah. Finally, something we can feel relieved about!"

Murrue smiled at the enthusiasm of her crew.

1234567890987654321

Kira exited the cabin of Lacus, still unhappy about his situation. He blinked as he crossed Alex who waved at him before entering the cabin. He blinked again as the Esper didn't seem to remark his internal conflict. The voice of Sai Argyle sounded to his ears. "Kira!"

The tall boy put a hand on the shoulder of the Coordinator. "I heard from Miri. Don't let it bother you. It's amazing to consider that Alex could wound you like that without knowing it since she is the most powerful New-Type so far. I'll talk to her with Fllay later." Sai shook his head. "Tolle was right. Knowing too much is as much a curse as a blessing. It's probably why she doesn't read our emotions all the time."

Kira smiled sadly. "She wants to be our friend, without us asking ourselves if her answers are not influenced by what she read in us."

Sai nodded. "And so she maintain her image of a human being by the very human errors she make."

At this moment two voices sung in unison. One was as pure as heaven. The other betrayed a slight Russian accent.

"_In this quiet night, I'm here waiting for you._"

"_Forgetting the past…_"

"_Your precious smile has faded away._"

As the Archangel navigated in the sea of space, the song seemed to acquire a will of its own as the two New-Types sung it.

"_Since then now that a little time has passed past memories…_"

Kira let himself smiling as the song soothed his soul. The conversation with the female Coordinator flash backed to him. '_I'm…I'm also a…_'

"…_have over time…_"

'…_Coordinator._'

"…_become more precious._"

Lacus simply continued to smile. '_Is that right? But the reason you are kind is that you are you, right?_'

Kira blinked in astonishment since, yes, it was that simple.

"_I find myself, where the stars fall._"

'_Would you mind telling me your name? It's funny, but Alex forgot to present you and your friends to me._'

"_Right here I wish…_"

Blushing, Kira thought that, yes, like always, Alex forgot something. '_Ah, K-Kira. Kira Yamato._'

"…_that you will once again be laughing._"

'_Oh. Thank you, Mr. Kira._'

"_Even today…_"

Sai softly asked. "Is it those two singing?"

"…_even now._"

The bespectacled boy sighed in wonder and began to walk away. "What beautiful voices. But I can't help wondering if those voices are a consequence of a millennium of experiences and also a result of fiddling with some genes."

Kira whirled to his departing friend. Even him? Even Sai, a knowledgeable and educated Orb citizen didn't know about what exactly entailed to be a second-generation Coordinator. Even him, someone that Alex referred as a very good friend, thought that the Russian girl sung like this because of her real age and not because of what Kira himself could perceive: A heart that can listen.

Sai continued to walk. "Okay, let's go. We've gotta get something to eat, too."

After a hesitation, Kira followed him.

In the dining room, Fllay was putting back some things left on the tables. Kuzzey sighed as he was still feeling uneasy about Kira, Alexandra and the female Coordinator. "You know, it's easy to forget, but Kira's also a Coordinator. He can easily ride that incredible Mobile Suit and fight with it."

As the young boy exited the room, Fllay stopped what she was doing and thought about it. '_It's true that I have simply forgotten that Kira is a Coordinator._' She frowned. '_Is it because I can read his heart?_' She lowered her head. '_Or is it because others can see and show me the shadows in my heart?_'

1234567890987654321

In the void of space, two Nazca-class vessels navigated. One was the Vesalius of the Le Creuset team. The other was the Karachi of the Ashrad team.

Aboard the Vesalius, the Commander Rau Le Creuset floated to the command chair of the ZAFT Captain Fredrick Ades. "What's the matter?"

Ades pointed to the image on the screen. "They're assumed to be naval vessels of the Earth Forces." Three points blipped on the long-range sensors. "What are they doing out here?"

Rau whirled back to the local map screen-table. "If the legged ship were planning to go from Artemis to the Earth Forces' lunar headquarters, what would they do?"

Ades nodded. "Then those naval vessels are out there to provide supplies, or maybe greet them?"

Rau smiled. "They haven't caught on to our position yet, have they? Don't lose sight of them. Follow them carefully."

Ades blinked. "We're following them? But…"

Under his mask, Rau rolled up his eyes. "Of course, we will also continue our search for Lacus Clyne." He smirked. "But at the same time, we can't overlook this because of one girl." He turned back to the map. "I'd hate to be laughed at by historians of future generations. Call Takashi."

In the Pilot Ready Room, Athrun Zala was deep in his thoughts.

1234567890987654321

The Archangel fired up his engines.

"Direction 45, mark 10, alpha. Route change completed. Engines at 60 percent."

In the central lounge, the civilian passengers finally felt relief that their ordeal was finished.

"There's nothing to worry about now."

"I wonder how long before we join them."

"I'm sick and tired of this ship."

In the back of the room, Fllay was beaming to the news delivered by Sai. "What? Papa is…?"

The brown-haired boy nodded and whispered. "Yes! He's here with the advance force greeting us."

"Really?"

"I'm sure he had no idea that you're on board, Fllay but we just forwarded our crew list to them."

"Papa's coming. I'm so glad." The redheaded girl leaned into her boyfriend. '_Now, everything will be all right._'

"Great news, huh?"

In the main hangar, an apologetic Kira floated to the maintenance booth of the Strike. "I'm sorry I'm late."

Kojiro Murdoch waved away the concerns of the young boy. "Oh, right. I made changes to the standing geometry offset values. I want you to check it over."

"Sure."

Kojiro turned to the Suit. "Although you may never be using this guy again."

It was good news for the Coordinator and yet, he felt an inexplicable feeling rising in his heart as he looked up to the Alliance machine.

In her cabin, Lacus was playing with her pet robot. "Haro. Are you fine?"

The female Coordinator, haloed by a pink aura, turned her glowing blue eyes to the pink ball and smiled. "Here's a question. Where are we currently headed?"

The robot whirled on itself in a circle. Lacus giggled. It was a personal code to signify the moon.

"Wanna see me mad?"

1234567890987654321

Preview:

A faint voice has been delivered.

Upon witnessing the helping hand on the other end the wandering ship lets out a cry expressing joy.

The days of hardship vanish into time.

Can peaceful days, like those they used to know, be promised?

However, when gunfire once again cuts through space, Kira sees before him a capricious fate.

The Myth of the Pandora Box.

For Alexandra the myth is about to become reality.

Will she dare to open it or will she let it close?

Next, on MS Seed Girls, "The Fading Light, The Heart Of A MS Girl".

Fire the shot that reflects your resolution, Gundam!

1234567890987654321

Notes: here is the result for the poll about the future girlfriend of Alex so far.

Fllay: 5.

Natarle: 2.

Miriallia: 0.

Murrue: 0.

Lacus: 0.

Cagalli: 0.

Aïsha : 0.

Remember to vote, even those who had already voted.

If you read attentively, you'll remark that the friends of Miriallia have each a different way to nickname her:

Fllay, Kira and Alex called her Mir.

Kuzzey called her Milly.

Sai called her Miri.

For now, Tolle didn't use any nickname.

Here are the specs of the Duel:

Name: GAT X-102 Duel Gundam.

Height: 17.50 meters. Weight: 61.9 tons.

Armament:

Twin 75 mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS "Igelstellung" in the head.

Beam Saber x 2, handheld, stored in the back.

57 mm High-Energy Beam Rifle, handheld.

175 mm Grenade Launcher, mated to the Beam Rifle.

Name: GAT X-102 Duel Gundam Assault Shroud.

Height: 17.50 meters. Weight: 103.47 tons.

Armament:

Twin 75 mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS "Igelstellung" in the head.

Beam Saber x 2, handheld, stored in the back.

57 mm High-Energy Beam Rifle, handheld.

175 mm Grenade Launcher, mated to the Beam Rifle.

115 mm Railgun "Shiva", right shoulder of the Assault Shroud.

220 mm Missile Pod, left shoulder of the Assault Shroud.

Thanks for their reviews to Holyknight5, Infinite Freedom, Vampwriter and James Axelrad.

Thanks for the ideas to Holyknight5.

Read, review, comment and send your ideas. Thanks and please.


	10. The Fading Light, The Heart Of A MS Girl

**MS Seed Girls**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alexandra Kerensky.

Da: yes.

Niet: no.

Minia zavout: I am called…

Bhoze moï: my God!

**Chap 9: The Fading Light, The Heart Of A MS Girl.**

As the Archangel progressed to its rendezvous, Miriallia Haw walked to the female Showers Room. As she passed along the main lounge, the honey-haired girl listened to the civilian passengers.

"You think it'll be the Moon first, once we join with them?"

"I have relatives living in Orb, so I should be okay."

"If I could at least get in touch with my wife and children…"

With a sight of relief she entered the facility. Alexandra Kerensky had helped all of the girls to maintain their hygiene with her telekinetic power but nothing could beat a proper hot shower, especially with all they had to do to harvest the precious water.

Near the mirror, she remarked a feminine silhouette clad in pink underwear. The person turned around, revealing blue eyes under pinned red hair. Unfortunately, she had also a white mask on her face. The blend and sudden appearance startled Miriallia. "Huwa!"

Fllay Allster sighed. "What is it?" The girl rolled up her eyes. She knew that being suddenly seen with a beauty-mask could be a little surprising, but after everything they lived so far, she wondered how Miriallia could be surprised.

"What do you mean, Fllay? What are you doing?" What the hell was this girl doing now?

Fllay delicately retired the mask. "It's a face pack. Can't you tell?" Really now, Miriallia could asked very silly questions. She smiled as she admired her smooth and unblemished skin.

"Of course I can tell. What I'm saying is…" The green-eyed girl sighed. "Never mind!" She renounced to understand the redheaded girl. "I'm surprised that you had something like that with you." '_Come to think of it, I'm surprised you don't have MORE of that._'

"Well, because Papa's coming with the advance force I wanna look my best." A starry look entered her eyes. "My papa wouldn't want me looking shabby as the daughter of a Vice Minister of the Atlantic Federation."

Miriallia began to take off her clothes as Fllay continued. "I haven't seen him in such a long time, after all. It's the least I can do."

Miriallia shook her head. "Whatever."

Fllay pouted as she unpinned and examined her hair. "I wish I could do something about my hair." She considered asking Alex to do something about it with her telekinesis but decided that it was best to let it go since she was about to seal her New-Type power before they reached the advance fleet. "Well, I guess this'll have to do. We're in a crisis, after all."

As she was about to unhook her bra, Miriallia stopped as voices filtered through the door. Rather strong voices.

"Niet! I will not do it!"

The two girls looked to each other. "That's Alex, right?"

"You must wear a proper uniform while onboard!"

Miriallia blinked. "And that's Ensign Badgiruel."

The two girls opened a little the door and peeked into the corridor. A curious sight greeted them: Natarle Badgiruel, in her white dress uniform, was running after an Alexandra Kerensky clad in her white blue-trimmed inner-suit. The Ensign was brandishing a light-purple vest like the one wore by Miriallia. The Russian girl was fleeing, stating vehemently that she would prefer to die than wear something as ugly as that colour.

The two teenagers looked to each other, blinked and resumed their activities. After finishing undressing, Miriallia relaxed under the shower. Fllay finished to brushed her hair and put back her pink dress.

As she was exiting, the redheaded thought about the earlier scene. "You know what, Mir? I would have never thought that Alex knew something about fashion. That light purple colour would have been truly ugly with her hair colour."

As the door closed, Miriallia face-faulted in the shower.

1234567890987654321

On the main screen of the command bridge, the crew was looking to the last message from Koopman. "Arrival time at the rendezvous point with our fleet will be as planned.

Once you join us, the Archangel will come under the command of this ship and we'll proceed to the main fleet together. You're almost here. I pray for your safe arrival."

The image enlarged to include a brown-haired man clad in a civilian suit. "I'm Vice Minister George Allster of the Atlantic Federation. First, I'd like to thank you for your efforts in rescuing civilians." In the CIC, Sai Argyle smirked as he heard the voice of the father of Fllay changing. "Oh, and one other things! I was surprised and happy to see the name of my daughter, Fllay on the list of rescued civilians."

Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, Acting Captain of the Archangel, blinked and put down her zero-gee bottle of water when she heard the Vice Minister continuing his speech with a cheery voice. "I'd be more than grateful if I could get a glimpse of her." She wasn't the only one to be nonplussed by the attitude of the civilian: In the CIC, Jackie Tonomura and Natarle Badgiruel blinked to each other.

On the screen, the grey-haired officer turned to the man. "Vice Minister, sir, you'll see her as soon as they join us."

Sai shook his head. "That's Fllay's father, all right."

Natarle Badgiruel rolled up her eyes at the incongruity of having a civilian on the command bridge of a military vessel. Even if her warship had an unconventional crew, it was, at least, driven by circumstances and they all had remarkably adapted. She frowned as her New-Type intuition echoed in her: Why a Vice Minister of the Atlantic Federation made the effort to come for them?

1234567890987654321

Inside the Strike, Kira Yamato was focused on his task. His marvellous skill with a computer was making sure that the machine was ready.

Kojiro Murdock, chief technician of the Archangel floated to the open cockpit and smiled to what he was seeing.

The violet-eyed Coordinator blinked and retracted his control-screen. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just wondering how it is."

"I'm just making a few adjustments to match the offset levels." The young boy blinked as something came back to his memory. "But I guess it's unnecessary." After all, they'll soon join back with an Alliance fleet.

Murdock laughed and tapped his shoulder. "Go ahead and do what's needed. It's still your job until we safely join the others."

The young boy was surprised by the genuine approval he saw from the man. Since the beginning of this odyssey, he mainly had been the target of many prejudices. Even his friends had wounded him accidentally sometimes.

"If you want, you're free to volunteer to remain in the military."

Kira's eyes hardened as Murdock floated away. "Not a chance in hell."

Miriallia entered the bridge for her shift. She saluted Sai whom she replaced. "Hi!"

At the co-pilot post, Kuzzey Buskirk relieved Tolle Koenig. Natarle discussed something about the ship routine with her Captain.

In her cabin, Lacus Clyne was singing for her pet robot, the pink Haro. The small ball was dancing to the song. Her eyes were lightly glowing blue as she projected her emotions along with the song.

"_In this quiet night I'm here waiting for you._"

"_Forgetting the past…_"

"_Your precious smile has faded away._"

In the pilot Ready Room, the Mobile Armour pilot Mu La Flaga was sleeping in a zero-gee sleeping bag. His budding New-Type power was picking echoes of the song and he smiled in his sleep.

"_Since then now that a little time has passed."_

"_Past memories have over time become more precious._"

Inside the Strike, Kira had finished his task. As the slight mental emanations touched him, he remembered the first time he met the beautiful pink-haired girl. The mental fingers soothed something raw inside him as he continued to prepare the powerful Mobile Suit.

"_I find myself, where the stars fall._"

"_Right here I wish that you will once again be laughing._"

Alexandra Kerensky looked critically at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the uniform of the volunteers in the Alliance forces. The image conjured others images from her past and the light purple coloured uniform changed into countless others she wore during the Millennial War. She hugged herself as she felt the mental warmth of Lacus.

"_Even today, even now._"

"_Though right now you're far away I know we will meet again._"

The white red-trimmed warship navigated in the sea of stars, lulled by the gentle song.

1234567890987654321

Aboard the Vesalius, Fredrick Ades and Rau Le Creuset were briefing their pilots. The ZAFT Captain showed them the tactical map. "This is the estimated route of the Earth Forces' naval vessels."

Rau followed. "The Laconi and Porto Teams are behind schedule. Fortunately, we have the Ashrad Team with us. If those vessels are delivering supplies to the legged ship we mustn't overlook them."

Athrun Zala frowned. "Are we gonna stage an attack? But we're ordered to…"

Rau interrupted him with a gentle voice as if he was talking to a child. "We're soldiers, Athrun. Even though we were given a mission to search for Miss Lacus."

The frown of Athrun persisted. He didn't like what he felt.

On the radar screen of Romero Pal, three points blipped. "Silhouettes of three ships appearing on the radar!" The crewman smiled to the bridge crew. "They're the escort ships Montgomery, Bernard and Law!"

All the people present smiled and manifested their relief. In the CIC, Natarle sighed in relief but suddenly jerked back as her sixth sense horned into her perception. Somewhere in the ship, the green eyes of Alex flashed emerald with the same warning.

Natarle switched her control-screen to full active status. "Mr. Pal! Full passive scans around the advance fleet! Quick!"

Romero was startled by the sharp command and tension seized the bridge. The intuitions of the second had been too precise in the past to ignore them now. The sensor specialist turned on max the full capacity of his scanners on the zone around the three Alliance ship and frowned as they detected signs of interferences. He gasped as his computer interpreted the interferences as Radar Jamming. His eyes widened. "What's this?"

Murrue whirled to him. "What's the matter?"

"A jammer! It's now interfering with the whole area."

Natarle and Murrue snarled. They were so close! The sudden Russian-accented telepathic contact didn't surprise them.

_Captain! Number two! Sound Red Alert! We're in mortal danger!_

The Vesalius and the Karachi were deploying their Mobile Suits with their linear catapults. The pilots were congratulating themselves about the smoothness of the operation.

"The commander really has a knack for sensing these things."

"Athrun! Show us how that thing performs!"

Aboard the Aegis, Elite Pilot Athrun Zala prepared himself for the coming battle. "Sure."

As he gained his place for catapulting, the black-haired boy remembered words spoken by Rau Le Creuset, Patrick Zala, Kira Yamato and Alexandra Kerensky. '_If those vessels are delivering supplies to the legged ship we mustn't overlook them._' '_We fight to protect ourselves. If we cannot protect without fighting, we have no choice but to fight!_' '_You used to say yourself that you hated wars! So why did you attack Heliopolis?_' '_Can you guarantee the safety of my friends, Athrun?_'

He had no time for doubt now. "Athrun Zala, taking off!"

The powerful machine rushed to battle zone with the GINNs.

Aboard the Montgomery, the Red Alert was sounding. The Captain Koopman directed his men. "Hurry and send out our Mobile Armours! Load all missile and Anti-Beam Depth Charge tubes!" It was a disaster: Koopman had only one 250 metres warship, two 130 metres escort ships and a grand total of 12 Moebius Mobile Armours. There were against two Nazca-class cruisers and 8 Mobile Suits. If one knew that it took 5 Mobile Armours to equal one Mobile Suit and that each ZAFT cruisers had a firepower equal to two standard Earth ships, the issue of the battle was already written.

The escort ships didn't have dedicated hangars for their Mobile Armours: The Moebius were directly attached to their hulls. All the ships launched their Mobile Armours.

The sensor operator of the Montgomery nailed the enemy. "Heat sources approaching! Eight Mobiles suits!"

Most of the approaching GINNs were equipped with the M68 "Cattus" 500 mm Recoilless Rifle to deal not only with the Mobile Armours but also with their carrier-ships.

Koopman tightened his jaw. They were doomed but he hoped he could do his duty.

George Allster was beginning to panic. "What's going on? How could you not have noticed the enemy until now?"

Koopman didn't have the time to speak to the pathetic politician. "Lower bow, pitch angle 20 degrees. Turn to port, yaw angle 20 degrees!" The sudden thrust sent the Vice Minister on the lap of the officer. Koopman pushed him away and turned to the radio operator. "Send a message to the Archangel to turn around and withdraw!"

George was aghast. "What? But then…"

"What else are we to do in this situation?"

"There's no meaning in my coming all the way here unless we meet them!" He must meet with the Archangel. What were onboard were too precious for the interest of the Federation and others. The ones behind him couldn't afford to let go of the prizes hidden aboard the warship.

"If that ship ends up being sunk, there's even less meaning to our actions." At this moment, the only thing Koopman could do was covering the retreat of the Archangel.

The ZAFT forces entered firing range with the Alliance forces and explosions blossomed on the battlefield.

Aboard the Archangel, Chandra had switched on his thermal sensors. "The heat distribution we're detecting ahead looks like that of a battle! It appears to involve the advanced force!"

Sai turned to Miriallia, dismayed. "A battle?"

Romero spoke as new lines of code appeared on his screen. "A message from the Montgomery. Message reads, "Cancelling rendezvous! The Archangel is to turn around and leave!""

Natarle was dismayed: Her intuition and her military training were screaming that they were indeed in mortal danger. "Captain!"

A powerful voice sounded from the entry hatch. "Do not acknowledge the message!"

The entire bridge turned to the figure of Alexandra Kerensky. There was something different in her attitude and curiously, she wasn't glowing with New-Type power. To the surprise of everybody, she jumped to the right of the command chair and barked another order. "Mr. Chandra! What is the enemy's fighting strength?"

Chandra instinctively answered. The voice of the teenager had changed into a voice of command that any military had heard at least once: The kind of voice that nobody dared to disobey. "Two Nazca-classes at yellow 257, mark 402! Matching heat characteristics. Seven GINNs. And wait a moment. Why, it's…the Aegis! It's X-303, Aegis!"

The crew bridge became very still when the true meaning of those words reached their comprehension.

Murrue turned and gazed into the hardened green eyes. "Then one of them must be that Nazca-class!" The Rau Le Creuset Team was nearby. The redheaded warrior grimly acquiesced.

A Moebius engaged the Aegis. It opened fire with its twin 40 mm Vulcan Cannons and launched two missiles. The Suit dodged with agility the projectiles and used its "Igelstellungs" to destroy the missiles. Athrun aimed his 60 mm High-Energy Beam Rifle and blasted the Mobile Armour into oblivion.

Natarle narrowed her eyes as she gazed on her tactical display. She knew from her training and she 'knew' from her power that they had not a chance if they retreated. The time had come for some dire actions. "Captain!"

Tolle understood what they were going to do and turned to his Captain. "But on that ship…" The fact that they had civilians aboard was in the minds of everyone.

Murrue didn't have New-Type power but she had a solid formation and an uncanny talent for understanding a strategic and tactical situation. "There's no guarantee that we'd get away, even if we did turn around!"

Alex nodded. "Da! There is none. Even if we turned around now, they'll catch us later after destroying Koopman. We can't match their forces alone. We must fight along with the advance fleet to have a prayer to break their pursuit."

Murrue hit the general switch to speak to all the ship. "All hands, level one battle stations! The Archangel will proceed to reinforce the advance force!"

Alex gazed into the orange-eyed woman. "With your permission I'll assume total control of the deployment of the Mobile Armours and Mobile Suits."

Ramius tensely nodded, acknowledging silently that the Esper would also take control of the Koopman contingent. Alex turned to the CIC. "Miss Haw!"

Miriallia jerked as the powerful voice was directed on her. "Y-Yes!"

"Focus your telepathy on me! You'll be the relay between me and Ensign Badgiruel. Do not lose the contact at any cost!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

As the millennium-old war veteran ran to the exit, Sai turned an incredulous face to his friend. ""Yes Ma'am"?"

Miriallia looked at him with hooded and already glowing green eyes. "You want to disobey her?"

Sai sweated. "Hum… No."

At her post, Natarle smirked a little when she heard the meek response of the boy. No one aboard the ship would dare to cross such a voice. She frowned. Behind the voice, she heard someone who had given orders in the past. There was the paradox because the appearance behind the voice didn't match the experience required. Alexandra should have been an old war veteran to have cultivated such a charisma.

Her violet eyes glowed and widened under a sudden intuition. She was an old war veteran! This wasn't the first time that she fought in a war! She looked sideway on the teenagers in the CIC and promised herself to ask a few questions IF they managed to stay alive.

The alert sounded on all the ship. "All hands, level one battle stations! I repeat. All hands, level one battle stations!"

Alex almost ran into Kira as he exited his quarters. "What is it, Alex? What's going on?"

"Sorry." Pressed by the time, the New-Type put her hand on his forehead and used her telepathy, cramming a ten minutes explanation into a few seconds.

The Coordinator staggered back and blinked a few times as the data set into his mind. "Oh, shit!"

"Da! Let's go!"

As the two pilots ran in the corridor, the door of the cabin of Lacus Clyne opened and she peeked through it with her pet robot Haro. "Hello. Hello."

Kira and Alex whirled on the songstress. "Lacus?"

The young girl looked to the two warriors. "What is it? Things are suddenly lively around here."

Kira sighed. "We're at battle stations. Now, go inside. I hope you'll be all right."

Near his feet, the pink ball bounced. "Haro. Haro. Haro. Haro. I won't accept that! I won't accept that!"

Lacus gazed to Alex. "Battle stations? My, are you entering a battle?"

"That's right. In fact, we're already in one."

"Oh?" The pink-haired teenager turned to the brown-haired boy. "Will you be fighting, too, Mr. Kira?"

The teen deflated as he realized that he would have to kill countrymen of the gentle girl. "I'm afraid I must. In any case, be careful."

Haro approved of the young boy. "You, too!"

Alex lightly kissed her friend on the forehead. "Use your power if you must." She stopped and her gaze darkened. "Pray for the innocents and sing for the dead to come."

The PLANT idol looked longingly on the retreating silhouettes and caught the small pink ball. "Shall we sing, Haro?"

"No problem. No problem."

"_I find myself…_"

"Kira! Alex!"

The two fighters stopped as the anxious voice of Fllay Allster reached them. The redheaded girl walked, frightened, to them. "What's this about going to battle stations? What about the advance force?"

Alex was grim. "They're under attack by a stronger enemy fleet."

Kira blinked to the green-eyed girl. Shouldn't she reassure Fllay instead of scaring her more?

The teenager seized the two friends by the shoulders with a desperate grip. "It's gonna be okay, right?" Unshed tears and raw fear shone in her eyes. "My papa's ship won't be destroyed, will it? Will it?"

Kira hesitated but silently acknowledged that Alex was right: A lie was a lie, even if it was with good intentions. "I really don't know, Fllay." Determination entered his gaze. "But, we'll be there, too."

Alexandra Kerensky nodded. "We're going to do our maximum, but there's no guarantee." She hesitated. "Listen my friend. It's going to be real hard because your power is going to play with your fears. You're going to feel Death and it will be sudden and violent." She took a breath. "Remember our exercises and prepare yourself."

Kira searched for something to reassure the blue-eyed girl then remembered what Alex did with Lacus. He suddenly kissed the bewildered girl on the forehead and squeezed her shoulder in support. "Pray for us. Be with us. You have the power."

The dismayed young girl saw the two only persons aboard that ship capable to protect them all rushing to a potential death. The fact that her father was equally in danger wrecked havoc in her being. Both of them didn't lie to her, she 'knew' it and that frightened her all the more. And it was true: She had the power to be with us in her mind.

1234567890987654321

**EYECATCH**

The Blitz Gundam appears and shows all it can do: It launches the Piercer Lock "Gleipnir" and catches the weapon of a Mobile Suit. It demonstrates all the options of the Offensive Shield System "Trikeros" with its 50 mm High-Energy Beam Rifle, its Beam Saber and its three Hyperfast Kinetic Energy Penetrator "Lancer Darts". Finally, it uses the Mirage Colloid to become invisible and reappears behind confused Mobile Armours.

**EYECATCH**

Miriallia Haw, in her civilian garb, whirls on herself, beaming. Tolle Koenig, sitting on the grass, is blowing soap bubbles. Half a dozen of differently coloured little Archangels are flying around the couple.

1234567890987654321

Battle raged around the Alliance ships. The Moebius Mobile Armours tried to swing back the issue of the fight by attacking the Mobile Suits with two Moebius against one GINN.

The tactic was sound but the prodigious agility of the GINN tended to negate it. A suit dodged a burst of 40 mm projectiles from a Mobile Armour, then another from the wingman, whirled behind it and fired with its Recoilless Rifle: The Moebius exploded.

Two Moebius, protecting an escort ship, opened fire with their Linear Gun. Using the almost panicky way of aiming of the Earth pilots to protect itself, a GINN calmly aimed its weapon and nailed a Mobile Armour.

The Aegis entered the fight. He weaved around the defensive fire of the escort ship whose protecting fighter-screen was occupied. The red machine flew along the side of the ship, whirled around its rear and targeted the engines with its Beam Rifle. Athrun withdrew when the crew was forced to eject all their port engine-blocs to prevent a lethal sympathetic explosion.

The Aegis rushed to the other escort ship, transforming into its Mobile Armour configuration to gain speed.

1234567890987654321

Aboard the Montgomery, the CIC could only report that the fleet was cut into ribbons with great efficiency.

"The escort ship Bernard has been heavily damaged!"

"X-303 Aegis is headed toward the Law!"

Koopman swore internally. Already one ship reduced to half its capacity and the main ZAFT ships hadn't even begun to fire…yet.

George Allster shook his head in disbelief. "We're being destroyed by our own stolen machine? What could be more ridiculous?"

1234567890987654321

On the Archangel, Miriallia directed the launch of the fighting forces of the warship. "Moebius Zero, La Flaga unit, please proceed to the linear catapult."

With efficacy, Mu La Flaga launched himself into space with the right linear catapult.

In the main hangar, Kojiro Murdoch turned to an arriving Kira Yamato. "You're late, Kid!"

Clad in his pilot suit, Kira rushed into his cockpit. "I'm sorry."

Near the hatch, Alexandra Kerensky was already in her Power-Armour with the Full Chobham Armour configuration. In order to save time, she had decided to launch at the same time as the Strike. Her small size enabled this rather dangerous manoeuvre.

In the CIC, Miriallia briefed her friends on the situation. "The enemy consists of two Nazca-classes, Seven GINNs, and the Aegis. Already one escort ship has been severely damaged and the Mobile Armours screen is being routed." At the confirmation that the machine of his friend was present, Kira's eyes narrowed. "Be careful, you two."

As the two fighters were prepared for the launch, Sai opened a channel. "Kira! Alex! Fllay father's with the advanced force. Please keep that in mind."

Kira nodded. "Sure thing."

"We'll do our best, Sai." The New-Type was preparing herself for the battle. An icy control spread in her being. The pseudo-circuits of her Power-Armour hummed and throbbed with her internal energy.

Focused on her controls and still maintaining a contact with the incredibly clear mind of Alex, Miriallia continued to direct the Strike. "Connected to catapult. Aile Striker, stand by." The "Aile" configuration was the best for the situation: high-speed fighting. "Systems all green. Course clear. Go ahead, Strike, NT1 Alex."

The electromagnetic field captured the two armoured forms and ejected them in the void of space. Alex and Kira separated and kicked in their thrusters at full throttle.

In the corridor of the living section of the Archangel, Fllay Allster took her decision. Touching her forehead where the violet-eyed Coordinator had kissed her, she went to the main lounge, seat down on a chair and closed her eyes. A blue aura formed around her.

1234567890987654321

The Alliance ships intensified the rate of their Anti-Aerial covering fire. A Moebius launched two missiles but a GINN landed right on its upper hull. The Suit fired its Recoilless Rifle at point blank range. Another Suit aimed its weapon and nailed the solitary wingman head-on.

The Archangel arrived in range of its weapons. Natarle Badgiruel focused on the situation. The two Nazca-classes weren't yet in fire-range of the Alliance ships but their vectors were too sharp to prevent her warship to maintain a good fire-lane. First, they needed to eliminate most of the GINNs and regroup before taking care of the cruisers. She narrowed her eyes on her tactical screen. "Valiant number 1, number 2! Fire!"

A GINN rushing to the command bridge of the Montgomery was cut in two by the long range fire.

Koopman'eyes widened in disbelief. "The Archangel is…"

George Allster was elated. "They've come to help us!"

The officer punched his armchair. "They shouldn't have." Now everything was lost. Even with another warship, they were still outgunned and outnumbered.

On the Vesalius, Rau le Creuset smiled. "The main character has made an appearance." He barked his orders to the crew. "Don't waste your time on the small fry!"

It was then that ZAFT and the Earth Forces met the full might of a millennium old New-Type clad in a Mobile Suit Power-Armour.

_PREPARE TO EMBRACE OBLIVION, ZAFT!_

Alexandra Kerensky broke the dynamic of the fight by emitting at full power a simple phrase on the whole battlefield. It was a devastating psychological tactic: Never confronted before to a mental contact, all the protagonists faltered. Athrun gasped and his attack run on the escort ship Law was aborted as he searched the menace.

As she rushed to the heart of the conflict, Alex gave her orders to her partners. _Kira! Neutralize the Aegis! Mu! Form with the Moebius and regroup them around their ships!_

Kira winced but he knew as well as her that he was the best to deal with the Aegis. The Russian girl knew that she was pitting friend against friend but they didn't have any choice.

Athrun detected the approach of the Strike and transformed back to the humanoid form of his machine. Kira tightened his jaw as he rushed to the attack.

The two old friends were determined to do their best: One for his duty to his country, the other for his loyalty to his friends. They opened fire as the same time. The energy beams passing at a few centimetres of their armour. The two suits began immediately to circle each other, each pilots searching for the opening as they continued to fire at each other.

1234567890987654321

As Mu La Flaga flew to the Alliance ships, he instructed the remaining Moebius to form around him and the ships. Suddenly, two GINNs jumped him. A few weeks ago, he would have been hard pressed against two Suits attacking at the same time but the exercises with the redheaded Esper had paid.

Trusting in his instincts, Mu ejected his four Gun-Barrels. Normally, he used them on one target to overwhelm it in a multi-directional fire. This time, his heightened awareness enabled him to direct them in separate vectors.

A GINN began to be pounded by two Gun-Barrels as Mu aimed his Linear Gun. The ZAFT wingman rushed to flank the Moebius Zero at close range but Mu maintained its trajectory as the remaining two Gun-Barrels opened on the approaching Suit. The enemy pilots believed they had only one target, they found themselves under the fire of five units acting separately but still in concert. The targeted GINN exploded as its wingman found itself severely damaged and incapable to continue the fight.

Mu chuckled. "Surprising, right?" He hardened his eyes and switched on his radio, ignoring the military chain of command. "I repeat! All Moebius form on me! Link with the CIC of your mother-ship and use defensive-circle tactic to lure the Suits in the AAA-Guns range!"

1234567890987654321

The crew of the three Alliance ships gasped and quite a few seized their head as an imperious external thought invaded their minds.

_All ships regroup! CIC, open links with your fighter screen and direct them in your defence! All engines at full power! Come to starboard 45, up bow 30. All main guns and missiles are to aim to the leading enemy vessel! Let your triple-A deal with the Suits!_

Koopman whirled around, searching for the incredibly powerful and scary voice. "What…?! Where…?! Who are you?!"

_Minia Zavout Lieutenant Alexandra Kerensky, pilot of the NT1 Exo-Frame. Your current tactic is suicidal! Obey my orders and have a chance to live or continue and die like a dog!_

Koopman blinked and sweated. The Vice Minister asked himself if the captain was insane and come to think of it, was he also? "I am the Commander of this fleet! I…"

Alex didn't have time for delicacy in the present situation. She ruthlessly crushed the ego of the officer. _OBEY!_

The Earth captain gasped and his eyes glazed. "Engines at full power! Come to starboard 45, up bow 30. All ships regroup in V-formation!"

1234567890987654321

In the lounge, Fllay Allster was the prey of her own power. The emotional charge of the battle battered at her identity. Her power was fluctuating wildly between subjects, ranges and sensibilities. She winced as others sensations invaded her and her aura intensified under her stress.

**A Moebius pilot died, his last breath calling his mother.**

**Rage, betrayal and determination warred inside Kira and a black-haired green-eyed boy as they did their best to destroy the other machine.**

**A GINN pilot gibbered in insane fear as a pale pink beam obliterated his Suit, delivered by a redheaded armoured angel of death with green eyes.**

**Koopman tried to reassert himself as the Commander of the advance fleet. He couldn't let an Orb Junior Officer took control.**

**Mu La Flaga screamed in frustration as another Moebius was destroyed in front of him and forced himself to retreat in a better position instead of mindlessly avenged his comrade's death.**

**Her father called for help as his ship exploded around him.**

**A demonic-looking Alexandra laughed wickedly as she fired repeatedly on a group of armoured silhouettes. The Russian girl was clad in a blurred emerald-haloed black Power-Armour of an unknown design.**

**Lacus Clyne, clothed in black, shed tears and sung in a giant graveyard with all the names of her friends and family. The graveyard seemed limitless.**

**Natarle directed with a terrible efficiency the weapons of the Archangel. Fear was present but strictly leashed and redirected on her abilities and willpower.**

**Miriallia glowed with a soft amber aura as dozens of thoughts flashed through her between the Archangel's crew and the combatants outside.**

**Alex drew her Beam Saber and cut the Recoilless Rifle of a GINN. Her return slash decapitated the Suit and a burst of her head-Vulcans in the headless body ignited chained explosions that engulfed the machine.**

**Murrue Ramius stood up on the bridge of her vessel and regally directed its attack. The crew seemed to follow instinctively her lead with an unearthly grace.**

**Rau Le Creuset laughed as he floated above a decimated Earth surrounded by broken pieces of colonies. He retired his mask and revealed the insane face of George Allster who also ripped his flesh to appear as a skeleton clad in a business suit and holding a scythe.**

1234567890987654321

The Strike sped across space as the Aegis pursued it. Kira whirled on himself and fired a double shot. The Aegis dodged and returned the compliment.

On the Vesalius, Rau watched attentively the high-speed duel as Ades bolstered the morale of the troops after the shock of the mental contact. He found interesting that a civilian could equal one of his elite pilot. Even if Kira Yamato was a Coordinator, he never followed the same formation as Athrun Zala.

Natarle was feeling her throat sore as she continued to order. "Gottfried Number 1, aim and fire!"

The captain Ramius was focused on the main screen. "What is the situation?"

Miriallia answered. "All units are in close combat with the enemy! Aegis is still neutralized by Strike! The fighters screen is spread thin! GINNs are now attempting to bypass NT1!"

Romero continued from his consol. "Alliance ships are now in formation but damage is cumulating! Tactic is efficient but we are only hitting them now loss for loss! The Karashi's fire is lessening due to structural damage!"

Chandra interrupted. "A missile's been shot from the Vesalius! It's aimed for the Law!"

Natarle snarled. The Archangel still wasn't in an ideal position to flank the two Nazca-classes. If they loose an escort ship now… "Damn!"

There was a shimmering in front of the command chair and a redhead clad in a pink dress materialized in a burst of blue energy. Murrue's eyes widened. "Fllay?"

"Fllay?" Sai blinked and rapidly exited the CIC to see what happened with his girlfriend.

Shrouded in blue wisps of New-Type energy, the girl whispered as she searched something on the main screen. "Papa… Where's Papa's ship?"

Murrue's eyes narrowed. "We're in a battle! Non-combatants are not to enter the bridge!"

As if she didn't hear, Fllay continued. "Which one's Papa's ship? Ha! Here it is."

"Fllay!" Sai reached to take the arm of the young girl and gasped as an almost invisible force-field stopped his hand.

"Papa. Where are you? I can't feel you."

An explosion filled the screen. Blocked by the GINNs trying to swarm her position, Alex had been incapable to intercept the missile of the Vesalius who had manoeuvred and took profit of the thin fighters screen to deal a lethal blow to the escort ship.

The mental shockwave of all those suddenly dying people hit head-on an already too open Fllay whose eyes widened in horror.

Chandra raged in frustration. "The Law's been sunk!"

Sai tried to reach his girlfriend with words. "Fllay! Listen! Now, let's go! You mustn't be here. Come on."

The destruction of the escort ship threw momentarily the Alliance formation askance. The CIC reports became grim.

"Two GINNs are heading toward the Montgomery. Only three Mobile Armours left!"

Despite the force-field, Sai hugged the girl. He was appealed by the raw naked fear he could read in her completely opened glowing eyes and dilated pupils. "Fllay."

"Where's that boy Kira?" her voice became louder. "What's he doing?"

Sai tried to reassure her but felt himself not very optimistic. "He's fighting the best he can. But he's up against the Aegis, so things aren't going smoothly."

"Yes…? Yes…! I can feel him, now! Rage…! Despair…! Fear…? Fear for us!"

Another emotion entered her gaze: Anger! "They told me that they'll do their maximum…" She suddenly seized Sai by the shoulders. "They told me "we'll be there, too."!"

The Aegis flashed across the targeting screen of the Strike. Sweat burned the eyes of Kira as he launched another insane high-gee manoeuvre and drew his Beam Saber. The Aegis rushed to the attack with his right Beam Saber activated. The two energy blades sparked against the shields of the two Mobile Suits locked in a contest of strength.

In the background, already damaged at the beginning of the battle, the escort ship Bernard exploded finally. The two Coordinators remained locked into the struggle, each one fighting for what he believed in it.

They separated as a GINN, now free to attack since the Alliance ship exploded, flew between them. The ZAFT standard Suit exploded, victim to a mind-boggling long-range rear shot of the MS Girl. Sensing the danger for him, Athrun reinitialized the close-range duel with Kira.

Now that he could touch her, Sai tried to move away from the bridge a sobbing girl who had just received another wave of Astral death-echoes from the destruction of the Bernard. "Everything will be fine, okay? Your dad's ship is unharmed."

As he neared the exit, a hit shook violently the ship. This jolted the blue-eyed girl who escaped the arms of the bespectacled boy.

"Fllay!" Sai whirled to her and caught her again.

"No! I'm also… Let go! Let go of me!" This time, Fllay waved to Sai who found himself suspended in an invisible net.

The boy's eyes widened at this demonstration of violence from the blue-glowing girl he loved. "Fllay!"

Fllay's aura suddenly winked out as she perceived another Mind Voice in the Astral background.

"_In this quiet night I'm here waiting for you._"

"_Forgetting the past your precious smile has faded away._"

She blinked, incredulous. "It's…that girl."

Sai raised an eyebrow. What girl? "Fllay!"

In her cabin, haloed in a pink aura, Lacus Clyne is softly singing in the Astral Plane.

"_Since then…_"

1234567890987654321

A GINN flew in reverse, flipped back and nailed at close range an approaching Moebius Mobile Armour.

The Vesalius finally manoeuvred along the damaged Karashi and into a good firing position. It began to open the ball with its twin 120 cm High-Energy Beam Cannons.

Natarle Badgiruel continued to orchestra the fighting. The ZAFT vessels had entered the combat, but one of them was damaged. If they could finish it… "Prepare to fire "Lohengrin"!" The Assault Cannons were their best chance even at this distance and angle. She swore internally as a new threat blipped on her screen. "A GINN's coming!" She reached the mind of Miriallia. _Miss Haw! Contact Lieutenant La Flaga! We need support now!_

The young girl acquiesced. Since the beginning of the battle, an amber aura had developed around her as she solicited more and more her New-Type power. Beads of sweat shone on her forehead as her eyes glowed with her full power.

Aboard his Moebius Zero, the blond pilot's eyes glowed as he received the transmission. _Loud and clear, Miss! Help is already on the way._ The Mobile Armour rushed to the help of its mother-ship. Pushing his machine to the max, Mu used his power to reinforce his body against the acceleration.

Murrue narrowed her eyes. They must break the stranglehold quickly or they'll be destroyed soon.

The Strike and the Aegis bounced back from each other after another unsuccessful simultaneous melee assault. Athrun transformed into Mobile Armour Mode and fired his 580 mm Multi-Phase Energy Cannon "Scylla". Kira dodged the blue and red beam and flew in a higher relative position to pass behind the fire-zone of the cannon.

A GINN managed to manoeuvre in the front of the Montgomery and fired its Recoilless Rifle, scoring the main turret of the ship.

The Damage Control operator swore. "Main turret's been hit!" The vibrations of the hit proved to be problematic as others damages appeared. "The Engine section damaged! Sealing bulkheads!"

George Allster shook his head. He must be hallucinating. "What are they doing? Why can't they shoot down that single GINN?"

Koopman managed to control his shudder. It was the end: Without the main turret, they were reduced to the secondary guns array against two cruisers. "Vice Minister, proceed to the lifepod!"

Athrun attempted again to finish the fight in close combat. He went high with his Beam Saber and cut down. Kira dodged and bought him some space by firing his twin "Igelstellungs".

Fllay was frozen near the exit hatch of the bridge and looked to the rear of the ship. "I don't believe it…! She's singing…!"

Sai grasped her arms and shook the teenager. "Fllay!"

"She's singing for the dead to come?!"

The Vesalius opened fire again on the Montgomery. Fllay's eyes widened as her power perceived the two beams lancing through space to her father's ship and gasped when an armoured silhouette cut their paths.

Alexandra Kerensky screamed as she poured her power through the pseudo-material of her shield, temporarily reinforcing it to the level of ship-scale armour. The relative small panel of red metal stopped one of the two beams. The other continued, unhindered, and hit the Montgomery on the right side of the armoured front. It was very fortunate that the ship followed the earlier instructions of the MS Girl or the attack would have struck the thinner and more vulnerable side of the Earth vessel and destroyed it.

There was an instant of hesitation as the protagonists dealt with the fact that an Exo-Frame had stopped a ship-scale weapon. Electric arcs coursing the hull of the Montgomery provoked short-circuit in many systems and blinded the vessel.

Aboard the ship, George Allster rushed to the lifepods to save his skin. The captain Koopman hyperventilated as he listened to his men shouting the many irreparable wounds of his vessel and took an ill-fated decision.

Was it the fact that his psyche had been severely shaken by the mental contact of Alex or was the Earth Captain grasping at straws as he listened to the blaring of his instinct of conservation. History won't know but the grey-haired officer rushed to a still functioning communication consol.

Shield still smoking from the interception, Alex panted as she considered the situation: They were cornered. If nobody did anything right now, they were doomed! Her whisper was 'heard' by Natarle and Miriallia still in mental contact with her. '_No turning back._'

Alex never thought she had to use this option. From many days, now, she had gathered and accumulated New-Type energy in order to seal Fllay's power. Her friends never really asked her why she was referring to the NT1 "ALEX" configuration as the first one she used. Through the Millennial War, her New-Type power had developed and with it the configurations she could summoned. For now a day, she could have summoned a more powerful configuration of her Power-Armour. She didn't do it because of the side-effect.

It had been Charlotte Aznable, who first, discovered that MS Girls weren't limited to one configuration. She also discovered the weakness of the Configuration Change: During a limited time, the MS Girl was accessing a well of power almost limitless. She could do anything within her capacities at full power but after that she was completely helpless for a variable amount of time. Worse, some MS Girls had tried to push over their limits. It was discovered that they could but they were burning their very life-force during the process: The MS Girl could literally tire herself to death.

The emerald aura burst at full power around the armoured teenager. "CONFIGURATION CHANGE… ON!"

The NT1 Chobham Full Armour Gundam disintegrated into particles as the nude silhouette of the young girl was obscured by the brightening aura.

Alex retained her white blue-trimmed inner-suit but another Power-Armour formed around her. First was a blue gold-trimmed upper torso-armour with a red centre. Blue coloured shoulder-pads with a gold trim followed. The hips were encased by white hip-protectors. The forearms were covered by a large blue and red armour piece with gold trim. White gold-trimmed armoured knee boots with the secondary propulsion unit and red sole materialized. Black red-trimmed inverted wings deployed with the main propulsion in the back of the torso. Finally, the white blue-trimmed headpiece with the golden V-fins appeared to complete the Power-Armour.

As the sphere of energy began to diffuse, the external weaponry appeared: An elongated black Beam Rifle in her golden-gloved right hand, an elongated black and red Shield on her left forearm and a very impressive blue Hyper Mega Launcher as long as her new Power-Armour fixed itself on her right shoulder Weapon Mount.

In the CIC, Natarle and Miriallia pronounced the name of the new configuration. "Mobile Suit Power-Armour Zeta Gundam..."

Eyes still blazing as two emerald pools, Alex fixed her Beam Rifle to her left shoulder Weapon Mount and aimed the Hyper Mega Launcher to the leading Nazca-class Karashi.

_Targeting!_

To have an idea of the destructive potential of a MS Girl, one must make some comparison with the power equivalent of their weaponry. The output of the Beam Rifle of NT1 "ALEX" was 1.3 MW. The power output of the Zeta Gundam's Beam Rifle was now at 5.7 MW, but the power level of the Hyper Mega Launcher charging up on her shoulder was an impressive 8.3 MW. Worse, all those weapons, powered by New-Type energy, fired a stream of Mega-Particles issued from pseudo-Minovsky Particles and unknown in this universe.

A lance of pure yellow energy seemed to suddenly link the small human-scale armoured silhouette and the gargantuan vessel. After an infinitesimal fraction of eternity, the beam dissipated. A smoking round glowing hole could be discerned in the armoured hatch of the Mobile Suit hangar of the Karashi. A corresponding hole was emitting arcs of electricity in the rear of the cruiser.

The Nazca-class cruiser Karashi exploded.

Everyone was paralyzed by the sheer power demonstrated. And then, an almost panicked voice broke the moment.

"Attention, ZAFT forces! This is the Montgomery of the Earth Alliance Forces!"

Still flabbergasted by the earlier events, the ZAFT radio-operator managed to analyze the emission. "It's a broadcast from the last Earth ship on all frequencies."

Koopman was sensor-blinded and too panicked to remark what happened near his vessel. Even his men didn't know how to react. "Currently in the care of the Archangel is PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne's daughter, Lacus Clyne!"

Aboard the Aegis, Athrun suddenly stopped his duel with the Strike as he heard the Earth officer. "What?"

Kira could only gape as he heard the message.

Alex whirled to the severely damaged Earth vessel. '_What the hell is he doing?!_'

An image taken from the databanks of the Archangel and expedited with the crew list to the advance fleet a few hours ago appeared on all the screens: Lacus Clyne exiting her lifepod in front of the bridge crew of the Archangel with four armed soldiers.

Fredrick Ades's eyes widened. "Miss Lacus?"

Seeing that his ship wasn't blown into pieces, Koopman continued, an edge of viciousness tainting his voice. "They came across a lifepod with her on board and took her in, for humanitarian reasons. However, should you decide to attack those ships, we shall consider that as abandonment of your responsibilities to protect Miss Clyne. We will then take care of this situation as we see fit!"

Athrun Zala tightened his jaw in impotent rage. "Bastards!"

Kira was aghast by the dishonourable tactic.

Alex's eyes widened as the impact of the statement echoed in the consciousnesses around her. '_Insufferable FOOL!_' The Hyper Mega Launcher began to charge anew. '_I can't even retract the statement just like this or I'll initialize our slaughtering. Damn you, Koopman! You're a dead man!_'

Aboard his Moebius Zero, Mu's eyes narrowed. "I didn't expect this." He then blinked upon feeling the mounting rage emitted in the Astral background. '_Uh oh! It's Miss-Glowing-Eyes!_'

Suddenly, all the New-types jerked in dread as their senses detected something dire. In the gutted entrails of the Montgomery, the energy blast of the Vesalius had dealt much more serious damage than everybody believed.

The damage control operator paled and whirled to Koopman. "CAPTAIN!"

The Montgomery exploded, engulfing the exiting lifepods in its fiery death pyre. George Allster screamed as a bright light reached him.

Murrue jumped up and paled as her widened eyes gazed on the explosion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

The entire bridge whirled to the screaming young girl. Sai went to seize his distressed girlfriend in his arms and jerked back in pain as an intense blue aura manifested.

"No…! No…!"

The raw despair visible in her eyes ripped out the heart of the young boy. Murrue's eyes narrowed as she considered with alarm the growing aura.

In her cabin, Lacus Clyne stopped to sing, eyes widened as the sensorial Astral wave reached her. "Oh! My! God! Have mercy! Not that!"

Alexandra Kerensky froze as she felt a very characteristic resonance on the Astral background. '_BHOZE MOÏ! Not that! Not now!_' She blinked off in the emerald flash of her teleportation.

Rau Le Creuset snorted. "That's gotta feel awkward for them. They come to help, and once they find themselves in danger, they resort to this?" He smirked. "Too late concerning the Montgomery."

Ades turned to him. "Commander! Why using such a cowardly tactic since they have a weapon capable to wipe us out?"

Rau shrugged. "Because they can't use it again. If they could, they should have used it at the beginning. The Exo-Frame must have limits even with the Orb Black-Project Coordinator piloting it." He sighed. "All forces, cease attack!" He internally frowned as he considered that his "all forces" consisted in two GINNs and the Aegis.

Natarle exited her CIC and swore as she came into view of the glowing and floating distressed girl. "Evacuate the bridge!"

Everybody gasped and turned to the Ensign. "I don't know what's happening but we're all in danger!"

There was a whooshing sound as the Russian Esper materialized on the command deck and banished her Power-Armour. Her eyes widened as she looked to Fllay. "NIET! SHE'S ACCESSING THE MS GIRLS POWER!"

There was no time for explanations. Alex rushed to the glowing pink-dressed girl. The blue aura seemed to explode as she went through it. An emerald aura zapped into existence around the two girls and seemed to stop and contain the blue one.

The bridge crew could only assist to the struggle because they could all feel the awesome power liberated in the air.

Alex and Fllay were locked into a battle of wills and powers. Their New-Type energies melded, clashed and neutralized each other. More exactly, Alex was neutralizing the uncontrolled waves of energy from Fllay. The first transformation of a MS Girl was the most traumatizing because of the very way of accessing this kind of power.

1234567890987654321

Very early in her original universe, almost everyone tried to unlock the secrets behind the MS Girl Transformation. It was determined that the power could only be accessed by female New-Type in an abrupt traumatised situation.

The New-Type was suddenly confronted by an event that shattered everything that mattered to her. In despair, her power reached for any type of anchor to instinctively stabilize the psyche. In those deep desperate situations, the female accessed a direct link to the Astral Plane.

The Astral Plane is a dimension that can only be reached by psionic powers and is composed entirely of psionic energy. The female New-Type is so suddenly connected to an infinite well of power. By a still unknown process that History assigned the discovery to Charlotte Aznable, the MS Girl fashioned the energy into a suit of armour that multiply her physical might by an immense factor.

Many theories had been written about the fact that if there were male New-Types, only a female New-Type could become a MS Girl. But none proved to be the right.

1234567890987654321

As the struggle continued, Fllay was incoherent. She lashed on everything she could reach around her and unfortunately, Alex was on the first rank.

"FLLAY! NIET! DON'T GO THERE!"

The blue aura of Fllay suddenly began to throb and red swirls sparked inside. Alex was in agony. As she was focused to stop the potential devastation that the uncontrolled telekinetic power of Fllay could unleash, she let herself opened telepathically. Fllay's considerable budding power ripped open a zone of shadows in the mind of the displaced Esper and images flashed through the consciousness of everyone on the bridge and all New-Types in vicinity.

**A space colony hit Sydney in Australia.**

**A colony was ravaged by two green Mobile Suits Zaku. They were later destroyed by a vengeful MS Girl Rei Amuro in her RX-78 Gundam configuration.**

**An operation led by MS Girl Charlotte Aznable failed to capture Jaburo, the headquarters of the Federation Forces.**

**A Russian colony is destroyed by Zeon Forces as they attempted to capture a new MS Girl configuration. Alexandra Kerensky, a Mobile Suit test pilot, managed to access the template for her first transformation but was unable to prevent the destruction of the colony by nuclear weapons.**

**Rei Amuro led the attack that broke Zeon Forces but was severely wounded by Charlotte Aznable in the battle and witnessed by an impotent Alex.**

**MS Girl Lieutenant Commander Anabel Gato stole the nuclear-armed Gundam Mobile Suit GP02A right under the nose of Alex and MS Girl Kou Uraki by using her friendship with the Russian girl.**

**A colony fell on the North American continent. Alex killed Anabel in an apocalyptic battle as she was confronted to her Neue Ziel Power-Armour configuration.**

**New-Type female Camille Bidan participated in the stealing of…**

"NIET! STOP!"

Alex managed to clamp down the leaking of her past memories. But the sheer pain hidden in those memories finally triggered the direct link to the Astral Plane.

Fllay's aura suddenly changed to a bright red colour and Alex found herself projected against the bulkhead as the aura condensed into a sphere around the traumatized young girl.

Zeon MS girls discovered early that they could save energy by taking a template for their first transformation or the succeeding Configuration Changes. Generally, the template was the configuration of an admired MS Girl or an existing Mobile Suit. Fllay must have stolen something from the memories of the Russian teenager, because the Power-Armour materializing in the crimson globe stopped the heart of the immortal Esper.

The pink dress disintegrated and was replaced by the same inner-suit as Alex but with a red white-trimmed colour. Then, the Power-Armour formed around her. First was the completely red upper torso-armour. Next were rounded red-coloured shoulder-pads with an impressive metallic exhaust nozzle. The hips were encased by red hip-protections. The forearms were covered by an elongated red armoured gauntlet with metal-grey trim. Red armoured knee boots with the secondary propulsion unit materialized. Red wings deployed with the main propulsion in the back of the torso. Finally, the red helmet-like headpiece with the left antenna appeared to complete the Power-Armour.

All in all, as the sphere of energy dissipated, the Power-Armour of Fllay had a distinctive organic look with curves in place of the sharp angles of Alex's own Power-Armour.

Still shining with despair, the blue eyes of Fllay trailed her newly armoured silhouette, then the young girl fainted as her psyche couldn't take anymore. In the zero-gee condition of the bridge, she floated unconscious as her Power-Armour dissipated, letting her clad in her red inner-suit with grey gloves and slippers.

Eyes still widened, blood staining her hair, Alexandra Kerensky could only whispered the name of the configuration and the name of a ghost of her past. "Bhoze Moï… The Gerbera Tetra configuration…! A new "Red Comet"…?"

She suddenly realized that she was shaken by the shoulders by Sai. "Alex?! Alex?! Answer me?! ALEX!"

"I…am…listening…Sai."

"Will she be all right? Tell me?! Will she be all right?!"

Alex looked down. "She will be all right…physically." She heard the sharp intake of many on the bridge. "Her transformation is unfortunately just another trauma to add to the death of her father." She sighed and closed her eyes as she felt her power running to the end of her Configuration Change-induced boost. "Let her sleep for now. It's the only thing we can do until she awakes."

Murrue Ramius and Natarle Badgiruel sighed as the very first MS Girl of this universe was taken out of the command deck.

Murrue shook her head. "What a situation. We loose all the advance fleet despite our efforts. Fllay has just witnessed the death of her father, a Federation Vice Minister, AND transformed into a MS Girl. ZAFT will now believe that we retain Lacus Clyne as a hostage. And, finally, the Le Creuset team is breathing down our necks again."

Natarle sighed and massaged her temples. "You know that we cannot afford to have the Strike and the Archangel destroyed here."

Murrue felt very unhappy because they had profited of the honourless method used by Koopman. "I know, Natarle."

"Good thing Koopman died in the explosion of his ship."

The two officers turned and blinked to the exhausted girl. "What do you mean?"

"I would have killed this coward myself."

The cold statement froze the captain and her second and Alex continued.

"I was charging again my Hyper Mega Launcher. If his ship didn't explode because of its internal damage, I would have just waited for his men to evacuate and then…" The green eyes hardened and narrowed. "…I would have vaporized his command bridge with him."

Natarle gulped. She had actually thought of using the PLANT civilian like that. Perhaps not as a hostage but as mean to buy them safe passage.

Alex had a weak smile. "I hope you won't need me for some times because I don't know when I'll emerge from unconsciousness."

Her eyes closed and she began to slump and floated in the gravity zero under the alarmed gaze of the two women who now remarked the blood in her hair.

"ALEX!"

"ALEXANDRA!"

In the infirmary, a very anxious Sai was looking to his girlfriend. Fllay was having a very troubled sleep as nightmares ripped into her psyche.

In her cabin, Lacus Clyne had ceased to sing and was looking to the floor.

Her pink pet robot was trying to understand. "Haro. What's the problem? What's the problem? Haro."

The pink-haired songstress revealed her crying and glowing blue eyes to her small bouncing friend. "Someone has just loose her innocence, Haro." She closed her eyes. "And Death has come…"

"I won't accept that!"

1234567890987654321

Preview:

"I just wanted to never lie to her."

"I only wanted to save her, that's all."

The words heard in a quiet mutter repeated at the back of one's heart.

Does true tragedy come from the pulled trigger or from the kindness that keeps it from being pulled?

The situation continues to betray Kira and Alex and ripples spread from the scars in the youngsters' hearts.

Next, On MS Seed Girls, "Crossroads, Crossed Swords".

Grasp those tears and move on, Gundam!

1234567890987654321

Notes: here is the result for the poll about the future girlfriend of Alex so far.

Fllay: 5.

Natarle: 2.

Miriallia: 0.

Murrue: 0.

Lacus: 0.

Cagalli: 0.

Aïsha : 0.

I think I'm going to stop here. And so Alex is fated with Fllay. You can continue to vote if you want. You can even propose others polls.

With the help of a few persons and my amazing collection of RPG, I managed to detail what a New-Type entitles with the Mekton Z rules (what's following is a guideline as I use dramatic licence in my stories):

Basic powers of all New-types: Heightened awareness, 3D spatial sense, low level Clairvoyance, low level Emotion Scan, low level Psi Blast, low level Psi Block and low level Telepathy.

Natarle: Her main focus is an amazing intuition. High level Danger Sensing, mid level clairvoyance, mid level Emotion Scan and high level Precognition.

Miriallia: Her main focus is telepathy. Mid level Aura Viewing, high level Emotion Scan, high level Illusion, high level Mind Lock, low level Possession, high level Psi Blast, mid level Suggestion and high level Telepathy.

Fllay: Her strength is with psychokinesis. Low level Aura Viewing, mid level Clairvoyance, low level Danger Sensing, high level Energy Manipulation, low level Healing, high level Levitation, low level Precognition, mid level Psi Block, high level Pyrokinesis, mid level Regeneration, mid level Stat Boost, high level Telekinesis and low level Teleportation.

Mu: His strength is within his spatial sense. Mid level Danger Sensing, low level Precognition, low level Regeneration, high level Stat Boost and mid level Telepathy.

Lacus: her main focus is with empathy. High level Aura Viewing, high level Danger Sensing, high level Emotion Scan, high level Psi Block, high level Psychometry, low level Suggestion and mid level Telepathy.

Here is the new configuration of Alex's Power-Armour:

Name: Mobile Suit Power-Armour MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam.

Height: 1.87 m. Weight: 62.3 kg.

Propulsion: 112.6 kg. Maximum thrusters acceleration: 1.81 G (494 km/h).

Fixed armaments:

Two fire-linked Vulcan-Gun 6 mm, 600 pseudo-rounds per gun, one thousands rounds per minute, mounted in head.

Two 2-tube Grenade Launcher, 2 pseudo-rounds per tube, one array per forearm, mounted in forearms.

Two Beam Sabers, power rated at 0.65 MW, stored in hip armour, hand-carried in use, can double as orientable fire-linked Beam Guns with power rated at 1.3 MW total for both.

Optional fixed armaments:

Grenade Launcher Cartridge, 18+1 pseudo-rounds, serves as extended ammunition magazine for Grenade Launcher.

Standard Shield with Anti-Beam Coating, mounted on left forearm.

Optional hand Armaments:

(BOWA) XRB-M87A2 Beam Rifle, power rated at 5.7 MW, doubles as large Beam Saber, can be mounted on shoulder Weapon Mount.

Hyper Mega Launcher, power rated at 8.3 MW, doubles as large Beam Saber, can be mounted on shoulder Weapon Mount.

Notes:

This configuration was the most agile of its time period.

The Power-Armour was capable to make an atmospheric re-entry from space on its own without the aid of Ballute Packs or other external re-entry systems.

This configuration was one of the most successful attempts to have an integrated amplifier for New-Type powers which boost them to the Mobile Suit scale. A surprising side-effect was that high emotions or total focus could amplify the power, speed and strength of the Armour for a short period of time.

And just because I'm feeling generous, here is the configuration for the Power-Armour of Fllay Allster:

Name: Mobile Suit Power-Armour AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra Gundam.

Height: 1.8 m. Weight: 73.2 kg, 86 kg with Sturm Booster.

Propulsion: 216 kg, 316 kg with Sturm Booster. Maximum thrusters acceleration: 2.95 G (1580 km/h), 3.67 G (2575 km/h) with Sturm Booster.

Fixed armaments:

Four 11 mm Machine Cannon, mounted in pairs in arms, each pair fire-linked.

Two Beam Sabers, stored in hip armour, hand-carried in use.

Optional hand armaments:

Beam Machine Gun.

Standard Shield with Anti-Beam Coating.

Optional features:

Sturm Booster.

Thanks for their reviews to Holyknight5, James Axelrad and Vampwriter.

Thanks for the ideas to Holyknight5.

Thanks for the comments to Vampwriter.

Read, review, comment and send your ideas. Thanks and please.


	11. Crossroads, Crossed Swords

**MS Seed Girls**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alexandra Kerensky.

Da: yes.

Niet: no.

Tovarisch: comrade.

Dasvidania: good bye.

Pradva: truth.

Priviet: hello.

Paka : good bye (later).

Pajalousta: please.

Bhoze moï: my God!

**Chap 10: Crossroads, Crossed Swords.**

Fredrick Ades, captain of the ZAFT vessel Vesalius, was simmering in impotent rage. "That's right! All forces cease attack!" He tightened his jaw as "all forces" had been brought down from two cruisers, seven GINNs and one G-weapon to the Vesalius, two GINNs and the Aegis. "Didn't you hear the broadcast?" He gazed furiously to the Alliance warship Archangel as the two Mobile Suits turned back.

Aboard the Aegis, Athrun Zala spoke, disgusted, to his childhood friend inside the Strike, Kira Yamato. "Using a rescued civilian as a hostage?" His eyes widened with righteous anger. "Can your righteousness fight alongside those cowards?"

In his cockpit, the young Coordinator could only listen to the feeling of betrayal in the voice of the green-eyed teenager. "Kira!" But what could he say? He didn't know what was going on. "Athrun…"

Shadows obscured the face of Athrun but determination rang in his voice. "I'm going to save her! You can count on it!" The red machine turned back and rushed to the Vesalius. The violet-eyed boy could only gaze on the departing Suit as doubts assailed him.

1234567890987654321

In the command bridge of the Archangel, Natarle Badgiruel watched Kuzzey Buskirk and another person gently taking out on a gurney the unconscious Alexandra Kerensky. Blood was still seeping from her scalp.

The Ensign loosened her collar as the adrenaline high of the battle dissipated. The remark of the redheaded teenager about her planned killing of Captain Koopman for his action regarding Lacus Clyne had unnerved her. They had been no regrets in the voice of the Russian girl, only icy determination. Only the fact that the Earth Captain had been blown off with his ship had prevented the green-eyed girl to do it herself.

She also remembered what she felt during the battle. Miriallia Haw had used her telepathic power to create a mental link between her and the Esper. Both had felt the incredible clarity of the MS Girl's mind and now that she could spare the time to think about it, she had felt the immense experience of the warrior. And then, there had been the images the bridge crew received when Fllay invaded the mind the green-eyed warrior.

On her command chair, the Acting Captain, the Lieutenant Murrue Ramius pondered upon the situation. "Although we were able to avoid immediate danger it doesn't change our current situation one bit." Her eyes narrowed. "And now, we have to deal with the hot potato that Koopman laid on our laps."

Natarle sighed. "We can't take his declaration back now. We're down to the Strike and the Moebius Zero." She straightened up. "We can regroup during this time. I believe that to be the most important thing right now."

Murrue sighed, unhappy that they were forced to continue the odious tactic in order to survive. "Yes. I know." She frowned. She wasn't looking towards the reaction of Alex when she'll awake. Come to think of it, she wasn't also looking to the future reaction of the new MS girl onboard.

1234567890987654321

In the main hangar, the technicians were doing the maintenance of the war machines. Even if there were few battle damages, proper maintenance, refuelling and ammunitions were a must to maintain battle readiness.

"Attach a gauge and hurry with the supersonic wave stress measurements!"

The Mobile Armour pilot Mu La Flaga was surveying the maintenance and rearmament of his Moebius Zero. "Hurry! We're not exactly done fighting!"

Not taking his eyes from his diagnostic consol, Chief Petty Officer Kojiro Murdoch sighed. "I know!" The Chief Technician tapped a few controls. "Man, is this ship cursed, or what?"

Mu put down his zero-gee water bottle. "The curse is Le Creuset."

Kira exited his Mobile Suit and floated down behind the two men. "What the hell was that?"

Mu didn't like the anger shining in the eyes of the teenager. "There's not much to explain. You heard for yourself. That's what happened." He turned around and floated up to the hangar exit.

Kira's eyes narrowed. "Taking that girl as a hostage and threatening them?" He floated up, following the blond blue-eyed man. "The Earth Forces, do they typically run from enemies like this?"

This time, Mu let his own anger and irritation about the situation through his eyes. "The reason that they had to resort to such cowardly actions is because we're weak, right?" The young boy gasped to the naked truth. Upon his landing, he had heard that his best friend was unconscious "Neither of us has the right to criticize the Captain or the Combat Commander for continuing the action of Koopman."

The brown-haired teenager gazed away, unable to accept that.

1234567890987654321

Aboard the Vesalius, the Commander Rau le Creuset, Athrun Zala and Fredrick Ades were trying to find a solution.

Ades gazed on the tactical map. "Even if we continue to follow we can't do a thing with Miss Lacus aboard their ship."

Rau was thinking. "And their next move is likely to join the lunar fleet."

Ades sighed. "Do we have no choice but to let them take Lacus to the fleet before our eyes?"

Rau turned to him. "What's the Gamov's position? How soon can it get here?"

Ades looked again at the numbers on the map. "Its current position is 6 mark 509 epsilon, zero comma three. It'll take them at least seven hours to get here."

Rau shook his head. "They'll be joining the fleet before then." He sighed. "This is a tough one."

Athrun looked dismayed to the map. There must be a solution. He couldn't let Lacus in the hands of those Naturals.

A ZAFT operator floated to Ades and gave him a data pad. The brown-haired captain red it and smirked. "Well, it seems we have, at least, one good news."

Rau raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "Oh?"

"CIC has confirmed that the Exo-Frame was caught in the explosion of the Montgomery."

Athrun gasped and his eyes widened as Ades continued. "The survey of the legged ship has revealed that only the Strike and the Moebius Zero has regained it before their departure of the battlefield."

Rau nodded. "We must have to come back after the rescue of Miss Clyne to search for any debris." He turned to Athrun. "I'm sorry, Athrun. But, at least, you didn't have to kill her yourself."

He sighed while Athrun gazed on the floor, fists tightened and eyes shining with unshed tears. "It's really too bad, we couldn't ask her if Orb has created others like her."

1234567890987654321

In the cabin of Lacus Clyne, the songstress and her pink bouncing Haro were looking to the sleeping form of Alexandra Kerensky. The young girl had a bandaged head and was having a disturbed sleep. Images from her past were mixing with recent events.

Miriallia Haw entered the room with water bottles and a tray of food. The PLANT civilian smiled with gratitude as she took them. Miriallia smiled back and turned to the bed. "How is she?"

Lacus sighed. "I'm not sure. Her mind is closed and the few images that filtered out in her sleep are…disturbing."

Miriallia sighed as she took a chair near the pink-haired girl. "I'm not sensing anything now." She massaged her head. "And I still have this nasty headache."

She blinked as she felt the hands of Lacus massaging gently her temples. "You use too much of your power. You need to rest before using it again."

The honey-haired girl nodded. "Was it tough to…? I mean, did you find it hard to learn from Alex?"

The blue-eyed girl giggled. "Oh, no! The most difficult thing was to have her teaching me something." She sighed and her gaze darkened. "She felt guilty that she activated my latent power."

Miriallia shook her head. "She continues to feel guilty...with us." She sighed, unhappy. "And now, Fllay is a MS Girl."

Lacus acquiesced. "Yes. And now, Alex is confronted to the ghosts of something she thinks she left behind her."

"Did you know about her true origin?"

"No. But, during our lessons, she let a few things out of her memory. With time, I recomposed the big picture, but I don't know the details, yet."

Alex moaned as she began to emerge. '_Ungh…! Headache! Massive headache! Did someone take the number of the cruiser that hit me?_' She palmed her forehead and memories crashed down in her mind. The green eyes widened as she remembered what happened. "Bhoze Moï! Niet! Pajalousta, not that!"

"Alex!"

She turned to the voices and blinked. "Mir? Lacus?" She sat up and massaged her head. "Oh no. It really happened."

Miriallia tried to push back the teenager. "Please, stay in bed. You just awake, you're not ready to…" She hesitated.

The Russian girl sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. She remarked that she was still in her white blue-trimmed inner-suit. "I can't afford that, Mir. I know I'm not fully ready, but I lived through what she lives today."

Lacus Clyne seized her friend by the shoulders and plunged her eyes into the emerald soul's windows. "Are you sure you must go to her now?"

The Esper nodded. "I must be near her. I own her that. Be it to serve as target or help her."

1234567890987654321

In the infirmary, Sai Argyle was slumped in a chair, having succumbed to his fatigue while waiting for the awakening of his girlfriend.

Fllay Allster moved and moaned as consciousness returned to her. Her eyes opened suddenly and widened under the assault of her memory: The Alliance ship Montgomery exploded in her mind. She sat up and screamed in anguish, holding her head.

Sai jerked up on his chair at the scream. "Fllay." He approached the bed and gently leaned to the young girl. "Fllay… Fllay."

The redheaded girl turned to him a blue gaze so much charged with raw pain and despair that the young boy gasped and winced back.

There was only one thing in the mind of the distressed girl. "Papa." She trembled as she searched for something in the eyes of the bespectacled teenager. "Papa! Where's Papa?"

Sai gazed away, incapable to look into the desperate eyes.

She seized the boy by his vest. "Where's Papa's ship?" Sobs shook her shoulders. "Where's Papa's ship?"

Fear seized the heart of the brown-haired boy. The girl he loved was falling in pieces in front of him. "Fllay!"

"What happened to it?"

"Fllay!"

"Answer me!" She suddenly stopped as she remarked her hands covered in grey gloves. "No!" She let go of Sai and looked upon herself, touching gingerly the red white trimmed inner-suit she wore. "No…no…nonononono…NO!"

Say swore internally. '_Oh, damn! Like Alex said, her transformation is part of her trauma._' "Fllay!"

"I'M A MONSTER!"

Miriallia entered the infirmary with zero-gee bottles and let them fall as she witnessed the drama is the room. She seized her head as the raw naked pain of Fllay raked against her New-Type sensitivity.

Kira walked dejected in the corridors. He really hated the current situation but didn't know what to do.

"Priviet, Tovarisch."

The Coordinator looked up to a lightly smiling Alexandra Kerensky. "Alex! You're awake!" He blinked as he saw the bandage around her head. "Oh, but you're wounded!"

Alex waved away the anxiousness of the violet-eyed boy. "A trifle." She sighed. "Beside, it's only a physical wound."

Kira winced at the reminder that someone was dealing with the loss of her father AND being a MS Girl. "Where are you going?"

"To the infirmary, to be blown into pieces."

"What?!"

Alex shook her head. "During the early stages, a MS Girl can easily fall into madness and let insane rage guiding her actions."

Kira was dismayed. "Why?"

"Because only intense emotional trauma can trigger a female New-Type into a MS Girl."

The teenager gasped in horror. "It's…the only way?"

The redheaded Esper grimly nodded. "Be it by Fate or triggered artificially, it's the only way." She looked down the floor. "You can come with me, but I'm warning you." She gazed up intensely into the violet eyes. "Fllay is deeply into despair and denial, now. She's going to lash at any targets in her range, and trust me on that: Her power will enable her to hit hard where it hurts the most."

It was then that they perceived the shrieks and screams of anguish coming from the infirmary. They rushed to the door which was maintained open by a fallen bottle on the floor. They stopped at the entry as the spectacle seized their hearts and squeezed…hard.

The redheaded girl they both liked was sobbing on the floor, held by a beleaguered Sai. "This isn't real. This isn't happening."

The two friends entered, drawing the attention of a helpless Miriallia as Fllay continued to wail. "It can't be!"

The green-eyed girl looked helplessly to the two warriors, hoping that they could do something. "Kira! Alex!"

Kira looked to the desperate girl. "Fllay…"

She abruptly turned to them, anger and tears in her blue eyes. "You two!"

There was so much anger and venom in her voice that Kira winced back.

"You said you'll do your maximum! You said you'd all be there!"

Kira gazed away and Alex closed her eyes under the palpable anger. It was true, they said that.

"Why didn't you protect Papa's ship? Why did you permit that I became a freak?"

The two friends said nothing as shame burned in their hearts. Kira did everything in his power but it had been in vain. Alex had promised to seal away her New-Type power and it was now too late.

The new MS Girl screamed her anguish. "Why didn't you defeat those guys?! Why did you transform me into a monster?!"

Miriallia attempted to deflect the hatred of the redhead. "Fllay! Kira and Alex did their best!" She thought about the aftermath of the destruction of the Karashi and the Montgomery. "And even more!"

But Fllay was only listening to her wounded heart. She looked with hatred to Kira. "Because you're a Coordinator, too, YOU'RE NOT FIGHTING SERIOUSLY, ARE YOU?"

The accusation lanced through the heart of the young boy, but Fllay wasn't finished. Her venomous gaze searched for the emerald eyes of Alex. "Because you felt alone, YOU ONLY WAITED FOR THE OCCASION TO CREATE MONSTERS LIKE YOU!"

Shock froze everyone in the room as the accusations echoed. The young girl returned to sobbing into the arms of Sai. "Papa. Bring Papa back to me… I don't want those horrible powers."

Sai could only hug helplessly the prostrated teenager. "Fllay…"

Incapable to support more, Kira fled the infirmary to the alarm of Miriallia. "Kira!"

_Let him go, Mir._

The Mind Voice stopped the young girl. _Why?_

Miriallia perceived a mental sigh. _Because it is better for him to not see what I'm going to do._

Alex approached the pair on the floor. _Sorry, Sai. But, if we don't do something quickly, she risks her sanity._

Alex seized Fllay by the arms and roughly made her standing up. "Let me go! What are you doing? Don't touch me, freak!"

Sai blinked. "What are you doing?"

Alex used her "Military Command Voice". "Be quiet!" She then turned to the crying girl. "You hate me, right?"

Fllay cranked up the anger in her tearing eyes as she looked squarely the emerald gaze. "Yes!"

Alex nodded. "You want me dead, right?"

Fllay snarled. "Yes!"

Alex nodded and smiled grimly. "Very well." She let go her left hand and concentrated. In a burst of green light, a handgun materialized in her hand. The three teenagers in the room with Alex gazed to the weapon, paralyzed with horror and morbid curiosity.

Like she was teaching cooking, Alex pressed the weapon in the right hand of Fllay. "This is the standard handgun of the Alliance Earth Forces: Calibre 9 mm, 15 rounds in the clip plus one in the chamber. Effective range is 50 metres. The ammunitions in this one are hollow-point bullets. You arm it like this." Using her hands, Alex made Fllay arming the handgun. "Now, you see this, here? It's the security." There was a small click. "It is now ready to fire: You just have to squeeze the trigger."

She guided the arms of the fascinated teenager until the gun was aimed to her forehead. "The bullet will penetrate my forehead and eject most of my brain matter on the back wall. The death will be instantaneous."

The Russian girl let go of the hands of Fllay. "Once I'm dead, you'll just have to localize Kira, teleport to him and proceed with the same gestures to kill him. You'll see, it's very easy."

Miriallia managed to force herself to breathe. "Alex!"

"Silence!" The word was backed by the full might of the New-Type and Miriallia found herself once again paralyzed.

Alex returned to look serenely into the blue eyes. "Now, Fllay. Do it! It's what you want, right?"

The gun began to tremble. "You want me dead, right? You want to kill the freak I am and you want to kill Kira because he was born a Coordinator, right?"

The tearing blue eyes glowed suddenly with New-Type energy as Fllay plunged into the long past memories of the millennium old immortal teenager.

**Alexandra Kerensky screamed in horror and anguish as she witnessed the murder of two good friends: A young boy of 11 years, Alfred Izuruha, fell to the bullet of Zeon Lieutenant Steiner Hardy. The other, a defecting Zeon soldier, Bernard Wiseman, was killed by MS Girl Mishallia Kaminsky, as he attempted to avenge the senseless death of the young boy.**

**Alexandra Kerensky triggered her transformation into the template that her friend Lieutenant Christina Mackenzie had attempted to protect from Mishallia. The MS Girl had cut into the cockpit of the RGM-79G that Christina piloted and severely wounded her.**

**In her RX-78 NT1 "ALEX" Gundam configuration, Alexandra Kerensky fought in space against Mishallia Kaminsky in her MS-18E Kämpfer configuration. She managed to kill her in a gory way with her hidden 9 mm Gatling Guns.**

**The Russian Home-Colony of Alexandra Kerensky exploded in a nuclear apocalypse. The Zeon missiles had been launched on a stealth ballistic trajectory prior to the operation that was supposed to capture the very template of the configuration she wore. The MS Girl screamed and screamed as the fireball cooled into space.**

Fllay blinked as she suddenly found herself on the Astral Plane with Alex. The two floating nude girls were then being subjected to an avalanche of memories.

**Five days later, Alexandra joined the Federation offensive for revenge. MS Girls Rei Amuro and Charlotte Aznable were locked in mortal combat as the Federation attacked the last Zeon stronghold. Alexandra was powerless to stop or even participated in the conflict and she was dismayed to feel that the two girls also fought in an endless and pointless circle of revenge. She stayed with Rei Amuro and learned to control her New-Type powers from her.**

**Four years later, Zeon MS Girl Anabel Gato betrayed her friendship with Alexandra for her duty to Zeon and stole an illegal nuclear-armed Federation prototype Gundam. At the height of the conflict, Zeon managed its objective of dropping a colony cylinder on Earth. In grief, Alexandra killed in battle Anabel which was wielding the powerful Neue Ziel configuration but allowed the Zeon fleet to pass unmolested to respect the last wish of her friend.**

**Four years later, the group Titans was nothing more than power-drunk tyrants. Female New-Type Camille Bidan joined the Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG) against the Titans. Angered by the atrocities committed by the Titans, Alexandra joined later along with Commander Bright Noa. She mainly served as a spokesperson. With joy, she befriended Charlotte Aznable disguised as Jeena Quattro and learned many things from her. One year later, the Titans were wiped out and Alexandra personally killed the ruthless** **Bask Om for his crimes against humanity in the climatic final battle.**

**In the aftermath, Alexandra joined forces with MS Girl Judith Ashita in her configuration ZZ Gundam. She then adopted the Zeta configuration and fought against the Neo Zeon movement and her leader MS Girl Haman Kahn. It took one year to finally gain and prevented the senseless pursuit of war. During that time, Alexandra was forced to teach children how to kill in order for them to simply survive. For the first time, she also encountered a clone of herself: Katherine. The clone destroyed herself when she became insane in her quest to surpass her original. Alexandra discovered the influence and importance of Nurture versus Nature: What you are isn't who you are.**

**Four years later, Charlotte Aznable declared war on the Earth Federation. Neo Zeon attempted to drop a second asteroid on Earth. During the orbital battle, Rei Amuro and Charlotte Aznable both neutralized Alexandra to prevent her to join their sacrifices in stopping the asteroid.**

**30 years later, Alexandra was enjoying a simple life on the Frontier Side colony. A Group called Crossbone Vanguard attacked. Alexandra revealed herself as a MS Girl to help the evacuation. She encountered and befriended the young New-Type Seabook Arno. During the conflict, she confronted the Artificial New-Type and insane Iron Mask, leader of the Cosmo Babylon. Horrified by his views and actions, she fought against and managed to kill him during an apocalyptic battle against his giant Mobile Armour Rafflesia.**

**30 years later, Alexandra Kerensky is living with the great-grandson of Charlotte Aznable:** **Uso Evin. In memory of her dear friend, she attempted to protect him from the harshness of life. But another war drew them into the horrors of reality. She helped him and the New-Type Shakti Karin to survive the war by teaching them her skills. The war between the League Militaire and** **the Zanscare Empire left them scarred mentally by the reality of war as they witnessed the people they liked or loved that kept being killed or dying to protect them and their cause. It was after the end of the war that the two children, matured by their experiences, showed her the importance to go forward and built your happiness, even after it had been shattered.**

**The calendar is changed from U.C. (Universal Century) to A.C. (After Colony) calendar. Alexandra Kerensky began the life of a wanderer since her immortality prevented her to stay long in one place. MS Girls and New-Types slowly disappeared into History.**

**176 years later, the Alliance, controlled by the secret society OZ, crushed the colonies by using Mobile Suits.**

**17 years later, a new MS Girl, Treize Khushrenada, became the leader of OZ.**

**2 years later, the five colony clusters sent each a powerful MS Girl on Earth. Each having a Gundam-level configuration, they attacked the Alliance to cripple OZ. Alexandra is forced out of her long life of wanderer when MS Girl Yui Heero attacked her friend, Relena Peacecraft. Drawn into the conflict by the twin threads of her inner sense of right and friendship, she became the mysterious sixth MS Girl. She rediscovered the happiness of close-friendship when she integrated the team. She saw proof that a pure warrior cannot survive on that alone.**

**The calendar is changed for the A.W. (After War) calendar. Once again, MS Girls and New-Types slowly faded in time.**

**Two and one half centuries later, at the end of another stupid conflict, she saw the creation and abuse of many Artificial New-Types and MS Girls: That convicted her to never use again her power. After the surface of the Earth was ravaged by falling colony cylinders, she became a wandering mercenary medic and mechanic.**

**15 years later, Alexandra is forced again into the open when she decided to help the new natural New-Type Tiffa Adill. She teamed with all the people around the gentle girl and appreciated the happiness brought by merely helping people, especially the young Garrod Ran. With horror, she discovered near the end of the conflict that she was indirectly responsible of the cataclysm. All the protagonists were against a moon base called D.O.M.E. It was something that she participated with a few other natural New-Types in order to create an idiots-trap for those who wanted to unseal the non-existing secrets of the New-Type power at all costs. She was forced to annihilate most of the protagonists to prevent another cataclysm and thus found that the simplest use of her power implied a responsibility even after a long time.**

**As two centuries passed, the diverse nations exhibited a growing exacerbated national sentiment. Each nation built a colony named after their country. Alexandra chose to remain on Earth to help where she could.**

**The calendar changed for the F.C. (Future Century) calendar.**

**6 years later, at the height of a global cold war, the Gundam Fight was proposed as a peaceful means of deciding the leadership of the colonies. Every four years the colony nations would enter their representative Mobile Fighters in a martial tournament, with Earth as the arena. The team of a colony consisted of a Mobile Suit and a MS Girl. Completely dismayed by the abandonment of the Earth population by the colony nations, Alexandra remained in the shadows and provided long term help under various aliases.**

**53 years later, the Ultimate Mobile Suit Gundam of Neo-Japan was stolen by Kyoji Kasshu and transformed into the malevolent Dark Gundam. Alexandra sensed the threat but was incapable to localize it.**

**1 year later, the 13th Gundam Fight began. The Neo-Japan team of Mobile Suit Fighter Domon Kasshu and MS Girl Rain Mikamura was dispatched with the secret mission of finding and eliminating the threat of the Dark Gundam. Alexandra Kerensky joined forces with the couple and rediscovered the meaning and the sacrifices implied by the word honour.**

**Two and one half centuries passed and another major conflict rose. At the height of the war between Earth and the MoonRace Nation, Alexandra Kerensky broke down when she saw that her past and current efforts were in vain. She erupted into what History will refer as the Berserker Rage to the dread of the entire Solar System. Alexandra summoned the Ultimate Power-Armour and completely crippled the war industry in its entirety. An apocalyptic battle raged in Earth orbit as the MS Girls of all factions attempted to stop the insane immortal New-Type. Brought back to her senses by a combined mental blast and sensing the dark future of her universe if she doesn't ride of the central cause of the conflict, Alexandra seized most of the whole New-Type energy present, greatly draining all the new-Types existing. Incapable to wield properly the absorbed energy, her heartfelt wish was granted when the power sent her through the dimensions. She landed in this universe in C.E. 60 on Onogoro Island and again attempted to rebuild her shattered life, attempted…**

The trembling hand opened and let the handgun fell into the waiting hand of the displaced Russian girl. The red aura and the emerald aura winked off. Fllay Allster looked with widened eyes the tearing green eyes of Alexandra Kerensky. No pity and sorrow like Sai, but deep hidden regrets and understanding.

The blue-eyed teenager slumped back into a no longer paralyzed Sai and wept.

Alex calmly retrieved the clip and quickly and efficiently disarmed the handgun. She turned to the bewildered Miriallia. The Mind Voice echoed gently into the consciousness of Sai and Miriallia. _There's nothing more we can do. She needs those tears and she needs to sleep on what happened. Only after that, could she begin to rebuild her life._ There was a mental sigh. _I managed to get her past her irrational hatred. She'll need to accept herself and accept that the nature of someone doesn't make her or him different._

Alex exited and before the door closed turned to the three teenagers and deeply bowed. "I apologize for what I've done to you two and I apologize for what I've been forced to do to her."

1234567890987654321

Kira ran to the elevator. The words of Athrun Zala, Mu La Flaga and Fllay Allster echoed in his memory. '_Using a rescued civilian as a hostage? Can your righteousness fight alongside these cowards?_' '_The reason that they had to resort to such cowardly actions is because we're weak, right?_' '_Because you're a Coordinator, too, YOU'RE NOT FIGHTING SERIOUSLY, ARE YOU?_'

On the verge of bursting into tears, Kira floated to the rear of the ship. Kuzzey blinked as he saw the stricken boy passed before him without seeing him.

The young Coordinator stopped by the armoured observation window and cried out his anguish, his rage, his anger and his frustration. His scream echoed into the void of space.

"What is the matter?"

Kira stopped and blinked into the gentle blue eyes and the smile of Lacus Clyne to his right. A flapping Haro passed between them. "Damn it."

The two Coordinators looked to each other.

1234567890987654321

Aboard the Vesalius, Rau Le Creuset exited his shower and dried his hair. His mask was on his desk. His interphone suddenly buzzed. He pressed the touch "Sound Only". "What is it?"

The voice of the bridge radio-operator answered. "A message from Chairman Zala of the National Defence Committee. Shall I forward it?"

"No. I'll listen to it on the bridge."

The mysterious man grabbed a container with white and blue capsules and took some. "My, my, what a big fuss over one girl's life."

After gulping the capsules with some water, he examined his hand, searching for some signs, and tightened his fist. His very own nature never let him having some rest or peace of mind.

1234567890987654321

In the rear observation bay of the Archangel, Kira and Lacus continued to gaze to each other.

The blue-eyed girl gazed serenely to the violet-eyed boy then remarked his tears and reached for them.

The boy dodged back and wiped his eyes. He considered the young girl. "What are you doing out here?"

Lacus pushed from the window and floated back. "I was taking a stroll when I heard a loud voice from this direction."

The teenager blushed. "You shouldn't be walking around on your own like this in those circumstances." He paused and felt like an idiot for continuing but… "You could be accused of spying."

"Oh?" The pink-haired girl pushed back to the window and caught the hand of Kira to stabilize herself. "But Mr. Pink here…"

The little pet robot flapped around. "Haro."

"…loves to take walks." Lacus seemed to think about it. "Or, in fact, if a door's closed or locked, he will always open it and go out."

Haro was one hundred percent behind this. "I won't accept that!"

There was a flash of emerald sparks and Alexandra Kerensky caught the floating robotic pet in her hands and gently pushed it to Lacus. "Lacus? Spying for ZAFT?" '_Well, you could always accuse her to spy for herself._'

Kira blinked. "Alex!" Her teleporting entries were always spectacular. He hesitated then… "How is…? I mean… Will she…?"

Alex floated to the window and stopped herself by taking an arm of her two friends. "Fllay's better. I managed to pierce her cocoon of hatred." She sighed. "The path will be hard, but she took the first step." '_Da. Hard. For all of us. It'll be a miracle if she doesn't decide to blow off my head later._'

Kira sighed in relief and smiled a little at that news although he remarked that the Russian girl had reddened eyes. He then held out his hands. "In any case, I think it'll be more prudent to accompany Miss Clyne back to her room. Come on."

Lacus giggled and went back to floated around the bay. "The fighting has come to an end, I see."

Alex's eyes darkened. Kira blinked and turned to the window in shame. "Well, yes. Unfortunately, it's only thanks to you, Alex and our cowardly tactic."

"And you, Kira. Without your help, my initial tactic would have caused our early destruction."

Lacus floated back to the floor and looked squarely and gently to the pained boy and the frowning girl. "Yet you two have a very sad expression."

Kira gazed to the floor. "Well…the truth is that I really don't want to fight. I'm also a Coordinator and Athrun was a very close friend of mine."

Lacus blinked. "Athrun?"

Kira nodded and explained sadly. "Athrun Zala. Who would've dreamed that he'd become the pilot of that Mobile Suit, the Aegis?"

Alex sighed. "Da. Who would've thought that our common best friend from Copernicus would find himself fighting against us?" She snorted in frustration. "As if the fact that I fight against the Three Musketeers wasn't enough!" She shook her head. "I don't want us to fight against them but we have very little choice, here."

Hidden near the bay, Kuzzey's eyes widened at the revelation and he silently glided away.

Behind hooded eyes, Alex 'felt' the departure of the wannabe spy. '_Do you really think you can eavesdrop on two New-Types, Kuzzey?_' She internally sighed. '_The Pradva must always surface sooner or later._'

The pink-haired songstress gently took their hands. "Is that so? Both Athrun and you two are very good people." She looked down the floor. "That is a very sad reality."

Kira frowned. "Do you know Athrun?"

Lacus smiled, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "Athrun Zala is the person I will eventually marry."

Kira blinked in wonderment. Alex almost face-faulted. "What?! "Athos" is your fiancé?!"

Lacus nodded and giggled. "Cute nickname! He's a kind person, but very quiet."

"Haro." She grabbed the passing pink robot.

"But he gave me this Haro." The idol presented the small pet ball.

"Haro, Haro."

Kira and Alex looked to each other and smiled back to the young girl.

"I told him how much I enjoyed Haro and he gave me lots of them."

Kira could just imagine his old friend patiently assembling the pink bouncing wonder, offering it to a beaming Lacus and later made another and another and…

Alex chuckled and shook her head. "Is that so? Athrun hasn't changed one bit."

Kira nodded and smiled to happy memories. "Yes. My Torii. He made that, too."

Lacus beamed. "Oh, is that so?"

Haro flapped. "Damn it."

Alex held a hand and concentrated. In an emerald flash, a green robotic bird materialized. "Torii."

The pet bird looked around it, advised the pink ball and the two suddenly flapped around, exchanging a meaningful and deep conversation of "Haro" and "Torii".

The three teenagers laughed lightly to the spectacle.

Kira's eyes darkened and he looked away. "But…"

Alex nodded sadly. "Da…"

Lacus Clyne expressed the hidden thought of the two friends. "It would be so nice if you three would no longer have to fight against each other."

The redheaded Esper gazed to the outside and inside the complex changing weaves of the future. "It could happen… But it's a long, long path…filled with…" Her eyes narrowed. "…darkness, tears and blood."

1234567890987654321

In the darkened infirmary, Fllay Allster slept.

Nearby, in the lounge, Miriallia was talking with Tolle and Sai as Kuzzey entered. "Well, I do 'know' how Fllay feels before and after…that." She shook her head. "I still think both of them went too far."

Sai contemplated sadly what had happened in the sick bay. "Because he's a Coordinator, too, he's not fighting seriously? Because she feels alone, she's transforming New-Types into monsters?"

Tolle shook his head. "There's no way that's true! Kira and Alex are fighting the best they can all the time! And I saw the eyes of Alex when she witnessed your New-Type power for the first time. It was pure raw fear and guilt! I admit her shock therapy was too much but she's the only one who can truly help Fllay now."

Miriallia unhappily nodded. "Yeah."

Sai straightened up. "Don't get me wrong! I'm not doubting that! I'm still angered by what Alex has done, but I know she only wants to help Fllay the best she can. Those of us on the bridge see firsthand how tough it is to battle for a Mobile Suit or for a MS Girl."

At the drink station, Kuzzey softly spoke. "You really think they are?"

Sai blinked and turned to the black-haired boy.

Tolle raised an eyebrow. "What's with you, Kuzzey?"

Kuzzey turned to them. "That Mobile Suit that was taken, the Aegis. I hear the person piloting that thing is a mutual old friend of Kira and Alex."

The group gasped. "What?"

Kuzzey nodded. "I overheard them talking with that Coordinator girl a moment ago. They say that pilot was a close friend."

1234567890987654321

**EYECATCH**

The Duel appears and rushed to show what it can do: The dual 75 mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS "Igelstellung" push back a Mobile Suit. The two Beam Sabers are drawn and swing around in a double-blade kata. The 57 mm High-Energy Beam Rifle fire and destroy a Mobile Armour. The shield with its Anti-Beam Coating intercepts a flight of missiles. Finally, the 175 mm Grenade Launcher obliterates a fortified position.

**EYECATCH**

Fllay Allster, in her pink dress, whirls on herself, beaming. Sai Argyle, sitting on the grass, is blowing soap bubbles. Half a dozen of differently coloured little Gerbera Tetra are flying around the couple.

1234567890987654321

In his bed, while everyone else slept, Kira was deeply lost in his thoughts. On his shoulder, Torii was asking itself what was the matter with its master. "Torii. Torii. Torii?"

Kira smiled and held his hand for the bird. He looked to the precious robotic pet built by his best childhood friend and remembered the words of Lacus Clyne. '_Athrun Zala is the person I will eventually marry._'

Kira narrowed his eyes and took his decision. "This just plain isn't right!" Stealthily, Kira exited the bunkroom.

In her cabin, Lacus slept in a borrowed T-shirt. Her door opened.

Alex, clad in her inner-suit, appeared just under the nose of the startled Kira and whispered. "Ah! At last! You sure take your time. I was waiting for you for an hour, now."

The young boy blinked, bewildered. He knew that she was a New-Type, but that…?

On a chair, the pink robotic pet activated to the sounds. "Haro. No problem. No problem."

Kira waved the small ball. "Shhh…Haro."

Roused by the noise, Lacus moved. "What is it, Haro?"

The pet was perplexed by the situation. "Damn it."

"Huh? Mr. Kira. Alex. What is the problem?"

The Coordinator shushed her. "Please don't say anything and come with us. Be very quiet." '_My god! She's so beautiful, even with bed hair._'

Just behind the teenager, Alex smirked when she 'heard' this particular thought and smiled to her pseudo-girlfriend. "You don't forget that I am still your designed guide, don't you, Lacus?" She winked. "I hire a driver."

The three teenagers ran in the corridors to the pilot Locker Room, Kira holding the hand of Lacus and Alex making sure that no one saw them by taking the lead and scanning for nearby awakened consciousness. Her New-Type power was also directed to the security cameras which simply didn't register them. She suddenly stopped. "Shit! Mir and Sai. And Mir has already sensed me!"

Kira whirled around and hide the pink-haired girl in a corner. Alex and him took place in front of the female Coordinator to cover her better.

Sai and Miriallia turned to their friends. "Kira? Alex?"

Not wanting to create friction with the friends of her protectors and sensing that they had good hearts, Lacus peeked above the shoulders of Kira and Alex as Haro circled them and bounced. "No problem. No problem."

Miriallia and Sai blinked and their eyes widened in wonderment.

Kira sighed, unhappy about the situation. Alex palmed her face and Lacus waved to the two teenagers, smiling. Haro was expressing his encouragements. "Let's do this."

Sai approached the trio. "What are you doing, you two?"

Miriallia raised an eyebrow. "What do you plan to do with her? You're not…?!"

Kira spoke tensely. "Please pretend that you didn't see anything."

Alex nodded. "Da. You're having a nice…dream."

Kira blinked but continued. "We don't wanna involve you guys in this. But I just can't stand this situation!"

Alex nodded again. "So, right now. You're dreaming we are making sure that Lacus go back to her country safely."

Haro agreed with that. "Do your best. I'll do my best."

Miriallia looked to the trio then gazed to Sai.

The tall boy sighed. "Well, keeping a girl hostage is something that the bad guys do."

Kira blinked in surprise and Alex beamed.

Sai smiled. "And since I'm only dreaming this, I'll help. After all, that what I would do in such a dream."

Kira was deeply touched. "Sai…"

Miriallia smiled to the bespectacled boy and acquiesced.

In the locker room, while Alex changed herself in the adjacent room, Kira extracted a standard space-suit from a locker.

"Wear this over what you're wearing now." He stopped, advising the rather voluminous dress of the pink-haired idol.

Lacus blinked, looked down on herself and smiled, seeing the problem. She then proceeded to undress before the flabbergasted boy.

Alex entered the room, clad in a white and blue red-trimmed pilot suit, and raised an eyebrow. She smirked to the blushing Kira. "Well, you don't lose time, you two. Should I be jealous or join you?"

The horrified teenager whispered furiously. "ALEX!"

Smiling, Alex winked to Lacus. "Cute underwear, by the way."

Lacus giggled as Kira groaned.

Outside the room, Sai and Miriallia mounted the guard. The honey-haired girl was using her power to scan around them.

When the trio exited, Sai gasped in surprise as he remarked the mass at the belly level of the space-suit clad Lacus. The two Coordinators and the Esper blinked. Why was Sai so surprised? They didn't have time to fetch a space-carryall to put the dress in.

Sai attempted to laugh it up. "Oh. Just wondered for a moment how she suddenly became pregnant."

His friends sighed, dejected.

Alex smiled wickedly. "Why, Sai? Are you jealous that Miss Clyne is carrying our love child" She put her arms around the shoulders of the two Coordinators.

Sai blushed and sputtered. Miriallia palmed her face and Kira groaned more. Lacus was simply beaming. Their private joke was so funny.

The group rapidly gained stealthily the main hangar and the maintenance booth of the Strike. Miriallia scanned the zone but could only detect the chief Murdoch and some technicians. None were near the Mobile Suit. She signalled her friends to go ahead.

Gallantly, Sai and Miriallia helped the songstress to board the war machine.

Lacus Clyne smiled to those two. She greatly appreciated the seeds of friendship planted during her stay. "Thank you."

Sai waved her away. "Don't mention it."

As she installed herself on the lap of Kira, she considered the two teenagers. "Let's meet again."

The eyes of Miriallia and Sai darkened. "I'm not so sure that can happen."

While Kira prepared his taking off, Alex slowly and gently inserted herself on the rear side of his seat.

Sai looked with some apprehension his friends. "Kira. Alex You will be returning, right?"

The young boy and girl blinked to the strange question.

On the ground level, Kojiro Murdoch exited a workshop and advised the movements around the Strike. "Hey! What are you doing?"

In the mind of Sai was present the warning given by Kuzzey. What if Kira or Alex decided to stay with their friends from the PLANTs. "You two will come back here, back to us, won't you?"

Kira smiled to his friends. "For sure. I promise."

Alexandra Kerensky gazed seriously to them. "I give you my word. We will both return."

Sai and Miriallia floated back as the cockpit hatch closed and the restraints of the booth opened.

Murdoch was bewildered by what was happening. "What's that?"

On the ground, other technicians were remarking that something wasn't right. "Petty Officer?"

Sai and Miriallia gazed to the departing Suit. "Make sure you do! It's a promise!"

The Mobile Suit walked to the right linear catapult. Kira activated his external speaker. "Opening hatch! Please stay back!"

As he observed the machine walking, Sai repeated his heartfelt wish. "Make sure you do, Kira! Alex! I believe in you!"

The honey-haired girl near him 'sent' a last thought. _Good luck, my friends. And come back to us._

On the command bridge, the watch crew received a call from Murdoch. "What are you doing, bridge? I sound the Red Alert!"

Murrue Ramius blinked. No alarm had sounded. "What is it?"

In the CIC, Natarle Badgiruel blinked as nothing on her instruments showed something wrong. Then suddenly, the right linear catapult activated by itself. Natarle switched on the cameras and gasped as she saw the Strike walking to the catapult. "Strike! What are you doing? Kira Yamato!"

Mu La Flaga contacted the Ensign from the hangar. "The kid and the girl are taking the pink Princess out!" He winced as he advised something on his left. "It's too late! The air lock's already been opened! All of our controls are being hijacked!"

Natarle's eyes widened. "Wh-What?" She remarked then that absolutely nothing was being registered as abnormal on her instruments. She swore: This was typical of the psychokinetic power of Alexandra when she used it against any type of electronic circuits.

The bridge crew could only watch as the Strike selectionned the "Aile" Striker Pack.

Kira nodded to the slightly glowing Alex and turned to Lacus. "We're going! Hold on tight!"

Held by its mistress, Haro agreed. "You, too."

The Strike took off and flew to the Vesalius following the Archangel.

The ZAFT sensor operator sounded the alarm. "We've confirmed a Mobile Suit launching from the legged ship."

Ades blinked in puzzlement and Rau frowned.

The Red Alert sounded on the cruiser.

"Alerting, level one battle stations! Mobile Suit pilots, prepare for immediate takeoff! I repeat! Mobile Suit pilots…"

Athrun Zala boarded the Aegis.

Inside the Strike, Kira switched on his radio on a general broadcast. "This is Mobile Suit Strike, of the Earth Alliance Forces' Archangel! I am bringing Lacus Clyne to you!"

Ades gasped at the announcement.

Kira continued, determined. "In return, I demanded that the Nazca-class halt! I will hand her over on the condition that we are met by the pilot of the Aegis alone."

The Archangel crew listened with worry what their only Mobile Suit pilot said. Mu La Flaga boarded his Moebius Zero and prepared to take off. He knew what they were trying to do but he also knew that Le Creuset would never respect such a deal.

The voice of Kira showed regrets. "Should this condition be breached, I cannot guarantee her safety!"

Lacus blinked as she felt the sorrow and inner conflict of the young pilot. She also felt the icy determination developing inside Alex. Both were determined to do what was required to protect their friends AND delivered her to safety, no matter what the cost for…ZAFT and themselves.

In his machine, Athrun asked himself what was his old friend doing. Although, now that he thought about it, it would be in his character. "Kira."

Ades was perplexed. "What's the legged ship up to?"

Athrun contacted the bridge. "Commander! Allow me to go!"

Ades shook his head. It was too dangerous. "We still don't know what the enemy's true intentions are! We don't even know if Miss Lacus is really in there."

Athrun insisted and focused on Rau Le Creuset. "Commander!"

Rau smiled a little. "All right. I authorize it."

Athrun was relieved and cut the contact. "Thank you very much!"

Ades turned to the masked man. "Are you sure about this?"

Rau smirked. "This can also be seen as a chance for us. I take it the enemy's pilot is also very young. And also, they don't have this troublesome Exo-Frame."

Ades nodded and smiled wickedly.

Rau Le Creuset floated to the bridge's exit. "Stop the ship and prepare my CGUE for takeoff, Ades."

Natarle was furious. "Captain! They've done that on their own, without authorization!" What the hell those two were thinking? They couldn't attack. Not without the two thirds of their forces acting on their own.

On the com-screen Mu was thinking the same thing. "And should we attack, the Strike and Miss-Glowing-Eyes would attack us this time!"

Natarle sighed and slumped on her chair. Yes, they were capable of that. Especially Alexandra. Worse, with her uncanny ability to deliver those pin-point attacks of her, she could disable anything the Archangel used without killing anyone.

Mu winked. He knew exactly what the Ensign was thinking. "Perhaps."

Murrue smiled and hide a chuckle. It seemed that her dilemma was being resolved by forces out of her reach and authority.

Romero Pal focused on his instruments. "The Nazca-class has cut its engines! Braking jets!"

Chandra tapped a few controls on his heat sensors in the CIC. "Aegis approaching!"

The battle computer of the Strike detected the approaching machine. Kira concentrated on what he must do.

Aboard his G-weapon, Athrun manoeuvred to stop in front of the Alliance Mobile Suit. His weapons weren't armed.

The Strike pointed his High-Energy Beam Rifle to the head of the braking Suit.

The two humanoid machines stayed a moment relative to each other. Then Kira opened a channel. "Athrun Zala?"

"That's right."

"Open your cockpit!"

Without hesitation, Athrun opened the hatch. Kira did the same.

The violet-eyed Coordinator turned to Lacus. "Say something." The blue-eyed girl blinked. "He can't see your face. He must be convinced that it's you."

"Oh. I understand."

The black-haired boy listened anxiously. The pink-haired songstress waved to him. "Hello, Athrun. It's nice to see you."

The little Haro proved its sophistication by talking on the same radio channel. "Damn it."

Athrun sighed in relief. "Confirmed."

Kira nodded. "Then take her with you!" Athrun unbuckled and waited on the external lower plate of the cockpit's hatch.

Gently, Kira pushed Lacus in the direction of the Aegis. "Now go."

The brown-haired boy smiled as his angel flew safely to his childhood friend. Athrun caught the hand of his fiancée and secured her on the plate. He blinked in puzzlement as he remarked the rounded shape of her belly. Lacus couldn't be pregnant, could she?

Lacus Clyne beamed to her rescuers. "Thank you for everything, Kira, Alex. And you, too, Athrun."

The green-eyed boy smiled then blinked. Did he heard right? He whirled to the open cockpit of the Strike and gasped as he remarked now the space-suited silhouette in the rear of the seat. "Alex! You're alive!"

Alexandra Kerensky raised an eyebrow as she 'heard' the surface thoughts of her best friend and smiled gently. "The news of my death was a bit exaggerated, Athrun." She smirked. "You should know that I'm tougher than that."

There was a little sexual innuendo in the tone of the redheaded girl. Athrun blushed and coughed under the combined gazes of the three teenagers.

The two couples looked to each other, small smiles on their lips.

Athrun narrowed his eyes. He couldn't let it go like that. They were his friends! "Kira! Alex! You two come, too!"

The two warriors blinked to the pleading accent of Athrun's voice.

Athrun continued. "There's no reason why you two should remain with the Earth Forces! I know that Alex is under an oath for the Orb Union, but the PLANTs are still respecting its neutrality!"

Kira looked down, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Believe me, I don't want us to fight you." The faces of his friends danced in his mind. "But aboard that ship are people I wanna protect."

With deep sorrow, because it wasn't the first time that she was confronted to such a choice, Alexandra Kerensky softly spoke for her and Kira. "Our friends are aboard that ship." She smiled sadly. "My question about their safety remains, Athrun."

Athrun trembled under his contained emotions. "Then I've got no choice." His eyes shone with sorrow and unshed tears. "The next time we battle, I will personally defeat you two!"

Kira felt his heart bursting as lines were drawn and swords crossed. "The same goes for us!"

A tear pearled on the emerald eye of the displaced Esper. "I love you, my friend. Paka."

The hatch closed and Lacus and Athrun watched the Strike drifting away.

Fredrick Ades nodded as he watched his tactical screen. "The enemy Mobile Suit is moving away! We confirmed that the Exo-Frame pilot is without her machine and inside the Strike!"

Aboard his CGUE, Rau Le Creuset smiled in anticipation. They could still capture this pesky Coordinator to learn the secrets of her power. "Start engine, Ades!"

The linear catapult ejected the ZAFT Suit. But the impulsion electromagnetic alerted Jackie Tonomura in the Archangel's CIC. "Mobile Suit launching from the enemy ship!"

Natarle nodded. Her intuition had warned her about the impeding treachery of the enemy. The Archangel was ready: All the weapons were armed. They just needed to deploy them.

The heat sensors of Romero Pal confirmed the enemy movements. "The Nazca-class has started its engines!" Murrue Ramius tightened her jaw. If the enemy pursued its attack, the surprise effect will be devastating.

Inside his Moebius Zero, Mu's eyes narrowed. "We knew this would happen!" The Mobile Armour was already in place on the linear catapult and ejected.

The white CGUE rushed to the attack. Rau smiled as he sensed the approaching presence of Mu. The Alliance pilot had discovered another benefit of his increased awareness: He was now sure that his sensing range was superior to Rau's one. However, Alex had warned him that Rau was probably at the very least a latent New-Type.

Athrun blinked in surprise as his sensors detected the approach of the ZAFT Suit. "Commander?"

Haro wasn't happy. "I won't allow it!"

Rau contacted his elite pilot. "Athrun! Return to the ship with Miss Lacus!"

Kira had also detected the approaching of the two war machines. "Lieutenant La Flaga?"

The blond pilot was grim. "Did you two really believe they'd just sit back and watch?"

Athrun narrowed his eyes to the treason.

Kira sighed. "Too bad for them."

Mu blinked. "Huh?"

In the rear of the Strike seat, the Psychic Illusion of a space-suited Alex disappeared.

_Targeting!_

The Russian-accented Mind Voice, echoing on the entire zone, froze everyone except Kira and Lacus.

Two red beams lanced through space from an elongated black Beam Rifle. The rushing CGUE saw its two main propulsion-wings sheared off by the incredibly precise attack to the surprise of its pilot. "WHAT?!"

With horror, Rau assisted at the apparition of the Mobile Suit Power-Armour Zeta Gundam on the shoulder of the Aegis, Targeting Goggles retracting and Beam Rifle still aimed on him.

Athrun gasped in dismay. "How can she do it?" He checked his instruments. "She doesn't register on any electromagnetic sensors! My proximity alarm should have detected her!" The Coordinator shook his head. Only his heat sensors had detected her when she fired. And now he could still only detected her Exo-Frame on his optical sensors. Was it Mirage Colloid with an Active Stealth System?

Having dissipated her Psychic Illusion which had cloaked her visual presence while the Minovski particles shielded her from electromagnetic detection, Alex aimed the Hyper Mega Launcher mounted on her left shoulder Weapon Mount. "Commander Rau Le Creuset!" She barked on a general channel. "I am in firing range with a Target Locked on your Vesalius! Think carefully!"

Athrun was very worried. He still remembered the incredibly powerful beam that managed to destroy the Karashi. Granted, the cruiser had been damaged earlier during the battle, but still… Suddenly, the girl on his lap leaned to the front controls. "Lacus. You could hurt yourself, so…"

The determined blue-eyed Coordinator switched the radio on the same general channel. "Commander Rau Le Creuset!"

The sweating masked man looked to his communication screen.

Lacus continued, authority ringing from her voice. "Stop it at once! Are you trying to turn this location into a battlefield when there is a representative of the memorial delegation here?"

Rau swore internally. '_Shit! Why, at a time like this?_'

The idol 'knew' she had him. Under the bewildered gaze of her fiancé, she continued again. "I will not allow it! Stop your combat operations at once!"

The determined voice sounded on the command bridge of the Vesalius. Ades was sweating. He could see that the fate of his cruiser depended on the answer of the Commander Le Creuset. "Can you not hear me?"

Rau sighed and muttered under his breath. "What a troublesome young lady." '_Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do. This Exo-Frame would fry the Vesalius and then destroy me if I don't back off._' He opened the channel. "Roger that, Lacus Clyne."

The badly damaged Suit turned back to its mother-ship. Athrun looked in wonderment into the blue-eyes of his fiancée. Haro flapped around. "I won't accept that! I won't accept that!" The pink-haired hidden New-Type giggled and beamed.

Alex opened skin-communication. "Representative Clyne! I'm letting now the Aegis returning you to the Vesalius. Dasvidania."

Still pointing her weapons, Alex flew back to the Strike and the Moebius Zero.

Mu shook his head. "I'm not too sure about what just happened, but we're returning, too. We don't wanna stir up a hornet's nest."

Kira felt emotionally drained. "Right."

Alex snorted. "Especially if you don't know where the nest is."

As the three warriors kicked in their thrusters, the Alliance Lieutenant chuckled then gazed on the departing enemy Suits. "That was one unbelievable pink Princess." Mu blinked as he remarked the tears in the eyes of the two teenagers. "What's the matter?"

The two friends closed their eyes on a deep friendship ripped apart by the war. "No. It's nothing."

In the infirmary of the Archangel, Fllay Allster looked on her gloved hands and the red aura surrounding her. "I won't let things remain like this."

1234567890987654321

Preview:

The kind smile that departed into space and the lives that vanished.

Which one cannot be brought back?

The words lash out and the thoughts behind the words quietly accumulate until they trap Kira.

When one learns of the mission he is now given what pierces through to be emitted?

Alex is once again projected in her past role of the Sister of the very first MS Girl of her adopted universe.

Will she tempered the new red sword or will she cut herself on it?

Next, on MS Seed Girls, "The Awakening Sword, The Opening Of The Pandora's Box".

In this space that you dash through, what will you give birth to, Gundam?

1234567890987654321

Notes: Here is another poll that I launch.

Vote for the next couple to appear in the eyecatch. The most humorous or best written will be diffused with your name of course.

Here are the rules:

The couple can be any sexes.

The couple must have some logic.

The couple are doing something non-combat oriented in a peaceful environment (although there could be humoristic exception).

The couple must be with another piece of equipment, a vehicle, a suit or other dancing around them.

Remember, vote and write now. I think I'll continue this as long as I write the story.

Here are the specs of the Buster Gundam:

Name: GAT X-103 Buster Gundam.

Height: 18.86 metres. Weight: 61.9 tons.

Armament:

Twin 220 mm Missile pods, one in each shoulder.

350 mm Gun-Launcher, handheld, in right hand.

94 mm High-Energy Beam Rifle, handheld, in left hand.

First combination of the main weapons: Hyper Impulse Long-Range Sniper Rifle.

Second combination of the main weapons: Anti-Armour Shotgun.

Thanks for their reviews to Holyknight5, Vampwriter and James Axelrad.

Thanks for the ideas to Holyknight5 and Vampwriter.

Thanks for the comments to James Axelrad.

Read, review, comment and send your ideas. Thanks and please.


	12. The Awakening Sword, The Pandora Box

**MS Seed Girls**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alexandra Kerensky.

Notes: At last! My muse is visiting me again. Sorry for the long wait. I hope I didn't lose my touch.

Thanks to Vampwriter for being my pre-reader.

Some answers:

**Wolfman ()**: Well, it seems you don't know that Positrons are Anti-electrons. The Archangel DOES use anti-matter.

Some words in Russian and their translations.

Da: yes.

Niet: no.

Tovarisch: comrade.

Priviet: hello.

**Chap 11: The Awakening Sword, The Opening Of The Pandora's Box.**

Aboard the Alliance vessel Archangel, a trial was conducted. Kira Yamato, first generation coordinator, was grimly facing the three officers of the Archangel for his conduct during the release of Lacus Clyne.

The serious voice of Ensign Natarle Badgiruel was sounding on his left. "The defendant fails to understand how much he threatened the ship's safety as a result of his actions."

His defence on his right, Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, was trying his best. "That comment is no more than an analogy. I ask that it be taken out of the minutes."

Kira wasn't sure of what he was feeling as he faced Lieutenant Murrue Ramius. "I authorize its deletion." The visage of the Archangel's captain was void of any clues.

Mu managed to contain a sigh as he consulted his manual of military law. "Let's see. In the first place, I believe that taking a civilian as hostage goes against Article 4 of the Corsica Treaty."

Natarle replied in an emotionless voice. "Correct. However, the decision had been already taken by the late Captain Koopman and as the surviving ship still under attack we have no choice but to pursue that action. Furthermore, the actions taken by Captain Koopman could be justified under Exception Section C of the same article "Measures Taken During Wartime"."

Mu blinked. "Hey?" He rapidly searched in his book and muttered under his breath. "Exception Section C? Never heard of it." Meanwhile the duel of will between Kira and Murrue continued.

Mu sighed and tried another track. "Ah, well… but the Nazca-class withdrew and we escaped a difficult situation because we released the hostage!" He really wanted that his own developing New-Type abilities could be used in this situation.

The purple gaze of the Earth New-Type Ensign didn't even waver. "Correct again. However, it could easily have ended differently."

Murrue looked directly into the purple eyes of the young man. "Kira Yamato, is there something you would like to add?" Kira remained silent and Murrue leaned on her desk. "Why did you take such action without authorization?"

Kira narrowed his eyes. Even if his friend, Alexandra Kerensky, proved to be instrumental in his actions and their subsequent victory, it had been his decision first to act. "I didn't rescue her to use her as a hostage." Natarle managed to stop herself to look at Kira.

The blond Mobile Armour pilot had almost a smirk. "Right. If anything, you'd want to take her from Alex as your girlfriend."

Kira glared at the blue-eyed soldier and Natarle jumped on her feet. "Objection!"

Murrue almost groaned. "Will the defence please watch what you say?"

Mu shrugged apologetic and Natarle sat down again before glaring to the smug officer.

Murrue turned her attention to the young coordinator. "Kira Yamato's actions are in violation of Article 3, Section B, in violation of Article 10, section F and go against Article 13, Section 3 of the military law." She pinned the young man with her narrowed orange eyes. "Therefore said person shall be sentenced to death!"

Kira couldn't stop a gasp of dismay and disbelief as the sentence was pronounced. '_DEATH!?_'

After a poignant pause, Murrue pursued with the same flat voice. "However, this is purely a sentence for those under court martial. The military law carries with it no provision to sentence a civilian. I call upon Kira Yamato to consider his actions seriously from now on.

I now adjourn this court case."

Still shocked, Kira was almost afraid to understand. "U-Uh…"

Mu took pity of him. "In other words, from now on, don't do stuff like that without permission."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the infirmary of the ship, Fllay Allster looked at herself in a mirror. The blue-eyed redheaded girl had managed to banish her red white-trimmed Inner Suit and was back in her pink dress. She had much to do and needed to find someone about that.

She turned to the exit and let her barely-understood New-Type senses searched for a familiar aura. She nodded and followed her intuition.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the cabin used for the trial, brown-haired Sai Argyle and honey-haired Miriallia Haw were floating and waiting anxiously for their friend Kira. Another friend of them was leaning on the opposite wall and remained still with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

Alexandra Kerensky, New-Type born a thousand years ago in another dimension and MS Girl, was back in her light purple uniform of the Alliance Military Volunteers. She had remained silent when her trial had been finished and had only said that she was waiting for the sentence of Kira before saying anything. That didn't reassure her two friends and participants in their little escapade with Lacus Clyne. Especially since Miriallia couldn't use her New-Type powers to find out what was happening because of the presence of Natarle Badgiruel who would have sensed her.

Finally, the door opened and Kira exited still thoughtful. "Excuse me."

"Kira!" The young Coordinator turned to the call of his friend Sai and smiled as he saw who was waiting for him. Sai was anxious despite the smile of his friend. "How'd it go?"

Miriallia nodded. "What were you told? Alex wouldn't tell us anything." Kira blinked and looked to the green-eyed redhead who simply waved to him smiling.

Sai leaned to his friend. "Do you have to clean the toilets for a week, too?"

Kira blinked again then truly smiled. "Toilet? No, it's alright: They're not punishing me."

Sai smiled. "That's good." He then frowned as he realized something. "But that means it's just us?"

Kira blinked in confusion and looked to Miriallia. "The petty officer totally scolded us. He said, "Do you two even know the meaning of 'danger'?""

Kira winced. "Oh, sorry. I'll help."

Sai shook his head. "Never mind. We'll be meeting up with the 8th Fleet soon, anyway. It won't be a burden."

Kira nodded and looked to Alex who had approached the group. "And what about you, Alex?"

The MS Girl had a pale smile. "My punishment began before our little escapade, Tovarisch."

The group blinked in confusion to the redhead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the cabin exited by Kira, the three officers of the Archangel took more relaxed stances after the tension of the trial.

Mu sighed in relief as he took off his cap. "Well, I think we attained our objective."

Murrue massaged her eyes and nodded. "Yes, thanks to Natarle." She turned to her second and friend. "So what did you sense during the trial?"

The black-haired Ensign finished putting on a shelf her law manual. "Our triple approach managed to shake him down and Lieutenant Ramius's cool countenance was perfect. He will seriously consider his actions and the consequences in the future." She then sighed and frowned. "And once again, Alexandra was right…"

Murrue frowned. "I know, but like she said, Kira need to be aware that the military could and can reach him and his friends despite his usefulness. We are his allies, I would even say his friends, but others will not." Her eyes narrowed. "However, I don't like how Alex seemed to have such intimate knowledge of us and how her friends can react in advance."

Mu pressed his lips in a thin line. "It's not that." He turned to the two women. "At least I think it's not." He hesitated. "It's as if she was using personal experience, as if our Miss-Glowing-Eyes had lived through this before."

Natarle nodded slowly. "I agree. I think she's really respecting our mental privacy." Her eyes hardened. "So, I think she hasn't finished telling us the truth about her. I also don't like the fact that she had to form Fllay Allster."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fllay finally arrived to her destination. She could even hear the voices of Kira, Sai, Miriallia and Alex approaching.

Sai decided to vent a few things. "Kuzzey told us that he heard you two talking with that girl."

Kira blinked and Alex nodded in comprehension. "Aaah. That's conversation. Da. Must have been a shock for him."

Sai nodded and turned to the two warriors. "Yeah, it was. I can't even begin to understand how you two feel knowing that the pilot of the Aegis is a good friend of yours."

In an adjacent passageway, Fllay was shocked by that bit of knowledge. She then remembered what her New-Type senses perceived during the battle that cost her the life of her father and finally understood the rage, anger, despair, pain and feeling of betrayal that she sensed in Kira. She KNEW about Alex's feeling for the Three Musketeers because she had seen it in her memories but she wasn't aware that the young Coordinator was feeling so much angst on that also.

Unaware of the maelstrom of emotions he unleashed in his fiancée, Sai continued. "Honestly speaking, I was a bit worried."

Kira looked bewildered to his friend. "Sai!" Alex merely lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

The brown-haired boy nodded. "But I'm glad. You two returned like you said you would." Miriallia and Sai then waved them goodbye. "Well, I've gotta report to the bridge for my shift."

The two friends passed before a very thoughtful Fllay. Kira also didn't remark her as he called the elevator. His mind was reliving what happened when he departed the Archangel with Lacus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he observed the Strike walking through the airlock, Sai repeated his heartfelt wish. "Make sure you do, Kira! Alex! I believe in you!"

The honey-haired girl near him `sent' a last thought. _Good luck, my friends. And come back to us._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira entered the elevator, missing completely the floating Fllay behind him.

The blue-eyed redhead finally stopped her derive and blinked to the last person present in the corridor.

Alexandra Kerensky observed the girl she loved turning to her: Her visage didn't betray the hot tornado of emotions behind. Except for a New-Type, of course.

She had sensed the approach of the stricken girl and immediately understood the reasons. She wanted to rush to her, to take her in her arms and to soothe her wounded soul. She wanted to bury herself in her lithe body and make themselves forgot about the war, about the dead, about everything but the two of them.

She longed to caress the pale pink skin, to breath in her luxuriant mane of dark red hair and to taste the interior of her perfect mouth.

But the two blue eyes were pinning her where she was. She couldn't move away, she could only wait for her destruction or salvation and both knew that she would be powerless to stop her.

A long moment, Fllay looked and searched for something into the deep green eyes. "In the past, many new MS Girls could call you "Oneesan" or Big Sister."

Alex gulped but she could only answer. "Da."

Fllay nodded and took her decision, her eyes flashing. "Then, I want you to teach me all you know, Oneesan!"

Alex closed her eyes, daggers were piercing her heart. She could only whisper. "Da."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far away from the detection grid of the Archangel, two Laurasia-class ships were cruising. One was the Abishai of the Porto team, the other was the Gamov. Aboard the Gamov, the Three Musketeers were holding a war council.

The captain, Dearka "Porthos" Elsman and Yzak "D'Artagnan" Joule were listening to Nicol "Aramis" Amalfi. "Sure, it's possible to catch up to them before they join the fleet but we have only ten minutes once we get there before coming within firing range of the lunar fleet."

Dearka smiled. "You mean we have a full ten minutes."

Yzak smirked "Don't overanalyze the problem, Aramis." Nicol raised an eyebrow. "Are there only ten minutes, or is it a full ten minutes? It's all in how you view it. My opinion is, if we have ten full minutes before they join their fleet it's a chance we can't overlook."

Dearka nodded. "I agree. The success of a surprise attack isn't measured by the actual time spent."

Nicol was thoughtful. "It could work and Artemis has proved that the "Princess" can't always sense our approach, but…"

Yzak cut off the green-haired youth. "I hear that the Vesalius will be returning as soon as Miss Lacus is handed over to Commander Laconi's ship." The silver-haired leader became serious. "We can and we'll sink the legged ship before that. Got it?"

Dearka lifted his thumb up. "Okay."

Nicol nodded. "Well, since we have the Poto team with us… Very well."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Nazca-class Vesalius was cruising to rendezvous with the ship of the Laconi team. Aboard, Athrun Zala was quietly floating down a hull corridor, lost in his thoughts. He blinked when he heard a door opening and a pitching little voice.

"Haro. Haro. Athrun." A pink ball almost hit Athrun in the head. Fortunately, his reflexes caught it. He blinked and sighed as he recognized his own creation: the robot called Pink Haro. And of course, its mistress shouldn't be too far away. He sighed. "Lacus!" '_I never should have given Haro the capacity to override standard locks._'

Speaking of the She-Wolf, Lacus Clyne floated in his direction, smiling. "Haro seems to be overly excited." The two teenagers caught each others to stop their movements. "He's happy to see you after all this time."

Athrun hid a wince. "Haro has no such emotional side to him." '_Although with the A.I. I gave to it, I shouldn't be too surprised by its actions._' He smiled to his fiancée. "You are a guest here, but the Vesalius is a warship. Please do not wander outside of your room too much." He gently took the pink-haired girl and pushed her in her cabin.

Lacus sighed in good humour. "I'm told that everywhere I go. It isn't any fun."

Athrun almost rolled up his eyes. "It can't be helped. That's the position you're in."

Lacus giggled and turned to the dark-blue-haired boy. She blinked as her New-Type sense perceived confusion and…hidden anger and guilt? "What is it, Athrun?"

Athrun blinked, taken out of his mental fugue. "Nothing. Uh… I was wondering how you were feeling." Lacus blinked. "Well, you were taken hostage, and went through a lot."

The songstress smiled. "I'm fine, thank you. Your friends treated me very well while I was on that other ship."

Athrun looked down. "Is that right?"

There! Again, this hidden mix of anger and guilt. "Mr. Kira and Miss Alexandra are both very kind. And they're very strong."

Athrun narrowed his eyes and bitterly answered. "They're fools." Lacus's eyes shone with dismay as she perceived the conflict and the feeling of betrayal within the green-eyed Coordinator. "They insisted that they're not soldiers, yet he's still in that thing and she allowed her genes to be tampered with." Anger tainted the voice of Athrun as he thought of his two best friends. "They're just being used! Something about friends, they say!" Athrun closed his eyes in sorrow. "Because his parents are Naturals. Because Orb betrayed the Torino Protocols. That's why…"

Lacus reached for his cheek but Athrun dodged her gesture. '_He doesn't want to be soothed. He wanted to linger on the pain of his wounded heart. Can I still reach him?_' "They said they would rather not fight against you and the Three Musketeers."

Athrun hotly responded. "Same here! And it's the same for Dearka, Nicol and Yzak! Why should I want to?! Why should they want to?!" Lacus was dismayed by what she sensed: Athrun was too deeply wounded by what he took as a personal betrayal to listen to anything she could say. The ZAFT pilot straightened. "I'm sorry. Please excuse me." He turned back and exited the cabin.

The blue-eyed girl tried again. "You always have that bitter expression lately."

The black-haired boy didn't look back at her. "I can't exactly fight a war with a big smile on my face."

The door shut and Lacus sighed. She extracted a data disk from her dress and looked pensively at it. '_He isn't ready. Showing him the last words from his mother would only wound him deeper._' She slowly turned the disk in her hand. '_Ah! Alex. What enormous responsibility you gave me._'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time had passed and finally, the Archangel began his final trajectory.

Murrue Ramius looked at the main screen. "We'll reach the rendezvous point in about thirty minutes." She held a little smile. "Well, we somehow managed to make it this far."

Unfortunately, Natarle Badgiruel had her training AND her New-Type power to not be happy yet. She turned to the sensor crew. "Conduct enemy searches and lookouts rigorously! The enemy is nearby and they fully intent to attack us at all cost!"

Murrue frowned at that. She had hoped for the contrary, but the intuitions of her second could no longer be taken in jest. Besides she could see that the Ensign was tensing as if she anticipated a punch.

At the main sensor consol, Romero Pal nodded. "Yes, ma'am." For once, he envied the New-Type senses of the Second. It would make his work a lot easier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the main cafeteria, Kuzzey Buskirk and Sai were discussing the situation. The black-haired boy was feeling anxious. "We went through a lot, but we're almost there."

Sai wasn't feeling very hungry and poked at his food. "Yeah."

Kuzzey didn't even touch it as he pondered. "They will let us off, won't they? Onto Earth?"

Sai blinked. "Huh?"

"Well, because…" Kuzzey was focussed on a scene of the past, where everything turned upside-down. "Remember what Lieutenant Ramius told us back then?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In front of the Strike Gundam, Murrue pointed her automatic with her unwounded arm in the direction of the group of teenagers. "Regardless of how it happened the fact is that you have seen a top military secret. Until I reach the appropriate authorities and it is determined how the situation will be handled you have no choice but to remain with me at all times."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai nodded as he remembered the scene. "Yeah. So wouldn't the fleet be the "appropriate authorities"?" He smirked. "And besides, doesn't our dear Alex throw her entire weight on our behalf as an officer of Orb?"

Kuzzey remained still. "You're right. But…"

Sai turned to the brown-eyed teenager. "But?"

Kuzzey gazed into the blue eyes behind the orange glasses. "What'll happen to Kira and Alex? Will they be allowed to disembark? They got involved in a whole lot of stuff, after all."

Sai frowned. Kuzzey was right. He blinked as he saw Kira entered the cafeteria. The young Coordinator was still a little depressed and he went directly to the food without acknowledging his friends beside a very slight nod.

A pair of red-pink shoes entered the room a few instant after Kira. Sai stood up as his girlfriend appeared. "Fllay!"

The young girl was better looking but the seriousness of her face was new. Her blue eyes searched for the violet eyes of Kira.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EYECATCH**

The Strike Gundam appears in its basic configuration, wielding its twin Assault Knives. Then, it shows the Hyper-Impulse Cannon "Agni" of the "Launch" configuration. Finally, we see the anti-ship blade "Schwert Gewehr" of the "Sword" configuration.

**EYECATCH**

Murrue Ramius, in her dress uniform, whirls on herself, beaming. Mu La Flaga in a more relaxed uniform, sitting on the grass, is blowing soap bubbles. Half a dozen of differently coloured little Moebius Zero are flying around the couple.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai approached the young girl, worried about her emotional state. "Fllay. Are you all right? Shouldn't you still be resting?"

Fllay held a pale smile to her boyfriend. "I'm better." The blue-eyed girl walked calmly to Kira and bowed to the mystified young boy. "Kira. I apologize for earlier."

Kira blinked. "I was so full of anger, of hatred then, that I said things I shouldn't have said to you and Alex." Sai was surprised. Fllay was apologising, without prompting. He then amended this last thought as Alex appeared on the threshold of the room.

The gaze of Fllay hardened. "I must confess that for a time… I wanted to kill both of you!" Kira gasped alongside his friends. Fllay lowered her head. "For that, I'm really sorry."

Kira didn't know what to make of this confession. "Fllay!"

Fllay held her hand up to stop the protests from Kira. "Let me finish! I know… I KNEW that you both fought the best you could, to protect us." She bit her lower lip. "I…"

Kira tried again. "Fllay. It's all right! Don't be so hard on yourself. In that situation…"

She shook her head. "I knew very well that you were doing your best…! But I didn't want to accept it. Accepted it meant that Papa was… Papa is…" Fllay stopped herself as unwanted tears shone in her eyes. She brushed away the helping hand of Sai and angrily wiped her eyes.

Kira attempted to soothe the girl he liked. "Thank you, Fllay. I'm just sorry that I couldn't save your father."

Fllay looked down on her hands. "Wars are so unpleasant." She clenched them into fists. "But now, I'm caught in the middle of it!" Kira gasped and moved to say something but Fllay, once again, interrupted his efforts. "No! I say hear me out!" She plunged her intense blue eyes into the widened violet ones. "I have asked Alex to help me… To train me and she has accepted." Sai gasped and turned an accusatory look to Alex who stayed grim-faced at the threshold.

Fllay continued as she pinned the young Coordinator with her haunted gaze. "You and I have been drawn into this war against our wills, I'm asking you to help me to end it quickly. I need you! Will you do it?"

Kira gulped but could only nod to the dismay of Sai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Romero frowned as six plots appeared an instant on his radar display before it was jammed. "Radar wave interference! N-Jammer levels increasing!"

Natarle actually snarled and Murrue's eyes narrowed.

Outside, the three stolen Alliance units and three GINNs heavily equipped were approaching their objective. The Gundams pilots activated their Phase-Shift Armour.

Murrue activated the internal general speaker. "All units, take level one battle stations!"

In the CIC, Dalida Lolaha Chandra II focused on his thermographic display. "Two Laurasia-class in 103 orange alpha!"

Jackie Tonomura was manning the Target Assessment Display. "Mobile suit thermal patterns confirmed!" Everybody waited for the specifications of the enemy. "Three GINNs and… Blitz! Buster! And Duel!"

Natarle scowled. "Damn them! And of course, just moments before our rendezvous!" Her violet eyes glowed as she summoned her New-Type powers. At her place with the Flight Coordination Display, Miriallia's eyes did the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the main cafeteria, the alarm sounded. 'All units, take level one battle stations! I repeat!

All units, take level one battle stations!' Kira gasped. Sai and Kuzzey were dismayed. But Fllay and Alex only frowned and tensed as their New-Type senses seized the situation. In his room, Mu La Flaga narrowed his glowing eyes as he let float away a porn magazine.

In the corridor, a young girl, daughter of one of the passengers, ran afraid. "It's a battle! Another battle!"

She was so blind with terror that she couldn't stop before hitting an exiting Kira and fell on her back on the floor. Kira immediately stopped to help her. "Oh, are you all right? Here."

He wasn't the only one. The sheer terror emanating from the child hit Fllay rather hard. It was too much like her remembered own terror. She must do something to help this little girl. She helped Kira to bring up the brown-haired girl. "We're sorry. Kira was in such a hurry." She summoned a small smile on her face. "Yes, we're entering another battle, but we'll be all right." Alex approached the scene and blinked. "Because we are all going to fight to protect all the little girls like you."

The statement gripped at the hearts of the young Coordinator and the MS Girl but for different reasons.

The little girl looked with her blue-eyes at the redheaded girl kneeling in front of her. "Really?"

Fllay took her final decision. "Yeah, we're gonna go and do our best to beat up all the bad guys."

Although he wasn't a New-Type, Kira understood what Fllay was truly saying. He looked to Alex who slightly nodded back to him: Fllay will do everything in her new-found power to prevent a tragedy like hers to befall children like this little girl. No matter the cost!

Kuzzey turned to the three fighters. "Kira! Alex!"

Kira, Alexandra and Fllay quickly gained the elevator. Sai looked surprised to the presence of Fllay. "Fllay?"

The pink-dressed girl didn't even look back to him. "I'm fighting, Sai."

Sai blanched. "Fllay!"

She turned to him, exasperated. "I said I'm FIGHTING!"

The orange-glassed boy turned to Kira and Alex who could only grimly look back to him. Alex shook her head. "Niet! There's nothing I can do about that, Sai. Kira and I can only help and protect her, not stopping her." '_I only hope she won't drown in her thirst of vengeance._'

Fllay's eyes hardened and narrowed. "That's right. No one will stop me!" She snarled. "And if it is necessary, I will beat them all up myself."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clad in his pilot suit, Mu quickly started up his Moebius Zero. "Damn! Why'd they choose this moment to attack us?" He snorted. "What I am thinking? Of course, they would choose this moment." He opened a channel to the bridge. "Mu La Flaga, taking off!"

Rapidly, the Mobile Armour was ejected into space by the electromagnetic catapult.

Kira promptly gained the Strike and opened a channel to the CIC. Miriallia briefed him on the situation. "Kira! The attacking ZAFT forces are two Laurasia-classes. Three GINNS, Duel, Buster and Blitz!"

Kira narrowed his eyes. "The three Musketeers!"

Under the careful eyes and direction of Miriallia, the Strike was prepared for the coming battle. "APU activated. For the Striker Pack, we will attach the Aile. Connected to catapult. Strike, stand by. Systems all green."

The mighty war machine gained the left electromagnetic catapult and Miriallia gave the final sign. "Route clear. Strike, ready for takeoff."

Kira breathed deeply and put aside the fact for now that the girl he liked was going to fight alongside him. "Kira Yamato, taking off!"

The Aile Strike Gundam ejected and activated his Phase-Shift Armour.

At the right electromagnetic catapult, two young girls were facing each other. Alexandra Kerensky nodded and brought out her power. "Mobile Suit Power Armour… ON!"

Her New-Type power exploded around her: In a sphere of pure energy, Alex changed into the Mobile Suit Power-Armour MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam configuration.

Alex's uniform changed into her white blue-trimmed inner-suit and the Power-Armour formed around her. First was a blue gold-trimmed upper torso-armour with a red centre. Blue coloured shoulder-pads with a gold trim followed. Her hips were encased by white hip-protectors. On the forearms, a large blue and red armour piece with gold trim appeared in a flash of power. White gold-trimmed armoured knee boots with the secondary propulsion unit and red sole materialized promptly behind. Black red-trimmed inverted wings deployed with the main propulsion in the back of the torso. And finally, the white blue-trimmed headpiece with the golden V-fins appeared to complete the Power-Armour.

While the sphere of energy diffused, Alex focused on her external weaponry: An elongated black Beam Rifle appeared in her golden-gloved right hand, an elongated black and red Shield on her left forearm and the impressive blue Hyper Mega Launcher fixed itself on her right shoulder Weapon Mount. Finally, two Grenade Launcher Cartridges supplemented the forearms launchers.

She stepped into the electromagnetic field of the catapult. "Alexandra Kerensky! Zeta Gundam Armour, taking off!" The most powerful MS Girl ejected and waited for her new apprentice.

Inside the bridge, Murrue was perplexed by the actions of the green-eyed Russian. "What are you waiting for, Zeta Gundam?"

Alex answered grimly. "You'll see."

Inside the hangar, the technicians looked bewildered to the lone girl near the catapult airlock.

Fllay took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It would be the first time that she willingly summoned the Armour. She opened glowing blue eyes and screamed in defiance to the Heaven. "MOBILE SUIT POWER-ARMOUR…ON!"

Everybody on the bridge and in the hangar gasped as a ruby sphere formed around the young girl.

The pink dress of Fllay disintegrated and was replaced by a red white-trimmed Inner Suit. Then, her own Power-Armour formed around her. First was the completely red upper torso-armour. Next were rounded red-coloured shoulder-pads with a metallic exhaust nozzle. Her hips found themselves encased in red hip-protections. The forearms were covered by an elongated red armoured gauntlet with metal-grey trim. Red armoured knee boots with the secondary propulsion unit materialized. Red wings deployed with the main propulsion in the back of the torso. Finally, the red helmet-like headpiece with the left antenna appeared to complete the Power-Armour.

Fllay shuddered under the flow of energy passing through and around her. It was as if she was bathing into the heart of a star. She remembered to focus on her external armament as the crimson sphere dissipated: A wicked-looking black Beam Machine Gun in her right hand and a Standard red Shield with Anti-Beam Coating in her left.

Murrue gasped in dismay. "What is the meaning of this, Alexandra?!" Natarle was also flabbergasted: Another civilian launched without training into battle! What the hell was that damn Russian thinking?!

Alex sighed. "There's nothing I can do, Captain. Short of using almost lethal force, no one can stop her if she wants to fight." She closed her eyes and pronounced a sentence that she had prayed to never utter again. "She's a MS Girl now. The best I can do is helping her during the battle and praying."

Ignoring everyone, Fllay gained the catapult like she had seen time after time Kira and Alex did it. She closed her eyes and remembered a memory that wasn't her own. "Fllay Allster! Gerbera Tetra Gundam Armour, taking off!"

She let her instincts guide her as the catapult ejected her into hard vacuum. For one too brief instant, she felt awe that she was in space protected only by her own willpower, then the brainwaves of the enemy reached her senses and she activated her propulsion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murrue swore internally, but there was little she could do except used Fllay like she had used Kira. A bitter taste soured her throat. She shook her head and focused on the tactical situation. "The 8th Fleet is heading our way! So hang in there and fight defensively!"

Natarle remained calm at her post. The adjunction of Fllay Allster as a MS Girl was catalogued in her mind for now. She will deal with her emotions later. "Activate Igelstellungs! Prepare anti-beam depth charges! Set up all stern missile tubes!" The mighty Archangel prepared itself for the battle.

The Blitz, Duel and Buster manoeuvred in a strange whirling triangular formation. Behind them, the Gamov opened fire. The three suits steered away from the trajectory of the beams and one of them grazed the left side of the Archangel, shaking the whole ship.

Murrue grinded her teeth. "They've analyzed our evasion algorithm."

In the CIC, Natarle opened a mental link with Miriallia. _Miriallia! Link me with Pilot Neumann. I'm going to focus on those damned beams!_

Miriallia nodded and her eyes glowed amber. At his post, Arnold Neumann blinked and then smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thrusters at full military power, Alex rushed into the battlefield. She focused her telepathy on the red Power Armour flying behind her. _Alright Fllay! Listen! You're my wingmate. You stay close to me and you make sure to put to use your shield and your superior mobility. Your main role is to protect my back when I focused on my adversaries so don't rush to engage at close range. Of course, feel free to fire at will on anyone trying to kill you. You got it, Tovarisch?_

Fllay nodded hesitantly. The soothing voice pursued. _Relax. Kira and I are here. Stay alert and you'll be fine. It's your first battle so concentrate on survival first. Okay?_

This time the nod was more firm and Fllay accelerated to stay in the rear arc of Alex. Already, she was beginning to adjust to the myriad of information that her New-Type senses and the pseudo-sensors of her Power Armour showed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Using his superior speed, Mu La Flaga was already in range of the Mobile Suits. "Hiding their line of fire with those machines? That's very cute!"

The Moebius Zero arrived in range, ejected his Gun-Barrels and unleashed a full volley to force the suits to break rank. It worked! If the stolen Alliance suits could ignore his fire, the standard GINNs couldn't.

Using a pre-planned manoeuvre, Mu circled around the main formation and targeted the Buster which was the most dangerous for the Archangel in term of firepower. His fire hit the suit, but the Phase-Shift armour absorbed the projectiles.

Dearka snorted. "That's useless." He began to fire at the agile Mobile Armour.

"DEARKA! BREAK LEFT!" The scream from Yzak surprised Dearka, but the reflexes of the pilot played. The Buster dodged to the left and Dearka paled as a crimson beam passed where his suit was a instant ago.

A Russian-accented mental voice sounded on the battlefield. _Priviet, guys. Ready for another round?_

Dearka swore. "Damn! We almost forgot the "Princess" predilection for long-range sniper fire!"

Nicol nodded. "Don't worry! This time, we're ready!" He switched on another frequency. "Porto team! Execute Death Wind!"

The three GINNs separated from the main formation and rushed to the approaching Power Armour.

Meanwhile, Kira was also reaching fire range and opened fire to cover the Moebius Zero. "Lieutenant La Flaga!"

The Duel saw the manoeuvre and fired on the Strike. Kira defended with his shield and successfully blocked the deadly green beam. He flared his thrusters to ascend to a better position.

The Duel pursued, followed by the Blitz. Yzak initiated the second part of his plan. "I'll lure the mobile suit away! Nicol! The legged ship's all yours!"

"Roger!" The Blitz turned around and flew to the ship. So far, so good, all the defenders were occupied.

The duel opposing the Moebius to the Buster continued. The suit connected its two weapons in the Sniper Rifle configuration and opened fire. The beam almost hit the Mobile Armour. Mu swore and re-evaluated his tactics.

The Duel and the Strike circled each other and exchange a few shots that didn't connect. Yzak stored away his beam rifle and activated his Beam Sword, searching to close the range. ""Strike" was it?"

Kira narrowed his eyes and blocked the charge. He opened the range and resumed shooting with his Beam Rifle. Yzak tried again to close to melee range.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aboard the Archangel, Natarle Badgiruel was multitasking. Her violet eyes were almost burning as she focused her New-Type power to simultaneously track the approaching suits, monitored the position of the enemy ships, listening to the surface thoughts of her crew and taking the strategic and tactical direction from Murrue Ramius. If she could have spared the energy, she would have exulted in the sensation of her power working in synergy with her military training. This was what she was born for! By the voice and the mind, she directed the warship as if she was directing her own body. "Valiants! Fire!"

The electromagnetic guns bracketed the Blitz. Nicol didn't lose his cool and activated his Mirage Colloid, disappearing from sight and sensors.

Jackie blinked. "I've lost Blitz!"

Murrue acquiesced. "It's deployed its Mirage Colloid!" She smirked. They have tactics against that. "Anti-beam depth charges! Get the anti-air shrapnel warheads!"

Natarle smirked like her captain. "Fire anti-beam depth charges! Switch stern missiles to anti-air shrapnel warheads!"

The Blitz fired, but his shot was thwarted by the anti-beam depth charges that dispersed the energy of the beam. Nicol swore.

The smile of Natarle became ferocious. "I've got you! Blitz's position is in 315°, elevation 5°! Anti-shrapnel warheads! Fire!"

Diabolically directed by the estimation of Natarle, the four missiles rushed to the zone where the Blitz was and released their cargo of saturation charges. The deadly shrapnel cloud forced Nicol to switch off the Mirage Colloid and covered himself with his shield. The main weakness of the Mirage feature was that the Phase-Shift armour was impossible to use simultaneously.

Taken by surprise by the incredible reaction time of the counter-attack, Nicol paled as he saw the Armour Display of his shield taking a dive directly in the orange zone indicating serious damage. "Damn! I know this used to be yours and I know you know its weak points! But how did you estimate so quickly my position?" The green-haired teen reengaged the Mirage.

But that was without taking into account the now sharpened instinct of Natarle. "Disengage Igelstellung auto-tracking! Put up a barrage in the front arc 15°, elevation 30°!"

Under such a volume of fire, Nicol didn't have any choice but reengaged the Phase-Shift and fall back to re-evaluate his approach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yzak screamed a battle cry as he charged again. Kira was sweating but continued to use his scope to target his enemy.

The shield of the Duel stopped the barrage of beams. "You're not getting away today!"

Kira used the lessons that Alex had provided. He let go of his Beam Rifle on a programmed vector and activated his Beam Saber. This trick enabled him to swiftly switch to melee combat and still knowing where his ranged weapon was. "I'm not about to be defeated here!"

The two weapons connected and each pilots fought to take the advantage. Kira screamed to focus his fighting spirit and rushed into a series of hit and run attacks.

Mu redeployed his Gun-Barrels and continued to harass the Buster.

Dearka was becoming irritated. "You're such a pest!" He launched a missile barrage.

Mu smiled as he used his New-Type power. The Gun-Barrels changed course and angle and provided a curtain of projectiles before the Mobile Armour, destroying the missiles. Using his high speed to bypass the suit, Mu cut his thrust, executed a turn-around and opened fire with his main Linear Gun, scoring a direct hit to the back of the Buster. Dearka unleashed a fountain of curses.

The Abishai opened fire on the Archangel, trying to force it in the range of its sister ship. But that was counting without the trio of Natarle, Miriallia and Arnold.

The Ensign was reading the aim of the enemy ship and Miriallia relayed immediately to the ship pilot. The result was a series of evasive manoeuvres that was superior to any piloting software. The Archangel literally danced among the deadly beams.

Natarle used the manoeuvre to prepare a nasty surprise. "Aim the Gottfrieds! Fire!"

The main guns of the Archangel forced the Abishai out of the formation with the Gamov and reduced the efficiency of their shots.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Alex and Fllay were dealing with the GINNs. Normally, the Russian MS Girl would have no problem with standard ZAFT suits, but those three have been prepared to deal specifically with her and especially to prevent her to reach fire range against the warships.

One suit was equipped with multiple Short-Range Missile-Launchers to create a kill-zone, another used a Recoilless Rifle with shotgun ammunition and the last had a nasty Ion Cannon. If Alex had been alone and in her NT-1 "ALEX" configuration, things could have become dire.

Unfortunately for ZAFT, Alex was in a new and non-fully observed configuration and she was no longer alone.

The Missile-GINN launched a volley and the Recoilless-GINN manoeuvred to create a crossfire. They expected her to dodge the attack and entered the range of the Ion Cannon. But Alex saw the manoeuvre and understood that she was dealing with an unit armed to counter her. She smirked: In the past, such units were common against the MS Girls and they had inherent weaknesses. The worst was they were specific to one type of MS Girl only. She sent a message to her friend. _Okay Fllay. Here is the plan. We separate and you gain the flank. You stay at distance and simply fire at your maximum rate. Do not worry about hitting something, it's mainly to distract them from my attack. Got it?_

Fllay swallowed and firmed herself. _Got it!_ Her thoughts betrayed her nerves but Alex could sense the steel core of determination underneath. Fllay boosted her thrust to full military power and her superior acceleration quickly placed her on the flank of the enemy formation. The pseudo-Minovski Particles of her Power Armour had enabled her to escape the electromagnetic sensors of the GINNs who were too focused on Alex to simply see the red Power Armour.

Alex sprung the trap and dodged the deadly crossfire by flying directly into the field of the Ion Cannon. The ZAFT pilot smirked as he targeted the small Exo-Frame. And then screamed as heavy fire rained on them.

One of the main advantage of a MS Girl was that unless the weaponry was specifically built like that, there was no problem of ammunition. Fllay was using a Beam Machine Gun: She was simply hosing the enemy formation. The surprise was total and the Missile-GINN blossomed in a fireball as Alex nailed him with a direct hit.

The ZAFT unit was thrown into disarray but they were Coordinators and they used their superior reflexes to fall back into the fire-range of the Abishai. Even if they hadn't prepared for the presence of the red and fast Exo-Frame, they have correctly deduced that the powerful beam weapon of the blue Exo-Frame required time to recharge and had a shorter range than a standard Beam Rifle.

Still untrained, Fllay lagged behind and prevented Alex to push her advance to reach a proper fire-position. They found themselves dodging the shots of the warship, forced out of its formation with its sister ship by the previous actions of the Archangel, and the two surviving suits. Alex frowned: The situation required some fancy footwork.

Fllay was feeling bewildered. She had an instant of panic when the beams bracketed their position, but she was finding that her mobility was truly incomparable to the comparatively clunky Mobile Suits. On a thought, she was literally dancing through the lethal lances of energy with meters to spare. She grinned as she understood why Alex was so deadly in battle: The small size and the agility of the Power Armour were superior to any Mobile Unit.

Alex ostensibly manoeuvred to gain a position where she could fire at the warship. The two suits took the bait and circled around her to stop the action. Alex grabbed the Hyper Mega Launcher from the shoulder weapon mount in a two-handed stance and activated a previously unknown function.

The Ion-GINN pilot's eyes widened when the Exo-Frame displayed what could only be a giant Beam Saber. The Hyper Mega Launcher, like many weapons of the Zeta configuration, could double as another weapon. Manipulated like a naginata, the large Beam Saber bisected the suit on its length.

The last pilot screamed in anger and targeted the now still Blue Exo-Frame. The suit shuddered as beams hit it. The ZAFT pilot tried to dodge but it was too late. Fllay launched an Alpha Strike and fired with all her ranged weaponry. Her four 11 mm Machine Cannons and Beam Machine Gun tear at maximum cadence into the enemy suit which promptly exploded.

Alex then revealed a last surprise. She couldn't close to the warship to use the Hyper Mega Launcher without exposing herself to the fire of its sister ship, but she had other weapons. Her Mind Voice reached and terrified the crew of the Abishai.

_Targeting!_

The twin Grenade-Launchers opened fire at maximum rate. A volley of grenades rushed to the Laurasia-class. Onboard the warship the tactical officer emitted a strangled moan: The Close-In-Weapon-System of the warship couldn't target something small like those projectiles. The Captain screamed to his pilot for evasive manoeuvres.

Too late! The flight of Armour-Piercing grenades hit the right side of the warship and inflicted serious damage. The Abishai belched smoke as several key systems were destroyed. Engaging its thrusters on Emergency Mode, the Laurasia-class retreated from the battlefield.

Alex turned, at last, her attention to her friend. Fllay was still in the same position after she unleashed her Alpha Strike. The blue-eyed New-Type was shocked. She had sensed the impact of death during the last battles, but there, she had killed…

She had shed blood herself. She had seen and heard the death of the pilot in the enemy suit. Her hands began to tremble as she released the Beam Machine Gun. She looked at her hands as if she could see blood on them and a nausea seized her. After a fit of dry heaves, she found herself in the soothing embrace of another redhead.

She searched desperately in the green eyes for something. "How… How can you support yourself after…after…"

There was no pity in the eyes of Alexandra as she continued to hold the body and perhaps the sanity of Fllay. "I remember what the alternative is." She sighed and at last closed her eyes, releasing the tension in the body of Fllay. "I remembered and honoured the death… All the deaths, even those of my enemies."

Fllay laughed bitterly, her mind on the verge of snapping. "Remembering… Yeah, you can certainly do that…" She closed her eyes to try to stop the nightmarish images playing and replaying. "And after that?"

"You cry…a lot and you take all the support that others can afford you… You…struggle to make sure that the reasons for a death…for any death never happen again… And you go on…"

She looked back into the intense green eyes. "You go on? How can you go on? Why do you go on?" Her voice faltered. "What is there to go on?"

"What you build… What you choose… And what you hope."

Fllay shook her head. "After all this time, you continue to hope?"

She smiled and her eyes shone with a glow she remembered from Heliopolis. "Fllay… People like you, Kira, Lacus and the others are the reasons why I continue to hope."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicol finally understood his error. He was using something too complex to resolve the problem. He smirked. For once, the usual tactics of "D'Artagnan" were the ones to use. He began to use his mobility and agility to weave around the defensive fire of the ship, willingly taking hits when he knew they were inefficient against his Phase-Shift and approached head-on the Archangel.

Jackie winced as he observed his sensor screen. "Blitz approaching!"

The Blitz had finally found an angle where the defensive fire could be bypassed and rushed to the attack.

Natarle turned to Sai. "What are the MS Girls, the Strike and Zero doing?"

Sai narrowed his eyes. "The Girls are too far away and locked in direct conflict with a Laurasia-class! The others are more nearer but still battling Duel and Buster!"

Kira and Yzak were locked in melee combat and furiously pounded on each other. Their shields accumulated the hits.

Yzak snarled. "You're not making it easy for me, "Rocheford"!"

Kira narrowed his eyes and focused more of his frustration in his reflexes.

Mu engaged the Buster in a game where he had the advantage: High-speed manoeuvring.

Dearka was ready to spit nails. "You're nothing but a mobile armour! Get outta my way! Fall!" He continued to shot at the elusive target. To his increasing frustration, Mu was firing his Gun-Barrels in sequence around the Buster: The impact of the projectiles was still throwing the suit out of alignment when he fired even if the damage was negated by the Phase-Shift.

The Blitz managed to land within the defensive perimeter, directly on the hull and open fire at point blank range.

Natarle punched her armchair. "Can't use the cannons!" She turned to Miriallia. "Call back the Strike! He's the nearest Mobile Unit!"

The scared Mind Voice of the honey-haired girl erupted in the brain of the young Coordinator. _Kira! Kira! The enemy's come right up to the bridge! Get back here!_

Kira gasped in dismay as his secondary screen focused on his ship and showed the glow of the shots from the Blitz. His eyes widened as his deepest fear was happening. "The Archangel!"

His mind came back in a series of flashbacks to the destruction of Koopman's fleet and the death of the father of Fllay. Her tormented visage danced in his memory and finished to focus to the scene with the little girl before the battle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fllay summoned a small smile on her face as she held the hand of the little girl. "Yes, we're entering another battle, but we'll be all right. Because we are all going to fight to protect all the little girls like you."

The little girl looked with her blue-eyes at the redheaded girl kneeling in front of her. "Really?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A violet seed burst behind the consciousness of Kira. A psychic echo reverberated across the battlefield and all the New-Types present suddenly stopped and turned their attention in the direction of the ripple.

Kira opened unblinking eyes of ice. He didn't know what was happening and he didn't care. His mind was crystal clear and he knew what he had to do. Better, he knew how to do it. '_I won't let you sink the archangel!_'

Yzak charged again the Strike. The suit seemed to disappear before his eyes. "What?"

The Strike materialized behind the Duel at the end of his high-speed manoeuvre and struck. His Beam Saber slashed along the left side of the suit, damaging the Phase-Shift armour.

At full power, the Strike rushed back to the Archangel. Yzak snarled and activated his scope to target the rapidly departing suit. "Take this!" He opened fire at maximum cadence.

The Strike simply danced among the rain of shots like it was nothing. Yzak openly gaped at the spectacle. "He avoided it!"

Nicol continued to concentrate his shots on one point of the hull. The armour began to buckle under the constant barrage.

Kira dived directly on the Blitz. "STOP IT!" Nicol escaped in extremis the deadly slash, but the Strike followed and ran his knee into the main body of the suit, driving it back and shaking Nicol like a leaf in the wind.

The Duel arrived in the back of the Strike, his Beam Saber in a high attack position. "Gotcha!"

_DON'T TOUCH HIM!_

Yzak gasped as the feminine Mind Voice charged with anger and hatred exploded in his being. A red blaze rushed to him at impossible speed. Using her fantastic acceleration, Fllay Allster had reached the Archangel before everyone else.

From her hip armour, a Beam Saber was ejected and landed in her hand. As if she had always done this before, Fllay activated the melee weapon and struck directly where Kira had damaged the enemy suit. The beam blade cut deeply into the suit, provoking short-circuits. The main screen of Yzak exploded to his face.

Nicol manoeuvred the Blitz to collect the inert and damaged Duel. "Yzak. Yzak. Are you all right?"

Still in battle with the Zero, Dearka received a message from his partner. ""Porthos"!"

"What's wrong, "Aramis"?"

"It's "D'Artagnan"."

Inside the cockpit, the explosion had showered Yzak with sharp plastic debris and some had pierced through his helmet visor and wounded him. "It hurts!" Blood could be seen on the fissured high-strength plastic. "It hurts! It hurts!"

Dearka was dismayed. "Yzak?"

Nicol pursued. "Dearka, we must retreat! The enemy fleet is coming!"

The blond-haired Coordinator swore. "Damn it!"

As Murrue sighed in relief, the Strike and the Gerbera Tetra landed on the hull of the Archangel. The Power Armour and the Mobile Suit seemed to stare at each other for a time.

As Kira attempted to regain his breath, the voice of Mu reached him through the radio. "They left! You were marvellous, kids!"

"Lieutenant!" Kira didn't understand what was going on. He felt like he was recuperating from a high induced by something.

Mu tilted his head as his New-Type senses tried to make head or tail from the mind of the young boy. "Why… you…" He shook his head and decided to let this mystery to the New-Type specialist. "No. You're unbelievable."

Kira closed his eyes and smiled. "Not really."

He switched to another frequency. "Fllay? Are you all right?"

The new MS Girl was gazing in the space, her Beam Saber still activated. Her visage revealed nothing. She cut off the sword and stored it in her hip armour. "I will be." Her voice was also very neutral. She closed her eyes and let her mind focused on the masculine mind behind her. "Thank you, Kira."

The teenager blinked and then smiled. "No, thanks to you, Fllay."

Romero sighed in relief as his screen showed new information. "The 8th Fleet is here!"

As many points of light appeared in space, signalling the arrival of the 8th Fleet, Alex landed directly in front of Fllay. The two redheads stared to each other, each searching for something in the soul of the other.

Fllay closed her eyes the first. "You were right. We have to go on." The ghost of a smirk appeared on her lips and the heart of Alex stopped in dread. "Otherwise, this war will never end."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview:

They had to adjust to things.

They had to stand against enemies.

All for their tomorrow.

But looking back, the footprints left behind are deep.

The past will always remain in the form of daggers in their hearts.

Now that they can no longer return to their innocence what future will the youngsters choose?

Next, on MS Seed Girls "Fllay's Decision, the Tears of a MS Girl".

Will you rise in a new battlefield, Gundam?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Yeah, I know. I really shiuld to update. Sorry, but my muse isn't ready yet.

Please be patient.

Please read and review, thanks.


End file.
